Une question de génétique ?
by BiBi two
Summary: TERMINEE - Sa décision est prise, Kate passera sa dernière année d'étude incognito à Beauxbâtons ! Il se passe des choses curieuses dans cette nouvelle école. Pourquoi certains élèves portent-ils des noms qui lui rappellent curieusement l'époque arthurienne ? Visiblement elle est loin d'être la seule à cacher des secrets…Les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité Kate Potter
1. Une négociation perdue d'avance

**Bienvenue dans cette fiction ! **

**Au travers de cette histoire, j'aimerais vous faire partager ma passion pour l'univers de Harry Potter (of course ^^) et mon goût pour les légendes. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez plus tard :). Cette fiction sera assez longue mais je sais parfaitement où je vais et comment je m'y rends. Tous vos commentaires et suggestions sont bien évidemment plus que les bienvenus, cela me permettra d'avoir un point de vue plus objectif sur mon histoire et d'y apporter des modifications si besoin.**

**Pour ce qui est de ce premier chapitre, vous allez découvrir la vie de Kate en Angleterre. C'est un petit avant goût. La suite de l'histoire se déroulera lors de sa dernière année d'étude. **

**Quelques petites précisions :**

**\- J'ai commencé à écrire avec cette histoire, j'espère que vous serez indulgents ^^.**

**\- Certains lecteurs m'ont dit que la présence du couple Harry/Hermione dans les premiers chapitres leur avait fait peur alors que ce ne sont que des personnages très secondaires. Je remets donc les choses au clair. Je les ai juste utilisés pour rendre plus crédible le caractère de Kate, mais l'histoire se déroule essentiellement en France donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Une négociation perdue d'avance**

Les réveils en sursaut n'étaient vraiment pas la tasse de thé de Kate. Elle s'extirpa avec difficultés des draps qu'elle avait réussi à transformer en une véritable camisole de force. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil.

« Sept heures ! Il n'y a pas idée de se réveiller à des heures pareilles un premier jour de vacances », grommela-t-elle.

Puisqu'elle était levée, inutile de traîner davantage au lit. La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce aux dominantes jaune pâle, baignée par le soleil matinal. Mais où donc avait-elle mis sa robe de chambre ?

La famille Potter vivait depuis le mariage d'Harry et Hermione dans un manoir de pierres blanches situé entre Oxford et Londres. Loin des tumultes des grandes villes, ils profitaient de ce havre de paix pour mener la vie paisible dont Harry avait tant rêvé.

Kate se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, la démarche encore chancelante. Elle lança un regard de défi au miroir et poussa un soupir. Ses mauvais rêves avaient laissé des traces : ses yeux étaient bouffis de sommeil et les draps avaient incrusté leurs plis sur sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux ébène cascadaient en de légères anglaises emmêlées par les oreillers. Son visage fin faisait ressortir davantage ses yeux verts émeraude dont l'éclat était éteint par la nuit trop vite avortée. Aucun doute n'était permis, Kate était bien la fille de Harry Potter.

Kate opta pour une petite robe légère parfaite pour ces premiers jours d'été et sortit dans le couloir. Elle traversa la galerie, descendit l'escalier sud et jeta un coup d'œil au cabinet de son père. Personne. Elle rejoignit tranquillement la salle à manger où ses parents prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Hermione triait le courrier du jour tout en faisant léviter la théière vers son bol. Harry fronçait les sourcils en lisant la Gazette à la Une prometteuse : « Le Ministre Potter réussira-t-il à faire passer la réforme sur les conditions de travail des Elfes de maison ? »

« Bonjour ! scanda-t-elle.

— Bonjour ma puce. Tu es bien matinale pour un jour de vacances dis-moi, s'étonna son père. Je suis sûr que ton frère aurait aimé faire la grasse matinée, lui.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira James en entrant dans la pièce, le regard encore dans le brouillard.

— Comme si je faisais exprès de faire des cauchemars ! s'insurgea Kate.

— Des cauchemars ? Moi aussi ! Je me suis fait bizuter en beauté cette nuit. On m'obligeait à me balader à travers tout le Ministère avec juste la perruque de juge et mon caleçon ! expliqua-t-il en frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. Papa, rassure-moi, c'est interdit ce genre de choses, hein ? s'inquiéta James alors que les trois autres imaginaient déjà le spectacle en ricanant.

— Oui je crois, répondit Harry en essayant de calmer son fou rire dans sa serviette. De toute façon, James, tu commences tout juste dans le service de Droit Magique alors ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on te laisse porter la perruque de sitôt.

— Tu serais mignon avec une perruque, se moqua sa sœur. Ça cacherait tes épis.

— Ouais c'est ça, vas-y moque-toi ! De toute façon mes épis ont résisté à plusieurs générations de tentatives de domptage sans succès. Alors si tu as un problème avec eux, adresse-toi aux gènes de papa !

— Bon, James, Kate ça suffit maintenant ! les réprimanda Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que nous soyons vraiment réveillés votre père et moi pour vous chamailler ? Vous avez quel âge ? Tous les matins c'est le même cirque !

— C'est faux, les toasts n'ont pas encore volés, fit négligemment remarquer Harry en touillant son thé sans lever le nez du journal.

— Ne vas pas leur donner de mauvaises idées ! Chéri, James, essayez de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir. Pour la fête, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son fils froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

— Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que _Kitty_ allait avoir 17 ans ! Alors ça te fait quoi de passer dans le clan des vieux ? Pas trop d'arthrose au réveil ?

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna Kate.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, conclut James avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Déjà acariâtre !

— Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit l'acariâtre ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui versant son bol de lait froid sur la tête.

— Tu es folle ou quoi ? » cria James en se levant d'un bon tandis que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel. Il semblait qu'elle n'aurait jamais un petit déjeuner tranquille dans cette maison.

« Oui, je crois bien que les prémices d'une démence sénile me guettent, rit Kate en le narguant. Sérieusement, tu veux savoir ce que ça me fait d'être majeure ? Je compte bien revendiquer une idée que j'avoue avoir en tête depuis deux ans », lâcha la principale intéressée d'un air dégagé en regardant son frère essayer d'éponger ses vêtements avec sa serviette de table puisque sa baguette était restée dans sa chambre.

« Quel genre d'idée ? s'inquiétèrent en cœur ses parents que la Gazette et le courrier n'intéressaient plus du tout.

— Tes idées n'augurent jamais rien de bon, marmonna James toujours furieux.

— Vous savez bien que c'est ma dernière année d'études.

— Oui…, répondirent ses parents déjà sur la réserve.

— Voilà, je voudrais passer cette année à Beaubâtons. »

C'était dit. La bombe venait de s'abattre avec fracas sur la table du petit déjeuner des Potter. Il était à peine sept heures trente et c'était le branle-bas de combat. Son père et son frère étaient comme stupéfixés sur leurs chaises. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère. La célèbre Hermione Potter, ex-Granger, se leva d'un bond et commença à hurler à en faire trembler les larges baies vitrées.

« Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je te rappelle que je suis la directrice de Poudlard et toi tu voudrais quitter mon école pour étudier ailleurs ! Comment veux-tu que je justifie le fait que ma propre fille fuit notre enseignement ? C'est pire qu'un _Avada_ dans le dos ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te déplaît tant dans cette école enfin Kate ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ? »

Harry réussit à calmer sa femme d'un regard avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Le regard de James passait successivement de ses parents à sa sœur comme s'il suivait un match de tennis particulièrement ardu.

« Ta mère t'a posé une question jeune fille.

— Je n'en peux plus d'être votre fille ! s'emporta Kate. Je n'en peux plus d'être la fille du Survivant, du Ministre de la Magie, de la Directrice de Poudlard et d'une ancienne héroïne de guerre, énuméra Kate en levant un doigt à chacun de ces titres illustres. C'est comme si ma voie était déjà toute tracée, comme si ma vie entière était programmée dans mes cellules. Ma seule véritable amie, c'est Emily, et uniquement parce qu'elle est fille de moldus et qu'elle se fiche complètement de tout ça. Les autres ne me lancent que regards dégoûtés et insultes à longueur de temps ! J'aimerais simplement vivre une année loin de tout ça, n'être qu'une élève comme les autres ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ? Et puis, Beaubâtons ce n'est pas si loin. Maman, avec Fleur tu nous fais parler français depuis qu'on est tout petits James et moi. S'il vous plaît !

— Ma puce, tu sais bien qu'en France et partout ailleurs dans le monde notre famille est très célèbre. Tu n'aurais pas plus de répit qu'ici.

— Pas si je prends un nom d'emprunt.

— Certes, lui accorda son père.

— Kate, comment veux-tu que j'explique ton départ à mes collègues ?

— Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu m'as proposé de passer une année à l'étranger pour améliorer mon français et découvrir une autre méthode d'enseignement. Faire un double cursus n'est pas évident mais je suis sûre que bien motivée je peux y arriver. Je passerai mes ASPICS par correspondance. Allez, dites oui !

— C'est vrai qu'avoir un double diplôme c'est un gros plus sur un CV surtout si tu veux travailler dans les relations internationales plus tard », glissa son frère en feignant une concentration extrême sur la façon dont il mettait de la marmelade sur son toast.

« Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Auror ? s'étonna Hermione. Comme ton père.

— Oui, mais parler couramment français et bien connaître une culture étrangère est un indéniable coup de pouce pour une carrière. Papa a souvent eu affaire aux Aurors français, non ?

— C'est vrai. Bon écoute Kate, je sais combien tu es têtue et que quand tu as décidé quelque chose tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, mais il faut que j'y aille. Ta mère et moi avons besoin d'en reparler calmement, nous te donnerons notre réponse plus tard. Allez, James, tu m'accompagnes ?

— Heu…

— Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Harry.

— Ne te vexe pas papa, mais pour mon premier jour je préférerais éviter d'arriver en même temps que mon père qui se trouve être le Ministre de la Magie. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, vois-tu ?

— Je vois… Ah les gosses ! Tous des ingrats, soupira-t-il en embrassant sa femme.

— Et puis, maintenant il faut que je me change », ajouta James en lançant un regard meurtrier à sa sœur hilare.

**_ooOOoo_**

Après le départ de son père puis de son frère, Kate remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta de tout son long sur son lit à baldaquin et réfléchit. Tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Cette négociation elle se l'était tant de fois imaginée en rêve, tant de fois elle avait espéré que ses parents comprennent. Son père surtout. Cependant la réalité prend bien souvent un autre visage. Elle voulait plus que tout prendre du recul, vivre une nouvelle expérience loin de cette notoriété qu'elle n'avait pas désirée.

Kate n'avait jamais été une fille ordinaire. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été normale un jour. Etre une Potter c'était être reconnue dans la rue alors qu'on ne savait pas encore marcher, c'était recevoir des lettres de menaces en guise de cartes d'anniversaire, c'était ne plus savoir qui étaient réellement ses amis. Bien sûr elle avait eu une enfance dorée, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre ! Mais parfois, elle rêvait d'une autre vie, d'un autre nom.

Il y avait eu des attentats, des attaques, toutes de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure que son père se rapprochait du poste de Ministre. Un jour qu'ils déjeunaient en famille chez les Granger, des extrémistes les avaient assaillis. Kate avait alors quatorze ans. Elle s'était sentie dépassée, pétrifiée par le danger, incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Lancer un _Rictumsempra_ à des sorciers qui utilisaient des sortilèges impardonnables ? La bonne blague !

Depuis cet évènement, James et Kate Potter suivaient à chaques vacances une formation avancée de duel dans le jardin familial. Elle y avait connu ses plus grandes joies mais aussi ses pires humiliations. Cela devait rester secret, un secret que seuls les conseillers du Ministre connaissaient.

C'était à partir de ce moment-là que l'idée de passer une année à l'étranger sous une autre identité avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. La France bien sûr l'avait tout de suite attirée. Sa mère avait tenu à ce que ses enfants parlent au moins une langue étrangère dès leur plus jeune âge. C'est naturellement que son choix s'était porté sur le français.

« Miss, Madame voudrait que vous descendiez pour l'aider à préparer la fête de ce soir », dit une petite elfe en faisant sursauter Kate alors plongée dans ses pensées. Après l'avoir remerciée de l'avoir prévenue, la jeune fille partie en courant dans le couloir. Si seulement sa mère pouvait avoir changé d'avis !

**_ooOOoo_**

« C'est quand même impossible de devoir attendre à chaque fois au portail de montrer patte blanche pour pouvoir entrer chez vous ! grogna Ginny le soir venu en entrant dans le hall d'entrée.

— Tu te plains à chaque fois, gloussa Kate.

— C'est donc que c'est vrai ! se renfrogna sa tante. Oserais-tu critiquer ta marraine préférée ? lui sourit Ginny.

— Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? la salua Neville. C'est vrai que c'est assez humiliant d'attendre que votre elfe daigne nous ouvrir à chaque fois, mais bon vous devez avoir vos raisons…

— Tu sais bien que nous avons dû protéger la propriété de toute intrusion intempestive, dit Hermione pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millième fois.

— Oui oui bien sûr je sais tout ça, s'empressa de confirmer Neville. Mais bon…

— Pour moi la sécurité et le bien-être de ma famille passera toujours avant le confort de mes invités, lâcha une voix grave venant du salon.

— Harry ! s'exclama Hermione soulagée. Tu as pu te libérer ?

— Je ne leur ai pas trop laissé le choix à vrai dire… Chérie, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que JE suis le Ministre de la Magie ? demanda Harry amusé. Donc quand je décide que je veux assister à l'anniversaire de ma fille j'en prends les moyens.

— C'est aussi ce que tu avais dit pour le Nouvel An », lui rappela sa femme, sceptique.

Harry rougit sous les rires de Kate et des Londubat.

Kate se souvenait encore très bien du soir du trente et un décembre dernier où son père avait dû quitter précipitamment la table du repas familial parce qu'un groupuscule révolutionnaire avait décidé de mettre à sac le Chemin de Traverse. Son nouvel assistant n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rester coincé dans les toilettes du bureau alors qu'il était de garde. Les Aurors, n'arrivant à joindre personne, avaient contacté directement Harry chez lui puisqu'après tout, il était leur ancien patron. La jeune fille ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu sa mère autant crier que ce soir-là.

« Si nous passions dans la salle de bal ? proposa Hermione.

— Sais-tu si Ron et Luna sont rentrés de voyage ? demanda Ginny.

— Oui, normalement ils seront là. Ils ont réussi à avoir un portoloin reliant Helsinki à Londres… »

Kate décrocha de la conversation. Elle connaissait par cœur le périple de son oncle en Finlande à la recherche du Ronflack Cornu qui n'était, selon elle, pas plus prêt d'être découvert que sa tante Luna de devenir sensée. Ses parents étaient tous deux enfants uniques mais ayant passé tous leurs étés avec les Weasley ils avaient fini par faire partie de la famille. Kate, comme tous ses cousins, adorait sa « Mamie Molly » et son « Papi Arthur ». Les fêtes familiales étaient mouvementées et il arrivait souvent à Harry de se demander à haute voix comment diable il arrivait à diriger un pays alors que dans sa propre famille il se faisait manipuler par les frères Weasley tel un novice.

« Alors, vous avez décidé pour la rentrée ? finit par couper Kate que la conversation sur le fjords ennuyait passablement.

— Toi quand tu veux quelque chose…, marmonna son père.

— Pour la rentrée ? Ginny fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione qui étaient visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Kate veut passer sa dernière année d'études à Beaubâtons, expliqua Harry.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, reconnut Ginny sous les yeux ronds du couple et le grand sourire de sa filleule.

— Hein ? Tu la laisserais partir seule à l'étranger à 17 ans à peine ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ?

— Harry, tu viens de le dire, elle va être majeure ce soir. Il serait temps de couper le cordon ! Elle ne sera pas toute seule, elle sera dans une école avec pleins de gens de son âge. Et puis franchement, vu ce que m'a raconté Neville, l'ambiance dans sa classe est vraiment malsaine. Pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas prendre l'air une année avant de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions ? Harry tu peux comprendre, toi, que la jalousie des gens leur fait souvent faire plus de mal que de bien. Une fois ses ASPICS en poche, Kate n'aura aucun moment de répit parce que c'est une Potter. Alors oui, je la laisserais partir « seule » à l'étranger à 17 ans à peine.

— Merci Tatie, souffla la jeune fille.

— Hum… On va réfléchir encore un jour ou deux avec ta mère d'accord ?

— D'accord », sourit Kate pendant que Ginny lui faisait un clin d'œil.

**_ooOOoo_**

Les regroupements familiaux chez les Potter se passaient toujours dans une ambiance bon enfant. L'anniversaire de Kate ne dérogea pas à la règle. Hors d'haleine d'avoir autant ri, elle sortit sur le balcon afin de se rafraîchir et surtout de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Fleur l'avait rassurée dans son choix. Bien sûr Beaubâtons et Poudlard étaient différents mais pour sa tante il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune fille s'y plairait.

« Kate ? Tu viens ? On va porter un toast, l'interpella son frère.

— J'arrive ! »

Elle entendait au loin le son des cloches et affichait un sourire rayonnant en entrant dans la salle de bal. Soudain, son regard se fit fixe, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le balcon et son père qui lui tendait une coupe de champagne. Tout devint noir autour d'elle.

Comme gelée, Kate semblait ailleurs, le regard dans le vide. Sa robe commença à onduler délicatement. Les invités virent, abasourdis, de l'eau ruisseler de son décolleté au bas de sa robe. Peu à peu les gouttes se mêlèrent à l'étoffe pour se transformer en torrent. Le tissu en quelques secondes n'existait plus, c'était comme si Kate portait une robe faite d'eau qui trempait le parquet. Telle une statue de sel, elle ne semblait se rendre compte de rien.

Une puissante rafale de vent ouvrit à la volée les baies vitrées, sortant de leur torpeur les invités. La tempête faisait rage dehors alors qu'une minute plus tôt le ciel était des plus cléments. C'était incompréhensible !

« Harry ! hurla Hermione à son mari pour couvrir le mugissement du vent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kate ? »

Hermione se rapprocha de sa fille et voulut la toucher quand son époux lui attrapa fermement la main. Il avait sorti sa baguette et ne quittait pas Kate des yeux.

« Ne la touche pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, alors surtout ne la touche pas ! »

Sa femme hocha la tête montrant qu'elle avait compris. Le vent continuait à se déchaîner dans la salle. Ron et Charlie essayaient avec force de fermer les grandes fenêtres, en vain. La robe d'eau se répandait toujours dans la salle, mouillant les chaussures et le bas des robes des invités complètement paniqués.

Une tornade commença à entourer Kate des pieds à la tête, pour finir par la cacher aux yeux de tous. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, le vent cessa, l'eau stagna, et Kate gisait inconsciente au milieu de la pièce dans sa robe de soie bleue, trempée.

**_ooOOoo_**

Un grand silence emplit la pièce. Personne n'osait bouger. Les regards passaient du corps de Kate à Harry, tous semblaient attendre qu'il réagisse. Après ce qui parut une éternité à l'assemblée, l'ancien Auror s'avança prudemment et se mit à marmonner tout un tas de sortilèges pour en savoir plus sur ce qui demeurait un mystère pour lui.

Une fois tous les sorts de magie noire vérifiés, et puisque que le danger semblait écarté, il se précipita sur le corps de sa fille. Elle était glacée mais paraissait encore respirer. Il appela sa femme ainsi qu'Audrey sa belle-sœur, Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste.

« J'ai un pouls mais il est faible, chuchota Audrey. Il faut la monter dans sa chambre pour que je l'examine.

— Je t'accompagne », lui répondit Hermione la gorge nouée.

Elle jeta un sort de lévitation à sa fille et toutes deux suivirent le corps en silence.

Au milieu de cette atmosphère pesante, Harry était toujours à genou dans l'eau. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Ginny vint l'aider à se relever et entreprit avec sa mère de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Comprenant que personne ne voulait s'appesantir sur ce qui venait de se passer, Harry demanda à Ursy de préparer du thé bien fort et d'amener le plateau dans la bibliothèque.

Tous s'installèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux devant la grande cheminée rougeoyante dans un silence oppressant. Ils attendaient Hermione et Audrey. Quand ces dernières passèrent le seuil de la porte, Harry et James se crispèrent.

« Alors ?

— Elle va bien, elle dort. »

Un soupir de soulagement emplit la pièce.

« Bon sang, que s'est-il passé Harry ? s'exclama Hermione.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée.

— Quand même ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence que ce soit arrivé à cette heure-là » grogna James.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah oui ! A vingt-trois heures pile Kate fait des trucs bizarres. Vous qui connaissez plein de choses étranges, vous ne connaîtriez pas des histoires où les gens font des trucs bizarres à partir de leurs dix-sept ans ? questionna-t-il.

— A ses dix-sept ans ? Mais bien sûr ! Tout ce qui vient de se passer s'est déclenché au onzième coup d'horloge, à vingt-trois heures pile, quand Kate a eu officiellement 17 ans ! comprit Hermione.

— C'est bien joli tout ça mais ça ne résout pas le problème du pourquoi, fit remarquer Ginny. Vous avez aussi dévasté votre salon le jour de vos dix-sept ans, vous ? Parce que pour ma part je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une histoire pareille !

— Moi non plus, reconnurent en chœur Harry et Hermione.

— Kate a toujours eu une grande force magique depuis toute petite, peut-être que ce trop-plein d'émotions lui a fait perdre le contrôle ? » suggéra Hermione.

La moue de Ginny et des autres en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cette théorie. Tout cela était décidément bizarre…

« Bien, ça suffit pour ce soir, lança Harry. Il est temps d'aller nous reposer. Laissons cette histoire de côté pour le moment. Nous en saurons peut-être un peu plus demain quand Kate sera réveillée. »

Sur ce, tous se levèrent et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux Potter tandis qu'Ursy les raccompagnait au portail.

**_ooOOoo_**

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez et les premiers rayons du soleil venaient chatouiller les joues de Kate. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Oh ce mal de tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était son frère qui venait la chercher pour porter un toast, et maintenant elle se réveillait dans son lit. C'était étrange… Elle se redressa sur un coude et de nouveau sa tête tinta. Elle grogna. Décidément le lendemain de soirée serait difficile. Kate ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

Elle se leva et descendit en robe de chambre, la tête dans le brouillard. Elle avait à peine posé un pied dans la salle à manger qu'une espèce de gorille ébouriffé lui sauta dessus.

« Tu es vivante, Merlin merci ! Tu vas bien ? Non bien sûr que non ! Mais ça ira mieux hein ? Qu'…

— James laisse ta sœur respirer ! le rappela à l'ordre Hermione avant de se lever et d'embrasser sa fille à son tour.

— On a l'impression que vous voyez une revenante. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? grogna la jeune fille en se servant du thé brûlant.

— Tu ne te rappelles rien à propos d'hier soir ? lui demanda son père.

— Si, jusqu'à ce que James vienne me chercher sur le balcon. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

Ses parents et son frère lui racontèrent tout, ne taisant pas leur angoisse. Kate était abasourdie, comment avait-elle bien pu faire tout ça ? Et sans s'en rendre contre de surcroît ! Mais Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours sur elle que ça tombait ? James ne pouvait-il pas prendre sa part dans leur héritage tordu ?

Elle demanda à son père ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il lui répondit que pour la énième fois il n'en savait rien.

« Chéri, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu ailles te renseigner là où tu sais. Peut-être auront-ils entendu parler d'une affaire similaire, suggéra Hermione.

— Oui, nous n'avons plus le choix je le crains, soupira Harry. J'irai demain.

— Où ?

— Je te le dirai demain Kate, si ça a été concluant.

— C'est un lieu secret ?

— Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi ! Tu sauras en temps voulu jeune fille. En attendant, finis ton petit-déjeuner. »

La discussion était close et Kate le savait. De quoi son père pouvait-il bien parler ?

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais, ce n'est qu'un début mais une opinion est toujours la bienvenue ^^.  
**


	2. Complications

**Nouveau chapitre d'_Une question de génétique_. **

* * *

**Réponse à ma revieweuse anonyme, Elia : **Merci pour ta longue review, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes remarques sur mon histoire. J'avoue qu'Hermione aurait été très bien en Ministre. C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire ressembler Kate à Harry tout en lui insufflant un petit côté Granger, tant mieux si j'ai réussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate, agacée de sa célébrité non désirée, profite du jour de sa majorité pour demander à ses parents de la laisser suivre sa dernière année d'études à Beauxbâtons. Ce soir, elle fête ses 17 ans en compagnie de toute sa famille._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Complications**

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain.

« Tu y vas ? » demanda Hermione, encore dans un demi-sommeil emmitouflée dans les couvertures, à Harry qui mettait sa cape.

Il acquiesça. Inutile de s'attarder, retarder l'échéance ne la rendrait pas moins difficile pour autant. Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans les flammes et prononça à haute et intelligible voie : « Ministère de la Magie, Bureau du Ministre». Les cendres lui fouettaient le visage et lui donnaient le tournis. Il atterrit en douceur sur un tapis moelleux dans un bureau spacieux et accueillant : son bureau. Harry se dit que depuis son premier voyage en cheminée, le Département des transports avait quelques peu amélioré l'atterrissage, et ce n'était pas un mal.

Il était encore tôt, les couloirs du Ministère étaient déserts. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Harry était aussi matinal aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on épie ses moindres faits et gestes. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Dans un grincement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Oh bonheur ! Il était vide. Harry pressa le bouton 9 et les rouages se remirent en marche dans un grincement de tous les diables.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, laissant sortir son unique passager. Harry avança dans le long couloir. Au bout, une porte noire semblait le narguer. Il en avait tellement rêvé de cette fichue porte ! Il s'arrêta quelques instants et laissa les souvenirs douloureux l'envahir. Il soupira une dernière fois la main sur la poignée froide et l'actionna.

Il avait horreur de venir au Département des Mystères, il s'y rendait le moins possible préférant convoquer les Langues-de-Plomb dans son bureau. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il venait pour des raisons personnelles. Alors qu'il attendait dans la pièce ronde aux multiples portes, un homme ouvrit l'une d'entre elles et s'avança vers Harry.

« Mr le Ministre ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Bonjour Mr Funestar. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour affaire personnelle, pas pour le Ministère, lui avoua Harry dans un sourire un peu crispé.

— Oh, fit l'homme quelque peu étonné. Que puis-je pour vous ? répéta-t-il.

— Voilà, avant-hier soir ma fille a eu 17 ans… », commença Harry.

Harry entreprit de lui raconter en détail le comportement plus qu'étrange de Kate. L'homme hochait la tête d'un air entendu et l'interrompit.

« Et vous venez pour la prophétie n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

« La prophétie ? s'étrangla-t-il. Quelle prophétie ?

— Voyez-vous Mr Potter, nous avons ici-même une salle avec des prophéties. Elle était immense mais nous avons dû réduire son effectif depuis votre passage », compléta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

'Bien sûr que l'effectif avait été réduit, Ginny y avait fortement contribué', songea Harry.

« Vous savez également qu'une prophétie ne peut réellement être attribuée qu'une fois celle-ci réalisée ».

Là encore Harry hocha la tête.

« Il n'est donc pas dans nos habitudes de prévenir les gens potentiellement concernés par cette prophétie avant qu'ils ne viennent eux-mêmes la réclamer. C'est ce que vous venez faire aujourd'hui Mr Potter si je ne m'abuse.

— Comment ça ? J'ai ENCORE une prophétie qui me concerne ?!

— Non. Mais votre famille semble tout particulièrement intéresser les médiums. »

Harry grommela. Il s'en serait bien passé des médiums !

« Si vous pouviez être plus clair Mr Funestar ce serait très aimable, lâcha Harry agacé par l'attitude présomptueuse de son interlocuteur.

— Il y a quelques années une prophétie nous a été remise et après l'avoir écoutée et analysée, elle a été étiquetée au nom de votre fille Kathleen Ginevra Potter.

— Oh… Et que disait-elle ?

— Je ne peux pas vous le dire Mr Potter, vous le savez bien ! Et comme votre fille est désormais majeure, elle seule peut prendre la prophétie. Il vous faudra donc revenir avec elle. »

Sur ces mots Harry prit congé et remonta à son bureau pour commencer sa journée.

**_ooOOoo_**

La matinée semblait s'étirer indéfiniment, comme si on avait gelé le temps. Quand l'horloge sonna enfin midi, Harry bondit de son siège. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lança à sa secrétaire :

« Je mange au manoir ce midi Margaret. Comme j'ai une affaire à prendre en charge cet après-midi, il se peut que je ne repasse pas par le bureau.

— Bien Mr Potter. Je ferai transmettre par hiboux uniquement les courriers urgents à votre domicile.

— Je vous remercie. Bon appétit Margaret !

— A vous aussi Monsieur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry déboulait dans le salon des Potter. Sa femme, allongée sur le sofa un livre à la main, sursauta.

« Harry ? Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais ce midi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Où est Kate ?

— Dans le jardin. »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. A l'aide d'un _Sonorus_, Hermione interpella sa fille qui se baladait le long du lac en lui sommant de se dépêcher de rentrer puisque son père souhaitait la voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

— Je me suis rendu au Département des Mystères à la première heure ce matin. Je voulais savoir s'ils avaient déjà entendu parler de phénomènes étranges comme ceux de ta fête d'anniversaire. C'est là que le chef du département, Mr Funestar, m'a parlé d'une prophétie qui te concernerait. »

Kate vit sa mère pousser en petit cri et devenir livide. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

« Une prophétie ? Mais pourquoi ? Que dit-elle ?

— C'est bien là le hic. Je n'en sais rien puisque je ne peux pas l'entendre. Toi seule peux te saisir de la sphère, il faut donc que tu viennes avec moi cet après-midi au neuvième étage du Ministère pour que nous puissions en savoir plus », acheva Harry d'un air las.

Le silence s'épaissit. Tous trois, perdus dans leurs pesées, réfléchissaient aux conséquences de ces deux petits mots : une prophétie. Pour Harry et Hermione cela faisait remonter tellement de mauvais souvenirs ! Pour Kate, la peur de l'inconnu et surtout d'être une fois de plus différente des autres la paralysait d'effroi.

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate triturait l'étoffe de sa cape. Elle était inquiète. Le fait que son père soit dans le même état qu'elle alors que tous deux attendaient Mr Funestar n'arrangeait rien. Le directeur du département vint bientôt les chercher. Il ouvrit une porte qui les mena, comme il le leur expliqua, à la salle du temps.

La jeune fille écoutait d'une oreille distraite les remontrances à peines voilées faites à son père à propos de la destruction d'une bonne majorité du Département quand il était plus jeune. Visiblement l'idée que des Mangemorts puissent en être responsables ne semblait pas avoir effleuré l'esprit du savant… Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle des prophéties. Sa mère n'avait pas menti, on se serait cru dans une cathédrale !

« C'est dans l'allée 97, celle que vous connaissez bien Mr le Ministre » dit Mr Funestar à Harry en lui jetant un regard narquois. « Je ne vous accompagne pas, vous savez bien pourquoi. » lança-t-il avant de les laisser seuls.

« Papa ? Il est tout le temps aussi désagréable ?

— Non, seulement avec ta mère, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna et moi. Ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez maintenu en vie cette société secrète ! Ça fait tellement secte !

— Vois-tu Kate, c'est très difficile de fédérer dans l'ombre des personnes compétentes pour une même cause et avoir confiance en eux. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus facile d'entretenir ces liens. Ils n'en seront que plus forts si jamais une situation similaire à celle d'il y a quelques années se représentait.

— Et j'imagine que le fait que vous ayez vécu des choses fortes ensemble et qu'une amitié se soit créée ne compte en rien ? ironisa la jeune fille.

— Tu marques un point » reconnut son père en souriant. « Allez, il est temps d'écouter cette fichue prophétie tu ne crois pas ? »

Ils se faufilèrent entre les allées pour rejoindre la rangée indiquée quand une question vint à l'esprit de Kate.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous a pas accompagnés ?

— Pour une question de confidentialité, il est interdit d'écouter les prophéties en dehors de l'étiquetage, c'est dans le règlement du Département des Mystères. Elle est là. Regarde l'étiquette, '_Kathleen Ginevra Potter'_, c'est bien toi et elle a été faite un mois avant ta naissance. Je me demande bien par qui ? De toute façon cela n'a aucune importance. Vas-y brise là. »

Kate saisit entre ses doigts tremblant la petite boule de verre. Elle était tiède. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son père, elle la jeta contre le sol. Une voix éthérée qu'elle ne connaissait pas se mit à parler :

**_« Il y a des siècles déjà,_**

**_Le magicien décida_**

**_Que la fille des deux plus grands,_**

**_Au jour de ses dix-sept ans,_**

**_Révélerait ses pouvoirs_**

**_Porteurs d'espoir_**

**_Et que par les liens familiaux oubliés,_**

**_La magie ancestrale serait révélée»_**

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Une fois certaine que la sphère ne dirait plus rien, Kate regarda son père.

« Qu'est ce ça veut dire ?

— Chut. Inutile d'en parler ici, il y a des oreilles partout au Ministère. On rentre maintenant. »

Le retour au manoir parut durer une éternité pour Kate. Elle ne cessait de se répéter en boucle la prophétie. Des pouvoirs, elle ? Et qu'est-ce que voulait dire les liens familiaux oubliés ? Et… Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa mère qui se précipita vers eux.

« Alors ? », fut son seul mot pour résumer toutes les questions qu'elle mourait visiblement d'envie de poser.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la bibliothèque et Harry entreprit de répéter mot pour mot le contenu de la prophétie.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec ses parents ils avaient compris que la tempête et l'inondation de la salle de bal étaient liées à ces fameux pouvoirs. En revanche, ils ne voyaient toujours pas en quoi cela constituait un espoir ni ce que signifiaient ces liens familiaux oubliés… Hermione avait une piste pour la magie ancestrale mais elle lui paraissait tellement tirée par les cheveux qu'elle n'osait même pas la prononcer à haute voix.

« Non Harry je n'en dirai pas plus avant d'avoir fait des recherches …

— A la bibliothèque, acheva son mari. Tu pourrais au moins nous rassurer et nous donner tes hypothèses, c'est de ta fille qu'il s'agit, pas d'un vulgaire devoir à rendre !

— Soit, répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce. D'après ce que j'en sais, les dernières traces de magie ancestrale auraient été vues au Moyen-Age, depuis c'est rentré dans la légende. Il est impossible de savoir s'il s'agit d'une véritable forme de magie très ancienne ou si c'est une fable inventée en même temps que le roman courtois. D'après les témoignages, la vraie magie ancestrale était invoquée par le sorcier quand celui-ci le désirait et exactement comme il le souhaitait. C'est une forme de magie extrêmement puissante, du moins si elle existe réellement. Nos connaissances actuelles concernant ce domaine sont très vagues.

— Mais, comment des liens familiaux oubliés peuvent révéler la magie ancestrale ? demanda Kate. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Ça veut dire que si je croise une personne de ma famille éloignée tout le monde sera capable de faire de la magie ancienne ?

— C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux comme théorie. Tout ça reste très nébuleux. Je commence à croire que Ginny a raison.

— Comment ça ? l'interrogea Harry qui fronçait les sourcils.

— Je pense qu'accorder une année de tranquillité à Kate en France ne peut pas faire de mal. Nous sommes tous les deux britanniques et depuis plusieurs générations, donc en France Kate ne risquera pas de '_révéler des liens familiaux oubliés'_. Elle passera une année plus calme, incognito, et une fois ses ASPICS en poche nous reparlerons de cette prophétie. Cela lui laisserait une année de répit pour réfléchir à tout ça, et j'en profiterai pour faire des recherches généalogiques puisque c'est la meilleure piste que nous ayons. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'en dis que je suis d'accord », lâcha Harry après quelques instants de réflexion.

Kate poussa un véritable hurlement et entreprit de faire le tour du canapé en courant. Elle sauta dans les bras de ses parents pour les remercier. Elle déboula hors de la pièce en prétextant qu'il fallait absolument qu'Emily soit la première au courant. La jeune fille écrivit également une lettre à sa tante Fleur en lui demandant s'il était possible de venir la voir, elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser !

Fleur reçut sa nièce le lendemain. Ne sachant pas trop ce que savait et ce qu'ignorait Kate à propos de la prestigieuse Ecole de Beauxbâtons, Fleur lui fit une présentation générale.

L'école se trouvait au beau milieu des Alpes françaises pour éviter les importuns. Les élèves s'y rendaient en cheminée le jour de la rentrée avant de participer au festin de début d'année. Les nouveaux de 1ère année étaient alors répartis entre quatre maisons : l'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu. C'était le caractère profond de l'élève ainsi que sa dominante magique qui permettaient cette répartition. La notion de dominante magique était spécifique à la France, grande nation des enchantements.

Les cours étaient grosso-modo les mêmes qu'à Poudlard, elle ne devrait donc pas être trop dépaysée. Pour ce qui était du niveau par contre…elle verrait bien sur place. S'il était bien une chose sur laquelle Fleur avait insistée c'était que les Français étaient chauvins. Attention donc à bien goûter aux spécialités et surtout dire que c'était excellent. En même temps, après avoir côtoyé sa tante aussi longtemps Kate s'en était doutée… La France avait bien évidemment une longueur d'avance pour ce qui était de la tenue vestimentaire. Parce que franchement ces uniformes étaient vraiment insensés ! Seules les tenues de cérémonie bleu ciel avaient été conservées pour les grandes occasions.

Après avoir bavardé tout un après-midi de sa future école, Kate n'était pas trop inquiète. En somme il suffisait de se comporter avec les Français comme elle le faisait déjà avec sa tante : les caresser dans le sens du poil et tout irait bien !

**_ooOOoo_**

Harry était soucieux. La prophétie continuait de l'obnubiler et le futur départ de sa fille pour un pays étranger n'arrangeait rien. Il tenta tout de même de masquer son anxiété pendant le repas.

« Kate tu te doutes bien que notre famille étant extrêmement célèbre, il va falloir que tu changes de nom.

— Oui j'y avais déjà réfléchi.

— Bien, parce qu'il va falloir que ta mère écrive à son homologue de Beauxbâtons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? s'inquiéta Kate en se retournant vivement vers sa mère.

— Je vais lui expliquer que tu es une excellente élève qui souhaite élargir ses connaissances et améliorer sa maîtrise des langues étrangères.

— Tu ne vas pas lui dire que je suis ta fille ? demanda Kate suspicieuse.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse nous prévenir s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

— Mais Maman on en a déjà parlé ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je quitte Poudlard enfin ? s'emporta Kate. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement lui dire que mes parents ne sont pas facilement joignables et qu'il lui faudrait mieux te prévenir en priorité, que tu te chargerais de les contacter ? tenta la jeune fille.

— Effectivement c'est une possibilité… reconnut Hermione.

— Comme ça je pourrais rester anonyme !

— En parlant d'anonymat, quel nom as-tu choisi que je puisse le mettre dans ma lettre.

— Evans. Kate Evans. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration d'amour à sa grand-mère paternelle.

« Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me couper trop de mes racines et comme le nom de Granger est tout aussi célèbre que celui de Potter… Evans c'est joli et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'en France les gens fassent le lien avec moi.

— C'est une très bonne idée je trouve », dit Harry la voix chargée d'émotion.

**_ooOOoo_**

Les vacances avaient filé à toute allure. La veille du départ, la jeune fille s'était lancée dans la laborieuse mission de tout faire rentrer dans sa valise. Heureusement qu'elle prendrait un portoloin et non pas le réseau des cheminées !

Sa chambre regorgeait d'affaires dans tous les coins, un vrai capharnaüm ! Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, arriva la périlleuse mission de la fermeture de malle. Kate essaya d'abord la manière douce, en vain. Cinq minutes plus tard, James la trouva à genoux sur le couvercle que tout le poids de la jeune fille ne semblait pas convaincre de se fermer.

« Pousses-toi de là, tu vas finir par te faire mal ! » dit le jeune homme en venant à sa rescousse. Il s'arc-bouta sur la malle et réussit à fermer les loquets.

« Et voilà », lança James un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres alors que quelques gouttes de sueurs témoignaient de l'effort qu'il venait de faire. « J'espère que tu réussiras à charmer un petit français pour qu'il t'aide à fermer ta valise parce que sinon je ne suis pas prêt de te revoir ! la taquina-t-il.

— Ah ah ah… je m'esclaffe de rire, dit Kate en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas dit à Maman que tu voulais approfondir tes relations humaines ? »

Kate attrapa un coussin et le jeta à la figure de son frère.

« C'est vrai qu'il faut encore que tu te fasses comprendre, termina-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

— Oh my god ! Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis mon dictionnaire ? »

Kate se lança dans un safari au dictionnaire dans la brousse qu'était désormais sa chambre. Elle le retrouva finalement coincé entre son livre de métamorphose et une boite de mouchoirs sous sa robe de chambre. Victorieuse, elle tendit son précieux sésame à son frère.

« Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? C'est toi qui pars chez les mangeurs de grenouilles, pas moi !

— Il faut le mettre dans ma malle, dit la jeune fille.

— Tu te fous de moi ? s'offusqua James.

— S'il te plait !

— Ne me fais pas tes yeux de chien battu, dit le jeune homme en prenant de mauvaise grâce le dictionnaire. Ma bonté me perdra ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Ça y était. Le grand jour. Celui dont elle avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé. Dire que Kate était impatiente était un doux euphémisme. Elle s'était levée aux aurores et ne cessait de courir à droite à gauche dans un état d'énervement proche de la crise de nerfs.

Ses parents et James, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, étaient estomaqués. James regardait sa sœur bouche bée, la marmelade de son toast coulant sur ses genoux semblait être la cadet de ses soucis. Il avait loupé une information capitale semblait-il. Il aurait pourtant juré que le départ de Kate n'était prévu que pour dix-sept heures or il était à peine sept heures du matin. Oui, il avait sûrement dû louper un épisode, voire même une saison entière, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda à sa fille quelle idée lui était encore passée par la tête. Il dû hausser le ton.

Non il n'y avait pas d'erreur, le portoloin était bien prévu pour dix-sept heures. Oui il avait vérifié. Oui elle partirait directement de son bureau. Non personne ne la verrait. Mais bien sûr qu'elle arriverait à l'heure pour le festin, quelle question ! Il ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard équivoque à sa femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Quand il disait, pas plus tard que la veille, que Kate sur ce coup-là lui faisait penser à Hermione…

A seize heures cinquante-cinq, la famille Potter se tenait dans le bureau du Ministre. Harry avait dû négocier avec le service des transports magiques pour utiliser un portoloin depuis son bureau. Une petite boîte en argent trônait sur la table basse. La jeune fille embrassa avec ferveur ses parents et son frère. Elle leur assura qu'elle leur écrirait régulièrement et qu'elle ne commettrait pas d'imprudence. Sur la promesse de se voir à Noël, la jeune fille posa une main sur le portoloin tandis qu'elle tenait sa malle de l'autre. L'horloge sonna cinq coups, la boîte en argent se mit à briller d'une lumière bleutée et la jeune fille disparut.

* * *

**Des réactions, des questions ? Je réponds à toutes les reviews :-)**

**Je lance un petit sondage : selon vous, dans quelle maison Kate va-t-elle atterrir ? **

**Je vous poste la suite vendredi, à bientôt !**


	3. Répartition

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre qui est (je préfère prévenir) assez descriptif. Ce sont les premiers pas de Kate dans sa nouvelle école et avec ses nouveaux camarades. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Réponses aux revieweuses anonymes :**

**Dess : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait :). J'espère que les aventures de Kate en France répondront à tes attentes. A bientôt ;)

**Leslie : **Oui c'est qu'elle est têtue comme petite ^^. Le feu ça pourrait coller pour le caractère, c'est vrai. Je te laisse lire la suite pour avoir la réponse à ton hypothèse. Oh non, l'année ne va pas être de tout repos ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Elia : **Ne t'excuse jamais pour la longueur de ta review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de connaître ton point de vue sur ce que j'écris :). J'ai bien aimé mettre Harry en papa-poule, ça montre bien que chacun leur tout Hermione et Harry font les bons choix pour leur fille. Oui, la prophétie a bien un lien avec les légendes mais il va falloir attendre encore pour en savoir plus. Ah, James ! J'avoue c'est mon chouchou ^^ donc oui on le reverra. Tes références (Cendrillon et Witch) sont judicieuses, je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça colle bien. Ta phrase sur les Français a été coupée donc je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je tiens à préciser que je suis française donc pour les préjugés je parle en connaissance de cause :D. Vu que j'ai pas mal voyagé à l'étranger j'ai une idée assez claire des préjugés qui existe sur nous, les mangeurs de grenouilles. Je vais en jouer dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains également. Fleur est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, elle a un peu été maltraitée dans les livres, je voulais y remédier dans ma fiction. Je note pour l'eau, je te laisse découvrir si ton hypothèse va se vérifier. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à t'inspirer. Merci et à bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate Potter, la fille d'Hermione et de Harry provoque un étrange cataclysme à ses 17 ans. Pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé, elle se rend au département des Mystères avec son père où on lui révèle une prophétie. Afin de la protéger, (et aussi parce que Kate était devenue insupportable ^^) ses parents acceptent de l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons pour sa 7ème année._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Répartition**

Kate tomba lourdement sur sa malle. Une main se tendit vers elle. Elle leva les yeux et accepta cette aide providentielle. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'un âge certain, la soixantaine environ, aux cheveux grisonnant. Ses lunettes confirmaient la sévérité de son regard et ses lèvres pincées ne le rendaient pas plus avenant. Il semblait la détailler avec une curiosité mal déguisée. Après plusieurs secondes de silence que Kate n'osait pas rompre, il se mit à parler.

« Miss Evans je suppose ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Oui, je suis Kate Evans en effet, bredouilla la jeune fille de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons Mademoiselle. Je suis le directeur, Monsieur Perrin mais vous devrez m'appeler Monsieur le Directeur.

— B… bien Monsieur le directeur. »

C'était une chose que de parler tous les dimanches avec sa tante et une toute autre que de tenir une conversation avec un de vos professeurs à l'accent prononcé ! Kate brancha son cerveau sur « Concentration optimale ». Ces premières secondes de prise de contact étaient primordiales, elle le savait. Sa réaction à cet interrogatoire déguisé déterminerait l'opinion que se ferait le Directeur des élèves de Poudlard, sa mère avait été très claire là-dessus. D'autant plus que l'équipe enseignante de Beauxbâtons n'était pas vraiment ravie d'accueillir une élève étrangère dans leurs rangs d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

« Votre directrice m'a fait part de votre souhait de découvrir une autre culture ainsi que nos méthodes d'enseignement. Je ne vous cacherai pas que la plupart de mes collègues sont très sceptiques quant à vos capacités d'adaptation. Nos élèves de 7ème année sont très avancés dans leur programme d'études de sorcellerie vous aurez donc certainement du mal à suivre. »

Du mal à suivre ? Il la prenait pour une moins que rien ou quoi ! Kate décida que ça y était, elle détestait déjà ce directeur chauviniste. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable foi de Potter ! Enfin, Evans désormais…

« Monsieur le Directeur j'ai pleinement conscience de ma position particulière en vos murs. Je vous assure que je ferai tout mon possible afin de vous satisfaire dans votre choix. Je vous remercie également de votre bonté et de votre accueil _chaleureux_. Je m'efforcerai de m'intégrer au mieux dans le corps des élèves et de m'élever à leur niveau. Si ce n'était pas le cas, un seul mot de votre part et j'assurerai les conséquences de mon échec en faisant mes bagages séance tenante. »

Le ton était calme et posé, les mots choisis avec soin (et surtout appris par cœur et répétés avec Fleur la veille de son départ !). Seule Kate pouvait y déceler la pointe d'hypocrisie qu'elle avait glissée dans son discours. Aux sourcils de son interlocuteur qui venaient de s'élever, elle vit qu'elle avait fait mouche.

« Oui, bien, voyons…, balbutia le Directeur pour reprendre ses esprits. Le festin commence dans trente minutes. Vous y serez répartie dans une de nos maisons comme les premières années. Connaissez-vous les maisons ou voulez-vous que je vous explique ? »

La voix était doucereuse mais Kate sut à l'instant même que l'homme lui faisait passer un test. La question implicite qui était ici posée était : « Vous êtes-vous un minimum renseignée sur nous avant votre arrivée ? ». Décidemment ce Français était vraiment très méfiant. La petite voix de la raison lui chuchota intérieurement qu'après tout c'était de bonne guerre puisque sa mère aurait fait exactement la même chose. Quoiqu'à la réflexion peut-être qu'Hermione Potter lui aurait demandé de réciter par cœur l'Histoire de Poudlard…

« Ma tante m'a déjà tout expliqué, lui assura Kate.

— Votre tante ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Et une bourde, une ! Ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas attendre pour raconter des bêtises ? Si elle continuait comme ça, elle pouvait laisser tomber l'anonymat direct parce qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir le festin que tout le monde saurait qui elle était réellement. Kate se dit qu'il allait vraiment falloir que, petit un, elle apprenne à mentir et, petit deux, qu'elle apprenne à mentir _en français_ ! Ce n'était pas gagné…

« Oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Ma tante adore la France, elle est passionnée par votre histoire. C'est elle qui m'a appris le français. »

Le directeur fit une moue qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Ok, petit trois, apprendre à mentir en français _et mieux que ça_!

« Suivez-moi »

Kate suivit le vieil homme parmi les couloirs de sa nouvelle école. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les couloirs étaient beaucoup plus lumineux et chaleureux que ceux de Poudlard. Certes Fleur l'avait prévenue mais avec sa tante allez savoir… Après de nombreux détours qui lui firent regretter les passages secrets de Poudlard, elle arriva face à un escalier de marbre rosé bordé de statues en bronze. C'était magnifique ! Rêvait-elle ou y avait-il réellement une fontaine sous l'escalier ? Pff, ce snobisme !

Le directeur se dirigea vers les deux portes en chêne aux moulures d'or.

« Ce sont des roses, le symbole de notre école » lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle détaillait les motifs gravés. « En apparence belle et inoffensive, elle se révèle piquante et vive quand vous y regardez bien. »

Kate se dit que sa tante avait décidemment été faite pour cette école. Ou bien était-ce cette école qui l'avait faite devenir la personne qu'elle était maintenant ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un mouvement de poignet de son guide. La jeune fille était habituée à la magnificence de la Grande Salle de Poudlard mais ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux était tout autre. La vaste salle, où les miroirs dorés s'intercalaient avec les baies vitrées, était illuminée par des nombreux lustres de cristal se reflétant dans le parquet lustré. Les multiples tables rondes prévues pour une dizaine de personnes étaient parées de nappes blanches. Ce décor semblait sorti tout droit d'un de ces films romantiques du siècle dernier que sa grand-mère maternelle aimait tant lui montrer quand elle était petite.

« Le château a été construit au XIXème siècle et est un curieux mélange des genres, lui expliqua le directeur avec un sourire en coin devant son air ahuri. Autant l'extérieur est de style néo-gothique, autant l'intérieur est clairement inspiré du classicisme et de l'époque romantique. Voyez-vous notre fondateur était passionné par les châteaux moldus et… »

Et Kate décrocha. L'accent de son interlocuteur était vraiment affreux. Comment allait-elle réussir à suivre un cours et faire de la magie dans cette langue sans créer une catastrophe ?

'Bon Kate calme-toi, respire à fond, tu penseras à ça plus tard' se persuada-t-elle.

Chaque chose en son temps. Il fallait déjà qu'elle soit répartie dans une maison.

**_ooOOoo_**

Le directeur l'avait laissée dans une salle jouxtant la Grande Salle. Elle admirait les tableaux pour passer le temps. Kate en était à son troisième Monet quand un grondement se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et une foule d'enfants âgés de 11 ans se joignirent à son interminable attente.

Ils étaient tous serrés comme des sardines, Kate ne pouvait plus compter sur les toiles pour lui changer les idées. D'autant plus que les jeunes Français semblaient plus intrigués par elle que par les peintures de maîtres. Ils chuchotaient et la montrait du doigt. Et c'était reparti ! Kate avait l'impression de revenir à ses 11 ans. Elle releva le menton et carra les épaules : elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser intimider par une bande de mioches ?

Une dame aux cheveux bouclés à l'extrême vint les chercher et ils entrèrent en silence dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux du reste de l'école. Arrivés au bout de l'allée centrale, ils se tinrent face au Directeur qui prit la parole :

« Soyez les bienvenus à Beauxbâtons ! Nous allons vous répartir entre nos quatre maisons : l'air, l'eau, la terre et le feu. Pour connaître votre dominance magique, il vous suffira de tenir dans votre main gauche cette boule de verre. L'élément vous caractérisant se manifestera dans la sphère et vous pourrez aller vous assoir. »

L'appel des élèves commença. La première se saisit de la sphère et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, une goutte apparut au milieu de l'espace translucide. Elle était désormais eau. Le garçon suivant fut feu, une petite flamme venait d'apparaître. Kate trouvait cette répartition très poétique, beaucoup plus que le chapeau rabougri qu'on leur mettait sur les yeux en Angleterre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la file avait grandement diminuée et la jeune fille sentait son estomac se tordre dangereusement. Le directeur lui avait bien dit qu'elle serait la dernière à être appelée puisqu'elle était la plus grande. L'attente lui paraissait interminable, les chuchotements ne venaient plus des premières années uniquement mais bien de la salle entière qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

« Jeunes gens, cette année pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps nous allons accueillir en nos murs une élève de Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne. Miss Kate Evans fera partie des septièmes années pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Mademoiselle Evans, » appela-t-il.

Kate s'avança toute tremblante vers l'estrade et prit dans sa main gauche la boule de verre et attendit. Son stress était à son paroxysme. Et si elle n'avait pas de dominante magique ? Tout le monde la regardait et rien ne se passait. Et si elle était trop vieille ? Et s'il fallait être française pour pouvoir être répartie ? Le stress fit bientôt place à la panique.

Soudain la sphère s'illumina et un grondement se fit entendre de l'autre côté des grandes portes. Elles s'ouvrirent à la volée et une immense vague déboula dans la Grande Salle. Elle couvrit tous les élèves devant elle, balaya la salle pour venir engloutir Kate et les professeurs. La vague se brisa sur le mur opposé à l'entrée et disparut en une myriade de gouttelettes.

Une vision apocalyptique s'offrait aux yeux de la jeune fille. Si la salle et la décoration semblaient intactes, tous les élèves et les professeurs hoquetaient dans des vêtements trempés. La bouche encore ouverte, Kate baissa les yeux vers la boule de verre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Elle se rendit alors compte à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle-même était sèche de la tête aux pieds, le tsunami l'avait miraculeusement épargnée. La jeune fille se tourna vers le directeur qui ne semblait pas revenir de sa frayeur.

« Je pense que je suis eau », dit Kate avec un sourire en coin en lui tendant la petite sphère.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des 'sept eaux ' comme on les appelait, la tête pleine de questions. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher le fou rire nerveux qui s'était saisi d'elle à la vue des têtes horrifiées de ses camarades. Ils donnaient l'impression de voir le diable en personne s'assoir à leur table. Elle, l'élève anglaise, avait réussi à transformer la respectable soirée de bienvenue de l'Académie Beauxbâtons en retour de match de Quidditch particulièrement pluvieux. Et intérieurement, même si c'était de façon involontaire, Kate en était très fière !

Les professeurs, revenus de leur stupeur, sortirent leurs baguettes et d'un négligeant mouvement du poignet séchèrent leurs vêtements. Les élèves les imitèrent, les plus grands aidant les plus jeunes, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard il n'y paraissait plus et le festin put commencer.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée réussie », lui chuchota la fille assise à côté d'elle.

Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds coupés au carré, de grands yeux bleus et lui adressait un sourire communicatif.

« J'ai cru que le Directeur allait nous faire une crise cardiaque mais non, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, tant pis », acheva-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule.

Kate se demanda si elle avait bien compris. La jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil et poursuivit, toujours sur le ton de la confidence :

« Je m'appelle Louise Dulac, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Mais appelle-moi Lou, c'est moins formel.

— Enchantée Lou, moi c'est Kate P… Evans. »

'Décidemment !' se fustigea Kate.

« Tu es vachement courageuse de faire tes études dans un pays étranger ! Tu parles bien le français ?

— Un peu. J'espère améliorer moi rapidement.

— T'améliorer, la corrigea Lou avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai.

— Merci toi.

— Merci à toi », lâcha-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Kate reporta son attention sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître. Elle fit un effort pour goûter un peu de tout. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva cela excellent. Peut-être se plairait-elle en France finalement ?

« La rosbif ? T'inquiète elle ne pipe pas un mot de ce qu'on raconte donc vas-y balance », dit d'une voix forte le garçon assis en face d'elle à son voisin.

Ou pas …

« Heu, tu es sûr Marc ? Parce que j'ai cru voir Lou parler avec elle il n'y a pas plus de cinq minutes.

— Eh Antoine tu es sérieux là ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui comprends le français parfaitement sans être venu une seule fois en France ? Pas moi. Alors vas-y balance, tu penses quoi d'elle ?

— Elle est plutôt jolie, ses yeux sont magnifiques, souffla le garçon avec le rouge aux joues.

— Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, avoua le dénommé Marc en déshabillant Kate du regard comme si elle ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre.

— Les garçons, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous craquez pour une Anglaise ? s'indigna la voisine d'Antoine d'une voix perchée. Enfin, elle débarque d'on ne sait où, elle ne sait _même pas_ aligner deux mots et elle ose prétendre à étudier dans cette école ? C'est un comble ! acheva-t-elle dans un rire cristallin.

— Ambre, tu as tout à fait raison et puis tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…, commença une fille brune.

— Très louche, poursuivit sa voisine. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Agnès.

— Mais vraiment, ruiner le protocole du festin d'un claquement de doigts, ces Anglais n'ont _aucune_ tenue ! » conclut Ambre.

Kate était subjuguée. On aurait dit qu'elle était transparente.

« _Hey_, je suis là vous savez ! », s'écria-t-elle faisant sursauter ses interlocuteurs.

* * *

**Alors, petite note de fin de chapitre :**

**1) On ne crie pas au meurtre, je suis française donc je sais de quoi je parle point de vue préjugés. J'ai eu l'idée du quiproquo de la fin de chapitre lors de vacances à l'étranger, ce sont des choses qui arrivent très souvent (quand votre voisin de table vous critique sans savoir que vous parlez la même langue que lui, c'est du vécu vous pouvez me croire ^^).**

**2) Pour ce qui est de l'architecture, je me suis inspirée de l'Opéra de Paris pour l'escalier, de la Galerie des Glaces pour la Grande Salle (je suis sûre que vous aviez deviné). Pour ce qui est de l'extérieur, j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour le château du Neuschwanstein en Bavière quand je l'ai visité. Il a été construit par Ludwig II de Bavière, le roi fou à la fin du XIXème siècle. Il a essayé de regrouper tous les styles architecturaux dans un même bâtiment. Le roi est mort noyé d'une façon très mystérieuse à 40 ans dans le lac jouxtant le château. Le Neuschwanstein (ou "nouveau rocher du cygne") a inspiré Walt Disney pour son château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, c'est l'image de mon histoire si vous voulez vous faire une idée.**

**3) Pour les fautes de français de Kate, si vous faites la traduction littérale en anglais, je suis sure que vous allez vite comprendre le problème ^^.**

**4) Enfin, laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).**

**A mardi pour la suite (Une première journée rock n roll) !**


	4. Une première journée rock n roll

**Merci pour toutes les nouvelles lectures ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes :).**

**Voici la première journée de Kate qui ne s'annonce pas de tout repos... Petite précision, quand le texte est en italique, c'est de l'anglais (je suis restée assez basique dans le vocabulaire rassurez-vous ^^) mais je pense que vous l'auriez deviné tous seuls.  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Leslie : **Oui une entrée fracassante ;) en effet, contente que ça t'es plu. Je te laisse découvrir ces nouveaux Français un peu mieux. Merci de me suivre :). A bientôt !

**Elia : **Merci pour ta review. Eh bien qu'elle histoire :D, ça a dû être très embarrassant en effet... Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il ne faut surtout pas généraliser ! Ah, Ambre... Bon j'avoue il me fallait un bouc émissaire et c'est tombé sur elle : la pauvre ^^! Je te laisse en apprendre plus sur ses nouveaux camarades. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate est arrivée à Beauxbâtons. Elle a été répartie dans la maison de l'eau après avoir fait une entrée pour le moins remarquée. Elle fait connaissance avec ses camarades qui s'empressent de la critiquer à haute voie, ignorant que Kate parle très bien français depuis toute petite.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Première journée rock n roll**

Le réveil sonna sept heures et le bras de Kate s'abattit sur la table de nuit à la recherche du perturbateur de son sommeil. Elle s'étira, se saisit de ses vêtements et investit la salle de bain. Elle était vide, autant en profiter !

En sortant, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Lou.

« _Morning_, marmonna Kate machinalement.

— Tu es déjà prête ? Tu m'attends cinq minutes ? Je m'habille et on descend ensemble prendre notre petit déjeuner. »

_Ouch_, le français alors que son esprit était encore perdu dans les bras de Morphée, c'était violent ! Kate hocha la tête et se jeta sur son lit en attendant sa camarade. Les trois autres filles dormaient encore à poings fermés semblait-il.

« Je suis prête », chuchota finalement Lou.

Kate montra de la tête leurs colocataires de dortoirs en haussa les sourcils, interrogateurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne prennent jamais leur petit-déjeuner, elles préfèrent rester dormir, lui expliqua-t-elle. Et je t'avouerais que c'est en parti pour ça que c'est le repas que je préfère, ajouta-t-elle une fois la porte du dortoir fermée.

— Elles n'ont pas l'air très sympathique…

— De vraies pimbêches !

— _What ?_

— Ah oui c'est vrai ! rit Lou. Des pimbêches ce sont des filles qui se croient meilleures que les autres, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

— Oh, _I see_. Comment s'appellent ceux qui sont dans notre classe ? Je n'ai réussi à comprendre que quelques noms. Il y avait Amber je crois…

— Ambre, corrigea Lou. Oui, c'est le chef du groupe des « 3A » comme elles se font appeler depuis notre première année», Lou leva les yeux aux ciels. « Les deux autres c'est Agnès et Alix. De vraies pestes toutes les trois ! Parmi les garçons il y a Antoine, Marc et Nathan, Lucas et Eric. Voilà pour notre classe.

— Ils sont tout le temps comme hier soir ? s'inquiéta Kate.

— Oh non, sauf pour les filles, là je t'avoue que ce sont des cas désespérés. Je suis bien contente que tu sois là cette année, ça va me changer !

— Tu n'avais pas d'ami avant ? s'étonna Kate.

— Sérieusement, tu me vois amie avec ces trois-là ? Non ! Je trainais avec ceux de l'année supérieure et des autres maisons.

— _Trainais_ ? demanda Kate

— Etre, fréquenter, développa Lou. Je sens qu'avec toi cette année je vais améliorer ma maîtrise du dictionnaire. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle lieu des méfaits de Kate la veille. Une fois assises à leur table, un croissant à la main, Kate se décida à poser la question qui la perturbait.

« Lou, je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr !

— Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé hier soir pendant ma répartition arrive souvent ? »

Lou pris le temps pour répondre.

« Je me suis posée la même question que toi. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais vu ça, mais c'est peut-être parce que tu es adulte et que ta magie est plus développée que les enfants de 11 ans. »

Kate hocha la tête rassurée par cette réponse. La femme aux cheveux extrêmement bouclés s'approcha d'elles.

« Mesdemoiselles Dulac et Evans voici vos emplois du temps. Mademoiselle Dulac je compte sur vous pour guider notre nouvelle élève en ces murs et éviter qu'elle ne se perde.

— Pas de problème Madame Legrand. »

Lou se saisit des deux emplois du temps et attendit que la femme soit partie pour se tourner vers Kate.

« C'était Madame Legrand, notre professeur principal et aussi professeur de métamorphose. Autant te dire tout de suite que tout le monde la déteste.

— Pourquoi ?

— En France, nous sommes plutôt doués pour les enchantements mais de vrais calamités - des catastrophes si tu préfères - en métamorphose. La prof est tellement frustrée avec ses élèves qu'elle est devenue aigrie », acheva-t-elle dans un sourire.

Louise parlait lentement, elle faisait bien attention à articuler pour que Kate comprenne ce qu'elle disait et cette dernière lui en était très reconnaissante. Kate se saisit de son emploi du temps et l'examina avec attention. Le directeur lui avait demandé de choisir une option de spécialité parmi enchantement, métamorphose, potion et arithmétique. Cet enseignement lui rajoutait quatre heures à celles déjà prévues dans le tronc commun et était bien évidemment beaucoup plus poussé. Kate avait choisi métamorphose et, avec les dires de Louise, elle commençait déjà à regretter son choix…

« Il faut qu'on y aille, le labo de potion est à l'opposé par mesure de sécurité. »

Elles se mirent en route. La porte du laboratoire les attendait ainsi que le reste des 7 eaux et les 7 terres avec qui ils partageaient le cours.

« Dulac, quel déplaisir de te voir ! lança un garçon avec un regard noir. Tu ne t'es pas noyée cet été, quel dommage.

— Déplaisir partagé. La vue de ta tête me révulse toujours autant.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, la menaça-t-il en saisissant sa baguette. Tes parents ne seront pas là pour te protéger cette fois-ci.

— On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau cet été à ce que je vois ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts c'est toi qui m'as suppliée de t'épargner la dernière fois.

— Impensable, un Avalon ne supplie jamais ! » grogna-t-il. Son visage venait de passer au rouge brique.

Kate ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, ils parlaient trop vite. Une chose était sure, ils n'étaient pas là pour rigoler, les élèves qui les entouraient semblaient terrorisés. La jeune fille vit Lou lancer une dernière bravade avant que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne jette un sort. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Kate se saisit de sa baguette. Elle vit Louise sur le point de répliquer.

_« STOP ! What are you doing?»_ cria Kate.

Aucun des deux ne semblait l'écouter. Les autres étudiants regardaient la dispute le regard torve. Ils paraissaient blasés. Lou et le jeune homme continuaient à se lancer des sorts, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Ni une ni deux, Kate abaissa sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et chacun fut expulsé d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir. Elle respira à fond pour se calmer.

« J'ai dit _stop_ ! Vous rangez vos baguettes, maintenant nous avons cours de potion. Je ne répèterai pas », acheva-t-elle en les menaçant tous les deux de sa baguette. Kate se retourna pour entrer dans le laboratoire et se retrouva face à son professeur dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Vous, vous et vous, dit-il en désignant les trois jeunes gens. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot d'ici là ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Le cours se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Kate n'avait décidemment rien compris à ce qui s'était passé il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Mais pourquoi était-elle intervenue dans un problème dont elle ignorait tout ? Un vieux réflexe ou une réminiscence de ses entraînements de duel peut être …?

Kate avait toujours été douée en potions. Aujourd'hui toutefois elle était perturbée, déconcentrée, et les informations à suivre étaient en français ! Seule l'aide providentielle de son voisin, Nathan d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, lui empêcha de faire sauter le laboratoire.

« Non surtout pas, lui chuchota-t-il en lui attrapa la main. Tu as déjà mis de la poudre d'éruptif.

— C'est vrai ? _Thanks !_ »

A la fin de l'heure, ils mirent leurs potions dans un tube qu'ils portèrent au bureau. La potion aurait dû être rouge vif. Celle de Kate montrait un jaune pâle, et un rose bonbon pour celle de Nathan qui avait passé plus de temps à surveiller les faits et gestes de sa voisine que sa propre préparation. La cloche sonna et les élèves ramassèrent précipitamment leurs affaires.

Kate rejoignit Louise et le garçon avec qui elle s'était battue près du bureau du Professeur Curie. Le regard noir qu'il leur lança ne présageait rien de bon.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

Silence.

« Alors ? Vous ne sortirez pas tant que je ne saurais pas de quoi il en retourne. »

Silence.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« C'est elle qui m'a insulté !

— C'est lui qui m'a attaquée !

— Tu te fous de moi je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche !

— Non mais tu délires !

— C'est toi la folle, comme tous ceux de ta famille d'ailleurs !

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

— Laisse ma famille tranquille !

— STOP ! »

Le professeur de potion avait hurlé pour mettre fin à la dispute qui était repartie de plus belle comme un feu couvant sous les cendres. Kate les regardait fixement sans comprendre. Elle avait compris des mots à la volée : « mouche », « folle », « hôpital ». Mis bout à bout ça n'avait _vraiment_ aucun sens… Monsieur Curie prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vois. Monsieur Avalon et Mademoiselle Dulac ne cesserez-vous jamais de vous chercher affaire dans les couloirs ? Ne pouvez-vous pas pour une année laisser vos conflits familiaux de côté ? Je vous assure que cela ferait le plus grand bien à vos professeurs ainsi qu'à vos camarades.

— Pour ma part je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est sa famille qui aurait dû disparaître depuis longtemps de la surface de la Terre, lança crânement le garçon en redressant fièrement la tête.

— Faut-il que… commença Lou.

— Ça suffit, vous serez tous les trois en colle demain soir, coupa le professeur.

— Excusez-moi professeur mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, se révolta Kate.

— Mademoiselle Evans, avez-vous oui ou non séparé ces deux personnes ?

— Oui mais c'était pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent mal, s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Bien, vous reconnaissez donc avoir fait de la magie dans les couloirs. Vous serez donc également en colle demain soir. Maintenant allez tous les trois à votre prochain cours avant qu'un de mes collègues ne vous colle également pour retard cette fois-ci. »

Kate claqua la porte furieuse. Comment était-il humainement possible d'être aussi injuste ? Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de retenue de sa vie, elle se retrouvait collée dès son premier cours en France ! Et tout ça parce qu'elle avait empêché deux élèves de s'étriper !

« Arrête de marmonner en anglais, je ne comprends rien », lui dit Lou qui l'avait rattrapée.

Kate se retourna violement. Elle sentait des décharges électriques parcourir ses doigts.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parce qu'être en colle pour quelque chose dont j'ignore tout, ça me met très en colère !

— Soit, souffla Lou. Mais pas ici, ni maintenant. C'est une longue histoire ! »

Kate acquiesça. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement !

**_ooOOoo_**

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le cours d'enchantements. Kate avait l'impression qu'à la fin de la journée elle allait pouvoir sortir un livre sur « Comme se faire haïr par vos professeurs ». Premièrement, noyez-les pendant le festin de rentrée. Deuxièmement, sapez leur autorité en faisant régner la loi dans les couloirs tout en enfreignant le règlement. Enfin, arrivez en retard au premier cours. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer !

« Nathan m'a expliqué votre retard mesdemoiselles, allez-vous assoir », dit le professeur Moineau d'une voix calme.

Kate fit un grand sourire à Nathan et s'assit à la place libre qu'il lui avait visiblement réservée vu le coup d'œil qu'il lui adressa.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler un sortilège très compliqué appelé le sortilège d'attraction », expliqua le professeur.

Kate faillit s'étrangler de rire. C'était une blague ? L'_Accio_ un sortilège compliqué ? La réputation des français était sûrement usurpée.

« Je vous montre le mouvement du poignet, comme ceci. Vous prononcerez distinctement _'Viens ici' _avec la bonne intonation. Je vous laisse vous exercer, je vais passer dans les rangs comme d'habitude. »

Nathan se saisit de sa baguette et s'entraîna à faire le mouvement du poignet puis la prononciation de façon séparée. Kate le regardait s'appliquer. Se rendant compte de l'attention qui lui était porté, le jeune homme lui demanda :

« Tu ne t'exerces pas ?

— Je sais déjà le faire. Par contre nous en Angleterre on dit _Accio_.

— Ah oui… Mais tu n'es plus en Angleterre », lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Touchée. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'exerce pour la prononciation. Premier essai : un désastre pur et simple. Son accent était horrible. Nathan était écroulé de rire sur sa table. Au deuxième essai, elle réussit à renverser son encrier.

« Heureusement que tu sais le faire, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon ! Entre les potions et les enchantements, tu es un véritable danger public en fait », se moqua le garçon.

Kate se vexa. Elle n'était pas un danger public, elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! D'un mouvement vif de sa baguette, Kate attira à elle l'éponge et le seau d'eau qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle et commença à nettoyer son bureau en boudant.

« Bravo Mademoiselle Evans ! Ce sortilège était parfait ! »

Kate sursauta. Quoi ? Quel sortilège ? Ah oui, son sortilège d'attraction ! Elle l'avait fait en informulé par automatisme, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Le reste de la classe la regarda avec dégoût.

« Tu as triché ! Tu ne l'as pas prononcé en français ! » lui fit remarquer Nathan.

Certes. Mais elle avait surtout remis ces arrogants Français à leur place. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle travaille son accent !

**_ooOOoo_**

Si Kate l'avait pu elle se serait affalée sur la table, la tête entre les bras, et aurait fait une petite sieste. Malheureusement il paraitrait que l'étiquette française ne le permettait pas… La matinée avait été une véritable épreuve. Elle commençait même à se demander si finalement cette année à l'étranger était une bonne idée. Au moins à Poudlard elle avait son petit train-train quotidien qui lui permettait de se traîner comme une âme en peine de cours en cours sans avoir à réfléchir sur la compréhension de son emploi du temps et le plan du château. Autre point très important, à Poudlard elle n'était pas obligée de se concentrer comme si elle allait présenter une conférence internationale à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Oui, décidemment la matinée avait été épuisante !

Elle remplit son assiette sous les regards de ses camarades. Visiblement ils mourraient d'envie de la cuisiner, elle.

« Hum, hum. » Antoine se gratta finalement la gorge. « On n'a pas été très accueillants hier soir, on tenait à s'excuser. »

Sans blague ? Kate coupa son steak sans lever les yeux.

« Oui, enfin… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on n'est pas tellement partis du bon pied avec toi. Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés. »

Kate se servit des haricots verts comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu t'appelles Kate Evans et tu es anglaise, c'est ça ? »

Kate planta sa fourchette dans une des pommes de terre. Il posait des questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses, que voulait-il qu'elle réponde à ça !

« Oui, heu… Enfin… C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre avec le discours du directeur. On pensait que tu ne parlais pas français alors heu… Tu comprends… Nous sommes vraiment désolés. »

Kate se servit de l'eau. Il était en train de se noyer sous ses yeux. Hors de question qu'elle soit la première à lui lancer la bouée de sauvetage !

« D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu parles français ? »

Ah ! Enfin une question intéressante ! Kate se dit que son petit jeu avait assez duré. Elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux du garçon qui déglutit avec difficulté. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle s'efforça de rendre aimable.

« Ma tante parle français, elle nous a appris à mon frère et à moi sa langue maternelle.

— Elle a étudié à Beauxbâtons alors ? »

Aïe, mauvaise réponse visiblement. Mentir ou ne pas mentir ? Telle est la question.

« Oui. »

Ne pas mentir donc.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu venir étudier ici plutôt que de rester en Angleterre ? »

Ma parole c'était un véritable interrogatoire ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire au juste ?

« Je voulais prendre un peu de recul et découvrir une autre culture », répondit Kate d'un air qu'elle voulait détaché.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Les avait-elle convaincus ? Pas sûr… Antoine fit enfin les présentations. La conversation s'orienta de façon consensuelle sur les cours du matin quand un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux azurs s'avança vers leur table. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Louise se tortilla sur sa chaise visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Lou, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine pour récolter une retenue, non ? vociféra-t-il.

— Tristan c'est lui qui a cherché !

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu avais promis !

— Mais enfin, je ne peux quand même pas me laisser insulter en public, s'offensa-t-elle. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu viens m'engueuler, ce n'est pas à toi que je l'ai faite cette promesse d'abord ! Alors mêles-toi de tes oignons !

— La dernière fois ça a mal fini et tu le sais très bien. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise », dit-il d'une voix calme avant de tourner les talons.

Toute la table avait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Kate coula un œil vers Louise qui semblait en colère. Non, elle semblait furieuse. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui regagnait se table. Il était vraiment très beau. Et ces yeux !

« Oh, Kate ! Redescend sur Terre ! lui scanda Lou en lui passant la main devant les yeux. C'est mon frère que tu regardes comme ça ?

— _Your_… ton frère ? répéta-t-elle interloquée.

— Oui mon frère. On se ressemble pas mal pourtant. »

C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus.

« Tristan est le préfet-en-chef, gloussa Ambre en battant des cils.

— Vous êtes jumeaux ? demanda Kate à Louise.

— Non, il a un an de plus que moi.

— Mais, comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en 7ème année ? Il est majeur, non ?

— Oui il a 18 ans mais il n'était pas à l'école l'an dernier.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça, c'est la question que je lui pose depuis un an », soupira-t-elle amère.

Kate reporta son regard sur le préfet-en-chef qui semblait isolé à sa table.

« Kate, je tiens à te prévenir. Tristan ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux amourettes de passage. Ça fait des années que Ambre lui court après et il l'a envoyée balader à chaque fois, murmura Lou. Depuis l'année dernière il est devenu encore plus inaccessible si c'est possible.

— Comment ça ? se renseigna Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tristan a toujours eu une certaine prestance qui intimide les gens, mais lui et moi étions comme les doigts de la main avant. Depuis l'an dernier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il me tient à distance. Sauf pour me remonter les bretelles comme tout à l'heure », grommela-t-elle.

Elle n'était donc pas la seule dans cette école à cacher des choses. Cette pensée, pourtant très égoïste, remonta considérablement le moral de Kate. Cette petite bouffée d'oxygène perdura jusqu'aux portes du cours de métamorphose avancée. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver seule la salle puisque tous ses camarades avaient fui cette spécialité.

« Mademoiselle Evans, ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Madame Legrand. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris la ponctualité à Poudlard ?

— Excusez-moi Madame, je me suis perdue.

— Asseyez-vous ici que je puisse vous avoir à l'œil. »

Elle lui désigna la table juste devant son bureau à côté d'un jeune homme blond : Tristan Dulac ! La chance était de son côté dirait-on.

« Sortez vos manuels ainsi que vos baguettes. Nous allons revoir la transformation animale pour commencer cette année. Normalement vous devriez être capable de passer à la transformation humaine mais puisque que les véritables animaux que j'ai dans ma classe ne sont pas ceux que l'on transforme, je préfère éviter les accidents et faire des révisions. Ouvrez votre livre page 3 et lisez le premier chapitre en silence. »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les yeux de Kate luttaient pour se maintenir ouverts. Elle glissa délicatement une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Elle ignorait encore si cette prof était un véritable dragon humain, mais en tout cas son pouvoir soporifique équivalait bien celui du professeur Binns. Elle relu l'intitulé du chapitre pour la cinquantième fois : « Règles juridiques de la métamorphose élémentaire ». Tout un programme… Cela aurait sûrement plu à James. Que devenait son frère ? Il lui manquait déjà cruellement. Elle avait complètement oublié d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère ! Où pouvait bien se trouver la volière ? Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes la tira de sa rêverie.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce chapitre », lui chuchota sèchement mon voisin.

Sympa…

« Je te signale que j'ai du mal avec le français, alors avec un texte déjà _incomprehensible_ pour les autochtones je n'ai aucune chance, vois-tu.

— Je vois… Préviens-moi quand tu lanceras ces sors. Que je puisse me mettre à l'abris », ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Kate.

La jeune fille devint écarlate et se concentra sur la lecture de son texte.

**_ooOOoo_**

La fin de la journée fut la bienvenue. Quand Lou lui demanda si son cours de métamorphose s'était bien passé, Kate se renfrogna.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte !

— Ton frère est vraiment un goujat ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Kate n'aurait jamais imaginé en entendant Fleur employer ce mot qu'elle-même l'utiliserait un jour !

« Il n'a pas arrêté de me ridiculiser pendant le cours.

— Je t'avais prévenue, Tristan n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il est feu et tu es eau, ça ne fais pas vraiment bon ménage. Il ne faut pas te mettre en colère pour si peu, il est comme ça avec tout le monde tu sais.

— Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Non, ce qui me met vraiment en colère c'est votre _bloody accent_ ! Je n'arrive plus à faire un seul sort correctement depuis que je dois les lancer en français. Et ça m'énerve !

— Il faut juste que tu t'entraînes, ça va venir.

**_ooOOoo_**

Après le repas, Kate monta à la volière. Elle voulait écrire une lettre à ses parents. Elle s'assit sur une des marches et se saisit d'un parchemin. Elle suçât le bout de sa plume en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir écrire. Si son ton était trop alarmiste, son père était bien capable de débarquer à l'école pour la ramener en Angleterre par la peau des fesses. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

_Papa, Maman, James,_

_Je suis arrivée sans encombre dans le bureau du directeur. Il m'a bien passée au crible dès mon arrivée comme tu l'imaginais Maman. Lors de la répartition j'ai été placée chez les eaux. Les premiers cours se passent bien même si j'ai encore du mal avec mon accent qui me demande beaucoup plus de travail qu'à Poudlard. _

_Mes camarades sont accueillants et les professeurs très compréhensifs._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Kate_

Inutile de leur parler du raz-de-marée pendant sa répartition ni de sa retenue. Lou avait effectivement été accueillante et le professeur Moineau compréhensif, ce n'était donc qu'un demi-mensonge. Kate scella sa lettre et siffla un hibou. Elle lui remit l'enveloppe et le regarda s'envoler. Le soleil projetait ses rayons couchant sur les flancs de la montagne. Les pierres immaculées du château avaient pris une teinte ocre en cette heure tardive. Kate se dirigea vers son dortoir où elle s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. Sa première journée avait été rock n' roll !

* * *

**Alors ? En espérant vous lire vite :) !**

**A vendredi pour Révélation ! Avec du Quidditch, Lou et des confessions. Faites vos hypothèses ;)**


	5. Révélation

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que le dernier chapitre vous a plu :). Ce chapitre va vous révéler (oui oui c'est dit dans le titre ;) ) à quoi je fais référence dans mon résumé quand je parle de légendes. J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent :). Pour ce qui est de Tristan, je me suis aussi posée la question pour cette nomination de préfet-en-chef. Pourquoi le nommer s'il avait redoublé? J'ai la réponse mais je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite (pour une question d'intrigue). J'y réponds dans plusieurs chapitre, j'espère que l'explication te conviendra. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate a passé une première journée plutôt laborieuse. Son accent français catastrophique l'empêche de lancer correctement des sorts. Elle s'est retrouvée collée pour avoir séparé Lou et un garçon qui visiblement se détestent sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La jeune fille a également fait connaissance avec Tristan, le frère de Louise, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas très bien entendus.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Révélation**

Les premières semaines de cours avaient été éreintantes. Kate était passée d'excellente élève à élève moyenne voire médiocre. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup ! Tous les soirs Lou l'aidait à travailler sa prononciation. Nathan lui était d'une aide précieuse en cours d'enchantements. La jeune fille avait vite compris que les Français étaient réellement plus doués qu'elle dans cette matière puisque leur langue rendait les sorts plus compliqués encore. Sa bonne connaissance de la métamorphose lui permit de rentrer dans les petits papiers de Madame Legrand. Cependant une bonne raison faisait que ce cours demeurait une véritable épreuve pour elle : son voisin de table.

Madame Legrand avait décidé que ses deux meilleurs élèves formeraient un binôme. En apprenant cela Kate et Tristan avaient clamé en chœur :

« _Please ! Anything but that!_

— S'il vous plait, tout mais pas ça ! »

Le professeur n'avait pas fléchi et une coopération forcée s'était mise en place. Cette entente cordiale faisait sourire Lou chaque fois que Tristan hochait brièvement la tête pour saluer Kate dans les couloirs en lui jetant un regard noir.

« On dirait deux gamins !»

Kate haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes comme ça en cours aussi ?

— Non, on s'ignore.

— Eh bien ça doit être joyeux… Sinon, tu as prévu quoi ce week-end ?

— Il faut que je m'exerce pour les enchantements. Je vais demander à Nathan s'il veut bien m'aider. J'aimerais bien voler un peu aussi, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

— Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? s'étonna Lou sur le même ton.

— Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne m'espionner, je suis nulle en vol tu comprends ? »

Lou acquiesça. Kate avait conscience d'être une vraie contradiction en Quidditch. Elle adorait voler mais une expérience malheureuse l'avait traumatisée du Quidditch familial. Depuis, elle avait une peur panique que quelqu'un la regarde sur un balai.

« Au fait, tu me dois toujours des explications à propos de notre retenue ! » lui rappela Kate pour changer de sujet.

Le professeur de potion leur avait demandé de trier les ingrédients dans la réserve. Par précaution il avait jugé bon de séparer Lou de celui que Kate connaissait sous le nom de 'Monsieur Avalon'. La soirée avait été longue pour tout le monde.

« Soit. Cet après-midi dans le parc ? On ira sur le pont, je te montrerai la plus belle vue sur le château et ses alentours. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate se précipita dans le dortoir des filles pour y récupérer son balai. Elle lui jeta un sort de désillusion et se faufila discrètement hors de la pièce commune. Elle voulait s'entraîner tranquillement sans être dérangée. Une fois les grandes portes franchies, la jeune fille se mit à courir vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'était au préalable renseignée sur les horaires d'entraînement des différentes équipes auprès de Marc, le capitaine de l'équipe des eaux, pour être sûre qu'elle serait bien seule. Le vestiaire était vaste et très moderne. Kate enfila sa tenue et sortit sur le terrain. Elle enfourcha son Eclair de feu 5, frappa violemment le sol et décolla. Le vent lui fouetta le visage. Elle sourit. Le sport lui avait manqué ! Rien ne valait un bon vol acrobatique pour se changer les idées !

Dans sa famille, ne pas voler était une véritable trahison nationale ! Ses oncles l'avaient mise sur un balai avant qu'elle ne sache marcher au grand dam de sa mère. Cependant, Kate avait vite compris qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur. Quand un jour elle s'était retrouvée, elle ne savait toujours pas comment, accrochée aux buts sans son balai à dix mètres du sol devant toute la famille hilare, jouer en public était devenu un véritable complexe ! De cette honte était née une habitude : celle de profiter de ces moments de solitude pour réfléchir. La fatigue commença à la gagner, elle décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre Lou pour le déjeuner.

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate se tenait aux côtés de Louise. Autour d'elles le vide vertigineux. En face, le château, majestueux.

« Ouah ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Kate. En plus nous sommes seules.

— Rares sont les élèves qui viennent ici. Il ne faut pas avoir le vertige, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

— Bon, tu m'expliques ? s'impatienta Kate.

— C'est une longue histoire… soupira Lou. Déjà le garçon avec qui nous étions en colle s'appelle Aleaume Avalon et c'est mon pire ennemi depuis ma première année.

— Pourquoi ?

— En fait nos familles se détestent depuis la nuit des temps. Oui, je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique ça aussi sinon tu ne vas rien comprendre. Voyons, est-ce que tu connais Merlin ?

— Bien sûr ! lança Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Et Viviane et Morgane ? Non ? Je m'en doutais. Merlin était un grand enchanteur mais aussi un grand séducteur vois-tu. Il a aimé deux femmes dans sa vie : la première s'appelait Viviane. Il lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie et lui a même offert un château de cristal en Bretagne. Après une violente dispute, Viviane quitta Merlin. Quelques semaines après, on lui rapporta une rumeur. Merlin serait tombé amoureux de sa nouvelle apprentie : Morgane. Viviane, extrêmement jalouse, se rendit auprès de Merlin pour s'excuser et le récupérer. Merlin, profondément épris de Viviane voulu la rejoindre mais Morgane l'en empêcha. Elle ensorcela Merlin pour qu'il demeure près d'elle à jamais. Folle de désespoir, Viviane se résolu à enfermer son amant perdu dans une prison d'air pour que Morgane ne puisse gagner.

— Quelle histoire ! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler en Angleterre…

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Merlin était Britannique et vivait près du roi Arthur mais les fées Viviane et Morgane vivaient en France. C'est pour ça que tu ne connais pas cette histoire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi.

— J'y viens. Un mois après avoir enfermé Merlin, Viviane se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se retira du monde dans son château de cristal qu'elle engloutie sous les eaux claires d'un lac. Elle donna naissance à un fils : Lancelot du Lac. Oui oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, les légendes moldues disent que Lancelot est le fils adoptif de celle que tu connais sous le nom de Dame du Lac. Seulement ces légendes ont été écrites au Moyen-Age et à cette époque-là, il était très mal vu d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. Alors ils ont modifié la véritable histoire.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec toi.

— La fée Viviane ou la Dame du Lac a donné naissance à Lancelot du Lac. Ce sont mes ancêtres. Je m'appelle Louise Dulac. Certes, mon patronyme a subi quelques modifications orthographiques mais notre lignée a persistée au-delà des siècles.

— …

— Tu ne dis rien, il y a un mot que tu n'as pas compris ? s'inquiéta Lou.

— _You_… Tu es la descendante de Merlin et de la Dame du Lac ?

— Oui.

— _That's amazing_ ! Tu dois être tellement puissante ! Et tellement célèbre aussi !

— Puissante je ne sais pas mais célèbre c'est certain. Notre famille garde jalousement ses secrets depuis des siècles alors forcément ça fait l'objet de convoitises. Mon arrivée à Beauxbâtons n'a pas été de tout repos. Ce qui nous mène à Aleaume.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je t'ai dit que Viviane attendait un enfant de Merlin, seulement Morgane était également enceinte. Les deux amantes maudites mirent au monde les descendants de Merlin. A sa naissance, Mordred créa la noble lignée des Avalons, descendants de Merlin et de la fée Morgane.

— Alors Aleaume Avalon est l'héritier de la fée Morgane ? _That's really stunning_ !

— Oui je sais. En tout cas, nos deux familles, les Dulac et les Avalon, se vouent une haine farouche depuis des siècles. Chacune prétend être la véritable lignée, celle qui serait née d'un véritable amour avec Merlin. Bien sûr, il est impossible de le savoir.

— Comment ça ?

— Après la naissance de Mordred, Viviane a fait courir le bruit que Mordred n'était pas le fils de Merlin, que Morgane mentait. Cette dernière s'est empressée de dire la même chose à propos de Lancelot comme tu peux t'en douter. Etant donné que les sorts de paternité n'existaient pas à l'époque, nous ne saurons jamais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un fond de vérité dans cette légende. J'ai donc grandit dans la haine des Avalon qui ne nous le rendent bien.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous ignorer ? » s'étonna Kate que ces querelles ancestrales laissaient pantoise.

Lou éclata de rire.

« C'est exactement ce que demande mon frère à mes parents depuis des années ! Vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne voulez l'accepter », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kate devint écrevisse, Lou n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de gêne.

« Mon père et celui d'Aleaume occupent des postes important au Ministère à Paris. Ils se croisent sans cesse. Leur comportement est tellement ridicule à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce, que le Ministre a décidé de les convier à tour de rôle aux réunions pour éviter les incidents. Mais je dévie, dès nos premiers jours des cours, Aleaume a commencé à me faire vivre un enfer. Tu en as eu un aperçu le lundi de la rentrée. Bien évidemment je ne me suis pas laissée faire ! Comme aucun de nous ne veut perdre la face, ça dégénère à chaque fois, ce qui exaspère au plus haut point Tristan. Il a supplié maintes et maintes fois mes parents de me faire entendre raison en arguant que la prochaine fois je risquais d'être blessée. Mon père en bon héritier de Lancelot a campé jusqu'à l'année dernière sur ses positions.

— Pourquoi jusqu'à l'année dernière ?

— En juin dernier, une de nos disputes a dégénéré et nous nous sommes retrouvés Aleaume et moi entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital de Paris. Tristan a alors réussi à convaincre ma mère qui a raisonné mon père. A partir de là c'était perdu d'avance. A mon réveil, ils m'ont arraché la honteuse promesse que j'ignorerais Aleaume et que nous ne nous battrions plus.

— C'est pour ça que ton frère était aussi en colère au repas ! comprit Kate.

— Tout à fait. Tristan est très protecteur.

— _Well, what a story !_ On peut dire que tu traînes de sacrées casseroles avec toi en tout cas !

— Comment est-ce que tu connais cette expression ? s'intéressa Lou avec un sourire.

— Ma tante. Elle adore utiliser cette expression pour parler de diverses familles que nous connaissons.

— Et toi, parle-moi de ta famille, lui demanda Lou l'air de rien. A part de ta tante, et encore tu l'as plus laissé échapper que dévoilé sciemment vu ta tête, je ne sais rien de toi. »

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir. Lou venait de lui révéler les secrets de sa famille, elle pouvait bien être honnête avec elle à son tour, mais en même temps... Elle soupira.

« Ma famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mes deux parents travaillent et j'ai un frère, James, de deux ans mon ainé. Il fait des études de droit magique et travaille de temps en temps au service de la Justice magique au Ministère. »

Kate avait été ferme, elle était sûre que Lou ne pourrait pas douter de sa parole. Mentir à sa nouvelle amie lui faisait tellement mal ! Lou, même si elle n'était pas feu, avait un sacré tempérament. Kate espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais la vérité, parce que sinon ça allait chauffer pour son derrière !

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Louise ?**

**Mardi prochain, on va avoir une lettre d'Hermione, des ennuis et une grosse cata !**


	6. Courrier

**Et un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, un ! J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (je réponds dans le chapitre suivant celui où la review a été postée) :  
**

**Leslie : **Merci pour cette review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait :). Pour répondre à ta question, les légendes ont bien un lien avec Kate mais pour des raisons évidentes d'intrigue je ne peux pas te dire lequel ;). Par contre tu peux émettre des hypothèses dans tes reviews, j'essayerais d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible sans dévoiler la suite. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. A bientôt !

**Elia : **Roméo et Juliette? Il y a un peu de cela c'est vrai, mais comme tu le dis si bien Lou et Aleaume ne sont pas près de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour ce qui est du prénom 'Aleaume' en fait c'est un prénom médiéval d'origine germanique. Il signifie 'noble casque' et a donc une connotation guerrière. Concernant Hermione, tu as tout à fait raison ! La connaissant ça ne va pas du tout lui plaire de voir sa fille échapper à son contrôle, mais vu que Kate surveille de très près le contenu de ses lettres, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour les remontées de bretelles ^^ ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir comme d'habitude ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Louise (aussi surnommée Lou) Dulac a fait une révélation surprenante à Kate concernant sa famille. Elle est la descendante de Merlin et de la fée Viviane, aussi connue sous le nom de Dame du Lac. Les Dulac vouent une haine ancestrale aux Avalon, les descendants de Merlin et de Morgane. Aleaume Avalon et Lou se détestent depuis leurs 11 ans et ce n'est visiblement pas prêt de s'arranger... Kate s'enfonce dans le mensonge en continuant de cacher sa véritable identité à son amie._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Courrier**

Le mercredi matin de sa troisième semaine à Beauxbâtons, Kate se rendit le regard dans le vague en cours d'arithmancie. Elle avait veillé tard la veille pour travailler son devoir de métamorphose. Madame Legrand avait fortement sous-entendu qu'elle noterait ce travail. Au moins en arithmancie elle pouvait suivre assez facilement puisqu'à sa plus grande satisfaction des chiffres restaient des chiffres.

Le professeur se lançait dans une laborieuse démonstration quand Antoine et Marc, assis juste derrière elle et Lou, l'appelèrent.

« Kate ! chuchotèrent-ils.

— _What ?_

— Tu as lu le journal ce matin ?

— Non, je ne lis pas la presse française. J'ai déjà bien assez avec mes livres de cours, merci bien ! Pourquoi ?

— La une d'aujourd'hui devrait t'intéresser alors », lui répondit Marc en lui tendant le périodique du jour.

Kate glissa le journal sous son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à la première page. Elle sursauta. Son père faisait la une des journaux français ! Le titre la glaça d'effroi :_ « La fille de Harry Potter a disparu – Nous cache-t-on le retour d'un mage noir ? ». _Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Kate n'en revenait pas, même à des centaines de kilomètres de son Angleterre natale ces foutus journalistes trouvaient le moyen de lui gâcher l'existence ! Elle entreprit de lire l'article pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

_La fille de Harry Potter a disparu – Nous cache-t-on le retour d'un mage noir ?_

_L'Angleterre est sens dessus dessous ! Notre envoyé spécial a décidé de mener l'enquête sur l'affaire qui secoue nos voisins d'Outre-Manche depuis la rentrée. En effet, les élèves de Gryffondor (une des quatre maisons de Poudlard) de septième année ont pu noter l'inquiétante absence de Miss Potter. La fille d'Harry Potter, le ministre britannique, et d'Hermione Potter, la directrice de Poudlard, aurait dû suivre sa scolarité une année encore entre ces prestigieux murs. Seulement, si certains ont cru à un retard ou un empêchement de dernière minute, c'est maintenant tout le Royaume-Uni qui tremble._

_La fille des deux plus grands sorciers n'a pas été revue depuis l'été dernier par ses camarades. Les employés du Ministère sont en émoi : pourquoi cette jeune fille a-t-elle disparu ? Sa famille s'est refusée à tout commentaire et la rumeur enfle. Le peuple magique britannique craint plus que tout que leur Ministre ne leur cache le retour d'un mage noir dont on ne peut prononcer le nom. Mr et Mrs Potter, piliers de la dernière guerre s'il faut le rappeler, soutiennent que leur fille n'a pas été enlevée. Nous mentirait-on ? Les drames qu'a connus le Royaume-Uni la semaine dernière ne contribuent pas à rassurer la population. Le Ministre Potter est en fâcheuse posture et peine à retrouver le soutien indéfectible qui lui est porté depuis des années._

_Miss Potter était très appréciée de ses camarades et une élève extrêmement douée. Serait-elle passée du côté obscure ? Il ne fait aucun doute que son annexion aux Ténèbres serait une catastrophe pour le monde entier. _

Kate n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que les journalistes avaient encore été chercher ! Et puis cette phrase : « Miss Potter était très appréciée de ses camarades » qu'est-ce que c'était que cette ânerie ? Au temps employé, on aurait cru que l'Angleterre l'avait déjà enterrée !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et rendit le journal aux deux garçons. Qu'avaient-ils découverts ? Qu'elle était la fille de deux héros de l'histoire ou bien qu'elle mentait depuis la rentrée ? Une phrase de l'article lui revint alors en tête. De quels évènements dramatiques parlaient-ils ? Kate resta fébrile jusqu'à la fin du cours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda finalement Lou. Tu n'arrêtes pas de froncer les sourcils depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as l'air inquiète, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

— Rien, rien. _Don't worry_, j'ai un peu le mal du pays. »

Lou hocha la tête, compréhensive. Kate parlait très peu de « sa vie d'avant » comme l'appelait Louise. C'était une jeune fille très secrète et mystérieuse. Lou se posait énormément de questions sur son amie, il fallait dire que Kate avait tout pour attiser la curiosité. Louise avait vite compris que si elle se montrait trop curieuse, elle pouvait faire une croix sur leur amitié. Pourtant l'épisode de la répartition lui revenait chaque fois en tête. Elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents pour savoir s'ils avaient déjà vu ou entendu parler d'une chose pareille et cela ne cessait de l'obnubiler.

**_ooOOoo_**

L'heure du repas de midi sonna enfin, les élèves se précipitèrent plus qu'ils ne se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. La table des sept eaux était quasiment pleine quand Kate et Louise arrivèrent enfin.

« Alors, Kate, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de l'article ? Tu crois vraiment que le mage noir peut réellement revenir ? demanda Antoine inquiet.

— Quel mage noir ? De quoi tu parles Antoine ? s'étonna Lou.

— Lis toi-même, c'est le journal de ce matin, dit-il en lui tendant le périodique.

— C'est incroyable ! Tu la connais cette fille ? Vous devez avoir le même âge, non ? demanda Lou après avoir lu l'article.

— Oui », répondit Kate étonnée.

Visiblement personne n'avait fait le rapprochement entre elle et 'Miss Potter'.

« Elle était comment ? Ça doit être le rêve d'avoir des parents comme ça…»

Ambre laissa sa phrase en suspend les yeux rêveur.

« C'est une personne comme les autres, avec une _magic _puissance en plus, expliqua Kate d'un ton ferme.

— Tu la connaissais bien ? s'étonna Marc.

— Oui.

— Que penses-tu de sa disparition ? demanda Antoine en se servant de bœuf bourguignon. Elle est capable de s'allier aux forces du Mal ?

— _Of course not_ ! s'écria Kate en faisant se retourner les tables voisines vers eux. Elle a toujours rejeté tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin au Mal, développa-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

— Mais alors, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est réellement de retour ? s'inquiéta Alix d'une voix tremblante.

— _Voldemort _? Bien sûr que non ! »

L'effet fut immédiat : Marc lâcha les couverts dans le plat de sauce, Ambre poussa un hurlement de terreur, Lou recracha sa gorgée d'eau et Alix tremblait comme une feuille. Kate n'en revenait pas. Ce nom était donc craint aussi bien en France que chez elle ? C'était vraiment absurde !

« _Sorry_, un vieux réflexe, marmonna-t-elle.

— P…Pourquoi tu prononces son nom ? se ressaisit Nathan.

— Mon père a été Auror, il m'a appris à ne pas craindre un nom. Je suis formelle, _You-know-who_ ne peut pas revenir.

— Il est déjà revenu une fois, fit remarquer Agnès. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi ?

— Kathleen Potter me l'a dit et elle le tient de son propre père, mentit Kate.

— Si lui ne peut pas revenir, il n'est cependant pas exclu qu'un nouveau mage noir fasse régner la terreur, tu ne crois pas ? releva Nathan.

— Oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça », répondit Kate.

Son visage s'assombrit. Sa famille serait sur les premières lignes si un mage noir revenait. Ses parents et son frère étaient-ils réellement en sécurité ? Toutes ces choses étranges et ces bouleversements dans sa vie avait fait occulter à Kate les risques qu'elle savait quotidiens pour la famille Potter. Et ses parents qui n'avaient toujours pas répondu à sa lettre ! Allaient-ils bien ? Et si… ?

Un bruit venant du plafond tira Kate de ses sombres pensées. Elle leva la tête et aperçu une multitude de hiboux se dirigeant vers leurs propriétaires. En France, les courriers étaient livrés le midi et la jeune fille, d'abord surprise, commençait à s'y habituer. Un hibou aux plumes fauves plongea vers elle. Kate reconnu avec soulagement Mercure, le messager de la famille. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de sa patte et caressa son plumage doré.

_Kate,_

_Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ton message. A Londres le contexte politique n'est pas au beau fixe et ton père passe plus de temps que jamais au Ministère. Tu as peut-être entendu parler des rumeurs concernant ton départ. Même si Harry et moi avons essayé d'être les plus discrets possibles, il était bien évident que ta disparition sans laisser de trace allait faire grand bruit._

_Malheureusement, depuis deux semaines des meurtres inexpliqués se produisent aux quatre coins de Londres. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont d'origine sorcière mais les Aurors ne parviennent pas à trouver la moindre piste. Tu imagines que ton père est dans tous ses états. Ces meurtres et ta disparition ont remplis le Royaume-Uni de terreur et beaucoup croient au retour de Voldemort. Bien sûr c'est une ineptie, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. En revanche, la montée en puissance d'une force obscure et des mouvements radicaux sont indéniables depuis quelques mois. J'espère que ton père résoudra bien vite cette affaire…_

_Comment s'est passée ta première semaine ? T'es-tu fait de nouveaux amis ? A Poudlard les élèves ont décidé de nous rendre chèvres semble-t-il… La dernière en date : une bataille de purée de carotte inter-maisons pendant le festin de rentrée._

_Nous t'embrassons,_

_Maman_

Des meurtres inexpliqués. C'était donc cela les drames dont parlait l'article ! Sa mère était inquiète, Kate l'avait senti dans sa lettre. Ses parents étaient-ils en danger ? L'angoisse qui la tenait avant de voir Mercure avait désormais fait place à une véritable terreur. Cela rappelait à Kate les cauchemars qu'elle faisait petite quand son père était d'astreinte au bureau des Aurors.

L'exclamation de fureur de Lou à côté d'elle la sortie de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Kate.

— Mes parents ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas voilà ce qu'il y a ! grogna-t-elle en jetant sa lettre de rage sur la nappe blanche.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Vas-y, lis. Ça te concerne après tout. »

Kate se saisit du parchemin et commença sa lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille aspergea Agnès, assise en face d'elle, de la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler.

_Louise chérie,_

_Tristan nous a fait part de ta retenue de la semaine dernière. Jeune fille, nous te rappelons que, pas plus tard qu'en juin dernier, tu nous as fait une promesse à ta mère et moi. Tu es donc priée de t'y tenir ! Les Avalons sont certes vils et fourbes mais nous, les Dulac, n'avons qu'une parole. Tache donc de ne pas déroger à la tradition familiale !_

_Par ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question concernant la répartition, sache que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. Cependant puisque la jeune fille dont tu nous parles est majeure, il est sûrement normal que la réaction magique n'en soit que plus forte._

_A propos de cette fille, dans ta dernière lettre tu nous as précisé qu'elle était anglaise. J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête concernant la généalogie des Evans parmi les sangs purs et je n'ai rien trouvé. Cette Kate n'étant pas noble, je te demande donc de rompre tout contact avec elle, cela pourrait être embarrassant pour ton futur mariage et surtout celui de ton frère. Nous sommes la plus noble des familles françaises, nous nous devons à une tenue très stricte. Tache donc de mieux choisir tes amis !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ton père_

Kate n'en revenait pas. Elle regarda Lou, subjuguée. Elle avait sûrement halluciné ! Le regard désabusé de Louise ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« _WHAT. IS. THAT_ ? s'enflamma Kate.

— Ne te fâche pas, je n'y suis pour rien ! Mes parents sont très attachés aux idées démodées de la Noblesse, pas moi !

— Alors explique-moi ! Comment se fait-il que ton père mène une enquête sur moi ?! Pour qui il se prend ?

— Il le dit dans la lettre : le patriarche de « la plus noble famille française », soupira Lou. C'est comme ça depuis ma première année, il enquête sur les familles de tous ceux dont j'ai le malheur de mentionner le nom dans mes lettres. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la généalogie anglaise !

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça enfin ? C'est absurde !

— Là encore c'est marqué dans cette foutue lettre : pour protéger mon mariage et surtout celui de mon frère !

— Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule !

— Non. Nous sommes tous les deux héritiers d'une des plus grandes et respectées familles sorcières, mon père tient à ce que cela reste comme ça. A son mariage, mon frère deviendra le Duc de Brocéliande, 'il est hors de question qu'il épouse une jeune fille qui n'ait pas un minimum de sang bleu dans les veines' dixit mon père.

— Mais … ?

— Oh, tout le monde le sait, c'est un secret de polichinelle ! A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que toutes ces idiotes écervelées courent après Tristan ? rit Lou. Père enquête sur toutes nos fréquentations, ne te vexe pas pour si peu ! Bon, il faut que j'aille dire deux mots à mon cafteur de frère. Crois-moi, tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir de sang pur dans les veines ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la table des sept feux.

Si elle savait ! Kate bouillait encore de rage, en une journée elle était passée deux fois si près de la catastrophe qu'une chance pareille tenait du miracle. Bien sûr que Kate avait du sang pur dans les veines, bien plus que la plupart de ceux assis autour de cette table. Elle, la descendante des Peverell par son père, pouvait amplement prétendre au sang bleu que vantait le père de Louise. Heureusement que ce dernier n'avait cherché que du côté des Evans ! Sa grand-mère était tout de même connue en Angleterre, elle trouvait étrange que personne n'ait fait part de ce lien pourtant évident au Duc.

Elle sortit de la salle pour se rendre en métamorphose, marcher l'aiderait sûrement à se calmer. Du moins elle l'espérait. Cette journée était décidément trop riche en émotions : le journal, la lettre de sa mère, celle du père de Lou… Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle réfléchisse. L'étau se resserrait de toute part autour d'elle.

Elle était la première arrivée dans la salle de classe. Madame Legrand lui accorda un de ses rares sourires. Kate jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle avait dix minutes d'avance ! Autant mettre cette attente à profit, elle commença à réviser ses sorts. Les autres élèves arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Tristan décala bruyamment sa chaise afin de s'asseoir. Il plaqua d'un geste vif le journal sur la table de Kate et murmura :

« Bonjour Evans, ou devrais-je dire Potter ? »

* * *

**Et là c'est le drame ! ^^ On ne tape pas l'auteur, on tape pas... Aïe ! **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé (l'article, les lettres d'Hermione et du père de Lou, la découverte du pot aux roses par Tristan...)? **

**Plus je relis ce passage, plus je me dis que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte avec cette pauvre nappe... ^^  
**

**Vendredi, je vous retrouve pour Règlements de comptes au clair de lune. Voilà qui devrait vous tenir en haleine d'ici là ;).**


	7. Réglements de comptes au clair de lune

**Comment allez-vous ?  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Leslie : **Merci pour ta review ! Oui je sais, je suis cruelle avec mes lecteurs ^^. J'espère que cette suite va correspondre à tes attentes :). Pour la réaction du père de Lou, il va falloir attendre un peu (encore faut-il qu'il apprenne qui est Kate en réalité).

**Elia : **Merci pour cette longue review :D. Je suis contente que l'article t'ait plu, le côté people était intéressant à exploiter ^^. Les théories sur le père de Lou font leur apparition et apparemment toi et Leslie ne l'aimez pas beaucoup (je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ;) ). Pour les idées rétro de la noblesse, je plaide coupable, c'était le but recherché. Oui Aleaume est de loin le parti le plus intéressant pour Lou mais une raison que j'ébauche dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas eu d'union entre ces deux familles. Et puis, les deux familles se détestent donc zéro consanguinité (bon à part Merlin mais ça date!), mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient d'accord pour le mariage ^^ (faudrait leur demander). Ta théorie sur l'année sabbatique de Tristan est intéressante, il y a un truc comme ça en effet. Pour ce chapitre par contre, pas de loup-garou... Je te laisse découvrir :).

* * *

_Résumé : Kate reçoit des nouvelles de sa mère qui sont plutôt inquiétantes. Lou lui fait lire la lettre de son père qui s'est renseigné sur son identité et en a déduit qu'elle n'avait pas de sang-pur dans les veines. Un article sur sa mystérieuse disparition au Royaume-Uni fait que Tristan Dulac découvre sa véritable identité_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Règlements de comptes au clair de lune**

« Bonjour Evans, ou devrais-je dire Potter ? »

Kate blêmit. Il savait ! Tristan Dulac, son voisin insupportable de prétention avait deviné son secret ! Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Comment avait-il su ? La réponse était sous ses yeux : le journal. Pourtant personne mis à part lui ne semblait avoir fait le rapprochement. Elle sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Comptait-il le crier sur tous les toits ? Bien sûr, c'était tellement grisant ! Il était celui qui avait déjoué le mystère de l'année, il était donc peu probable qu'il se prive de cette victoire.

Le cours de métamorphose qui se déroulait sous ses yeux laissait Kate complètement indifférente. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, elle dut lâcher la plume qu'elle tenait entre les doigts. Elle regardait son voisin avec un regard terrorisé. Avait-elle encore une chance qu'il accepte de se taire ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle tente le coup.

Comment allait-elle le convaincre, là était la question… Le chantage ? Impossible, elle ne savait rien de lui. La menace ? La bonne blague, il mesurait une tête de plus qu'elle ! C'était sûr que si elle pouvait légalement utiliser les deux ou trois sorts secrets que son père lui avait appris ça serait plus facile… Il ne restait donc plus que la supplication. Elle allait donc devoir ravaler son orgueil de petite princesse anglaise et s'abaisser à supplier le futur Duc de Brocéliande. Rien que d'y penser, ça la rendait malade !

« MADEMOISELLE EVANS ! » cria le professeur de métamorphose.

Sous la surprise, Kate glissa de sa chaise et se retrouva les fesses sur le plancher. La classe entière fut secouée d'un fou rire devant sa situation terriblement humiliante. Madame Legrand semblait cracher de la fumée par les oreilles tant elle peinait à contenir sa rage.

« Vous daignez enfin revenir parmi nous ! Vous serez en retenue vendredi soir pour votre manque total de respect. J'attendais mieux de votre part. Monsieur Dulac quelle est donc la réponse à ma question ?

— Le pelage ou le ramage est souvent significatif du caractère profond de l'animagus. Il ne change pas au cours de l'existence, on peut donc reconnaître facilement les animagi de cette manière, conclut-il en lançant un sourire en coin à Kate.

— Merci, je vois qu'il y a au moins une personne attentive dans cette classe ! »

La cloche sonna.

« Vous pouvez y aller ! Mademoiselle Evans restez quelques instants que je vous explique en quoi consistera votre retenue. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Tristan, là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Son professeur ne pouvait-elle pas attendre une heure ? Evidemment que non. La gorge nouée, Kate se dépêcha donc d'épousseter son pantalon avec l'infime espoir de pouvoir rattraper le jeune homme juste après.

En trois semaines Kate avait récolté plus de retenues qu'en toute sa scolarité. Décidément, Beauxbâtons ne lui portait pas vraiment chance… En parlant de chance, où ce maudit Dulac avait-il bien pu filer ? Elle poussa un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre en cours de Botanique et attendre patiemment le diner. D'ici là Tristan aurait amplement le temps de prévenir l'école entière, le Directeur, voire même le Ministère, il en était bien capable ! Une véritable torture ! Peut-être que passer ses nerfs sur des plantes carnivores lui permettrait de se calmer, sait-on jamais ?

**_ooOOoo_**

« Oh Kate, tu es dans un état pitoyable !

— Merci Ambre, je n'avais pas remarqué… » répliqua ironiquement Kate en s'asseyant à la table où les plats du dîner l'attendaient.

Il fallait dire qu'avec de la terre sur ses vêtements et sur le visage elle n'était vraiment pas à son avantage. Le combat avec sa plante avait été plus âpre que prévu.

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai arrêté la Botanique, je n'en pouvais plus de devoir refaire ma manucure après chaque cours ! Une vraie torture !

— _Je lui en foutrais de la torture moi_, marmonna Kate en anglais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'en veux toujours pour la lettre ? s'inquiéta Lou.

— Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'aurais pas vu ton ignoble frère ?

— Tristan ?

— Oui Tristan ! Tu as un autre frère peut-être ? répliqua Kate agacée.

— Non, il n'y a jamais eu que des enfants uniques dans ma famille. Je suis la première fille Dulac depuis Viviane d'ailleurs, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me sauter à la gorge comme ça !

— Alors, tu sais où il est oui ou non ?

— Il doit être en train de faire sa ronde de préfet-en-chef. »

Kate se leva prestement.

« C'est si urgent que ça ? Tu n'as rien mangé ! Kate ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te balader dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ! lui cria Lou. Mais quelle tête de mule ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du reste des 7 eaux. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le haussement d'épaules collectif qui s'en suivit la rassura dans son ignorance.

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate se lança à grandes enjambées à la recherche de Tristan. Il était interdit aux élèves n'étant pas préfet de se trouver dans les couloirs aux heures du repas, il fallait donc qu'elle soit prudente. Si jamais un de ses professeurs, ou pire le directeur, la voyait, elle pouvait préparer tout de suite sa valise !

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle avait fouillé l'aile de métamorphose ainsi que celle d'enchantements, elle était en train de parcourir le couloir d'Histoire et toujours aucune trace de Tristan. Par Merlin, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui parle ! Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?

Kate stoppa brusquement sa progression. Elle arrivait près du laboratoire de potions et des bruits de pas provinrent à ses oreilles. Apparemment il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce couloir mais était-ce celle qu'elle cherchait ? Impossible de le savoir sans se montrer à découvert. Kate tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Là ! Une tenture ! Vite ! Elle courut le plus rapidement possible, souleva silencieusement le rideau et essaya de calmer sa respiration. C'était peine perdue ! Elle avait l'impression que son cœur faisait un concert de tous les diables. Avec un boucan pareil elle allait sûrement se faire repérer !

Une ombre se découpa sur le parquet ciré grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune. L'ombre grandit et les pas se firent plus sonores. Kate retint sa respiration. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds passa devant elle sans la remarquer.

« Dulac tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Kate en sortant de sa cachette.

— Aaaah ! » cria le jeune homme, se tenant la main sur le cœur.

Il avait sa baguette pointée sur Kate et mourait visiblement d'envie de s'en servir.

« Bon sang Potter tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! »

Kate se précipita sur lui et posa la main fermement sur la bouche et avec un regard noir lui chuchota :

« Ne prononce pas ce nom !

— Menvjsefonfd queonsuseih cdeivbdvhj tdsi!

— Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris ? s'étonna-t-elle en retirant sa main.

— Je disais : pourquoi as-tu honte de ce nom puisque c'est le tien ?

— Je n'en ai pas honte, je suis ici sous le nom d'Evans et je tiens à le reste, un point c'est tout ! murmura Kate d'une voix où perçait la colère.

— Très bien j'ai donc affaire à une menteuse ET une voleuse d'identité, je suis sûr que le Directeur sera très intéressé », conclut-il en recommençant à marcher.

Kate hâta le pas pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Elle était complètement affolée.

« Le directeur ? Voleuse d'identité ? Tu ne lui a rien dit alors ?

— Non je ne lui ai rien dit. Pour le moment. Je voulais m'expliquer avec toi après le cours de métamorphose mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, j'étais en retard pour mon cours.

— Oh… Merci ! soupira la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi me traites-tu de voleuse ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ça me parait évident pourtant ! Et moi qui te trouvais plutôt intelligente… Tu es Miss Potter et tu te fais appeler Evans, tu as donc usurpé une identité. C'est extrêmement grave !

— Je n'ai rien usurpé du tout ! Le nom d'Evans n'existe plus, il appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle. Une sorcière.

— Appartenait ?

— Oui, elle est morte, assassinée par Voldemort. Tout le monde le sait en Angleterre ! C'est pour ça que j'ai été étonnée que ton père ne comprenne pas tout de suite le subterfuge en cherchant si j'étais sang pure ou non.

— Ah oui, j'ai lu la lettre de Lou. Donc mon père croit que tu n'as pas de sang bleu dans les veines alors que c'est faux, c'est ça ? s'étonna Tristan.

— C'est tout à fait ça, soupira Kate. Ma mère et ma grand-mère paternelle sont d'origine moldue mais mon père, lui, vient d'une longue lignée de sangs purs. Nous sommes les descendants des Peverell... Mais pourquoi je te dis ça ? Je n'ai pas à justifier mon sang auprès de toi ! acheva-t-elle en colère.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé de nom ? Tu as fugué ou quoi ?

— « Fu… » _what is that_ ?

— « Fugué » ça signifie partir de chez soi sans prévenir ses parents et surtout sans leur accord.

— Non, non. Mes parents sont au courant, c'est même ma mère qui m'a recommandée au Directeur, qui bien sûr ne sait pas qui je suis réellement. J'ai choisi un pseudonyme pour laisser la célébrité de mes parents derrière moi. Tu as lu le journal, tu imagines mon quotidien !

— J'imagine très bien pour vivre la même chose depuis mes onze ans. Bon, Potter… ou Evans… Je dois t'appeler comment maintenant ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

— Appelle-moi Kate », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Un ange passa.

« Bien, _Kate_, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Tu tiens absolument à être renvoyée ou quoi ? Parce que pour ça il n'y a pas de problème, je peux t'aider » ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il fallait que je te parle, ça m'a perturbée toute l'après-midi cette histoire figure-toi ! J'ai été pitoyable dans tous mes cours !

— Ça n'a pas dû être pire que d'habitude, marmonna Tristan.

— Eh, je ne te permets pas ! s'offusqua la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras.

— Aïeeee ! Mais ça fait mal ! Tes parents t'ont élevée sur un champ de bataille ou quoi ?!

— Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne me supportes pas au juste ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

— Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir…, fit semblant Tristan. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes tu m'as fait frôler la crise cardiaque, il y a deux secondes tu me tapais, et tu te demandes encore pourquoi je ne te supporte pas ?

— Non, je veux dire pourquoi tu ne me supportes pas depuis la rentrée ? Je n'avais encore rien dit que tu m'envoyais déjà des « _mots doux »_, développa Kate avec sarcasmes.

— Tu es une fille, donc je tiens mes distances, c'est aussi simple que ça.

— _You are completely crazy! I have never met someone like you! __Completely…_ »

Tristan lui coupa la parole en la poussant violemment dans le placard du couloir où ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là.

« Mais tu es dingue ! s'écria Kate au bord de l'hystérie.

— La ferme Potter ! lui dit-il en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. J'ai entendu du bruit.

— Sergbdfinev nehfbdvbdjf februivb !

— Chut !

— Adfvbzeidv djneziu ! se débattit Kate.

— Aïeeee ! Tu te mets aux coups de pieds maintenant ? Tu veux te faire virer c'est ça ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué j'essaie de sauver ta peau là ! Alors la moindre des choses serait d'arrêter de me prendre pour un punching-ball !

— Qbevrjh lqnriu !

— Quoi encore ?

— Je veux juste que tu me lâches ! réussit à marmonner Kate. Tu m'étouffes !

— Ce placard n'est pas très grand je te signale !

— Oui mais… »

Kate s'arrêta seule de parler cette fois. Elle aussi avait cru entendre des pas. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur placard. Une voix s'éleva.

« Tu n'as rien entendu ?

— Non, ce doit être les courants d'air. Tout le monde est en train de manger, tu peux parler sans crainte personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ton père t'en a dit plus ?

— Non, rien de plus que la veille de mon départ. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a enfin trouvé un moyen de faire taire définitivement ces maudits Dulac ! Crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de tordre enfin le cou de cette fille et de toute sa famille ! »

* * *

**Je suis sure que vous avez deviné à qui appartient cette voix :), non?**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage (le flippe de Kate, son "combat" avec les plantes de botanique, la dispute avec Tristan...), j'espère qu'il vous a plu...**

**La semaine prochaine, Pacte avec la mystérieuse voix (j'espère que vous aurez trouvé d'ici là ^^) et encore Tristan.**


	8. Pacte

**La suite d' Une question de génétique ? est en ligne :). J'espère que vous allez bien par ce beau temps. Je remercie tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui mettent des petits mots gentils, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que vous continuez à suivre cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai quand même laissé Tristan et Kate dans un placard pendant 4 jours ! Si ce n'est pas de la maltraitance sur héros ça ^^!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Leslie : **Ouiiii tu as bien deviné :D ! Ah par contre non je n'avais pas du tout Draco en tête pour le personnage de Tristan, mais à la relecture c'est vrai qu'il y a des analogies (comme quoi le hasard ^^). Tu es la deuxième personne qui me demande si je compte mettre Lou et Aleaume ensemble. Je te peux pas te répondre pour le moment, il faudra lire l'histoire jusqu'au bout (moi cruelle? Pas du tout ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta fidélité et à bientôt !

**Elia : **J'ai bien aimé la faire s'imaginer en train de se battre avec Tristan ou de le faire chanter. Peut-être que plus tard...? ^^ Ah oui pour l'histoire de 'tu es une fille donc je garde mes distances' je vais développer ça dans le chapitre 11. Je ne vais pas vous laisser sur cette pseudo-explication quand même ;). Concernant le point de vue de Tristan sur le changement d'identité de Kate, idem je développerai ça dans le chapitre 11. En fait pour les maisons, j'ai choisi de répartir les élèves non pas par caractères mais par dominante magique. C'est de là où ils puisent leur magie, en gros (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire ?). Bon c'est sûr que ça influence un peu leur caractère quand même, mais par exemple Louise est aussi impulsive que son frère et pourtant ils ne sont pas de la même maison. Louise et Tristan sont effectivement assez isolés du fait de leur célébrité, comme Kate quand elle était à Poudlard en somme. Ah Ambre! Je l'ai déjà dit c'est mon bouc émissaire, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter pour elle ^^. Pour ce chapitre, pas d'explication sur les précédents conflits mais par contre on avance un petit peu dans ceux à venir. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Merci de me suivre depuis le début et pour tous tes messages qui me font très plaisir! A bientôt !

**Sushi 3 : **J'aime quand il y a des petits nouveaux ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et à bientôt !

**Miss Novela Malfoy :** Quelle envolée lyrique ^^! Avoir des reviews me permet d'avoir un retour sur l'histoire, de savoir ce qui a plu ou au contraire n'a pas plu. De connaître également les impressions et les hypothèses de mes lecteurs parce que quand on écrit, ré-écrit, ré-ré-écrit on se perd un peu dans ce qu'on a dit, effacé ou encore omis volontairement. Donc parfois les 'review résumé' sont utiles tout de même pour savoir si je n'ai pas perdu trop de monde en chemin ^^. Les fautes c'est ma tasse de thé (il doit quand même en rester quelques unes) par contre éviter les Mary-Sue : un vrai calvaire ! J'ai repris je ne sais plus combien de fois les premiers chapitres de cette histoire et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Ma beta m'aide gentillement à éviter le plus possible le cucu-la-praline mais il en reste toujours un peu ;). Merci pour cette review et j'attendrai donc tes hypothèses pour ce chapitre :D.

* * *

_Résumé : Suite à un article dans le journal sur sa disparition en Angleterre, Tristan découvre que Kate Evans est en réalité Kate Potter étudiant incognito en France. Il lui annonce en Métamorphose sa découverte et la laisse plantée à la fin du cours sans explication. Après sa journée, Kate part furieuse à la recherche de Tristan dans les couloirs pour le dissuader de la dénoncer au directeur alors que cela lui est formellement interdit. Tandis qu'ils se disputent, des voix s'approchent d'eux et Tristan entraîne Kate avec lui dans un placard à balais pour éviter qu'elle ne soit découverte. Une des voix profère des menaces sur la famille Dulac. Mais à qui appartient-elle ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Pacte**

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ton père t'en a dit plus ?

— Non, rien de plus que la veille de mon départ. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a enfin trouvé un moyen de faire taire définitivement ces maudits Dulac ! Crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de tordre enfin le cou de cette fille et de toute sa famille ! »

Kate jeta un regard affolé à Tristan. Le placard où ils se trouvaient avait beau être sombre, elle devinait quand même qu'il venait de passer au rouge écarlate. La jeune fille avait reconnu la voix d'Aleaume Avalon et elle devinait sans peine qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il les trouve ici. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Mais quel moyen ? Ils sont très puissants, il va falloir frapper fort.

— Je sais bien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père est parti pour l'Angleterre. Il m'a parlé d'une légende qu'il devait vérifier ou je ne sais quoi. Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus. Il m'a certifié qu'il me mettrait dans la confidence pour les vacances. Supporter les Dulac et leur ton mielleux jusque-là c'est encore trop long ! »

Kate saisit la main de Tristan pour l'inciter au calme. Ils étaient tellement à l'étroit qu'elle avait sa tête à quelques centimètre de son torse et pouvait le sentir trembler de rage. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave et qu'il ne s'était pas agi de cet abominable prétentieux de Tristan, Kate aurait peut-être trouvé cette situation agréable après tout.

« Une légende anglaise ? Pourquoi tu ne poses pas directement la question à la nouvelle ? Tu sais, celle qui t'a expédié à l'autre bout de ce couloir avant le cours de potions. »

Ce fut au tour de Kate de se raidir. Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise qui lui valut un regard noir du jeune homme qui la maintenait collée contre les balais et les serpillières.

« Ça va hein ! Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Celle-là, elle est sacrément puissante en tout cas…

— Oh pas tant que ça ! En cours dès qu'il s'agit de prononcer les sorts c'est un vrai danger ambulant.

— Faut-il que je te le fasse rentrer de force dans le crâne ?! Tu trouves que c'est un danger ambulant quand elle _prononce_ les sorts ? Seulement moi, je la trouve dangereuse justement parce qu'elle est capable de les lancer sans les prononcer, vois-tu ? Non, elle est à surveiller de très près. Elle traine un peu trop avec la Dulac à mon goût…

— Que vas-tu faire Aleaume ?

— Tu as raison, elle est anglaise, je vais donc essayer de lui soutirer ce qu'elle sait. Après tout, une sorcière comme elle dans nos rangs pourrait sacrément nous être utile. Allez viens, il faut qu'on retourne au dortoir. »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Kate relâcha la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Elle appuya son front sur le torse de Tristan et chuchota :

« On a eu chaud !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire ! C'est une vraie fournaise ce placard ! Allez, viens, la voie est libre. »

Tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, ils parcoururent le couloir désormais désert. Arrivés au bout, Kate s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle se dépêcha de la lâcher comme si elle venait de se brûler. Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Kate se racla la gorge et se reprit :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de légende ? Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

— Tu sais dans ma famille, les légendes ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque. Elles sont toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres alors… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Donc tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peut préparer Aleaume ?

— Aucune, hélas. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que le Duc d'Avalon soit également dans cette histoire. Crois-moi ça ne sent pas bon du tout.

— Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton père, suggéra-t-elle. Pour le mettre en garde.

— Oui c'est que je vais faire tout de suite après t'avoir raccompagnée à ton dortoir. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Kate il poursuivit.

« Si on te trouve toute seule dans les couloirs tu es bonne pour le renvoi mais avec moi tu ne risques rien.

— Merci ! Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer alors ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Inutile de me faire tes yeux de chien battu, je ne dirai rien, rit-il. Je trouve que pour une Anglaise, tu apprends très vite le français. Tu as réussi à comprendre toute la conversation tout à l'heure ?

— Oui. Coincée dans un placard avec dehors quelqu'un qui ne veut pas vraiment ton bien ça rajoute une certaine motivation.

— Je veux bien te croire, dit Tristan dans un rire.

— Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre à Louise ? »

Tristan pila et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

— Il est hors de question que tu racontes quoi que ce soit de ce qu'on a entendu à ma sœur, c'est bien clair ?

— Mais pourquoi ? Elle est concernée, non ?

— Tu ne connais pas encore assez bien Lou, elle est très attachée à sa famille et à ses amis. Alors si elle apprend une seule des deux menaces tu peux être sûre qu'elle va encore se lancer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

— Une seule des deux ? Il n'y a eu que celle envers ta famille. De quoi tu parles ?

— Je parle de toi, dit Tristan en levant les yeux au ciel. Il t'a menacée, pas directement, mais il s'intéresse à toi et si j'étais toi je le prendrais comme une menace. Les Avalons sont plongés depuis Morgane dans la magie noire, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu as beau être une Potter, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu t'y connaisses en mauvais sorts.

— Alors écoute-moi bien, menaça Kate en s'avançant le doigt pointé vers le jeune homme. Premièrement, tu serais étonné de mes connaissances en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal donc ne me regarde pas comme une petite chose fragile que tu as ramassée sur ton chemin ! Deuxièmement, ne prononce plus le nom de Potter, ici je m'appelle Kate Evans et pas autrement !

— Soit, faisons un pacte Mademoiselle Kate Evans. Je te promets de ne pas révéler ton identité secrète à qui que ce soit et en échange tu me promets de ne rien raconter sur ce qu'il vient de se passer à ma sœur. C'est clair ?

— Il y a un problème Monsieur le génie.

— Lequel ?

— Lou sait que je te cherchais pendant le repas, elle va forcément me poser des questions. Vu que je ne vais pas lui parler de la première partie de notre pacte et que je n'ai pas le droit de lui révéler la deuxième, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Parce que la balade romantique au clair de lune ce n'est clairement pas crédible !

— Ça c'est sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu dormais en métamorphose ce matin et que tu voulais récupérer mes notes.

— Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! s'exclama Kate.

— Peut-être, mais là par contre _c'est_ crédible ! Faut-il que je te rappelle que tu t'es retrouvée les fesses sur le plancher ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pleine de sarcasmes.

— Inutile, ma mémoire est encore fraîche… D'accord, j'accepte cette excuse si tu me passes réellement tes notes de métamorphose.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres Demoiselle. Mais c'est moi qui me fait avoir dans l'histoire : tu as deux conditions, je n'en ai qu'une !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? soupira la jeune fille.

— …

— Alors ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit !, s'impatienta Kate.

— Je vais garder ma condition pour plus tard.

— Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tu vas me tomber dessus quand je m'y attends le moins !

— C'est ça ou demain tout le monde fera la queue pour te demander un autographe, à toi de voir.

— _That's shocking! What on hell have I done to deserve this! _

— Et arrête de râler!"

Le retour au dortoir fut silencieux. Kate fulminait dans son coin, elle détestait avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. A son retour, Lou lui demanda des explications. L'excuse des notes passa comme une lettre à la poste à la plus grande déception de Kate. Il lui fallait se faire une raison, ici elle n'était plus la petite fille parfaite aux yeux des autres.

La jeune fille se glissa entre les draps de coton. Son aventure de la soirée l'avait énervée, trouver le sommeil relevait de la mission impossible ! Elle repensa à Tristan. Il ne l'avait pas dénoncée alors qu'elle pensait déjà devoir faire ses valises. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il la trouvait intelligente ? Non, certainement pas ! Elle avait dû mal traduire. Et Aleaume, que manigançait-il ? Elle aurait tellement aimé le savoir ! Que faisait son père en Angleterre ? Et de quelle légende pouvait-il s'agir ?

Ces sombres pensées firent remonter d'autres souvenirs. La lettre de sa mère. Kate n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Elle s'inquiétait, elle savait que ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à déléguer les affaires importantes et surtout périlleuses. Son père n'avait même pas signé cette lettre, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas au Manoir. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

Toutes ces questions valsaient en boucles dans sa tête pour faire une mélodie sans fin. Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil qu'elle savait illusoire. Enfin, la mélodie se fit plus douce et Kate commença à s'endormir.

**_ooOOoo_**

Elle ne trouva le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, c'est Ambre qui dû la réveiller. Quel jour était-on ? Ah oui, jeudi. Jeudi ?! _Oh my gosh !_ Elle avait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans cinq minutes ! Pour le petit déjeuner, on repasserait. Kate sauta comme elle put dans un jean, passa le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main et courut à perdre haleine.

La moue que lui firent Agnès et Alix en la voyant arriver la refroidit quelque peu.

« Sympa les couleurs ! » lui fit remarquer Tristan avec son habituel ton sarcastique.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il hantait ses cauchemars et maintenant voilà qu'il fallait qu'elle le supporte aussi la journée ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue du jour et son cœur manqua un battement. Jean, ok. Chemise rose plus pull jaune égale faute de goût _monumentale_ ! Et dire qu'avant de partir elle faisait une crise à sa mère pour qu'elle soit présentable… Kate reporta sa mauvaise humeur sur le jeune homme qui ne semblait plus la lâcher d'une semelle.

« _What are you doing here ?_ demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

— On descend d'un ton Mademoiselle, je te rappelle que les 7 eaux et les 7 feux ont cours de Défense ensemble alors calme-toi ! Et essaie de dompter un peu tes cheveux parce que tu fais peur à voir.

— Garde tes commentaires pour toi Dulac ! C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, termina-t-elle plus bas. Alors je me serais bien passée de te supporter ce matin.

— S'il n'y a que ça », dit-il d'un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle tenta d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon grossier mais c'était peine perdue. Kate se rapprocha de Lou qui lui fit un sourire compatissant. La nuit avait été vraiment trop courte ! Ils rentrèrent en silence dans la classe.

Les tables avaient été poussées, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le professeur leur en expliqua bien vite la raison.

« Vous êtes en septième année, les cours de Défense vont donc être plus poussés comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière. Pour réellement combattre les Forces du Mal il faut d'abord vous connaitre, vous. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler avec un épouvantard. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que vous l'avez déjà étudié en troisième année. Mais sachez jeunes gens que les peurs évoluent et que si vous ne connaissez pas vos peurs les plus profondes vous ne serez jamais en état de les vaincre. Lors de ce cours, je veux donc que vous appreniez à combattre votre peur. Vous allez passer par ordre alphabétique. C'est parti. »

Les élèves s'étaient rangés sur le côté pour laisser le premier élève affronter seul la créature. Kate se rappelait très bien de son épouvantard. Il avait pris l'allure d'un vif d'or. Bien évidemment personne n'avait compris pourquoi, sauf Kate qui s'était pris de plein fouet sa hantise du Quidditch familial. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour le transformer en balle de tennis. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, ce cours ne lui faisait pas peur. Pour ce qui était du sort, c'était toujours le même problème…

Les épouvantards prenaient tous des formes affreusement banales : spectre, araignées, serpent… Tout comme Kate, les élèves connaissaient leurs peurs et savaient les transformer sans problème. La jeune fille ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un tel cours. Les _« Ridicule »_ résonnaient à intervalle régulier sans fausses notes. La créature du Tristan étonna Kate. Elle avait eu l'impression que le serpent de Lou devenu corde avait disparu, mais un tintement de métal lui fit baisser la tête. Au sol se tenait une chevalière. Une chevalière ? C'était donc un vulgaire anneau en argent la plus grande peur de l'aîné des Dulac ? Il la transforma d'un négligent mouvement de baguette en bague bulleuse.

Ce fut au tour de Kate de s'avancer. Elle tint sa baguette prête et, se figea. Ce n'était pas son habituel vif d'or jaune brillant qui se tenait devant elle. Des hurlements retentirent dans la classe et il y avait de quoi. Devant elle, trois corps étaient enchevêtrés, couverts de sang. Son père, sa mère et James étaient méconnaissables, défigurés par des sorts. Kate elle-même ne les auraient pas reconnus si son cœur ne lui soufflait pas l'identité des cadavres. La jeune fille était comme stupéfixiée, elle ne bougeait plus. Son professeur lui hurlait de se servir de sa baguette. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une heure, le professeur s'avança vers elle et l'épouvantard changea de forme.

Kate recula, trébucha et sortit en courant de la salle de classe. Elle s'adossa au mur jouxtant la porte et s'y laissa glisser. Elle aurait dû se douter que son épouvantard avait changé ! Avec ses cauchemars de la nuit dernière, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Et maintenant elle avait envie de vomir, il ne manquait plus que ça !

La porte s'ouvrit. Le cours était finit, tous les élèves la regardait bizarrement. Louise s'avança vers elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos petites hypothèses sur : **

**1) la légende dont parle Aleaume ou la façon dont il va cuisiner Kate, **

**2) le pacte (ou devrais-je dire le rapport de force ^^) entre Kate et Tristan**

**3) les épouvantards**

**4) ce qui vous passe par la tête, les reviews sont libres après tout ^^.**

**Vendredi, nous aurons du Quidditch, des disputes entre filles et Kate qui va encore se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible !**

**Gros bisous !**


	9. Accrochages

**Bonjour! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience ;) (oui oui je prends mes rêves pour des réalités ^^). Vous avez été très nombreux à lire le dernier chapitre, je vous en remercie !**

**Aujourd'hui disputes de filles, donc en somme prises de bec pour pas grand chose mais qui font beaucoup de bruit. Sinon, à la fin, passage guimauve à l'horizon! Léger mais je préfère prévenir que guérir ^^. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Elia :** Merci pour ta review! C'est vrai que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'épouvantard de Kate, je ne sais pas s'il peut représenter plusieurs personnes en même temps. Pour les réponses à tes questions sur l'épouvantard, tu sauras tout mardi prochain :D. A bientôt !

**Leslie :** Oh j'en vois une qui a bien cerné Aleaume ^^. Tu as tout à fait raison, ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'un simple chantage. Par contre pour Tristan, je pense qu'il est capable de garder un secret mais comme tu le dis si bien, avec moi tout est possible ;). Pour l'épouvantard de Kate, ses parents étant recouverts de sang et blessés, je ne pense pas que ceux qui n'ont pas fait le lien entre elle et les Potter aient pu les reconnaître. Pour Tristan, les réponses mardi prochain! Merci pour tes reviews ! A bientôt!

* * *

_Résumé : Kate, coincée dans un placard avec Tristan, apprend qu'Aleaume et son père sont à la recherche d'une légende anglaise qui leur permettrait d'anéantir la famille Dulac. Elle passe un pacte avec Tristan. Il garde le secret sur son identité et lui passe ses notes de métamorphose, en échange elle ne dit rien à Lou sur ce qu'elle sait du complot des Avalon. La deuxième condition, Tristan la garde pour plus tard. En cours de DCFM, l'épouvantard de Kate prend la forme de sa famille décimée._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Accrochages**

Après les cours, Kate s'était précipitée sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle avait vraiment besoin de se ressaisir. Sa réaction avait était digne d'une enfant de quatre ans. On aurait vraiment tout vu : sortir de la salle de classe à cause d'un vulgaire épouvantard ! Elle avait été décidément trop couvée par ses parents ! Et elle voulait devenir auror ? Il allait falloir qu'elle cesse de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour un oui ou pour un non.

Elle accéléra et piqua vers le sol. La vitesse l'aidait à chasser ses idées noires, à y voir plus clair. Elle redressa le manche au dernier moment et goûta au bonheur de sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines. Elle filait à toute allure vers le côté opposé du terrain quand une voix l'interpella :

« Kate, houhou ! »

La jeune fille crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle tourna vivement la tête et aperçut Louise et Marc en train de lui faire de grands signes. Des personnes ! Des gens en train de la regarder voler ! Une peur irrationnelle se saisit d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle crispa ses mains sur le manche de son balai, sa respiration s'accéléra et la tête commença à lui tourner. Elle reporta son regard sur sa trajectoire… Trop tard ! Elle percuta de plein fouet les gradins.

« Kate ! Kate ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta Louise paniquée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu volais très bien avant qu'on ne te fasse signe, s'étonna Marc. Attends, laisse-moi regarder.

— _Ouch_!

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'es cassée la clavicule. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'infirmière va te rafistoler en deux secondes.

— Elle va me quoi ? s'inquiéta Kate entre deux grimaces.

— Te ra…, laisse tomber.

— Mais quoi vous faitiez là ?

— Hein ? Je n'ai rien compris. Tu as dû te cogner la tête plus fort que je ne pensais.

— Je crois qu'elle nous demande ce que nous faisions là, expliqua Lou.

— Oh ! Heu… et bien…, commença Marc gêné.

— Je t'avais dit que je voulais être seule ! s'emporta Kate contre Louise.

— Tu m'as menti ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu disais être nulle en vol ! La preuve que non ! Pour ton information, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas voler, comme tu as prétendu l'être, ne passe pas tous ses temps libres sur un balai ! Ton excuse ne tenait pas, mais pas du tout la route !

— Alors tu m'as espionnée c'est ça ?! cria Kate au bord de l'explosion. Tu ne t'es pas dit que si je tenais _absolutely to be alone_ j'avais une bonne raison ? Je ne veux pas _someone spying me_ !

— Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, parle français ! » lui ordonna sèchement Louise.

Kate se stoppa, stupéfaite. Sa nouvelle amie, venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doutait d'elle. Sa dernière remarque sur son langage était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle était en colère, il était normal que sa syntaxe ne soit pas parfaite, non ?

Marc semblait très mal à l'aise. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il fit une proposition inattendue à Kate.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Louise m'a dit ce matin que tu étais très douée sur un balai alors j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même. Je cherche un attrapeur parce qu'Alix n'est pas vraiment la meilleure qui soit… Tu as l'habitude de jouer, ça se voit, alors je te propose d'être le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe des eaux. »

Marc s'était attendu à ce qu'elle saute de joie voire même le sert dans ses bras. Ce à quoi Marc ne s'attendait pas, c'était le teint verdâtre que prit le visage de Kate. La jeune fille se retourna vers Louise et lui dit en prenant garde à bien détacher ses mots :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu as trahi ma confiance, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Kate quitta le terrain à grande enjambées direction l'infirmerie en tenant en écharpe son bras qui la faisait atrocement souffrir.

**_ooOOoo_**

Quand l'infirmière lui avait demandé comment elle s'était blessée, l'excuse « accident de Quidditch » ne posa aucun problème. Elle devait avoir l'habitude. Son épaule resterait douloureuse pendant quelques heures encore, le temps que les os finissent de se ressouder mais tout était en place.

C'était l'heure du diner mais affronter le regard de Louise était au-delà de ses forces. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Kate ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa propre réaction, comment pouvait-on être à ce point phobique d'une chose ? Pourtant la réaction de son corps quand elle avait vu deux paires d'yeux dirigées vers elle avait été on ne pouvait plus claire. Elle était vraiment dingue ! Idiote et dingue : qu'elle journée pourrie !

Le dortoir était désert. Evidemment puisque toute personne normalement constituée était en train de manger. Elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et hurla sa colère dans son oreiller. Elle se glissa toute habillée sous ses draps et laissa la fatigue l'emporter.

**_ooOOoo_**

S'étant couchée comme les poules, Kate se leva aux aurores. Les respirations paisibles de ses colocataires lui indiquèrent qu'elles dormaient encore. La jeune fille se leva, grimaça quand ses pieds touchèrent le parquet glacé. L'automne s'installait. Elle se changea rapidement, prit sa cape et sortit. Dans la salle à manger déserte, elle se saisit d'un croissant et se dirigea vers les lourdes portes d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air !

Resserrant les pans de sa cape, elle descendit la montagne sur laquelle était perché l'édifice et prit la direction du lac. Les brumes matinales faisaient délicatement écho aux pensées perdues de Kate. Elle s'assit sur la rive et regarda les cygnes barboter sur les eaux sombres.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue en venant à Beauxbâtons ? « Pas à ça » lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. En trois semaines, elle s'était fâchée avec son amie, faite un ennemi, ridiculisée en cours et on avait découvert son identité. Joli palmarès ! Il fallait qu'elle arrange les choses, il allait falloir qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Louise. Pour Aleaume… Bah, elle verrait bien au jour le jour ! Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il lui veuille du mal. Après tout ce n'était que les divagations extravagantes de Tristan. Pour ce qui était du jeune homme, il allait falloir la jouer fine. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Peut-être parce qu'il cachait autant, voire plus, de secrets qu'elle ? Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser trop dans ses retranchements. Pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé connaître l'histoire de son épouvantard.

Kate regarda sa montre. Il allait falloir qu'elle se dépêche, arriver à nouveau en retard en cours d'enchantements ne serait pas du meilleur effet. La montée fut plus laborieuse que la descente. Elle arriva réchauffée dans le couloir de sa salle de classe. Il était tôt, pourtant la quasi-totalité des 7 eaux et des 7 airs était déjà présente. La proximité avec la grande salle y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Kate avisa Louise et se dirigea vers elle avec une expression misérable sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû crier comme je l'ai fait, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce que tu as dit était vrai, j'ai trahi la confiance que tu m'avais donnée. Et ma remarque sur ton français était nulle, je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

— Amies ?

— Amies ! »

'Si toutes les réconciliations pouvaient être aussi simples !' songea Kate. Elle avait à peine affiché un sourire complice à Lou qu'Agnès et Ambre se précipitaient vers elle telles deux furies.

« Kate ! lui crièrent-elles rouges de colère.

— _Once again ! _soupira-t-elle exaspérée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Je te jure pour la centième fois Ambre que je n'ai pas touché à ton mascara !

— Comment oses-tu faire ça à Alix ? Tu es une misérable intrigante ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, crois-moi ! Alix était là avant toi et elle y restera tu as ma parole !

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda froidement Kate que l'attitude des deux filles agaçait passablement.

— De ton petit manège avec Marc. Tu l'as ensorcelé c'est évident !

— Ensorcelé ? Tu as perdu la tête Ambre ! s'offusqua Lou à côté d'elle.

— Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu que Marc raconte à qui veut l'entendre que Kate est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe ? Alix est dans tous ses états ! La pauvre pleure toutes les larmes de son corps à propos de son ex qui la jette pour une fille dont on ne sait rien !

— _Wait a minute_… Marc dit que je suis le nouvel attrapeur ? chercha à comprendre Kate.

— Oui.

— Et Alix est son ex ? renchérit Louise.

— Oui, ils ont rompu cet été.

— Mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans enfin ! Je n'ai même pas accepté ce poste ! s'offusqua Kate.

— Il te l'a proposé et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit par bonté d'âme…Alors maintenant tu arrêtes tout de suite ton sortilège et tu rends son poste ET son mec à Alix ! » hurla Ambre hors d'elle.

Tout le couloir suivait la conversation de très près. D'autres classes en transit vers leurs salles de cours s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder. Kate trouvait cela très désagréable. Se faire humilier en public pour quelque chose dont elle n'y était pour rien, c'était le comble.

Le préfet et la préfète-en-chef, tous deux avertis par le vacarme accouraient afin de disperser les curieux. Kate sentait une colère sourde monter en elle. Elle avait bien assez avec les problèmes qu'elle créait seule, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'en plus Ambre vienne lui chercher des noises !

« Je t'ai dit que je n'y étais pour rien ! »

Ambre s'avança la menaçant de sa baguette.

« Je te préviens, si tu ne rends pas son poste à Alix, je vais te… »

Ambre n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle et Agnès volaient à travers le couloir. Les jambes par-dessus la tête, emmêlées dans leurs vêtements et sonnées, elles peinaient à se donner contenance. Kate se tenait debout, les bras ballants. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'avait pas touché à sa baguette. Qui lui était venu en aide ? Elle se tourna vers Louise qui la dévisageait, visiblement toute aussi stupéfaite qu'elle.

Kate fut soudain prise d'un étourdissement. Une fatigue intense se répandit dans son corps, comme si on la vidait de toute son énergie par les pieds. Elle s'entendit murmurer _« I'm feeling so tired… »_ avant de s'écrouler sous les yeux médusés de la moitié de l'école.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Pas si fort Tristan ! Tu vas lui faire mal !

— Ma chère sœur, je te signale que c'est justement le but de ces claques! Tu vois, elle ouvre les yeux. »

Les yeux de Kate papillonnaient. Où était-elle ? Elle peinait à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les souvenirs revinrent à la charge tous en même temps.

« _Ambre? Agnès? What happened? Why am I on the floor?_ s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

— Calmes-toi où tu vas nous refaire un malaise, lui ordonna Tristan en lui tenant les épaules pour la maintenir assise. Et puis on ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

— Il… Il faut que je vois elles. Je pas comprendre quoi arrivé.

— T'inquiète, dit Lou à son frère surpris. Il y a un bug dans le programme quand elle est perturbée.

— Où sont Agnès et Ambre ? demanda Kate après avoir respiré un bon coup.

— Là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'extrémité du couloir. C'est Elise, ma collègue qui s'occupe d'elles.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria Monsieur Moineau. Tristan, mon garçon, veuillez m'expliquer en quoi consiste tout ce raffut.

— Il y a eu une « altercation » entre Ambre, Agnès et Kate. Elles se disputaient et Ambre a menacé Kate de sa baguette.

— Et ? Je vous écoute, on n'a pas toute la journée mon garçon ! s'impatienta le professeur d'enchantements.

— Et je ne sais pas ! Ambre et Agnès on fait un vol plané à travers le couloir mais personne n'avait de baguette à la main à ce moment-là, j'ai vérifié. Kate est tombée dans les pommes quelques secondes après, l'émotion sûrement.

— Quelqu'un a bien dû lancer ce sort ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir vu quelqu'un avec une baguette ?

— Personne, je suis formel.

— Bon, vous et Elise accompagnez ces jeunes filles à l'infirmerie. Non, non, Mademoiselle Dulac. Vous, vous avez cours avec moi !

**_ooOOoo_**

« Tu peux marcher ? » demanda Tristan, une fois que le couloir s'était vidé, à Kate toujours assise par terre.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait encore une fierté !

Elle se remit à quatre-pattes et se mit debout. Elle lança un regard de défit à Tristan et se tint bien droite. Grand mal lui en prit ! La tête recommença à lui tourner et s'étala dans les bras du jeune homme qui la rattrapa au vol.

« Sans commentaire », marmonna-t-il amusé.

Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et derrière son dos, et la blottit contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kate paniquée.

— Je te porte à l'infirmerie, ça ne se voit pas ? dit-il, exaspéré.

— Je peux marcher !

— Mais bien sûr… »

Kate voulut riposter mais une nouvelle vague de fatigue se saisit d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était en train de s'endormir dans les bras de Tristan Dulac ! Bon sang, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Si quelqu'un la voyait c'était le ragot assuré ! Elle n'aimait pas Tristan, il était tellement… Et tout devint noir. Avant de sombrer définitivement, elle l'entendit grommeler :

« Et c'est elle qui voulait que je ne la considère pas comme une petite chose fragile ? »

* * *

**Voilà voilà :) ! Vos impressions ? J'ai plusieurs questions pour vous :**

**1) est-ce que la guimauve vous a dérangés à la fin ? (pour savoir ce que je peux me permettre dans les chapitres suivants)**

**2) vos hypothèses sur le passage final ?**

**Mardi, Bain de midi, vous aurez vos réponses pour les épouvantards.**

**Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses...**


	10. Bain de midi

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'espère que votre week-end de Pâques fut agréable et que vous n'avez pas abusé du chocolat :).**

**Dans ce chapitre, comme promis les réponses à propos des épouvantards.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Sushi : **Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^. A bientôt !

**Leslie : **Merci pour cette review! Oui comme tu dis, la jalousie... C'est vrai qu'entre Marc et Nathan, Kate est bien entourée ^^. La question est : est-ce que Kate est responsable de ce qui s'est passé ou est-ce que quelqu'un lui est venu en aide ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :). A bientôt!

**Elia :** Ah, ce malaise aiguise la curiosité à ce que je vois :D. Des nouveaux pouvoirs en lien avec la prophétie ? Théorie intéressante, mais peut-être que quelqu'un est simplement intervenu pour l'aider sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? J'adore embrouiller mes lecteurs entre la prophétie, la légende que cherche Aleaume, les histoires de familles... Je te rassure je vais éclaircir tout ça au fur et à mesure ^^. Merci pour cette review!

* * *

_Résumé :__ Ambre accuse Kate d'avoir ensorcelé Marc pour qu'il lui donne le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe des eaux. Une dispute éclate au cours de laquelle Ambre et Agnès sont expulsées à l'autre bout du couloir et Kate s'évanouit. C'est Tristan qui la porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie à son plus grand désespoir._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Bain de midi**

Pour la deuxième fois en trois mois, Kate se réveillait dans un lit sans se rappeler comment elle y était arrivée. Et, franchement, ça commençait à bien faire !

Ses pensées se firent moins brumeuses et elle réussit à les réorganiser. Elle reconnut le décor de l'infirmerie. Ah, oui ! Son malaise ! Tristan avait dû la porter jusqu'ici. Elle espérait bien qu'il emporterait cet épisode dans sa tombe ! C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant pour elle de s'en rappeler, alors si quelqu'un l'avait vue dans une pareille position de faiblesse…

Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers, parfaitement réveillée maintenant. Elle se leva, attrapa son pantalon et s'habilla. Plus vite elle partirait d'ici, plus vite son cerveau oublierait les évènements de la veille. Elle refit le lit d'un mouvement de baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Mademoiselle Evans ! Où diable allez-vous comme ça ? Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, pas dans un hôtel ! lui cria l'infirmière. Venez tout de suite vous rassoir, il faut que je prenne vos constantes.

— P… Pardon ? » bégaya Kate.

Elle voulait prendre quoi ?

« Vous êtes arrivée hier évanouie dans les bras d'un jeune homme, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir comme ça enfin ! Venez ici tout de suite. »

Kate s'approcha furieuse. Si cette maudite infirmière prononçait encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot sur les bras de Tristan, elle ne répondait plus de ses actes !

« Bien, pas de tachycardie, ni d'hypotension orthostatique, marmonna l'infirmière. Pas d'état de choc semble-t-il. Faites-moi voir vos pupilles. Bon réflexe photo-moteur également. Je n'ai pas d'explication sur votre malaise. Vous aviez mangé le matin ?

— Oui.

— Je pense qu'il s'agit du contrecoup de votre accident de Quidditch de la veille. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les séquelles post-traumatiques. »

Kate ne comprenait absolument rien à ce jargon médical. Elle était une Anglaise qui se trouvait en France face à une personne qui lui parlait chinois. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle s'en sorte ?

« Mademoiselle Evans ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

— _Sorry_, je réfléchissais à ce que vous veniez de dire.

— Je vous laisse sortir mais vous devrez revenir me voir demain soir, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Profitez du week-end pour vous reposer un peu, vous semblez fatiguée. »

Fatiguée ? Quel doux euphémisme pour dire qu'elle avait une salle tête ! Kate ramassa ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle se mit à la recherche de Louise. Où pouvait-elle bien être un samedi matin ? Elle arrêta un première année des eaux et lui demanda avec son plus beau sourire s'il n'avait pas vu Louise Dulac. Le gamin lui expliqua qu'elle devait sûrement être au bord de l'eau pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil de cette année, comme tout le monde.

Après l'avoir remercié, elle sortit du château. Le temps était magnifique, pas étonnant que tout le monde soit dehors ! L'ensemble de l'école semblait s'être donné rendez-vous au lac. La jeune fille chercha des yeux Lou. Elle la trouva finalement étendue sur un rocher surplombant l'étendue d'eau.

« _Hey_ !

— Kate ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne pensais pas que l'infirmière te laisserait sortir de sitôt, sinon je serais venue te voir !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Kate. Je dois retourner la voir demain soir, '_enobservationpourle week-end'_ à ce que j'ai compris. Ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire…

— Ça veut dire qu'elle continue à te surveiller jusqu'à demain soir, lui expliqua la jeune fille. C'est vrai que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !

— Tu as des nouvelles d'Ambre et Agnès ?

— Oui, elles vont bien. Elles sont sorties hier soir, elles n'avaient que quelques bleus. C'est surtout leur fierté qui en a pris un sacré coup ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui a bien pu te venir en aide.

— _So do I_. »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Kate s'allongea aux côtés de Louise et laissa le soleil baigner son visage. Elle adorait le climat de la France. En cette période de l'année au Royaume-Uni, elle aurait déjà dû porter un manteau. Un peu de douceur était tout de même appréciable. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une ombre de plaça au-dessus d'elle. Kate grogna:

« _You're hiding sun!_

— Il faut que je te parle », dit une voix grave.

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement. Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était celle qu'elle avait entendu pas plus tard que la veille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

« De quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Je n'ai rien à te dire !

— Evite de faire ta tête de cochon dès le matin s'il te plait et suis-moi.

— Ma _what_ ? _Wait a minute !_ Tu veux me parler ou m'insulter au juste ? » s'insurgea Kate.

Elle ne comprenait certes pas encore parfaitement le français mais elle avait très bien compris que Tristan ne venait pas de lui lancer des fleurs.

« Il faut que je te parle et maintenant ! _Now_, si tu préfères! »

Oh oh ! Tristan Dulac qui se mettait à l'anglais voilà qui était intéressant ! Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Kate sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le ponton de bois. Cette avancée sur le lac leur assurait d'être éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes. De plus en plus étonnée, elle hâta le pas et rejoignit Tristan.

« _Well_, que veux-tu me dire ?

— Surprenant ton épouvantard, dit-il d'une voix calme en s'asseyant les pieds balançant au-dessus de l'eau. J'avoue que ça m'a surpris.

— Je te demande pardon ? souffla Kate qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

— Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été surpris par mon épouvantard ? Tu as vu le tien ! »

Tristan éclata de rire.

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Je ne critique pas du tout ton épouvantard, il montre ta plus grande force qui se trouve être également ta faiblesse. Ton inquiétude pour ceux que tu aimes, ajouta-t-il devant le regard perçant de la jeune fille. Assieds-toi s'il te plait. »

Kate lui obéit. Sa force et sa faiblesse? Il l'intéressait tout d'un coup.

« Les corps, c'étaient tes proches ? s'intéressa-t-il.

— Oui. Mon père, ma mère et mon frère.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton frère, remarqua-t-il. Vous êtes proches ?

— Il n'a que deux ans de plus que moi alors oui, nous sommes très proches. Et très complices. Petits, nous avons fait tellement de bêtises ensemble ! Il me raconte tout, et c'est réciproque. Mes parents ont parfois du mal à suivre, rit Kate.

— Tu as peur qu'ils meurent ?

— Tu sais qui je suis, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? s'énerva Kate.

— Tes parents sont connus comme les plus grands sorciers de leur génération, ils savent se défendre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la rassura Tristan.

— _How to explain it?_ soupira Kate. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit une phrase qui résume bien la situation. Notre famille est notre force mais aussi notre faiblesse. C'est difficile à expliquer et encore plus en français. Quand j'étais en 4ème année, nous mangions chez les parents de _my mom_ qui sont moldus. Nous avons été attaqués et même si mes parents sont extrêmement doués, ça a vite été la catastrophe. Mes grands-parents ne pouvaient pas se défendre et James et moi avions interdiction de nous servir de la magie.

— Mais c'était pour vous protéger !

— Tu as raison, j'aurais dû dire que James et moi avions été incapables de nous servir de la magie, rectifia Kate. J'étais terrorisée ! _Mommy_ nous a évacués tous les quatre par transplanage d'escorte laissant mon père derrière, seul contre une dizaine de sorciers. Je n'oublierai jamais son visage le lendemain dans son lit d'hôpital. Il hante mes cauchemars. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que personne n'est tout puissant. _Everyone can be defeated_. Donc oui, j'ai peur pour eux. Tu as entendu les nouvelles de mon pays, elles ne sont pas bonnes.

— Tu parles du contexte politique ?

— Je parle des meurtres inexpliqués. _Daddy_ lui-même n'a aucune piste. Mes parents sont inquiets donc moi aussi. Il faut bien que tu comprennes que ma famille est…, Kate chercha ses mots. _She's the first one on the front against dark arts. __Do you understand?_

— _I understand_… Je veux dire je comprends, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier devant le sourire de Kate.

— J'ai été franche avec toi, à ton tour de m'expliquer pourquoi ton épouvantard est une bague ! »

Tristan grogna. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé ! Il se serait bien passé de raconter ses petits secrets à cette fille ! Malheureusement elle avait raison, elle avait été franche, il pouvait bien l'être à son tour.

« Potter, ce que je vais te dire tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je dis bien PERSONNE ! Surtout pas à ma sœur, c'est bien clair ?

— _I promise_.

— Toi, tu as quitté l'Angleterre pour fuir la célébrité de tes parents. Moi je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai sur les épaules la pression, les attentes, de toute une famille, de mes ancêtres. Vois-tu mon père veut que j'épouse une fille noble.

— Oui Louise m'a expliqué.

— Super, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! jura Tristan. Celle-là je te jure que…

— Donc tu dois te marier, coupa Kate.

— Oui. Le problème c'est que très peu de jeunes filles correspondent aux critères de mon père.

— Tu veux dire que c'est _an arranged marriage_ ?

— Un mariage arrangé ? En quelque sorte. Je peux choisir ma femme mais seulement parmi celles qui ont un arbre généalogique tout ce qui est de plus noble. Et la liste est courte. Mon père est très strict là-dessus. Je connais toutes ces filles pour les avoir côtoyées lors des nombreuses et ennuyeuses réceptions qu'organisent mes parents. Je ne me vois marié à aucune d'entre elles. Bien sûr Louise et mes parents l'ignorent, ils pensent juste que je retarde mon choix afin de garder ma liberté.

— Eh bien choisis quelqu'un d'autre ! Ou ne te marie pas, tu as le choix.

— Hélas, non. Ma très chère sœur t'a sûrement raconté la seconde partie de l'histoire ? »

Kate fronça les sourcils.

« Le titre.

— Ah oui !

— Je vais la tuer... marmonna le jeune homme. Donc à mon mariage, et à mon mariage seulement, je deviendrai le Duc de Brocéliande. Sans ce titre, il me sera impossible de défendre ma famille contre les Avalons.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça dans les détails, mais disons que certains pouvoirs sont transmis avec le fait d'être Duc. Les Avalons veulent notre perte depuis la nuit des temps et sans ces pouvoirs tu peux d'ores et déjà oublier notre nom de famille.

— Mais, et si c'est Louise qui se marie et que tu lui lègues ton titre ?

— Impossible. Ces dons sont transmis par le sang. Lou ne récupèrera le titre, ou plutôt son fils aîné, que si je meure. Dans ma famille il n'y a toujours eu que des fils uniques, Louise est la première fille depuis Viviane. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai oublié de te dire que ces dons ne sont transmis qu'aux garçons.

— _So, you're in the s***_

— Tu as compris, rit Tristan. Pour revenir à mon épouvantard, le Duc de Brocéliande porte toujours au doigt une chevalière avec nos armoiries. Cette bague me rappelle mon devoir envers ma famille mais aussi le fait que je devrai faire un mariage de raison et non d'amour. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureux. C'est pour ça que je ne m'approche pas des filles, comme je te l'ai dit quand tu m'as demandé le soir où j'ai appris que tu étais une Potter.

— Tu as été ignoble parce que tu as eu peur de tomber amoureux de moi ? s'exclama Kate.

— Oui.

— _You have a screw loose!_ Je te rassure ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles maintenant ?

— Tu caches autant de secrets que moi, ça me fait du bien de discuter avec toi. Et je suis sûr qu'à toi aussi, même si tu sembles avoir décidé de me détester.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Kate.

— La façon dont tu as paniqué quand je t'ai portée hier. Tu ne les as pas loupées quand même Ambre et Agnès, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'offusqua Kate en se levant d'un bond.

— Je n'insinue rien, je t'ai vu leur lancer un sort, répondit Tristan en se mettant debout à son tour.

— C'est faux ! Je n'avais même pas ma baguette dans la main ! Je ne sais pas qui a lancé ce sort.

— Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Tu l'as fait d'instinct, de la magie sans baguette !

— Je ne sais PAS faire de la magie sans baguette ! Quelqu'un m'a défendue c'est tout !

— Je t'assure que c'était de la magie sans baguette. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, elles l'avaient cherché.

— _HOW DARE YOU? I'M NOT A VIOLENT PERSON! I DIDN'T ATTACT THEM ! YOU ARE CRAZY ! »_

Kate était hors d'elle. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser d'avoir attaqué ses camarades? De la magie sans baguette, elle ? On aurait tout vu ! Tristan tendit une main vers elle.

« Mais calme-toi ! Ce n'était pas une critique, tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kate l'avait déjà poussé dans le lac. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes !

Il remonta à la surface, hoquetant et crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il hurla :

« Tu vas me le payer Evans ! »

Mais la jeune fille s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées sous les rires des élèves de l'école. La chute de Tristan n'était pas passée inaperçue.

* * *

* "_You have a screw lose"_ peut se traduire par "_Il te manque une case"_.

**J'espère que ce chapitre répond à une partie de vos interrogations ?**

**Petit sondage pour rire (je veux voir vers qui votre cœur balance ^^): **

(1) Je pense que Kate a eu raison de mettre Tristan à l'eau.

(2) Bien au contraire, je pense qu'elle a complètement perdu les pédales et que Tristan ne mérite pas ça.

**La suite vendredi !**


	11. De quoi tu parles ?

**Nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! Je vous remercie pour vos lectures ainsi que ceux qui pensent à mettre des reviews, ça motive !**

**Dans ce chapitre on retrouve... vous verrez bien en fait ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie : **Merci pour ta review! Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, Kate a un peu sur-réagi (je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais bon ^^, en anglais on dit bien "overreacted" donc...). Admettre qu'elle puisse être capable de faire des choses qui la dépassent lui fait peur. Attention, Kate et Tristan ne sont PAS amoureux! ^^ Du moins pas encore ;). Entre eux, il y a une espèce d'amitié bizarre qui s'équilibre avec les secrets dont ils sont les dépositaires. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

**Elia : **J'aime bien l'idée du déni. Visiblement personne ne croit à l'aide extérieur ^^. La prise de conscience ? Dans très très longtemps ! Je ne l'ai même pas encore écrite. Ne t'inquiète pas il va se passer plein de choses d'ici là. Je suis contente que Tristan remonte dans ton estime. Les personnages pour le moment sont vus par les yeux de Kate, hors en réalité ils ne sont pas tout blanc ou tout noir mais plutôt dans des nuances de gris. Tu vas en avoir un autre exemple dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas tout compris à propos du passage sur le mariage arrangé puisqu'il manque des mots mais j'ai l'idée générale ;). Tu auras quelques réponses à tes questions dans quelques chapitres. J'essaie de distiller les infos au fur et à mesure. Tu as bien cerné les personnages, effectivement le respect mutuel et leurs secrets leur apportent une complicité que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour la review et à bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Tristan a raconté l'histoire de son épouvantard à Kate en lui dévoilant quelques secrets de famille. Il l'a accusé d'avoir inconsciemment attaqué Ambre et Agnès en utilisant de la magie sans baguette. Hors d'elle, Kate a poussé le jeune homme à l'eau devant toute l'école._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - De quoi tu parles ?**

Kate était hors d'elle. Elle remontait à grandes enjambées, le souffle court, la pente qui menait au château. Comment avait-il osé ? Il l'avait accusée, elle, d'avoir attaqué deux de ses camarades de façon délibérée ! Bien sûr qu'elle s'était sentie menacée ce matin-là par Ambre. Evidemment qu'elle avait eu peur quand elle l'avait vue s'approcher d'elle la menaçant de sa baguette. Il était également vrai qu'elle avait pensé de toutes ses forces à un sortilège de désarmement, par pur réflexe. Mais lancer un sort ? Jamais ! Comment l'aurait-elle pu, elle n'avait pas sa baguette à la main ! Il aurait tout de même pu trouver mieux que cette ridicule histoire de magie sans baguette pour corroborer son accusation fallacieuse !

Kate ruminait sa vengeance et traitait Tristan de toutes les insultes qui lui passait alors à l'esprit. Le bain forcé qu'elle lui avait fait prendre allait lui faire le plus grand bien ! Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le remettre à sa place puisque personne ne semblait prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Cela tombait bien, Kate était pleine de bonne volonté ! Il était arrogant, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, fier, dédaigneux… Elle continua la liste tout le temps que dura son retour au château frappant les pavés de ses pieds au rythme des adjectifs.

La fraicheur du grand hall lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Zut, elle avait laissé Louise près du lac ! Hors de question d'y remettre les pieds, elle ne voulait pas voir l'ombre de Tristan à moins de cent mètres d'elle aujourd'hui ! Sinon foi de Potter elle jurait que ces maudits entraînements de duel allaient pour une fois lui servir à quelque chose !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher son sac et à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Au moins elle pourrait attendre Louise tout en avançant ses devoirs. Elle ne devait pas oublier que le directeur l'avait à l'œil.

Son aller-retour au dortoir eut au moins le mérite de la calmer quelque peu. La jeune fille poussa les portes de la bibliothèque et entra dans l'antre du savoir. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, être entourée de livres la rendait toujours sereine, apaisée. Elle s'installa près d'une fenêtre, profitant ainsi à sa manière des rayons du soleil. Kate sortit ses affaires et se pencha sur l'intitulé du devoir de potions. Il allait lui falloir un dictionnaire… Elle se leva et parti en quête de son précieux sésame pour la réalisation de son travail. Son dictionnaire était devenu son meilleur ami depuis la rentrée, impossible de faire un pas sans. Pourtant dans sa colère elle avait laissé le sien sur sa table de nuit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser un de ceux de l'école.

Elle se faufila entre les étagères et se mis en quête. La bibliothèque semblait déserte. Il n'y avait qu'elle de suffisamment folle pour ne pas profiter de l'air pur et s'enfermer parmi les livres. Elle était bien à moitié Granger ! Dictionnaires, dictionnaires… Où êtes-vous mes petits ? Après avoir fait trois fois le tour, Kate réussit enfin à dénicher ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait pas encore ses automatismes ici.

La jeune fille fit courir son doigt sur les tranches des livres et s'arrêta quand elle trouva son bonheur. Tout en retournant à sa place, elle feuilletait le dictionnaire à la recherche du premier mot de l'énoncé qui lui avait posé problème. Tête baissée, elle heurta de plein fouet un autre élève et se rattrapa comme elle put aux étagères adjacentes.

« Tu pourrais faire attention Evans !

— Avalon ! Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

— J'ai vu, grogna le jeune homme. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te féliciter.

— Pourquoi ? se méfia-t-elle.

— Pour avoir remis Dulac à sa juste place, toute l'école ne parle que de ça !

— Il l'avait cherché, se justifia Kate désormais mal à l'aise. Excuse-moi, j'ai du travail à faire, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de le contourner.

— Attends, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon attitude déplorable lors de notre retenue. Je suis en conflit avec les Dulac mais cela n'excuse en rien le fait que j'aurais dû me présenter convenablement. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Alors voilà, je suis Aleaume Avalon et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Aleaume, déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

— Kate Evans, enchantée, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

— Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de t'intégrer dans un pays qui n'est pas le tien. Ai-je tort ?

— Non, soupira Kate. Votre accent me pose beaucoup plus de problèmes que je ne me l'imaginais.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue en France ? s'intéressa Aleaume. C'est rare comme décision et encore plus une année d'examen.

— Je voulais prendre du recul et découvrir une autre culture, éluda Kate.

— Et tes parents étaient d'accord ?

— Bien sûr, je n'aurais rien fait sans leur accord !

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Ma vie ne te concerne pas ! s'exclama Kate.

— Ne te braque pas, je voulais juste savoir un peu de quel milieu tu venais c'est tout !

— Comment ça de quel milieu je viens ? Tu veux savoir si je suis sang-pur toi aussi, c'est ça ? cracha Kate.

— Oui… Non !, corrigea-t-il rapidement. C'est pour ça que tu as mis Dulac à l'eau ? Parce qu'il t'a demandé si tu étais noble ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Je prends ça pour un oui. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !

— _What are you talking about?_

— Tristan Dulac et moi marchons sur les mêmes plates-bandes puisque nous devons tous les deux faire un bon mariage. Seulement vois-tu, lui n'a jamais accepté qu'on lui dicte qui son cœur doit aimer, alors que moi je m'en fiche.

— Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'étonna Kate.

Comment Aleaume pouvait-il ressortir presque mot pour mot ce que Tristan lui avait dit sous le ton de la confidence ?

« Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Il est si prévisible ! L'amour est une faiblesse, c'est ce qui anéantira les Dulac, c'est écrit depuis longtemps.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kate pour la deuxième fois en même pas deux minutes.

— Mon père me le répète depuis mon plus jeune âge. Après tout, c'est ce qui a perdu Lancelot.

— Et comment sais-tu ça ?

— Les légendes. Lancelot était éperdument amoureux de Guenièvre. Cet amour interdit a été découvert par le roi Arthur. Lancelot a dû s'exiler au royaume de Brocéliande où il a été obligé d'épouser Elaine, une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports pour laver sa réputation. Il n'a jamais plus été le même.

— Il y a tellement de légendes sur les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, si on se mettait à toutes les croire… marmonna Kate. Les légendes ne sont que des histoires pour les enfants, ce ne sont pas des prophéties. Et encore, même les prophéties sont discutables !

— Oh oh ! Je vois que j'ai affaire à une connaisseuse ! Que sais-tu des légendes arthuriennes Kate ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Kate sursauta. Venait-il vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom ? Elle fit une moue pour montrer son ignorance et plongea son regard dans les yeux marron d'Aleaume. Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille et lui chuchota :

« Pour toi, ce ne sont que des légendes. Pour moi, il s'agit de l'histoire de mes ancêtres. Chez toi, tu as des livres de contes auxquels tu croyais enfant et qui aujourd'hui te font penser avec nostalgie à ta candeur infantile. Chez moi, ces livres sont les mémoires qu'ont laissées ceux qui ont fait notre monde actuel. C'est pour ça que pour toi, les légendes ne sont que des contes qui ne tiennent pas debout, alors que pour moi, c'est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité, Kate, rappelle-toi s'en ! »

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Kate stupéfaite et quitta le rayon qui avait abrité ses confidences.

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate était restée plantée seule en plein milieu de la bibliothèque durant cinq bonnes minutes. Elle s'était répétée plusieurs fois les paroles d'Aleaume pour que son cerveau finisse par les analyser. Il avait été tellement charmant ! Quel contraste entre l'image qu'elle avait du « _former Aleaume_» comme elle l'appelait, et celle d'aujourd'hui.

Les Français étaient de drôles de personnages tout de même. Leur habitude de faire la bise accompagnée d'un « Salut, ça va ? » dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un ne cessait d'étonner Kate. Chez elle, une telle intimité n'était envisageable que chez des amants ou en famille. La jeune fille sourit en se rappelant comment elle avait repoussé Marc la première fois qu'il avait voulu lui faire la bise. Ses camarades étaient venus à la rescousse du pauvre bougre en lui expliquant leurs us et coutumes.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les fesses entre deux chaises. D'un côté son amitié pour Louise et ses secrets pour Tristan. De l'autre, le charme d'Aleaume. Vraiment ça n'allait plus du tout ! Elle le savait, elle allait devoir choisir si elle ne voulait pas risquer une guerre ouverte. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lou, elle l'aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair.

« Mademoiselle Evans !

— Oui Madame Legrand ?

— Vous étiez sensée être en retenue avec moi hier je vous rappelle.

— Oh, excusez-moi, j'étais à l'infirmerie hier soir.

— Je le sais bien. Je vous attends donc lundi à vingt heures dans mon bureau.

— Bien Madame. »

Une fois son professeur partie, Kate se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Vu l'heure, elle était sûre d'y trouver Lou. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille attiraient les rayons du soleil, comment aurait-elle pu la manquer ?

« Te voilà enfin ! s'écria Louise en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Je te préviens Tristan est furieux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

— Il m'a énervée, grogna Kate.

— Mais encore ? Je sais combien il peut être agaçant mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te faire sortir de tes gonds.

— _Excuse me_ ?

— Ah oui c'est vrai… Pour te mettre à ce point en colère si tu préfères.

— Il m'a accusée d'avoir jeté ce sort à Ambre et Agnès.

— Mais tu n'avais même pas ta baguette à la main !

— C'est là qu'il m'a accusée de faire de la magie sans baguette, poursuivit Kate d'un ton morne.

— Allons bon ! Les personnes capables de faire de la magie sans baguette sont très rares, il a encore pris ses désirs pour des réalités.

— Pardon ? demanda Kate qui ne comprenait plus rien. La magie sans baguette n'existe pas !

— Certains Dulac étaient capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, ça existe bien mais c'est très rare. Tristan a encore été t'imaginer plus puissante que tu ne l'es. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a aucun sens, je suis sûre que quelqu'un t'es venu en aide ce jour-là. C'est peut-être même mon frère, tiens ! Allez, mange sinon l'infirmière va te garder demain.

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! _By the way_, ma colle est décalée à lundi soir…, commença Kate.

— Elle n'allait pas te laisser tranquille c'était évident.

— Et j'ai croisé Aleaume à la bibliothèque, acheva-t-elle en se servant de carottes l'air de rien.

— QUOI ? hurla Lou en se levant de sa chaise.

— _Keep cool_ !

— Comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand tu m'annonces que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! »

Et voilà, il fallait qu'elle monte tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux ! Kate l'aurait parié. Pourrait-elle un jour manger tranquillement sans que leur table ne devienne systématiquement le centre d'attention de toute l'école ? Elle en doutait.

« Mais calme toi ! Je n'ai rien _pactiseaveclennemi_ _at all_ ! »

Louise quittait déjà la grande salle, furieuse. Kate soupira et reporta son attention sur ses carottes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que son assiette était à peine vidée de son entrée, une main se referma sur son poignet avec force.

_« Ouch ! You're hurting me !_

— Maintenant, il faut qu'on discute ! lui ordonna Tristan en la tirant hors de la salle sous les yeux rieurs des autres élèves.

— Je n'ai pas fini de manger ! » s'offusqua Kate en essayant de résister comme l'aurait fait une enfant de quatre ans.

C'était peine perdue, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Le bain ne lui avait pas suffisamment rafraichit les idées, il en voulait un autre ?

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal! _That's not possible, Dulacs decided to annoy me today! _se plaignit-elle.

— Tu as bientôt fini ton charabia ? lui demanda Tristan. Il fallait que je te parle sans que toute l'école ne nous écoute. »

Il disait vrai, il l'avait trainée dans la salle d'enchantements vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Louise ?

— Quoi ?

— On m'a dit qu'elle était sortie furieuse de la salle à manger après t'avoir crié dessus. Je répète donc ma question : qu'as-tu fait à ma petite sœur ?

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as traînée de force jusqu'ici ? Je croyais que c'était pour t'avoir jeté à l'eau ce matin.

— Oh pour ça aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, j'aurai ma vengeance ! Alors ? J'attends ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse.

— Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Mon père peut-être ?!

— Louise est ma sœur, si tu lui fais du mal notre accord tombe à l'eau. Façon de de parler, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

— Du chantage maintenant, on aura tout vu ! Soit, si tu veux tout savoir je lui ai dit que j'avais discuté avec Aleaume ce matin à la bibliothèque et elle est partie comme une folle en me traitant de je ne sais plus quoi.

— Comment ça 'discuté avec Aleaume' ? Tu parles à Avalon maintenant ?

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! s'écria Kate. Je cherchai un livre et je l'ai heurté sans faire exprès. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! »

Kate s'assit sur une des tables, les bras croisés, et regarda Tristan faire les cent pas. Il marmonnait des paroles que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Son français s'était amélioré, elle comprenait presque tout désormais, sauf quand les gens utilisaient des expressions bizarres ou qu'ils n'articulaient pas suffisamment, ce que faisait précisément Tristan en ce moment même. Il parcourut encore deux minutes la salle de classe de long en large puis s'arrêta. Il vint se poster devant Kate et posa ses deux mains sur la table de part et d'autre des jambes de la jeune fille, l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle était prisonnière.

« Et je suppose que les quelques mots concernaient les légendes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en fixant Kate dans les yeux.

— _How do you know that?_ souffla Kate, hypnotisée.

— Bon sang Kate, fais fonctionner tes méninges un peu ! lui murmura-t-il. Quand nous étions dans ce placard, de quoi Avalon parlait-il ? Que voulait-il te demander parce que tu étais anglaise ?

— D'une légende. _Oh my goodness!_ Tu crois que je me suis faite manipulée? demanda-t-elle, horrifiée, à voix basse

— Que lui as-tu dit exactement ? chuchota le jeune homme.

— Il… Il m'a félicitée pour t'avoir jeté à l'eau et il a voulu savoir ce que faisaient mes parents », Kate vit Tristan tiquer. « Il s'est renseigné sur mon milieu et je me suis énervée en lui demandant si lui aussi voulait savoir si j'étais noble, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il a compris que je t'avais poussé parce que tu voulais savoir si j'étais une sang-pur. Il a commencé à m'expliquer que c'était l'amour qui perdrait les Dulac ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, que c'était écrit depuis Lancelot et il m'a demandé ce que je savais des légendes arthuriennes.

— Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

— Que je n'y croyais pas. Il m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi les légendes étaient vraies, que c'était sa vie et il est parti», acheva Kate écarlate.

La moue que faisait Tristan aurait pu être comique si l'heure n'avait pas été si grave.

« Tu crois que je lui ai donné des informations sur ce qu'il cherche ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Kate, écoute-moi bien, dit-il en lui relevant la tête, un doigt sous le menton. Je sais qu'Avalon est très doué pour manipuler les gens, la preuve sans t'en rendre compte tu lui as dit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il sait désormais que tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité pour cette légende. Mais tu dois faire très attention à ce que tu lui dis. Si son père a réellement trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait détruire ma famille, il se peut que tu aies nos vies entre tes mains. Promet-moi que tu feras attention !

— _I promise._ »

Elle laissa quelques instants son regard plongé dans l'océan azur des yeux du jeune homme et se décida à poser la question qui la taraudait.

« Tristan, crois-tu qu'Aleaume sache qui je suis ?

— Non. Personne à part moi ne se doute de ton identité, lui certifia-t-il d'une voix ferme. Il va falloir que tu sois prudente, si jamais Avalon le découvre ça pourrait très mal tourner. Son père est prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir et ta famille est très puissante.

— _I'm afraid Tristan_, chuchota Kate.

— Je sais. Allez, viens là », dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix féminine lança :

« Oh bah ça alors ! »

* * *

**Alors ? Selon vous, pour qui le coeur de Kate va balancer? Aleaume, Tristan, Tristan, Aleaume ?**

**Un petit message pour m'encourager? Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours pour savoir si ce que j'écris vous plait.**

**Mardi prochaine, le chapitre s'intitulera Rumeurs, j'imagine que vous avez deviné pourquoi ^^**

_**P.S : **Ne criez pas! A partir de la semaine prochaine, je ne publierai plus que le mardi. Je suis dans mes révisions donc l'écriture passe un peu en second plan. J'ai un petit capital de chapitres d'avance donc en passant à un par semaine au lieu de deux je reste régulière. Pour vous consoler, j'ai commencé à publier cette semaine une nouvelle fiction que je publie tous les lundi matins. Elle s'appelle **Familiae Secreta**. Pour plus d'infos je vous laisse consulter** mon profil.**_


	12. Rumeurs

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme ? **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus léger que les autres, Kate renoue avec les joies des jalousies adolescentes. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie :** Oulà non, le bac est déjà loin pour moi ^^. Je suis en fin de 3ème année de médecine. Merci pour tes encouragements ;). Aleaume est futé, c'est certain mais peut-être que tout n'était pas que manipulation? _Who knows_... Je te laisse vérifier ton hypothèse quant aux rumeurs dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Elia :** Tu commences à bien connaître les personnages ^^, oui il s'agit bien d'Ambre. Aleaume a, disons, lancé un pavé dans la mare et ça s'est retourné contre lui. Je ne suis pas sûre que tout ne soit que manipulation dans ce qu'il a dit à Kate mais bon... Oh, Orgueil et Préjugés, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est tout à fait ça :D. C'est un de mes livres préférés également, j'adore l'univers de Jane Austen! Non pas besoin que Tristan tombe amoureux pour être Duc, un mariage civique fait amplement l'affaire d'où le mariage arrangé. Merci pour cette review et tes encouragements ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Après avoir jeté Tristan à l'eau, Kate se rend furieuse à la bibliothèque où elle croise Aleaume. Il l'interroge sur sa vie et mine de rien lui demande ce qu'elle sait des légendes arthuriennes. Louise devient une vraie furie quand Kate lui annonce qu'elle a discuté avec Avalon, et Tristan lui ouvre les yeux sur une possible manipulation de son pire ennemi. Pour la consoler, il la prend dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les surprenne._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Rumeurs**

Pour ce qui était des rumeurs racontées derrière son dos, Kate pensait avoir tout connu à Poudlard. Il lui fallait bien s'avouer qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. La France avait fait des commérages le sport national et elle n'avait pas tardé à en faire les frais.

Quand Tristan l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, il n'avait rien d'autre à voir qu'une étreinte amicale. Malheureusement, Ambre qui avait débarqué à ce moment-là était d'un tout autre avis. Le soir, quand Kate mis les pieds dans la salle commune des eaux, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qui était le centre de la conversation : elle-même !

« Je vous le dis, elle essaie de se faire tous les beaux mecs de Beauxbâtons ! cria Ambre.

— _Hum, hum_, fit Kate pour lui signifier qu'elle se trouvait derrière elle.

— Enfin, Ambre, vas-tu enfin nous expliquer de quoi tu parles ? » s'énerva Louise.

Visiblement Kate arrivait au début de la conversation.

« Je parle de cette Anglaise qui se tape ton frère ! s'emporta Ambre en montrant Kate du doigt.

— Eh, surveille un peu ton langage ! s'offusqua Nathan.

— Tu sors avec Tristan ? s'étonna Lou en se tournant vers Kate.

— Mais non, j'étais dans le château ! »

Après un moment de flottement, sa réplique créa un véritable fou rire parmi les sept eaux. Louise se repris au bout de quelques instants et lui expliqua :

« Non, 'sortir' a aussi un autre sens. On l'utilise quand deux amoureux se voient. Alors, tu sors avec mon frère ?

— Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ?

— Oui, elle a raison Ambre, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? J'ai vu de mes propres yeux Kate pousser Tristan à l'eau ce matin, ce n'était pas franchement l'archétype de l'amoureuse transie si tu veux mon avis.

— Après le repas, je suis allée récupérer un des livres d'enchantements dans la salle de cours pour travailler sur le prochain devoir. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte je suis tombée sur ton frère collé-serré avec cette fille. »

La petite assemblée se retourna d'un même mouvement vers Kate qui, cette fois encore, n'avait pas tout compris. Visiblement son vocabulaire sur les relations amoureuses avait besoin d'être approfondi… Louise vint de nouveau à sa rescousse, elle voulait être sûre de bien comprendre.

« Kate, as-tu oui ou non embrassé Tristan ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme comme si elle essayait de faire avouer à une enfant ses bêtises.

— _Of course not!_ s'énerva Kate. _He hugged me, that's all! We are just friends! I was a bit depressed, he tried to reassure me! He is not my boyfriend or something like that! Amber should find a lover and stop accusing others! That's enough, I'm going to sleep. I won't listen any of your stupid theories!"_

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas rageur et claqua bruyamment la porte du dortoir. Les autres se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de raconter…

**_ooOOoo_**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Kate. Louise lui faisait la tête pour avoir adressé la parole à Avalon. Aleaume ne lui adressait plus la parole puisqu'il croyait, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs, qu'elle sortait avec Tristan. Ambre semblait sur le point de la tuer à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait pour avoir, soi-disant, réussi à piéger dans ses filets le plus beau parti de l'école.

Et Tristan dans tout ça ? Il avait éclaté de rire quand elle lui avait raconté ses malheurs un soir qu'elle l'avait rejoint pour sa ronde de préfet-en-chef.

« Attends je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Après nous avoir surpris, Ambre a fait courir la rumeur que toi et moi nous étions ensemble ?

— _Yes_, grogna Kate. Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas au courant, toute l'école ne parle que de ça !

— Je ne fais pas attention aux bruits de couloirs et tu devrais en faire autant si tu veux mon avis.

— C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire je te signale, s'offusqua Kate. Comment peux-tu rester si calme alors que tout le monde croit que nous nous voyons en cachette ?

— Mais, chérie, c'est exactement ce que nous faisons, la taquina-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

— Oh tu m'énerves ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Louise. Son amie lui manquait, elle se devait d'arranger les choses. Elle la rattrapa après un de leurs cours d'où Lou était une nouvelle fois sortie comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

« Louise, il faut qu'on parle.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire.

— S'il te plait. »

La jeune fille pila et regarda Kate, les bras croisés.

« Soit. Tu as une minutes, pas plus.

— Ici ? Tu ne veux pas aller dans la salle commune ?

— Plus que cinquante secondes.

— Bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Je tiens à te préciser que j'ai juste échangé quelques mots avec Aleaume, et encore c'était pour m'excuser de lui être rentrée dedans. J'étais allée récupérer un dictionnaire et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Ah et aussi il m'a félicité pour avoir jeté ton frère à l'eau, ce qui vu vos relations était assez prévisible. Ecoute Lou, je sais qu'il est ton ennemi mais il n'est pas le mien. Je ne peux pas me mettre à dos des personnes dans cette école sans motif valable ! »

Louise la regarda toujours silencieuse. Elle semblait en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur. Finalement elle lâcha :

« Tu as raison, ma réaction est ridicule. Aleaume n'a pas à être ton ennemi pour la simple raison que tu es mon amie. Je suis désolée. Mais fais attention à toi, hein ? Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

Kate lui sourit. Elle n'aimait pas être fâchée avec Louise, et la jeune fille n'était pas rancunière pour deux sous. Elles se dirigeaient ensemble vers la salle commune quand Lou demanda finalement avec un sourire en coin:

« Et alors, Tristan et toi ça avance comment ?

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— J'aimerais bien t'avoir comme belle-sœur. »

Kate s'arrêta net en plein milieu du couloir, pétrifiée. Elle cria :

« Que ce soit bien clair, il n'y a RIEN entre Tristan et moi ! »

Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir la regardèrent, choqués. Il n'y avait bien que les Anglais pour perdre à ce point tout savoir vivre ! Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kate.

« Evans, j'apprécierais que tu évites d'hurler des commentaires sur mes hypothétiques histoires de cœur en plein milieu du couloir. »

Kate se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à un jeune homme au sourire charmeur. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue ! Louise devait avoir repéré son frère dans ce couloir, elle savait exactement quoi dire pour la mettre hors d'elle. Et, évidemment, Kate avait réagi au quart de tour !

« Tristan. Tu tombes bien ! Dis donc à ta sœur que ces _bloody_ rumeurs ont été inventées de toutes pièces par Ambre !

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre ton sang-froid », lui répliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée qui venait de se créer et haussa la voix.

« Bien, ouvrez tous bien grand ce qui vous sert d'oreilles. Kate Evans et moi-même vous annonçons notre mariage ! »

Kate lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! Quoi, ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait dire ? » feint-il de s'étonner alors que tous les élèves riaient à gorges déployées.

Il reprit son ton autoritaire de préfet-en-chef et ajouta :

« Vous l'aurez donc compris bande d'imbéciles, il ne faut jamais croire des rumeurs. Surtout quand elles sont lancées par quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable qu'Ambre. Maintenant dispersez-vous, le spectacle est fini ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate avais mis beaucoup de temps à faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues. Cette humiliation, elle n'était vraiment pas prête de l'oublier ! Et elle n'était pas la seule. Ambre était absolument furieuse et ne cessait de jurer vengeance. Décidément, c'était un mot qui commençait à devenir redondant depuis quelques semaines.

Louise, elle, rayonnait. Quand Kate lui demandait pourquoi, la jeune fille lui jurait que c'était à cause de la météo. Mais bien sûr ! Il ne fallait pas non plus la prendre pour une idiote, cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'il pleuvait sans discontinuer. Kate se serait crue de retour en Ecosse. Mais comment Louise aurait-elle pu dire à son amie qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de sa tête ce fameux jour, elle se retenait d'éclater de rire ? Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça !

**_ooOOoo_**

« Qu'est-ce vous faites pour les vacances ? » demanda Marc alors que les sept eaux s'étaient regroupés devant la cheminée de leur salle commune.

« Je rentre chez moi, dit Kate. J'ai hâte de fêter Noël avec ma famille mais c'est encore si loin ! Mon frère me manque…, soupira-t-elle.

— Non je voulais dire pour les vacances de la Toussaint, tu restes ici ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— La Toussaint, répéta Marc en articulant bien comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée. Tu sais bien, les vacances qui commencent vendredi prochain !

— Pardon ? On a des vacances entre la rentrée et Noël ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

— Mais enfin Kate, on a toujours des vacances fin octobre ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Nathan.

— _Well, not_. En Angleterre, les seules vacances que nous ayons sont celles de Noël et celles de Pâques.

— C'est tout ! fit Antoine horrifié. Mais et la Toussaint et les vacances d'hiver ? Non ? Rien de tout ça ?

— _Absolutely nothing._

— Oh les pauvres rosbifs quand même ! » soupira Marc tandis que les autres s'empressait de hocher la tête pour l'approuver.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, mes parents travaillent tous les deux, ainsi que mon frère. Vous, vous allez faire quoi ? » se renseigna Kate.

Allait-elle rester seule dans cet immense château avec ses livres pour seule compagnie ?

« Moi je rentre, dit Marc. Comme tout le monde en fait, non ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard circulaire.

— Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

— Oh, _I see…_

— Attends, je vais demander à Maman si tu peux venir à la maison », proposa Lou.

Marc pouffa de rire.

« Marc, explique-moi ce que tu as trouvé de drôle dans ma phrase, parce que franchement je ne vois pas… » demanda Louise d'un air blasé.

« C'est ta façon de dire 'la maison'. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça de façon si détachée parce qu'elle va s'attendre à une ravissante chaumière au lieu du palais de cristal qui te sert de _home sweet home_. Juste pour prévenir une attaque cardiaque. Enfin je dis ça…

— Je me passerai bien de tes commentaires. Palais ou non, ça reste chez moi ! le sermonna Lou. Alors, Kate, tu es d'accord pour que je demande à ma mère ?

— Oui avec plaisir ! Mais ça risque de ne pas plaire à ton père, tu ne crois pas ?

— Si je demande à Maman ça ne posera pas de problème. Il sera mis devant le fait accompli et puis c'est tout. »

Kate fit la moue. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit aussi simple… Louise ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

« Tant que Tristan et toi ne vous embrassez pas devant lui ça devrait passer. »

Elle piqua un fard sous les rires de ces camardes. Décidément Kate Potter avait horreur des rumeurs !

* * *

**Un petit chapitre de transition vous l'aurez compris :). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même...**

**Comme annoncé, je ne publierai que le mardi désormais, ce qui vous laisse deux fois plus de temps pour me laisser un petit commentaire :D. **

**Histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (moi, sadique? jamais ^^ !), le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane !.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine !**


	13. Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane !

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite des aventures de Kate. Et aujourd'hui, direction Borcéliande ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Leslie : **Oh merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tes révisions se passent bien. Que fais-tu comme études? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, ça me met un peu la pression du coup ^^. A bientôt !**  
**

**Elia : **Oui elle s'enfonce gentillement comme tu dis ^^. Je suis contente que cette invitation te plaise :D. J'espère juste être à la hauteur de tes attentes :S. Merci beaucoup pour la review ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Des rumeurs ont circulé dans Beaubâtons à propos d'un couple formé par Kate et Tristan. Horrifié, Kate se rend encore plus ridicule en essayant de la nier. Pour les vacances, elle est invitée par Lou à venir chez elle._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane !**

C'était le branlebas de combat dans le château de Beauxbâtons. Le directeur et Madame Legrand se tenaient dans le hall et criaient des ordres à droite à gauche dans le vain espoir de faire régner l'ordre.

« Le départ est à dix heures pile ! Dépêchez-vous de faire vos bagages ! Monsieur Dupont qu'attendez-vous planté dans ce hall ? Allons, allez donc préparer vos affaires ! Mademoiselle Leclerc ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter. Si vous voulez bavarder, allez dans votre salle commune !... »

Les filles des sept eaux n'étaient guère plus calmes dans leur dortoir. Les affaires étaient sorties des placards mais pas encore dans les malles. Des vêtements, des cahiers de cours, du maquillage traînaient partout dans la chambre. Accéder à la fenêtre en rentrant dans la pièce relevait de la mission impossible.

« Zut j'ai oublié ma brosse dans la salle de bain ! s'exclama Louise.

— Eh ! Attention à mes chemisiers, je viens de les plier !

— Parce que tu appelles ça plié ?

— Les filles, les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu mes notes d'enchantement ? Je voulais les relire pendant les vacances mais je ne sais plus où je les ai posées.

— Va voir dans la salle de bain, je crois que tu les as mises dans le panier à linge sale.

— Dans le panier à linge sale ? Il n'y a pas idée de les ranger là !

— Ah oui c'est vrai je m'en souviens ! C'était ça où la douche mais vu que c'était encore humide… »

Kate trouvait cette agitation rafraîchissante. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, ses camarades cessaient de la dévisager avec ce regard d'envie et de jalousie mêlée. Il y avait d'abord eu cette stupide rumeur, puis le fait que la mère de Lou ait accepté de l'accueillir chez eux pour les vacances. C'était un immense honneur dont elle avait parfaitement conscience.

Sa malle était une fois encore pleine à craquer. Elle eut une petite pensée nostalgique pour son frère quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à la fermer seule. Plutôt que d'aller supplier un des garçons, chose à laquelle il était hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse un jour, elle décida de trier ses affaires. Après tout elle ne partait que pour deux semaines, pas pour une année entière !

Il était neuf heures et demie et les malles étaient enfin faites. Le dortoir avait retrouvé sa quiétude habituelle. Tous les élèves se bousculaient désormais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les cheminées du grand hall qui les renverraient chez eux.

« C'est bon vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Tristan à sa sœur et à Kate.

— Oui c'est bon. Et Tristan s'il te plait, arrête de te comporter comme un moniteur de colonie de vacances avec nous, s'exaspéra Lou en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne va pas se perdre entre l'école et la maison tu sais !

— Si tu le dis… Allez les filles c'est à nous.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? s'inquiéta Kate.

— Ah oui c'est vrai, fit Tristan dans une moue. 'Château de Comper' tu devrais y arriver ?

— '_Châtô de Campér'_ ?

— Mouais, fit le jeune homme dubitatif. En espérant que tu n'atterrisses pas trop loin. »

Il fut décidé que Louise partirait la première et que Kate suivrait. Tristan fermerait la marche. Voyant son amie disparaître, Kate avança tremblante vers les flammes vertes. Prenant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, elle s'appliqua à prononcer le lieu-dit avec son accent franco-britannique.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle revit Louise lui faire un grand sourire. Elle sortit de l'âtre et s'empressa de détailler la pièce qui l'entourait. Les murs de pierres étaient sombres et épais. Le château ressemblait à ceux de l'époque médiévale. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, de quelle époque pouvait bien dater ce bâtiment ?

« Ta maison doit dater de centaines d'années dis-moi !

— Oh mais ce n'est pas chez nous ! s'empressa de rectifier Tristan qui venait de sortir de la cheminée.

— C'est la résidence des domestiques, expliqua Lou.

— Des domestiques ?! _Of course_… maugréa-t-elle alors que le frère et la sœur éclataient de rire.

— Allez, allez, les enfants dépêchons, dit Tristan avec enthousiasme en frappant dans ses mains. Maman doit nous attendre !

— Tristan, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ? » soupira Louise avant de suivre son frère dehors.

Le château donnait sur un immense lac entouré de forêt. Le paysage était majestueux. Sauvage et terriblement mystérieux. Kate s'y senti immédiatement comme chez elle. Elle vit Louise et son frère s'arrêter au bord de l'eau et se hâta de les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez plantés comme ça ?

— Le bon vouloir de Mademoiselle, lança Tristan avec un regard complice pour sa sœur.

— Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai raconté sur notre famille ? Que nous étions les descendants de la fée Viviane ?

— Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

— Je t'ai dit que Merlin lui avait construit un palais de cristal que Viviane avait caché sous les eaux d'un lac. C'est là que nous allons, conclut Lou en montrant les eaux qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il faut qu'au plus profond de toi tu crois à ces légendes.

— Et comment est-ce que je fais ça ?

— Répète-toi dans ta tête les histoires que je t'ai racontées. Si tu y crois, alors tu pourras rentrer chez nous. »

Kate ferma les yeux. Elle se repassa la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la cadette des Dulac, elle fut curieuse de voir ce fameux palais que peu de personnes pouvaient voir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Devant elle, les eaux du lac étaient devenues transparentes, comme du verre. Un grand escalier de cristal descendait vers un édifice qui brillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil qui avait traversés le lac. Kate resta bouche bée. C'était magnifique, une véritable œuvre d'art. Comment pouvait-on construire un palais pareil ?

« Tu peux fermer la bouche » la taquina Louise alors que Tristan se tenait les côtes, plié de rire.

« C'est chez vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Oui.

— Vous êtes tout le temps obligés de passer par là ? Vous n'avez pas de cheminée chez vous ?

— Si bien sûr ! Par contre les invités qui viennent pour la première fois sont obligés de passer l'épreuve de la révélation, comme toi, sinon ils ne pourront jamais entrer chez nous.

— Donc vous auriez pu arriver directement dans votre salon ?

— C'est ça.

— Alors pourquoi Tristan est venu avec nous au lieu de rejoindre directement vos parents ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin au jeune homme toujours hilare.

— Je voulais absolument voir ta tête, dit-il. Je ne regrette pas, ça valait le coup !

— Bon, on y va ? » coupa Lou pour éviter que sa meilleure amie ne tue son frère à quelques pas de son père.

Ils descendirent les centaines de marches pour arriver devant l'immense porte d'entrée. Tout était sculpté dans le cristal et brillait comme un diamant poli. Kate eut une pensée pour Marc qui lui avait prédit une crise cardiaque. Il n'était pas si loin de la réalité finalement…

Tristan fit un élégant mouvement du poignet en les laissant passer, Louise leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant ce qui ressemblait à « Frimeur ! » et ouvrit la porte.

« Oh mes enfants vous êtes là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Chéri, ils sont arrivés ! » cria une femme très élégante au visage avenant.

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis embrassa sa fille. Finalement elle se tourna vers Kate et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Kate, n'est-ce pas ? Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane !

— Merci beaucoup Madame d'avoir accepté de m'accueillir chez vous ! C'est un immense honneur !

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mes enfants n'invitent que trop rarement des amis ici. Je suis contente que Louise t'ai proposée de venir.

— Bonjour » dit une voix grave.

Kate tourna la tête vers le grand escalier. Un homme qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Tristan en beaucoup plus âgé leur faisait face. Il descendit le reste des marches et s'avança vers son fils. Il lui serra la main, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et détailla Kate de la tête au pied. La jeune fille était dans ses petits souliers et se tortillait sur place très mal à l'aise. Finalement ce fut Madame Dulac qui rompit le silence :

« Aymeric tu m'avais promis !

— Tu as raison Constance, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bienvenue chez les Dulac Mademoiselle Evans, dit-il finalement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

— Bien. Louise chérie, si tu montrais sa chambre à Kate ?

— Tout de suite Maman. Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Kate. Nos valises sont déjà en haut, l'école les a envoyées.

— Tristan, suis-moi dans mon bureau, il faut que je te parle » ordonna le Duc de Brocéliande.

**_ooOOoo_**

La chambre que lui avait fait préparer la mère de Louise était encore plus grande que la sienne, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le Manoir Potter était un modèle de faste et de richesse, elle le savait, mais ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux était d'une toute autre dimension. Elle déposa son manteau, profita un peu du calme et rejoignit Lou dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était étalée sur son lit et battait du pied au rythme de la chanson qu'elle fredonnait.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Tape à l'œil n'est-ce pas ? demanda Louise d'un air désinvolte.

— Oui un peu, avoua Kate avec un sourire. C'est pire que chez moi ! rit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

— Pourquoi tu…, commença Louise avant d'être coupée par Tristan qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

— Lou, Papa veut te voir.

— Le traditionnel rappel à l'ordre ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

— A toi de voir, il m'a juste demandé de te faire venir.

— Ok, à plus tard ! dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

— Tu me dois une fière chandelle ! Fais un peu attention, je viens de te sauver la mise une fois de plus ! grogna Tristan.

— Merci ! » souffla Kate.

Elle l'avait échappé belle !

« Lou va en avoir pour une bonne heure si c'est comme d'habitude. Je te fais visiter ?

— Avec plaisir !

— Mademoiselle… » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui proposant son bras.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta finalement l'invitation. Tristan lui fit le tour du palais en lui racontant les diverses légendes qui occupaient chaque pièce.

« Et là, il parait que Lancelot y a dit son premier gros mot.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Bien sûr ! Ce que tu peux être crédule parfois ! »

La bibliothèque était immense et regroupaient des milliers de volumes tous plus anciens les uns que les autres.

« Si ma mère voyait ça, tu n'arriverais plus à t'en débarrasser ! »

Tristan la mena sur le balcon qui donnait sur les profondeurs du lac.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on puisse respirer sans problème alors que nous sommes sous l'eau ? demande Kate en tendant la main vers un hippocampe.

— Aucune idée. Il faut demander à Viviane.

— Ah ah très drôle ! dit-elle sarcastique. Sauf qu'elle est morte.

— Pas du tout ! Mes parents me répètent depuis que je suis tout petit que son esprit rode parmi ces murs, qu'elle peut se manifester quand elle le souhaite.

— _Really ? And I'm the Frozen Queen! _se moqua-t-elle. Que te voulait ton père?

— Tu dois bien t'en douter.

— Dulac je n'ai pas pris option divination je te rappelle, alors les devinettes très peu pour moi !

— Le Comte d'Anjou lui a proposé la main de sa fille.

— Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ça.

— Pas bon du tout ! explosa-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas d'une extrémité à l'autre du balcon. Il est hors de question que j'épouse cette fille !

— Ton père s'inquiète pour toi et pour votre famille, c'est normal.

— Normal ? Tu trouves ça NORMAL ? Kate, est-ce que tes parents à toi te forces à te marier à dix-huit ans ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une épée de Damoclès sur la tête, de savoir qu'on a décidé de ton destin bien avant ta naissance !

— Tu n'en sais strictement rien ! » cingla Kate.

Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et respira à fond tout en s'astreignant de se calmer. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Kate aussi avait une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Son destin était lui aussi tracé depuis des siècles. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la prophétie depuis bien longtemps et sa discussion avec l'aîné des Dulac lui avait balancé ces souvenirs angoissants en pleine figure. Kate resserra sa prise sur la rambarde en pierre du balcon, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé avec sa mère. Avait-elle avancé dans ses recherches ? Avait-elle trouvé des informations sur le mystérieux cataclysme qu'elle avait provoqué à sa majorité ? Elle aurait tellement voulu en discuter avec elle et son père, avec James !

« Kate, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa Tristan stupéfait de la réaction de la jeune fille. Tu as raison, je ne sais rien sur toi et sur ta famille. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus comme ça. Je t'en prie excuse-moi ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Kate, s'il te plait dis-moi quelque chose, la supplia-t-il d'une petite voix mal à l'aise.

— Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Venait-elle réellement de lui dire de dégager ? Dans sa propre maison ? Cette fille ne manquait pas de culot ! Il ne bougea pas. Kate se retourna pour lui faire face, et cria :

« Je t'ai dit de partir !

— Je suis chez moi, je fais encore ce que je veux ! s'offusqua-t-il.

— Ça reste à voir !

— En plus tu as toujours une dette envers moi. » lança-t-il.

Kate le regarda stupéfaite. Venait-il réellement de mettre sa dette dans la balance ? Comptait-il vraiment utiliser son avantage maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en colère ? Il se foutait d'elle ?

En silence, elle détailla le visage fermé du jeune homme essayant d'y déceler la moindre trace d'ironie, en vain. Elle demanda finalement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

* * *

**Oui je sais je suis ignoble ! Pour vous consoler, la coupure originale était bien pire encore! Là j'ai fait "soft" ^^. Je me suis dit que si je coupais où c'était prévu j'allais me faire tuer sur place donc bon j'ai changé XD.  
**

**Vous avez une semaine pour me faire toutes les théories possibles et inimaginables (surtout les inimaginables d'ailleurs !) sur la façon dont Kate va devoir payer sa dette.**

**On va dire que celle (ou celui) qui trouve, a le droit de me poser une question sur la suite de l'histoire (je ne sais pas encore comment je vais répondre à cette personne seulement sans spoiler tout le monde si c'est une guest mais on va trouver un moyen ^^).**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Les Dulac et leurs idées à la noix

**Voici la suite de l'histoire :D !  
**

**Pour info, personne n'a trouvé la dette que Kate va devoir payer même si Elia n'était vraiment pas loin ;). J'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé vous plaira.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia :** Tu n'es vraiment pas loin ! Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ^^. Pour ta deuxième théorie (la révélation de l'identité de Kate) tu comprendras mieux à la fin du chapitre, je ne veux pas te gâcher le suspense. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira :D. A bientôt !

**Leslie :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps pour laisser un petit mot, surtout en période de révision ! Je sais ce que c'est et j'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante ! M... pour tes oraux comme on dit et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :D. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate est invitée chez Louise pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Si sa mère est très accueillante, le Duc lui reste plutôt froid. Alors que Tristan lui annonce qu'il refuse d'être fiancé à la fille du Comte d'Anjou, Kate et lui se dispute à nouveau. Leur querelle se solde par une demande plutôt inattendue : Tristan veut que Kate paie la dette qu'elle avait contractée auprès de lui lors de leur pacte nocturne (cf. chapitre 9)._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Les Dulac et leurs idées à la noix**

Kate n'en revenait pas. De toutes les hypothèses les plus loufoques qu'elle s'était imaginée devoir faire pour payer sa dette, Tristan Dulac en avait choisi une encore pire. Elle essayait de se calmer depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes mais à l'évidence faire les cent pas en balançant toute sa valise à l'autre bout de la pièce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose et vite ! Elle hurla sa colère en tapant les coussins de ses poings serrés et repensa à la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je te sauve constamment la mise en gardant ton identité secrète et en couvrant tes boulettes alors je veux que ton service soit à la hauteur du mien.

— Je répète, que veux-tu ?

— Je veux que tu me laisses t'embrasser devant mon père. »

Kate resta stupéfaite pendant cinq, dix, vingt secondes et explosa :

« Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête ! Ne m'entraîne pas dans tes lubies suicidaires ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait au juste ?

— Mais tout ! Je veux que mon père comprenne enfin qu'il ne peut pas régenter ma vie ! Qu'il ne peut pas me dire qui je dois aimer !

— Mais c'est une mascarade ! Je ne t'aime pas Tristan ! _You neither_. Ton père va nous étriper sur place !

— C'est un risque à prendre, reconnut-il.

— Tu ne peux pas simplement le lui dire calmement au lieu de me mêler à vos histoires ?

— J'ai essayé figure-toi, et ce pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Il ne veut rien savoir !

— Je ne veux pas être _your_ _girlfriend_ !

— Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Juste un baiser pour faire les pieds à mon père, c'est tout ce que je te demande. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as une dette envers moi, tu te dois de la payer.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Je m'empresse d'aller raconter à ma sœur que tu lui mens depuis la rentrée.

— Tu es un vrai _Slytherin_ ! siffla-t-elle.

— Je ne connais pas cette expression, dit-il désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

— Eh bien tu devrais !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Louise qui venait d'apparaître dans le chambranle de la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez ? »

Kate vit Tristan lui jeter un regard équivoque qui voulait clairement dire : « Alors ? ». Il lui lançait un défi qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à sa condition, n'est-ce pas ?

« Lou, en fait Kate est… » commença Tristan voyant que Kate ne réagissait pas.

« J'accepte ! » dit-elle précipitamment. « Tu es une belle ordure Dulac, j'espère que tu le sais ! » s'emporta-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre furieuse.

**_ooOOoo_**

Une demi-heure n'avait pas réussi à calmer Kate. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle règle ce problème et le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux. Elle avait entendu Louise s'enfermer dans sa chambre cinq minutes auparavant. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle descendit au pas de course les marches en verre et chercha son abominable maître chanteur. Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque un livre à la main.

« On le fait maintenant et tu ne m'en reparles plus jamais, c'est bien clair ?

— Kate, on va manger bientôt, tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment ?

— Certaine. Si cette torture dure plus longtemps je pense que je vais imploser.

— C'est parti alors ! soupira-t-il en lui prenant la main pour sortir de la pièce.

— Où est ton père à cette heure-ci ?

— Dans son bureau, il ne va pas tarder à sortir pour surveiller la mise en place de la salle à manger.

— Soit. On se met où ?

— Sous l'escalier, c'est pile entre les deux.

— Eh bien allons-y…» dit Kate dans un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Partiellement cachés sous l'édifice de cristal mais pourtant parfaitement visibles du premier venu, Tristan prit Kate dans ses bras et lui caressa machinalement le dos pour la détendre.

« Il ne va pas nous tuer tu sais, dit-il au creux de son oreille pour détendre l'atmosphère, sans en penser un traître mot.

— Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi… » grommela-t-elle alors que le jeune homme lui déposait de doux baisers sur la peau nue de son cou.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Tristan approcha son visage de celui de Kate. Ses yeux semblaient lui chuchoter de lui faire confiance. Elle ferma les paupières et se laissa transporter par le goût des lèvres de Tristan sur les siennes. Son estomac fit un bon et se tortilla comme si une nuée de papillons nichés là venaient de prendre leur envol. Soudain elle entendit un petit rire et quelqu'un murmurer :

« Ah l'amour ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et put voir une domestique leur sourire en filant vers la salle à manger. Tristan, stupéfait la regarda et murmura :

« Fausse alerte. »

Kate partit dans un fou rire nerveux et incontrôlable qui contamina bien vite le jeune homme qui la tenait toujours étroitement serrée dans ses bras. Pourtant Kate prit bientôt pleinement l'ampleur de la situation. Ce n'était pas le Duc qui venait de passer, elle allait donc à nouveau devoir embrasser Tristan. Pourquoi cette situation ne la gênait pas plus que cela ? Pourquoi mourait-elle d'envie de recommencer ?

**_ooOOoo_**

Aymeric Dulac soupira. Il venait de se prendre successivement la tête avec son fils à propos d'un mariage arrangé puis avec sa fille à cause de ses frasques explosives avec le fils Avalon. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie de famille paisible comme tout un chacun ? Il passa une main agacée sur son visage fatigué. Il semblait que cet arrangement avec le Comte d'Anjou prenait un mauvais départ. Pourquoi Tristan était-il aussi borné ? Lui non plus n'avait pas eu son mot à dire à son âge et le hasard lui avait donné la plus merveilleuse des épouses. Seulement ses arguments semblaient se heurter à un mur que son fils n'était visiblement pas prêt d'abattre.

L'horloge sonna. Il se leva. Il était temps pour lui d'aller inspecter la mise en place de la salle à manger. C'était devenu un rituel auquel il ne dérogeait jamais. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient une invité. Une fille plutôt jolie et intelligente pour ce qu'il en avait vu, mais qui avait le cruel défaut de ne pas être de sang-pur. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Au mieux elle était une sang-mêlé, au pire une née-moldu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche trop de Louise, elle était bien capable de lui mettre des idées déplaisantes dans la tête. Le Duc s'arrêta stupéfait. Des éclats de rire raisonnaient dans le hall. Tristan. Tristan heureux comme il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Il riait à gorge déployée en tenant dans ses bras cette anglaise. Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux quand il le vit se pencher vers elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ? Le Duc crut avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant son fils héritier, qui venait de l'envoyer royalement balader à propos d'une fiancée parfaite, embrasser une fille qui était très loin de répondre à ses critères de sélection.

Il se racla la gorge. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui. La stupéfaction qui s'afficha sur leur visage se mua peu à peu en une terreur sans nom. COMMENT AVAIT-IL PU ?!

**_ooOOoo_**

Le rire cristallin de Kate le transporta. Comme une mélodie qui résonne, il aurait pu passer des heures à l'écouter rire. Le comique de situation le gagna bien vite et il se joignit à son hilarité. Merlin comme ça faisait du bien ! Il n'avait plus ri autant depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'impliquait être le fils aîné des Dulac en réalité.

Il la regarda sourire dans ses bras. Quelle était belle avec ses yeux émeraudes ! Le baiser qu'il lui avait imposé quelques secondes avant restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il s'était senti tellement bien. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : recommencer. Il saisit délicatement son menton et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, que la deuxième fois soit encore meilleure que la première. Elle le laissa même approfondir cet interlude en entre-ouvrant ses lèvres fines.

Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur rêverie amoureuse. Son père ! Par Viviane, il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher ! Comme de fait exprès, le timing avait été parfait. Oh oh, Aymeric Dulac passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Tristan lâcha Kate, estimant qu'un peu de distance entre eux calmerait la fureur de son père.

« C'est l'heure à table ! » cria Constance Dulac du haut de l'escalier.

Tristan se dit que sa mère n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'à-propos! Il la vit descendre les marches avec grâce et venir prendre le bras de son mari.

« Chéri, il est midi et demi, il est temps que nous y allions. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'étonna d'elle en remarquant finalement le visage rouge de son époux, le teint livide de Kate et les mains tremblantes de son fils.

« Rien chérie, dit finalement le Duc d'une voix pleine de colère contenue. Nous en reparlerons plus tard Tristan. En attendant, filez dans la salle à manger tous les deux ! »

Sans demander leur reste, ils s'installèrent en silence autour de la table sous les sourires en coin des domestiques. Tristan ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Martin, le majordome, lui faire un clin d'œil. Super, tout le palais était au courant ! Hormis sa mère, que son père n'allait pas tarder à informer, et sa sœur. Mais dans quel pétrin était-il allé se fourrer ?

Kate retrouva vite ses réflexes de bonne tenue et ne put s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir du regard surpris du Duc de ne pas la voir commettre d'impair. Devoir se coltiner les plus hauts dignitaires étrangers à la maison depuis sa plus tendre enfance devait bien lui servir un jour ! Le repas était délicieux, le chef cuisinier s'était visiblement mis en quatre pour ce repas de retrouvailles.

Le dessert venait d'être servi quand Constance Dulac, surprise de ne pas la voir participer aux conversations familiales, lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire cet après-midi. Prise au dépourvu, Kate bredouilla :

« Je… Je n'en sais rien. Ça va dépendre de Louise en fait.

— On va faire de l'équitation, dit Louise de but en blanc.

— Comment ça de l'équitation ? s'inquiéta Kate. Je ne suis jamais montée sur un cheval je te signale.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas apprendre, fit-elle remarquer d'un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

— _But… I don't know… Well…_ balbutia-t-elle pas le moins du monde rassurée.

— Tu as le choix, la taquina Tristan. Soit tu montes à cheval avec Lou, soit tu viens manier l'épée avec moi.

— Je pourrais t'occire avec cette petite cuillère Tristan, alors je t'en prie ne me tente pas ! » grogna-t-elle en pointant son couvert vers lui.

Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier son chantage, même si au final une petite voix dans sa tête lui faisait remarquer qu'elle avait tout de même apprécié.

« Alors c'est décidé, s'enthousiasma Louise. Nous allons faire une randonnée ! Tu as fini ton dessert, on peut y aller ?

— Allons-y » soupira Kate la mort dans l'âme.

Elles quittèrent la pièce sous l'œil amusé de Constance Dulac. Son époux, lui, ne semblait pas avoir défroncé les sourcils depuis le début du repas. Kate se dit qu'au final, passer l'après-midi loin de la colère du Duc n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Kate ne te tient pas si raide sur ton cheval ! » lui cria Louise qui montait avec élégance en amazone plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant elle. « Tu sais, il sent quand tu as peur !

— J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Monter à cheval pour la première fois et se lancer dans une randonnée dans les bois. _You're completely crazy sweetie!_

— Tu t'en sors super bien ! On va même tenter le trot ! proposa Lou en faisant revenir sa monture vers celle de Kate.

— Certainement pas ! »

Mais où diable était passé son courage gryffondorien ? Visiblement il avait pris des vacances sans la prévenir… Louise donna un coup de cravache au cheval de Kate et celui-ci parti au petit trot. Kate hurla de frayeur. Son cheval pris peur et accéléra à toute allure. La jeune fille se cramponnait comme elle pouvait à la crinière. Elle vit arriver une branche basse à la vitesse de l'éclair et n'eut pas le temps de se baisser. Elle prit la de plein fouet et fut éjectée de son cheval.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Juste une petite commotion cérébrale, elle devrait être rapidement sur pieds ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Les voies étaient très lointaines comme un souffle de vent.

« Je m'en veux tellement !

— Il y a de quoi Louise ! Tu aurais pu la tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

— Je ne sais pas Tristan, je ne sais vraiment pas… J'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne monte pas à cheval depuis tout petit comme nous.

— Eh bien rappelle-toi s'en la prochaine fois que tu amèneras quelqu'un en randonnée ! Je suis prêt à parier que Kate ne voudra pas recommencer l'expérience !

— Ça suffit tous les deux, ce qui est fait est fait ! Laissons-là dormir maintenant. »

Les voix s'éloignèrent. Kate entendit la voix de Constance Dulac poser une dernière question.

« Il faudrait tout de même prévenir les parents de cette jeune fille, tu ne crois pas chéri ? »

* * *

**Alors ? (*attend stressée votre verdict sur ce chapitre que beaucoup attendaient depuis un moment*)**

** J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçues :S.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Une rencontre féérique

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On avance un peu plus dans l'intrigue de la prophétie que je vous remets ici pour une meilleure compréhension :**

**_« Il y a des siècles déjà,_**

**_Le magicien décida_**

**_Que la fille des deux plus grands,_**

**_Au jour de ses dix-sept ans,_**

**_Révèlerait ses pouvoirs_**

**_Porteurs d'espoir_**

**_Et que par les liens familiaux oubliés,_**

**_La magie ancestrale serait révélée»_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia : **C'est vrai que ça fait un peu penser au Jeu de l'amour et du hasard de Marivaux au niveau du contexte maintenant que j'y pense. Kate va-t-elle enfin cesser de sa voiler la face ? Rien n'est moins sûr ^^. Tu as été très intuitive dans ta dernière review, beaucoup de tes questions vont trouver leurs réponses dans ce chapitre ou dans le suivant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée pour l'attente !

**Leslie : **Empêcher les parents de Kate de venir ? Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même dans ce cas ^^. Je suis contente que ce rapprochement t'ai plu. J'espère que tes concours se passent bien. Merci pour ta review et désolée pour les délais !

* * *

_Résumé : Tristan fait du chantage auprès de Kate. Il lui demande comme faveur de l'embrasser devant son père sous peine de dévoiler sa véritable identité à sa soeur. Le Duc est furieux. Louise qui ignore tout, propose à Kate de faire une randonnée à cheval qui se solde par une lourde chute de cette dernière. La Duchesse suggère de contacter Harry et Hermione._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Rencontre féérique**

Kate portait une robe violine vaporeuse qui ondulait sous le souffle tiède du vent. Elle marchait pied nus sur les eaux claires d'un lac. Ses pieds se posaient sur la surface argentée sans s'enfoncer. Se tenir ainsi debout au beau milieu de cette étendue brumeuse sans la moindre embarcation était pour le moins étrange. Ses cheveux voltigeaient délicatement autour de son visage sans jamais s'emmêler. Vraiment étrange.

« Je t'attendais Kate » dit une voix douce.

La jeune fille fit volteface et vit une femme aux cheveux blonds qui miroitaient comme de l'or la dévisager avec un sourire. Elle portait la même robe que Kate, mais blanche, sur laquelle une ceinture tissée de pierreries ressortait.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

— On m'a donné beaucoup de nom par le passé. La Dame du Lac, Nimue, mais pour toi ce sera Viviane.

— Viviane ? Mais… vous êtes morte, non ?

— Je suis morte dans ton monde, pas ici.

— Où est-on ?

— Au royaume des esprits. Seuls quelques chanceux comme toi peuvent y venir.

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Est-ce que je suis…

— Tu es toute à faite vivante si c'est ta question. Ton esprit, fragilisé, va juste trouver refuge ici pendant quelques heures. Je dois t'avouer que c'est moi qui t'ai appelée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je voulais te parler Kate Potter.

— Vous connaissez mon vrai nom ? s'étonna Kate.

— Bien sûr ! Ici nous savons tout. Il me semblait pourtant que Tristan t'avais prévenu que mon esprit vivait toujours au palais.

— Vous…

— Je te l'ai dit, je sais tout, dit-elle dans un sourire mystérieux.

— De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

— Je me dois de te mettre en garde Kate. Merlin l'a prédit il y a des siècles, c'est toi qui apportera la paix entre ma famille et les Avalon. Mais ta route est semée d'embuches, tu ne dois pas te tromper !

— Merlin ? Attendez, le magicien dont parlait la prophétie c'était lui ?

— C'est exact. Il était terriblement en colère ce jour-là. Il venait de me voir me disputer une fois de plus avec Morgane. En consultant les astres il nous a fait cette prophétie qui te concernait.

— C'était donc cela l'espoir dont il était question dans ces vers ? Une paix entre deux familles ennemies ? Mais et qu'en est-il de mes pouvoirs ? Et des liens familiaux oubliés qui révèleront la magie ancestrale ?

— Je l'ignore Kate. il a refusé de nous le dire. J'ai appelé ton esprit pour te mettre en garde. Même si Merlin l'a prédit, rien ne dit que cette prophétie se réalisera. Il a été formel là-dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

— Tout dépend de toi. C'est à toi de faire que nos familles fassent la paix. Si tu échoues, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir. Voilà des siècles que Morgane et moi regardons nos descendants se déchirer. Nous ne pouvons plus le supporter.

— Morgane et vous… commença Kate.

— Avons mis nos différents de côté, oui. La vie est trop courte pour la gaspiller en de futiles rancœurs.

— Si je le leur dis, ils ne me croiront jamais, murmura la jeune fille.

— A toi d'être persuasive Kate Potter. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Viviane s'éloigna, sa robe blanche traînant sur la surface brillante du lac. Elle commençait à disparaître dans la brume matinale quand Kate entendit une dernière phrase :

« Souviens-toi Kate, tu ne dois pas échouer ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Tristan était assis face au bureau de son père comme un enfant pris en faute. Le Duc avait la désagréable manie de les convoquer Louise et lui dans son cabinet quand il voulait leur faire des remontrances. Aymeric Dulac estimait que leur vie privée ne concernait pas les domestiques, et cela valait également pour les bêtises de ses enfants.

Le jeune homme regardait son père grommeler en faisant des allers-retours entre la porte et son bureau. Sa mère assise dans une attitude faussement négligée sur le sofa de la pièce tapotait l'accoudoir de ses ongles. Elle semblait à bout de patience.

« Aymeric chéri vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu nous as convoqués dans ton bureau ?

— Tu as prévenu le directeur de l'état de la petite.

— Tout à fait. Il se charge lui-même de contacter ses parents, il doit passer par la directrice de Poudlard pour les joindre d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

En entendant cela, Tristan se redressa sur sa chaise. Kate avait vraiment pensé à tout !

« Cependant je ne pense pas que ce soit ce dont tu voulais nous faire part, me trompe-je ?

— Pas le moins du monde Constance. Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé ton fils en fâcheuse posture ce matin.

— Tout de suite les grands mots, s'offusqua Tristan.

— Tais-toi Tristan, ton tour viendra après, le rabroua son père. Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser de manière on ne peut plus équivoque Mademoiselle Evans au beau milieu du hall d'entrée ! A la vue de tout le monde ! Tu te rends compte !

— Tu l'aimes ? demanda Constance en se tournant vers son fils, complètement indifférente à l'envolée lyrique de son époux.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent en cœur les deux hommes.

— Je te demande Tristan si tu aimes cette fille, répéta-t-elle d'une voix calme voyant parfaitement sur quel terrain glissant s'engageait son mari.

— Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que oui… » réfléchit Tristan.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il tenait Kate dans ses bras, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Alors il comprit.

« Oui, Maman, je l'aime.

— Bien.

— Bien ? BIEN ? Comment peux-tu dire ça chérie, ce n'est pas BIEN du tout ! Cette fille n'est pas une sang-pur !

— Et alors ? s'emporta Tristan en se mettant debout. Je m'en fiche !

— Aymeric calme-toi. Toi-aussi Tristan. Montrez-moi que vous êtes capables de discuter en hommes civilisés.

— Elle n'est pas une sang-pur elle ne peut pas prétendre à faire partie de cette famille. En plus elle est étrangère.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle parle parfaitement le français !

— C'est vrai Aymeric, remarqua la Duchesse.

— Et pour ce qui est de son sang, oui elle est sang-mêlé et alors ? Y a-t-il une clause dans je ne sais quel contrat invisible qu'a laissé Viviane stipulant qu'un sang-mêlé ne pouvait pas entrer dans la famille ?

— Je, je… C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Nous allons être la risée de toute la noblesse française, rends-toi compte Tristan !

— Ah la voilà la bonne vieille excuse de la noblesse française ! C'est tout ce que représente mon mariage et mon bonheur à tes yeux ? Tu as peur de perdre la face devant Avalon !

— Tristan ! cria sa mère. Aymeric ne t'énerve pas pour si peu. Il faut que jeunesse se passe comme on dit. Ce n'est qu'un flirt de passage, il est beaucoup trop pour parler de mariage.

— Je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches à cette fille Tristan. Ton mariage doit être prononcé à la fin de ton année scolaire et tu le sais. Je ne décalerai pas de nouveau l'échéance. Il est temps pour toi de faire un peu honneur à cette famille ! Déjà que ton redoublement…

— Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai redoublé ! s'indigna Tristan.

— Il a raison chéri, inutile de remettre ça sur le tapis ce n'est pas le moment.

— Il est hors de question que tu n'épouses pas une fille de bonne famille, je n'en démordrai pas !

— Oh on est donc passé de sang-pur à bonne famille, on progresse ! remarqua sarcastiquement Tristan. Kate reste encore en course alors.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Rien.

— Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Il est tard, allons tous nous couchez, ordonna Constance. Nous verrons tous les choses sous un meilleur angle demain. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Le lendemain matin Louise se réveilla le cœur lourd. La culpabilité l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil. Sa conscience ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle avait failli tuer son amie par sa stupidité.

Elle enfila un pantalon qui traînait par là et un chemisier en dentelle. Lou saisit deux mèches de cheveux de part et d'autre de sa tête et les tressa ensemble pour éviter de les avoir constamment dans les yeux.

La jeune fille se dirigea en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. Inutile de réveiller toute la maison ! Le petit-déjeuner était déjà disposé sur la table et n'attendait que d'être consommé.

« Du café Mademoiselle ?

— Volontiers. »

Noyant ses idées noires dans un bol de caféine bien corsée, Louise passa en boucle dans sa tête les excuses qu'elle comptait faire à Kate. Elle se sentait tellement mal !

« Toc toc !

— J'ignorais que nous attendions du monde, fit remarquer le majordome.

— Moi également Martin.

— Voulez-vous que… ?

— Non c'est bon je m'en charge ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fini de toute façon » dit Louise en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Un homme et une femme d'âge moyen attendaient sur le seuil de la porte. Leur tête disait vaguement quelque chose à Louise. Où pouvait-elle les avoir déjà rencontrés ? Certainement pas ici, elle s'en serait souvenue.

« _Well_, Bonjour ! Toi sûrement être Lou, n'est-il pas ? demanda la femme avec un sourire.

— Heu, oui. »

Cet accent, c'était le même que Kate. Que faisaient des Anglais ici ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa mère avait prévenu le directeur de la chute de Kate, ce devait probablement être ses parents.

« Nous sommes les _Kate_ parents » continua la femme confirmant les soupçons de la jeune fille.

« Oh, oui, et bien, heu… Entrez ! bafouilla Louise.

— Merci. C'est très joli chez vous !

— Merci. Je vais prévenir mes parents, si vous voulez bien patienter dans le salon. Martin va vous y conduire. Vous… vous comprenez ce que je raconte ? s'inquiéta Lou soudain prise d'un doute.

— Bien sûr, dit Harry dans un sourire. C'est la pratique qui est plus _difficult_.

— D'accord. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Plantant là ses invités-surprise, Lou se précipita dans les étages. Son père n'allait pas apprécier d'être dérangé de manière aussi impromptue.

« Papa ! Maman ! Les parents de Kate sont en bas !

— Déjà ! Bon allons-y. Tu viens aussi jeune fille, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'assumer tes bêtises !

— Bien. »

Sortant dans le couloir derrière ses parents, Louise croisa Tristan.

« Que se passe-t-il Lou ? demanda-t-il en regardant le Duc et la Duchesse descendre l'escalier.

— Les parents de Kate, ils sont dans le salon.

— QUOI ? Oh par Viviane ça va être un massacre ! dit-il en se précipitant à son tour vers les marches de cristal.

— De quoi est-ce que … ? Tristan reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Louise se lança sur les talons de son frère. Elle manqua de trébucher à la dixième marche et sauta les trois dernières en essayant de le rattraper.

« HARRY POTTER ?!

— Trop tard, soupira Tristan dans une dernière glissade.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? »

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate se réveilla la tête dans le vague. Le bandeau qui lui serrait la tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se redressa et sursauta. Elle était vêtue de la robe qu'elle portait en parlant à Viviane. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Elle enleva la bande qui lui donnait un air plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'était réellement et mis de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Du bruit dans le couloir la tirèrent de ses pensées. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle se précipita dans le couloir pour comprendre l'origine de ce trouble. Que pouvait-il bien se passer de si important pour que tous les Dulac courent dans les escaliers de si bon matin ? Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et s'engagea à leur poursuite.

Tous réunis dans le salon, ils contemplaient avec des yeux ronds… ses parents !

« _Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?_

— _Oh sweetheart! Are you ok _? s'inquiéta sa mère en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

— Mademoiselle Evans, pourquoi Harry et Hermione Potter se font passer pour vos parents, il va falloir clairement m'expliquer les choses-là ! s'emporta Aymeric Dulac.

— Tout simplement parce qu'ils _sont _ses parents ! » expliqua Tristan en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine promis ! J'espère que d'ici là j'aurais retrouvé l'inspiration ^^.**


	16. Quand les vases antiques

**Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre :D. Comme dans le chapitre précédent on en apprend un peu plus sur l'histoire.**

* * *

**Réponses aux review anonymes :  
**

**Satanal :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :D. A bientôt !

**Elia :** Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as été intuitive pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^. Je te laisse découvrir à quel point. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate, suite à une chute de cheval, se retrouve au royaume des songes et rencontre Viviane. Celle-ci lui dévoile quelques réponses à propos de la prophétie. Tristan prit entre quatre yeux par son père lui avoue qu'il est amoureux de Kate. A son réveil cette dernière tombe nez-à-nez avec ses parents dans le salon des Dulac._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Quand les vases antiques de la fée Viviane volent en éclat**

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils _sont_ ses parents ! » expliqua Tristan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un silence pesant suivi ces paroles. Le Duc ricana :

« Très drôle Tristan ! Bon maintenant que vos blagues puériles sont terminées, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que le Ministre Britannique et la directrice de Poudlard font ici ? »

Kate échangea un regard perdu avec Tristan. La partie allait être plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait.

« En réalité je m'appelle Kate Potter, dit-elle honteuse. J'ai pris le nom de ma grand-mère paternelle en venant en France pour échapper à cette célébrité qui gâche ma vie à Poudlard. Je… je t'ai menti, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers Louise. Je suis désolée, personne ne devait le savoir.

— Personne ne devait le savoir ? cria Lou. Tu te fiches de moi ? Et Tristan, il rentre dans la catégorie 'Autres' peut-être ?

— Calme-toi Lou ! s'interposa le jeune homme. Elle ne m'a rien dit, j'ai tout deviné tout seul.

— C'est ça ! Vous êtes bien moqués de moi ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça Kate ? Ou peu importe comment tu t'appelles. Je croyais que nous étions amies ?! » s'emporta-t-elle une dernière fois avant de sortir en claquant la lourde porte de bois sculpté.

Kate garda le regard brouillé par les larmes rivé sur le paquet ciré. Tristan l'avait prévenue, elle savait bien que Louise allait mal prendre d'être ainsi mise devant le fait accompli. Comment pouvait-elle être eau alors qu'elle réagissait si vivement à chaque fois ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Le Duc se racla la gorge.

« Tu es donc la fille de Harry Potter ?

— Oui » s'étonna Kate.

Elle pensait pourtant avoir été claire sur ce point.

« Tu es donc une sang-pur ?

— Non, je suis sang-mêlé. Maman est une née-moldu et ma grand-mère paternelle l'était également.

— Oh ! D'où le 'bonne famille', finit-il par comprendre en fusillant son fils du regard. Une chose m'échappe, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux venus. Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? D'habitude nos invités doivent attendre à côté du lac que nous venions les chercher.

— _Well_, commença Hermione mal à l'aise. Harry a été le chef du bureau des Aurors, c'est l'équivalent de vos Mousquetaires, donc les sorts de protection n'ont absolument aucun secret pour lui.

— _Actually_, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. Vos protections sont très faibles. »

Kate vit le Duc pâlir. Il chancela en portant sa main à la poitrine.

« Aymeric ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta Constance. Chéri, dis-moi quelque chose !

— Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas… pas si tôt ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

— Papa ! » s'écria Tristan en attrapant son père par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule.

Ils le traînèrent comme ils purent jusqu'au sofa de soie crème qui meublait le salon. Le Duc s'y laissa tomber. Kate regarda le visage de cet homme qui semblait quelques minutes plus tôt si sûr de lui. Il était livide et paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Hermione lui serra le bras.

« _Kate, come with us. Leave them alone. _»

Elle hocha la tête et suivit ses parents en dehors du salon. Avant de fermer la porte, son regard accrocha celui de Tristan qui semblait terriblement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait bien pu dire qui puisse mettre Aymeric Dulac dans un état pareil ?

**_ooOOoo_**

« _Oh ma puce, comment vas-tu ? Nous étions terriblement inquiets ton père et moi ! Le directeur de ton école nous a dit que tu avais fait une chute de cheval. Comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'as jamais fait d'équitation._

— _C'est bien là le problème justement. Figurez-vous que Louise monte depuis qu'elle est toute petite et elle s'est mise en tête de me faire faire une randonnée dans les bois. Disons que ça allait à peu près jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne mette mon cheval au trot. Je me suis prise une branche »_ ajouta-t-elle mortifiée.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, pincèrent les lèvres puis éclatèrent de rire en imaginant l'incongruité de la scène.

« _Oh ça va hein ! Je me sens déjà suffisamment stupide comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter !_

— _Louise a l'air de t'en vouloir beaucoup, _fit remarquer Hermione.

— _Disons que si Tristan n'avait pas été au courant ça se serait mieux passé j'imagine,_ soupira-t-elle.

— _Comment se fait-il qu'il ait deviné ?_

— _Le journal. Même en France ces foutus journalistes n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ma soi-disant disparition._

— _A Poudlard l'affaire s'est quelques peu tassée, les élèves n'en parlent plus. Les journalistes glissent des petites allusions dans leurs articles de temps en temps pour décrédibiliser ton père mais rien de plus._

— _Maman ?_

— _Oui ?_

— _Est-ce que tu as avancé dans tes recherches ?_

— _Tu veux parler de la prophétie ?_

— _Hum hum,_ dit la jeune fille en hochant la tête.

— _Oui j'ai fait l'arbre généalogique de ton père puisqu'il me semble évident que le mien ne donnera rien._

— _Et alors ?_

— _Je suis remontée jusqu'aux Peverell, jusque-là rien que nous ne sachions déjà. La suite se complique. Il est très difficile de trouver des actes de naissance, de mariage ou de décès datant de cette époque. J'ai une piste qui me semble intéressante avec une jeune femme nommée Blanche._

— _Pourquoi une piste ?_

— _Parce que c'est là que je bloque. Impossible de trouver son acte de naissance. C'est comme si elle était apparue le jour de son mariage. Je trouve cela étrange. De plus ce nom m'intrigue, il n'était pas très courant à cette époque. Voilà donc où j'en suis. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu as encore fait de la magie involontaire ?_

— _Oui et non. En réalité je ne sais pas si c'est lié à cette prophétie ou s'il s'agit de tout autre chose. Le jour de la rentrée j'ai noyé mes camarades et mes professeurs sous une vague géante lors de la répartition. Lou me soutient que cela pourrait s'expliquer par ma majorité et ma magie beaucoup plus développée que chez des enfants de 11 ans, mais…_

— _Mais tu n'as pu t'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ce qui s'est passé le soir de ton anniversaire_, poursuivit Harry qui regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la chambre de Kate.

— _C'est ça. Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien entre les deux ?_

— _Peut-être… Il est impossible de le savoir de toute façon. Et puis la prophétie stipulait bien que la magie ancienne serait révélée par des liens familiaux oubliés, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas pour le moment. Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, je suis persuadée que tant que tu es en France rien de fâcheux ne t'arrivera._ »

Elle acquiesça et fit un grand sourire à ses parents.

« _Vous m'avez manqué !_

— _Toi aussi ma puce, toi aussi !_ »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant place à un Tristan hagard.

« Kate, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

— Je… Oui bien sûr ! dit-elle avant de se tourner vers ses parents. _Excuse me _! »

Elle suivit le jeune homme dans le couloir où s'étalaient les portraits de la famille accrochés sur la tapisserie vert pâle. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de bronze et laissa Kate entrer dans sa chambre. Elle détailla le décor et ce qu'elle y vit lui plut. Un grand lit à baldaquins de taffetas beige se détachait du décor bleu roi des murs. Un tapis tissé agrémentait le parquet couleur miel. Elle s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée et plongea son regard dans les profondeurs du lac. Au bout d'un moment, Kate s'arracha à sa contemplation et se tourna vers Tristan. Il se tenait toujours adossé à la porte, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

— Peut-être parce que tu viens d'entrer dans ma chambre comme si c'était la tienne ? supposa-t-il négligemment.

— Je n'ai pas… commença-t-elle.

— Je t'assure que si, rit-il. Je te rassure, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé assorti à la décoration murale.

— C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup la décoration voilà tout, balbutia-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre pour cacher le rouge de ses joues.

— On va dire ça.

— Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Ouais… C'est mon père.

— Quoi ton père ? » s'étonna Kate en se retournant.

La vision de Tristan qui s'offrit à elle lui fit peur. Il était pâle, le visage crispé. Qu'est-ce que le Duc avait bien pu lui dire ? Elle s'approcha et se mit à genou devant lui pour qu'il la regarde.

« _Hey_ ! _What's going on_ ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

— Mon père est mourant, voilà ce qu'il se passe, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

— Quoi ?

— Je t'ai dit que des pouvoirs étaient liés au titre de Duc de Brocéliande, tu te rappelles ?

— Je me rappelle surtout que tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'en dire plus, répliqua-t-elle amère.

— Parce que je n'en avais pas le droit ! Et ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Kate ! Toi aussi tu me caches des secrets j'en suis sûr !

— Peut-être, éluda-t-elle. Bon et alors ces pouvoirs ?

— Il y a notamment le fait que le Duc protège la propriété de toute intrusion intempestive. Mon père nous protège tous d'Avalon principalement. Tu l'as entendu toi-même tout à l'heure, ton père a fait remarquer que nos protections étaient très faibles et qu'il était facile de les briser. Mon père m'a avoué, après que vous soyez partis, qu'il était atteint d'un cancer. Incurable, précisa le jeune homme. Il l'a appris il y a un peu plus d'un an. C'est pour ça qu'il insiste tellement pour que je me marie.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— S'il meurt avant que je ne sois devenu Duc, les protections tombent et Avalon nous détruira c'est aussi simple que ça.

— Mais ton père… commença Kate.

— Mon père pensait que le titre me reviendrait l'été dernier mais comme tu le sais mon redoublement a perturbé ses plans. Il pensait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire mais aux dires de ton père il est évident qu'il n'en plus pour très longtemps, acheva Tristan en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Calme-toi ! lui chuchota Kate en lui caressant les cheveux. Ton père est fort, il en faut plus pour le faire tomber. Ta mère était au courant ?

— Non. Elle est dévastée. Oh Kate, comment veux-tu qu'on annonce ça à ma sœur ? dit-il en laissant échapper les larmes qu'il retenait depuis sa conversation dans le salon.

— Allez, viens-là ! murmura la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras. Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer, tu es en colère et surtout très triste, c'est normal de ne pas pouvoir retenir toutes ces émotions. »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sur le tapis en silence. Tristan avait beau retourner toutes les formulations dans sa tête, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait pouvoir en parler avec Lou.

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, avoua finalement Kate pour briser le silence.

— De quel genre ?

— J'ai rencontré Viviane.

— Tu as eu un gros choc hier, c'est normal de délirer après un accident pareil.

— Comment expliques-tu alors que je me sois réveillée ce matin vêtue de cette robe ? Exactement la même que je portais alors que je marchais pieds nus sur un lac brumeux ?

— Etrange, je dois l'avouer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'intéressa-t-il en s'adossant au canapé derrière lui.

— Ote tout de suite ce sourire en coin de ton visage ! Je ne suis pas folle je te signale !

— Pas le moins du monde, un poil déséquilibrée tout au plus, ricana-t-il. Bon de quoi est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé au juste ? coupa-t-il voyant qu'il l'avait blessée.

— De toi.

— De moi ?

— Et d'Aleaume.

— D'Avalon ? Bon sang Kate tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'inventer une histoire de rêve tordu pour me parler de lui ?!

— Soit, si tu le prends comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant vexée.

— Hep hep hep ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour la ramener contre lui. Si tu me racontais ton rêve plutôt que de t'enfuir à la moindre taquinerie ? »

Elle se lova un peu plus dans les bras du jeune homme et commença à raconter ce songe qui ne cessait de la turlupiner :

« Alors voilà, j'étais debout au beau milieu d'un lac et … »

* * *

****Vos impressions ? :D****


	17. Retour au calme ?

**Désolée désolée ! **

**J'avoue, je pensais avoir posté un chapitre la semaine dernière :S (*le boulet*) et comme je n'étais pas chez moi mardi je n'ai pas pu poster le nouveau.**

**En fait j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire n'étant que rarement chez moi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews  
**

**Leslie : **Merci pour ce petit rappel à l'ordre, ça m'a boosté pour finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Je suis contente que le précédent t'ai plu. Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes concours? Mes partiels se sont bien passés, j'ai validé sans problème mon année :D. Oui je suis sadique avec le Duc ^^. Tout le monde le détestaitn j'espère qu'il va remonter un peu dans votre estime après ça ;). Pour la réconciliation il va falloir encore attendre, je trouve que cette dispute est quand même une grosse trahison pour Kate alors il va falloir qu'elle se rattrape. Merci encore pour tes reviews !

**Amandine : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux visages à qui plaise mon histoire. Désolée pour le retard !

**Cassy Black : **Oh un nouveau visage ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Elia : **Ah je suis contente que mon histoire ne soit pas prévisible, ça renforce le suspense (même si avec mes retards je joue un peu avec vos nerfs, désolée). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**  
**

* * *

_Résumé :__ Les Dulac découvrent la véritable identité de Kate quand Harry et Hermione débarquent au château un matin afin de prendre des nouvelles de leur fille. Les défenses affaiblies autour du palais dévoilent un secret que le Duc pensait garder encore un peu pour lui seul : il est mourant. Si Tristan n'est pas marié avant sa mort, alors leur famille tombera aux mains des Avalons. Un compte à rebours commence._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Retour au calme ?**

Kate parcourait depuis quelques jours les couloirs de l'école sans trop savoir où elle allait. Comment ses pensées pouvaient-elles être dans un tel capharnaüm ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

La fin des vacances avaient été tendues. Tristan et ses parents avaient finalement trouvé le courage d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Lou. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'elle n'avait pas franchement bien pris les choses… Kate lui ayant expliqué la situation familiale, Hermione avait décidé de faire rentrer sa fille à Beauxbâtons une semaine plus tôt que prévu. Si bien qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans l'école. Sa seule consolation avait été que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année elle était à jour dans ses cours. Vous appelez ça une consolation, vous ? Kate non plus.

Ses parents lui manquaient. Louise lui manquait beaucoup. Tristan lui manquait cruellement. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant plusieurs jours d'affilé. Il était devenu son meilleur ami, son confident. Sa conscience lui murmurait qu'une barrière avait peut-être été franchie le premier jour de son séjour au palais de Comper. Idée qu'elle continuait de rejeter avec véhémence.

Et cette Blanche, qui pouvait-elle être ? Etait-ce elle qui était responsable de tout ce mystère dans la prophétie ? Elle ne savait rien d'elle. Pas même un nom. Tellement obnubilée par les derniers évènements, elle en avait oublié de demander les détails à sa mère. La connaissant comme elle la connaissait, il n'était même pas envisageable de se renseigner par courrier. La réponse serait assurément : « Concentre-toi sur tes études, tout ira bien. »

Mais rien n'allait et c'était bien ça le problème. Seule à ruminer du noir dans ces couloirs lumineux, elle s'était répété en boucle ces vers. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, tous les sorciers étaient plus ou moins apparentés en Angleterre. Comment pouvait-elle ne jamais avoir croisé cette ou ces personnes responsables des 'liens familiaux oubliés' ? Et si la solution venait du côté moldu ? Et si sa mère s'était trompée en faisant uniquement l'arbre généalogique de son père ?

Le brouhaha de la grande salle commençait à se faire entendre. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle ralentissait le pas. Ses retrouvailles avec Louise sentaient le roussi d'ici. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis la révélation de son odieuse trahison. Elle poussa la porte de la grande salle et eut l'impression que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Se dirigeant vers sa table, elle essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit, elle devenait parano voilà tout !

« Oh bonsoir Kate ! la salua Marc en faisant de toute évidence semblant de ne la remarquer que maintenant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— J'ai connu mieux mais oui.

— Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec les Dulac ? Ils n'ont pas voulu de toi ? On raconte que… commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un coup de coude d'Alix.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte Marc ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non rien… Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-il.

— Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter !

— En fait, heu… Ilparaitquelesdulactontchasséedechezeux, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

— _What _? Je n'ai rien compris. »

Marc respira un bon coup et articula :

« Il paraît que les Dulac t'ont chassée de chez eux, répéta-t-il en guettant les signes de fureur

— Ah… » dit simplement Kate en plongeant son regard dans son assiette rutilante.

Les 7 eaux se jetaient des regards en coin pour savoir qui oserait poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Personne ne s'y risqua et pour cause ! Louise et Tristan venaient de franchir le seuil de la grande salle. Kate remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas bonne mine. Voyant Lou s'approcher de la table, elle reporta son attention sur sa fourchette. Elle était en argent, finement ciselée, les armoiries de l'Académie y avait été inscrite. Depuis quand ce service était-il utilisé ? C'était une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée. L'argent allait vraiment bien avec la nappe blanche et les assiettes de porcelaine fine.

« Tu comptes faire semblant encore longtemps ? attaqua Louise.

— Pardon ?

— Oui c'est à toi que je parle Kate _Evans_, répondit Lou en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

— Oh ! comprit Kate. Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit-elle, glaciale. C'est mon frère qui m'a convaincu de ne rien dire, expliqua-t-elle amère.

— _Thanks_ » soupira-t-elle sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades qui n'y comprenaient décidément rien à cet échange pour le moins étrange.

Rien n'était réglé, loin de là, mais au moins elle n'avait plus à angoisser que Lou dévoile son identité. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère pesante. Seul le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient venait rompre la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur leur table. C'est avec un immense soulagement que Kate regagna son lit.

**_ooOOoo_**

Au réveil, les courants d'air froid sur ses pieds lui donnèrent l'envie folle de se recoucher. Aujourd'hui, Kate reprenait les cours. Entre ses disputes avec Lou, ses inquiétudes à propos de la prophétie et ses futures galères avec la prononciation française, Kate se dit que le gris du ciel n'allait pas l'aider à se motiver.

Les élèves étaient rentrés le 1er novembre au soir après avoir fêté Halloween en famille. Comme tous les jeudis, Kate commençait par Défense contre les forces du mal. A sa lassitude matinale vint bientôt s'ajouter une nouvelle préoccupation dont elle se serait bien passée.

« Kate ! cria quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir.

— _Mornin' Aleaume !_ bredouilla-t-elle le regard encore dans le vague. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? marmonna-t-elle plus pour la forme que par intérêt.

— Excellentes et toi ? On m'a dit que tu étais chez les Dulac, c'est vrai ?

— Oui. En quoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

— En rien, absolument en rien. En fait je voulais te faire une proposition.

— Laquelle ? demanda Kate, suspicieuse.

— Comment t'expliquer ça ? J'ai monté un groupe d'étudiant pour favoriser les rencontres inter-élèves et qu'on puisse garder contact par la suite. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être utile quand on chercherait du travail.

— Ça me paraît une bonne idée en effet.

— J'ai appelé ce groupe « Les Racines ».

— Original. Pourquoi ce nom ?

— En fait, je n'ouvre ce club qu'aux élèves qui le méritent. C'est un grand honneur que je te fais en t'y invitant. »

Kate fronça les sourcils. Un honneur ? Pourquoi donc serait-ce un honneur de faire partie d'un groupe d'étudiants ? En quoi cet honneur avait-il un lien avec le nom donné à ce club ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

— Je n'ouvre ce groupe qu'aux membres de la noblesse magique française.

— D'où les racines, comprit-elle enfin. Tu reviens aux fondements de la magie c'est ça ? poursuivit-elle dans un calme apparent.

— C'est ça ! Et comme tu n'es pas française… commença-t-il.

— Surtout comme je ne suis pas noble, coupa Kate énervée.

— QUOI ? Je… Je croyais que tu étais sang-pur ? balbutia Aleaume.

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Bah, Dulac te tourne tout le temps autour et tu ne m'as pas démentie quand je te l'ai demandé la dernière fois à la bibliothèque.

— Je suis sang-mêlé, dit-elle du même ton méprisant qu'elle avait appris avec sa tante Fleur.

— Oh ! Heu… Et bien… Il vaut peut-être mieux…

— Que je ne vienne pas ? compléta Kate en l'assassinant du regard.

— C'est ça. Ce n'est pas contre toi Kate…

— Non à l'évidence c'est contre mon sang. Bon Aleaume, je vais être en retard et j'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire insulter au saut du lit. »

Elle le planta-là au beau milieu du couloir. Kate n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu lui proposer avec autant de désinvolture d'intégrer un groupe pro-sang-pur sans la moindre gène ou honte dans son regard ? Elle hâta le pas vers la salle de cours et remarqua qu'Aleaume la suivait. Que comptait-il faire ? La menacer ? La séquestrer au détour d'un couloir avant de lui effacer la mémoire ? La prendre en otage pour la torturer lors de leur réunion ? Elle accéléra encore et arriva le souffle court devant sa salle sous le regard surpris de Tristan et Lou. Elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure avec ses joues rougies et son front moite de sueur. Un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule lui fit comprendre qu'Avalon la suivait toujours. Au moins devant tout le monde il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à elle. Mais, elle y songeait, ce cours n'était que pour les eaux et les feux alors que diable fichait-il ici ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'Avalon fabrique à attendre comme ça ? demanda-t-elle tout haut.

— Le prof a convoqué tous les 7 confondus pour ce cours. J'ignore ce qu'il a en tête » lui expliqua Elise la préfète en chef, une 7 air.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et les étudiants entrèrent en silence. Qu'est-ce que leur professeur avait bien pu préparer cette fois-ci?

« Bonjour à tous ! Ce matin nous allons nous entraîner aux duels. Je souhaiterais faire des groupes de niveau pour que personne ne s'ennuie ou ne soit blessé. C'est pour cela que j'ai réuni tous les 7ème années. »

Un entraînement aux duels ? Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Kate se dit que, pour une fois, avoir été entraînée comme une machine de guerre depuis son plus jeune âge allait peut-être lui servir. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, si elle souhaitait rester incognito il allait falloir qu'elle choisisse avec grand soin ses sortilèges pour ne pas être démasquée. Elle allait encore attraper une migraine avec cette double vie !

« Je vous ai tous observés en cours et j'ai déjà formé des binômes. Nous ajusterons en conséquence. »

Il commença l'appel. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur lança :

« Evans avec Avalon »

Comme de par hasard ! Maintenant Kate était fixée, elle aurait dû rester au lit ce matin. Elle grogna et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour aller s'entraîner avec son camarade d'infortune dans l'espace réservé. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à mi-distance, une main agrippa son bras.

« Fais attention à toi, lui chuchota Tristan à l'oreille. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

— C'est bon Dulac, je ne vais pas te l'abimer ta chérie ! » soupira bien fort Aleaume.

Kate dégagea d'un coup sec son bras de celui de Tristan et le fusilla du regard en lançant à Aleaume :

« Je ne suis la chérie de personne, est-ce que c'est bien clair Avalon ? Maintenant bouge-toi les fesses que je puisse te remettre à ta place ! _Hurry up !_ »

L'échange n'était pas passé inaperçu. Kate avait l'impression d'avoir tous les regards rivés sur elle comme des _banderillas _plantées dans le dos d'un taureau. C'était très désagréable. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fanfaronné un peu trop fort… Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu Aleaume se battre, peut-être était-il meilleure qu'elle ? Son père avait beau être Harry Potter, Kate n'en demeurait pas moins inexpérimentée dans le domaine de la magie noire.

Aleaume se mit face à elle et prépara sa baguette. La jeune fille laissa les souvenirs des dimanches passés à s'entraîner dans le jardin familial l'envahir. Elle apprêta sa baguette en faisant un arc de cercle de son bras par-dessus la tête et se mit en fente, ce qui lui assura la stabilité qu'il lui manquait pour se donner contenance. Kate avait fière allure et elle le savait. La question étant : garderait-elle cette noblesse lors du combat ou allait-elle se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air ? Elle releva le menton, fière, et défia une dernière fois Aleaume du regard.

Surpris, le jeune homme ne put retenir un rictus sur ses lèvres. La partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Il respira une dernière fois et lança le premier sort.

Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens. Le reste de la salle de classe retenait son souffle, laissant échapper de petits cris aux moments opportuns. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait perdre la face et le combat se durcit. Kate laissa tomber la réflexion et la stratégie. Plus rien d'autre que l'instinct ne comptait. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire son père quand il lui avait expliqué que la théorie avait ses limites. Elle ne remarqua pas les sourcils de son professeur qui se froncèrent quand elle lança un sortilège en provenance direct du bureau des Aurors. Elle ne perdrait pas la face devant Avalon, dusse-t-elle laisser tomber sa couverture !

Tous deux commençaient à fatiguer. Quand le prof allait-il donc signifier la fin du combat ? Ils ne croyaient pas avoir entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort pourtant ! Dans un dernier effort, ils lancèrent leur dernier sort. Avec un synchronisme parfait, les faisceaux de lumière se percutèrent à équidistance des deux duellistes et Aleaume s'effondra sur le sol.

Kate paniqua. Comment cela était-il possible ? Son sort ne l'avait même pas touché, il avait ricoché contre le mur ! Elle s'approcha, affolée. Le jeune homme était étendu sur le dos, raide. La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à quelques pas quand elle le vit s'agiter de soubresauts.

« _He's convulsing_ ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta au sol à côté d'Aleaume et voulut lui attraper les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sa main avait à peine effleuré la robe du jeune homme, qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine de part en part. Elle hurla de douleur en se roulant au sol, le visage inquiet de Tristan au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Oui je sais, je coupe encore au mauvais moment ^^.**

**Je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance, mais la semaine prochaine je posterai mon dernier chapitre avant de faire une pause estivale dans l'écriture. Je ne suis que très rarement chez moi pendant l'été ce qui ne me permet pas d'avancer comme je le voudrais. Je vais donc faire une pause, en profiter pour écrire quelques chapitres d'avance et on se retrouvera tous en septembre. **

**Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire et j'en suis désolée mais vous avez remarqué que depuis un mois je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais :S. Promis la semaine prochaine je vous laisserai sur des réponses. Si ça vous dit, mettez-moi en alerte ou favori comme ça vous saurez quand j'aurais recommencé à poster. Je vous préviens, ceci n'est qu'une pause, je n'arrête pas l'histoire ! Toute la trame est écrite et bien présente dans ma tête, je sais donc où je vais. Le plus long est d'écrire les chapitres :D.**

**Bisous !**

**Bibi2**


	18. Arbre généalogique

**Comme promis voici la suite et des réponses !  
**

* * *

_Résumé :__ Lou en veut toujours à Kate. Aleaume lui propose d'intégrer un groupe pro-sang-pur jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'elle n'est que sang-mêlé. Lors du cours de Défense, ils se battent et le combat se termine mal._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Arbre généalogique**

Le directeur était préoccupé. Dans quelques instants il allait recevoir le Duc d'Avalon et sa femme dans son bureau. Cet homme n'était pas réputé pour sa patience ni pour son calme. Toute la France avait entendu parler de ses colères, toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres. Avalon tenait à son honneur, à son nom, à sa réputation mais plus que tout il tenait à son fils. Son fils unique, Aleaume, qui se trouvait en ce moment-même allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Un regard sur le parc ne l'aida pas à retrouver contenance. Non seulement il allait devoir faire preuve de diplomatie sous l'avalanche de remarques concernant son incompétence que ne manquerait pas de lui crier Avalon, mais en plus il allait recevoir au même moment des étrangers dans son bureau. Pourquoi diable le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait-il mis Avalon en duo avec la nouvelle ? Baragouiner des excuses en anglais tout en gardant sa dignité devant l'un des plus grands pairs de France promettait un grand moment de solitude. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son hibou express pour l'Angleterre se soit perdu…

Des coups résonnèrent avec force dans la pièce. Visiblement son message pour le château d'Avalon ne s'était pas égaré, lui.

« Entrez !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'exige des explications ! cria Avalon en entrant dans la pièce.

— Chéri calme-toi, nous n'arriverons à rien si tu t'énerves ! lui intima son épouse. Monsieur le directeur, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la raison de cette convocation matinale ? Je dois avouer que votre missive était pour le moins alarmante.

— Bien sûr Madame, répondit le directeur d'une petite voix. Si Votre Grâce veut bien s'asseoir. »

Le Duc semblait s'être calmé sous les paroles de sa femme. Monsieur Perrin respirait un peu mieux. Il allait regagner son fauteuil quand des flammes vertes synonymes d'une arrivée imminente sortirent de sa cheminée. Déjà ? Il devait avouer que la directrice de Poudlard devait être sacrément efficace pour avoir réussi à contacter les parents de la petite aussi vite. Il se leva et se répéta mentalement ses quelques rudiments d'anglais pour paraître à son avantage.

« _Welcome in Beauxbâtons, Sir…_ » commença-t-il avant de s'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise.

Deux yeux verts perçants le détaillaient cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Des cheveux noirs de jets en bataille laissaient entrevoir une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce que le Ministre britannique fabriquait ici ? Cette affaire prenait une ampleur qui le dépassait complètement.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je me présente, Harry Potter, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je ne parle pas très bien l'anglais, ma femme non plus d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-il en désignant Hermione.

Hermione Potter ? La directrice de Poudlard avait fait spécialement le déplacement ? Il était complètement dépassé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à notre amie Fleur Weasley-Delacour de nous accompagner, elle se chargera de la traduction, poursuivit-il avec un accent à couper au couteau.

— Je suis ravie de revenir à l'Académie ! Et ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur le Directeur, dit Fleur en arborant son sourire le plus dévastateur.

— Heu, je… Heu… Vous êtes française ? balbutia M. Perrin, hypnotisé.

— Evidemment ! s'énerva la demi-Vélane en le fusillant du regard. J'étais la championne de Beauxbâtons lors du dernier tournoi des trois sorciers, c'est insensé d'en connaître aussi peu sur votre propre école !

— Oh, heu, je… Excusez-moi Madame. »

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa torpeur. Comment cette femme faisait-elle pour l'envoûter à ce point ?

« Oh, heu, oui. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Duc et la Duchesse d'Avalon.

— C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer, dit Avalon en faisant un baisemain à Hermione et Fleur.

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, renchérit cette dernière.

— En bien j'espère ? rit le principal intéressé sous le charme.

— Pour tout vous dire, pas franchement. Mais les rumeurs sont faites pour être démontées, Harry est là pour en attester, n'est-ce pas ?

— _Absolutely_!

— Si je peux me permettre, coupa le directeur. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? J'avais convoqué les parents de Kate Evans.

— Nous sommes les _Kate's parents_, expliqua Hermione pour la deuxième fois en deux semaines.

— Ma nièce a tenu à s'éloigner de Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'étude et en choisissant la France sous mes conseils, elle a aussi choisi de garder l'anonymat.

— Ceci doit être gardé _secret_ ! » insista Harry.

La nouvelle était la fille la plus célèbre d'Angleterre ? Celle sur qui semblait avoir flashé le jeune Dulac ? Cette école était en train de se transformer en poudrière ambulante avec autant d'éléments politiquement importants. Le directeur avait l'impression d'évoluer sur un fil au-dessus d'un précipice, tel un funambule débutant. Le moindre faux pas dans ses propos et il pouvait dire adieu à son poste prestigieux !

« Vous allez enfin nous expliquer pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués ? s'impatienta la Duchesse que le regard de merlan frit que son mari avait pour Fleur agaçait prodigieusement.

— Vos enfants sont tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

— Quoi ? _What_ ? Pourquoi ? _Why_ ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

— Ils se sont battus en duel lors du cours consacré aux combats et après plusieurs sorts échangés ils se sont écroulés par terre en se tordants de douleur. Miss Evans, pardon Potter, hurlait encore quand je suis parti. Nous ignorons absolument l'origine de cette souffrance. »

Fleur traduisait au fur et à mesure pour Harry et Hermione. Leurs visages se fermaient au fil des propos de M. Perrin, l'inquiétude les rongeant de l'intérieur.

« Quels sorts ont-ils utilisé ?

— C'est là que c'est incompréhensible, leurs sorts se sont percutés, aucun d'eux n'a été touché.

— _No, it can't be !_ murmura Hermione avant de se retourner vers les Avalon. _Is there someone calling Blanche in your family ?_

— Pardon ?

— Y a-t-il une personne dénommée Blanche dans votre famille ? répéta Fleur.

— Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a jamais eu que des garçons dans cette famille ! s'exclama la Duchesse.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact chérie. Il n'y a plus eu de filles chez les Avalons depuis que la jumelle de Mordred a choisi de quitter la France il y a de cela des centaines d'années. Mais ceci est hors de propos. Pour répondre à votre question, notre famille est restreinte à mon fils, ma femme et moi. Et personne ne s'appelle Blanche.

— _Strange, very strange._

— _What are you thinking about darling?_

— _About the prophesy. It could explain everything._

— _That's true but there is no Blanche in this family._

— _What was Mordred's twin's name?_

— Quel était le nom de la jumelle de Mordred?

— Comment voulez-vous qu'il se rappelle d'un truc pareil enfin ! s'énerva la Duchesse.

— Non, attends. Je crois que mon père m'a raconté quelque chose à propos d'elle. Une histoire de légende. Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant, ça va me revenir. »

Tous suspendus à ses lèvres, ils le regardèrent se lever et parcourir la pièce de long en large. Le directeur ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer dans son bureau. Après cet entretien il allait courir à l'infirmerie se faire prescrire un calmant pour ses nerfs !

« Ça y est j'y suis ! Il était bien question d'une légende.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Lassée du peu d'intérêt que lui portait sa mère par rapport à son jumeau, elle a décidé de quitter la France pour l'Angleterre. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Une légende dit que pour punir ses descendants de leur dédain pour la famille, Merlin ferait que leur prochaine rencontre se fasse dans la douleur. Vous croyez que c'est ce qui se passe pour mon fils ? Mais cette légende ne concernait que Mordred et sa sœur, ça n'a aucun sens !

— Comment s'appelait la sœur de Mordred ?

— Blanche je crois.

— _Here we are. Blanche is one of my husband ancestors. I didn't understand why I couldn't find any information about her birth and her life before her wedding. It explains everything! She was French, that's why nothing could be found in England!_

— Une seconde. Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous sommes parents ?

— Vous et Harry seulement d'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua Fleur. Votre fils et Kate également.

— _Yes, they are cousins._

— Cousins? Mais il y a des centaines d'années d'écart entre ces liens de parentés !

— C'est vrai, poursuivit Fleur. Mais vous nous avez expliqué qu'il n'y a jamais eu que des garçons et des fils uniques dans votre famille. Comme dans celle d'Harry. Ce qui fait que vos liens de parentés sont directs depuis la lignée de Merlin.

— Ce n'est pas possible, souffla le Duc. Je suis apparenté à Harry Potter ?

— _It seems to be._

— Comment avez-vous deviné ?

— _We've got our own legends_, éluda Hermione.

— Nous avons nos propres légendes, traduisit Fleur.

— Comment peut-on faire cesser la douleur ? demanda le directeur qui était resté en retrait.

— Il faut qu'ils prennent conscience de leurs liens de parenté. C'est ce que Merlin voulait si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

— Eh bien allons-y, conclut la Duchesse dans un soupire.

— Ce n'est pas gagné… » murmura pour lui-même M. Perrin.

Dans quel asile de fous était-il tombé ?

* * *

**Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur les "liens familiaux oubliés" de la prophétie. Promis je développerai un peu plus tout ça au fur et à mesure dans mes prochains chapitres.  
**

**Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, c'était mon dernier chapitre avant de faire une pause estivale dans l'écriture. Je ne suis que très rarement chez moi pendant l'été ce qui ne me permet pas d'avancer comme je le voudrais. Je vais donc faire une pause, en profiter pour écrire quelques chapitres d'avance et on se retrouvera tous en septembre. Si ça vous dit, mettez-moi en alerte ou favori comme ça vous saurez quand j'aurais recommencé à poster . **

**Je vous préviens, ceci n'est qu'une pause, je n'arrête pas l'histoire ! Toute la trame est écrite et bien présente dans ma tête, je sais donc où je vais. Le plus long est d'écrire les chapitres :D.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si l'histoire vous plait toujours, ça me ferait plaisir ;).**

**Bisous !**

**Bibi2**


	19. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances ont été bonnes ? Je n'ai pas chaumée, j'ai retravaillé mes premiers chapitres et comme j'en ai supprimé un, pour ne pas perdre vos reviews, j'ai dû tout décaller mon histoire. Ce qui m'a prit un bon bout de temps ! Breeeef, c'est pour ça qu'à moi que vous soyez membre et que vous ayez laissé une gentille review ^^, vous ne lirez ce chapitre qu'à la publication du prochain chapitre.**

* * *

_Résumé : Kate et Aleaume se sont battus en duel lors du cours de DCFM et ont atterris à l'infirmerie. Le Directeur convoque les parents et découvre avec surprise que Kate s'appelle en réalité Evans. Hermione découvre que Blanche est en réalité la jumelle de Mordred, ce qui fait de Kate la cousine d'Aleaume._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Prise de conscience**

L'infirmerie était baignée par les timides rayons du soleil de ce mois de novembre traversant les larges baies vitrées. Une dizaine de lis immaculés contribuaient à donner une atmosphère calme à cet endroit. Quiétude qui était passablement perturbée aujourd'hui. L'infirmière avait ensorcelée ses bouchons d'oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris perçants que lançait une de ses patients. Et ça faisait deux heures que cela durait ! Elle avait beau chercher dans tous ses grimoires, rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi pouvait bien souffrir cette jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle fredonnait un air qu'elle seule connaissait, une tape sur son épaule la fit hurler de frayeur.

« Bon sang Monsieur le Directeur vous m'avez fait peur ! s'excusa-t-elle en enlevant les boules de cires qui préservaient ses tympans des cris stridents.

— Je suis désolé. Je suis venue vous chercher pour manger, vous avez grandement besoin de repos.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire Monsieur le Directeur ! Avec joie ! Je vous suis. »

Prenant soin de claquer la porte en sortant, elle laissa ses patients seuls. Un peu de calme allait lui faire le plus grand bien !

**_ooOOoo_**

« C'est bon, la voie est libre ! chuchota le Duc d'Avalon.

— Chéri, nous ne sommes pas dans un roman de cape et baguettes, soupira sa femme pour le rappeler à sa bonne tenue.

— Heu… Oui… Je voulais dire on peut y aller. Si mesdames veulent bien se donner la peine, se reprit-il en tenant la porte à Hermione, Fleur et sa femme.

— Oh ! Par Morgane ! Aleaume ! s'écria la Duchesse en se précipitant sur le corps de son fils inconscient.

— _Mo-mmy_… », chuchota Kate, grimaçant de douleur, en voyant sa mère se diriger vers elle. « _What's going on ? »_

— _We've found the way to calm it down_ », lui expliqua Hermione.

En quelques mots entrecoupés des gémissements que Kate laissaient parfois échapper, les Potter lui expliquèrent ce qu'Hermione avait compris. Aleaume, son cousin ? C'était impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter !

Kate réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit qu'à la vérité ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Oui Aleaume l'avait blessée en la rejetant ce matin même parce qu'elle n'était pas noble. Oui il avait essayé de se servir d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Mais ces sourires et ces quelques mots échangés à la bibliothèque lui avait permis d'entrevoir un garçon différent quand il n'était pas sous le dictat de son père.

Et si Aleaume était son cousin après tout ? Ils pourraient peut-être apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux ? A son réveil il allait apprendre fatalement qui elle était, qui était sa famille, alors peut-être qu'il lui ferait confiance. Ils pourraient rattraper le temps perdu et se raconter leurs enfances au bord du lac. Peut-être même serait-elle la bienvenue au château Avalon, qui sait ? Après tout, elle était de la famille.

Une vague de soulagement la parcourut sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi.

Oui, elle était de la famille d'Aleaume…

Hermione et Harry regardaient leur fille, anxieux. Voyant que les révélations qu'ils venaient de lui faire faisaient peu à peu leur chemin dans les méandres de l'esprit de Kate, ils la virent se détendre et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Elle était sauvée !

Alors que Kate se laissait petit à petit sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur plus que bienvenu, les Potter se rendirent au chevet du jeune Avalon. La douleur avait cessé chez leur fille, elle avait pris conscience des liens qui l'unissait au jeune homme. Mais qu'allait-il en être d'Aleaume, toujours inconscient ?

« On ne pourra pas lui expliquer s'il dort, murmura la duchesse. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le réveiller soit une bonne chose.

— Il ne dort pas Astrid, il est inconscient, ce n'est pas la même chose, la rabroua le Duc.

— Je le sais bien Jean-Charles ! Je te remercie pour ta délicatesse ! Je disais donc que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il faille le sortir de son inconscience. Bien souvent c'est un moyen pour le corps de se protéger.

— _You're wright_, confirma Hermione. _However, we have to try._ »

La Directrice de Poudlard se pencha sur le lit de l'infirmerie et murmura une série d'incantation.

« _You'll have to explain it quickly_", expliqua Hermione entre deux incantations.

Comprenant l'enjeu, la Duchesse se rapprocha de son fils et lui prit la main. Voyant ses paupières papillonner, elle déclama à toute vitesse :

« Aleaume, mon chéri, c'est Maman. Il faut que tu écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu es victime d'une malédiction lancée par Merlin il y a des siècles de cela. Mordred avait une sœur jumelle avec qui il s'était disputé violemment. Elle s'appelait Blanche et a fui sa famille en Angleterre, reniant son nom pour couper définitivement avec son héritage. Fou de colère de voir à nouveau sa famille se déchirer, Merlin leur a lancé une malédiction disant que s'ils venaient à nouveau à se quereller, ils souffriraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience de leur lien de parenté. Cette malédiction s'est visiblement transmise aux descendants de Mordred, donc toi, et de Blanche. Kate que tu as combattue en cours est en réalité la fille de Harry Potter, c'est la descendante de Blanche. Tu comprends ça mon poussin ? Kate est ta cousine. Tu as bien compris Aleaume ? Dis-moi que tu as compris ?

— Mais oui j'ai compris Maman, grogna Aleaume. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'elle soit ma cousine ? Je m'en contre fiche !

— Aleaume ! Aleaume, c'est ta cousine ! Vous êtes liés par le sang ! répéta un peu plus fort la Duchesse en voyant son fils à nouveau s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

— Laisse-le Astrid, dit calmement le Duc en prenant la main de sa femme. Il faut que ça fasse son chemin, il comprendra tout seul.

— Et s'il ne comprend pas Jean-Charles ?! s'emporta-elle. S'il est aussi obtus que toi sur les valeurs du sang ? Si comme Mordred il rejette sa propre famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer selon toi, hein ? Je vais te le dire : il va mourir ! Mon petit garçon ! Ton unique fils, ton _précieux_ héritier va mourir et laisser s'éteindre votre _précieuse_ lignée au sang si pur ! s'emporta-t-elle en frappant le torse de son époux. Ça fait des années que je sais que cette obsession pour la pureté va vous mener à votre perte, tout Avalon que vous êtes. Et en voilà la preuve ! hurla-t-elle en désignant son fils, blême. Merlin le savait, vous avez orchestré la cause de votre perte avec vos idées moyenâgeuses !

— Ça suffit ! Arrête de te donner en spectacle et lasse-lui le temps de comprendre par lui-même. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Sa cousine ? Kate. Une Potter ? Elle s'était bien foutue de lui ! Sa cousine. Lui qui avait été si seul toute son enfance. Avant d'arriver à Beauxbâtons, il n'avait côtoyé que des adultes. Des domestiques pour la plupart, qui s'empressaient de répondre au moindre de ses caprices par peur des représailles si jamais son père venait à apprendre qu'on lui avait refusé quelque chose. Etait-il possible qu'il ne soit plus seul ?

Soudain tout changea. Aleaume se retrouva milieu d'un lac brumeux. Il souleva son pied nu et le reposa à nouveau sur le liquide nacré pour voir s'il allait s'enfoncer.

« Ça ne marchera pas. On ne peut pas s'enfoncer dans ce lac », dit une voix calme qui le fit sursauter.

Le jeune homme fit volteface et vit une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe violine dont les cheveux virevoltaient au vent. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue.

« Kate ? tenta-t-il finalement.

— Qui d'autre ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?

— Le royaume des esprits.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

— J'y suis déjà venue suite à un accident de cheval chez les Dulac. C'est Viviane qui m'avait fait venir. Aujourd'hui c'est Morgane qui a dû s'en charger, supposa-t-elle d'un ton badin.

— Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Morgane. Notre ancêtre. Elle t'a fait venir ici pour que tu prennes conscience de nos liens de parenté. Pour que tu ne meurs pas comme un imbécile bourré d'orgueil.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— _Bloody hell_ ! Tu es lent à la détente ! Tu es inconscient Aleaume, et comme la malédiction que t'a expliquée ta mère le dit si bien, si tu n'intègres pas le fait que je sois ta cousine, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est plutôt bien parti si tu veux mon avis puisque tu es déjà dans le coma. Je te donne une heure tout au plus.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

— Viviane. Elle m'aime bien je crois.

— Ok, là je délire ! Tu es au courant que Viviane est morte ?

— Son corps oui, pas son esprit. Nous sommes au royaume des esprits. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Moi j'aurais fait mon boulot, dit Kate dans un haussement d'épaule avant de se retourner.

— Attends ! C'est vrai que tu es la fille de Harry Potter ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ?

— Oh ne prend pas ça personnellement, j'ai menti à tout le monde ! D'ailleurs Lou me l'a bien fait comprendre, ajouta-t-elle amère.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis que je porte des couches-culottes je ne peux pas me moucher sans que l'Angleterre entière soit au courant que j'ai un rhume ! Voilà pourquoi !

— J'ai bien compris que tu descendais de Blanche la soi-disant jumelle de Mordred, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait cousins ? Ça fait des centaines d'années que nos familles ne se sont pas vues.

— La lignée de Mordred n'a jamais eu que des fils uniques, tout comme celle des Potter. Ce qui fait que bien que notre ADN ait considérablement changé, la magie qui relie nos familles n'a pas été modifiée. Nos pères sont cousins. Nous aussi. D'où la malédiction qui s'est déclenchée lors du duel.

— Tu es ma cousine.

— Je suis ta cousine.

— J'ai une question.

— Vas-y.

— Tu aimes Dulac ?

— _Excuse me_ ? s'étrangla Kate qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, surtout venant d'Aleaume.

— Est-ce que tu…

— Ça va j'avais compris ! Ça ne te regarde pas enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

— Si Blanche n'avait pas rejeté tout lien avec sa famille en quittant la France, tu peux être sûre que son fils aurait porté son nom, bien qu'elle ait épousé un Potter. Le nom reflète la puissante, tout le monde le sait.

— Oui et alors ?

— Alors tu es une Avalon. Du moins c'est comme ça que tu devrais t'appeler. Et une Avalon ne peut en aucun cas sortir avec un Dulac. C'est inconcevable ! Si tu fais ça, prépare-toi à déclencher une guerre en France. Je te préviens, c'est tout. »

Kate resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Je suis une Avalon… » murmura Kate.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Tristan était un Dulac. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les choses entre ces deux familles …

« Tu es une Avalon » confirma Aleaume.

Soudain une grande lumière les enveloppa et tous deux se réveillèrent à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^. Un chapitre pour ce premier week-end de rentrée pour certain. Ça vous a plu ? Est-ce que vous avez des idées sur la suite ? Je vous avais manqué ? ^^ Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !**


	20. Prophétie

**Hi ! Oui je récupère mon bon vieux rythme du post du mardi. Pour rappel, je n'ai pas chaumé cet été, j'ai retravaillé mes premiers chapitres et comme j'en ai supprimé un, pour ne pas perdre vos reviews, j'ai dû tout décaler mon histoire. C'est pour ça que la plupart d'entre vous n'avez pas dû voir le nouveau chapitre de la semaine dernière puisque l'histoire n'apparaissait pas dans les nouveautés ;). Je vous laisse le lire avant de découvrir celui-ci.  
**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Leslie :** Un grand merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta fidélité ! Ça me fait super plaisir de lire tes reviews à chaque chapitre que je poste :D. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira toujours autant. A bientôt!

* * *

_Résumé : pas de résumé aujourd'hui pour éviter de vous spoiler le chapitre précédent si vous ne l'avez pas lu ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Prophétie  
**

Kate ouvrit les yeux, encore perturbée par ce qu'Aleaume venait de lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'déclencher une guerre en France' ? En quoi les histoires de cœur de Tristan auraient-elles un lien avec un soulèvement de la population ?

— Ce que tu peux être naïve Kate, c'est incroyable ! Tu n'as pas l'air de t'y connaître en politique.

— Bien plus que tu ne le crois, répondit-elle vexée. Mon père dirige l'Angleterre je te rappelle. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le temps que le Ministre français n'était qu'une marionnette. Ce sont les nobles qui dirigent la France en réalité. Et parmi eux, deux camps s'affrontent pour le pouvoir depuis la nuit des temps. Celui de mon père, fidèle aux Avalons, et celui des Dulac. Si jamais une Avalon, par exemple toi puisqu'il n'y en a pas d'autre, venait à s'allier aux Dulac, tu romprais l'équilibre entre ces deux camps.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas. Des familles ont bien dû changer de camps au fil du temps. Je sais comment la politique se passe, souvent les gens vont au plus offrant.

— Je suis d'accord mais chez nous, les deux camps ne s'opposent pas pour des questions d'idées, ou si peu. Non, nous nous opposons pour une question de haine ancestrale. Si un membre de la famille rompt cet équilibre, alors cette haine tombe et chaque pair de France est libre de prétendre à diriger le pays. Des luttes intestines et des guerres s'ensuivraient, je peux te l'assurer.

— C'est bien compliqué tout ça… Tu me sembles bien au courant de la situation. Comment ça se fait ?

— Mon père. Comme Dulac, je n'ai pas de choix à faire dans ma vie, on a déjà tout choisi pour moi. Voilà qui nous fait un point commun », conclut-il dans un ricanement amer.

Kate laissa son esprit divaguer et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui révéler Aleaume. Disait-il vrai ou inventait-il un scénario catastrophe pour lui faire peur ?

« J'y songe, lança-t-elle finalement. Pas un mot sur mon vrai nom. Si jamais le nom de Potter sort de ta bouche, tu es mort. On est bien d'accord ?

— Mouais…

— Jure-le !

— Soit, je promets. Ça te va ? »

Kate hocha la tête. La gorge lui brûlait d'avoir trop crié pendant la torture du sortilège. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper un verre et le remplir quand il lui sauta à la figure. Aleaume éclata de rire en voyant la jeune fille se masser le nez, complètement stupéfaite. Cette blague stupide ne pouvait venir que de son maudit cousin qu'elle connaissait depuis une heure à peine. Elle lui sauvait la vie et voilà comment il la remerciait, quel ingrat ! Kate le fusilla du regard et posa le verre sur sa table de nuit avant de se lever.

Un peu honteuse de se promener en chemise de nuit sous les yeux d'Aleaume, elle se hâta vers la cruche. Ce n'était pas possible, qui l'avait mise aussi loin ? Elle n'avait fait que souhaiter que la carafe se rapproche, qu'elle la vit sauter de son présentoir et filer à vive allure vers elle. Poussant un cri, Kate se baissa à temps pour l'éviter mais elle revint à la charge.

« Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle Aleaume !

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Arrête tout de suite de faire voler ce broc vers moi, je vais finir par me le prendre en pleine figure !

— Mais je ne fais rien du tout ! Les objets sont attirés par toi, c'est tout », dit Aleaume que le spectacle amusait beaucoup.

Attirés par elle ? Les objets ? Il se foutait d'elle ? Comme si elle pouvait faire venir tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce à elle, quelle absurdité vraiment !

A peine ces mots avaient-ils effleuré son esprit que les couvertures s'envolaient des lits.

« Eh ! » cria Aleaume qui se retrouva en sous-vêtements.

Les oreillers, les verres, les effets personnels, les livres, les médicaments… tous se précipitaient vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Kate hurla et se recroquevilla sur le sol, les bras entourant sa tête.

« STOP ! » hurla un nouveau venu d'une voix grave avant de se précipiter vers une Kate tremblante qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Kate, ça va ?

— T… Tristan ? C'est toi qui as arrêté ça ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant tous les objets qui se retrouvaient maintenant pêle-mêle au sol.

Aleaume attrapa vite fait un coussin qui traînait par là et s'empressa de récupérer le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait dans son accoutrement.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Aleaume je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

Son cousin était en train de raser les murs, coussin à la main, à la recherche de son pantalon parmi le foutoir qui régnait désormais à l'infirmerie.

« Kate, je ne crois pas qu'Avalon y soit pour quelques chose…, commença Tristan.

— Bien sûr que je n'y suis pour rien ! s'exclama le principal intéressé qui venait de retrouver ses chaussures.

— Avalon ?

— Quoi ?

— Ferme-la.

— Hein ?

— Dégage !», répéta plus fort Tristan.

Aleaume attrapa sa chemise et son pantalon et fila sans demander son reste.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Tristan en voyant Kate toujours prostrée par terre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Aleaume n'y est pour rien ? grogna la jeune fille. Tu vas encore insinuer que je suis une demeurée qui s'imagine des choses ? Mais je n'imagine rien Tristan, je constate ! cria-t-elle en montrant l'amas de couvertures devant elle.

— Bien sûr que tu constates. Et moi aussi j'ai constaté, j'ai même constaté il y a bien longtemps figure-toi ! Depuis que tu as expulsé les filles de ta maison à l'autre bout du couloir avant le cours d'enchantement. Tu fais…, commença Tristan.

— _Wait… No, you are not talking about…_

— De la magie sans baguette, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

— _Impossible._

— Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Je peux reconnaître la magie sans baguette à trois kilomètres.

— Je ne fais PAS de la magie sans baguette !

— Magie sans baguette, perte de contrôle, trop plein d'énergie, magie ancestrale… appelle ça comme tu veux mais moi…

— _Wait, wait! What did you say?_ Magie ancestrale ?

— Oui c'est un des nombreux noms que l'on donne à la magie sans baguette.

— Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Kate.

— Pourquoi pas ? »

La prophétie ! Que disait-elle déjà ?

_ « Il y a des siècles déjà, Le magicien décida ». _Le magicien c'était Merlin, elle n'avait plus de doute là-dessus, Viviane avait été très claire.

_« Que la fille des deux plus grands, Au jour de ses dix-sept ans, Révèlerait ses pouvoirs »._ Le soir de ses dix-sept ans, elle avait inondé la salle de bal avec des pouvoirs dont elle n'avait pas conscience jusque-là.

_« Porteurs d'espoir »._ Ça aussi Viviane le lui avait expliqué, elle devait réconcilier les Avalons et les Dulac. Plus que jamais sa mission semblait décidément compromise.

_« Et que par les liens familiaux oubliés, La magie ancestrale serait révélée». _Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était une Avalon et quelques instants après elle faisait de la magie sans baguette, de la magie ancestrale.

Kate ferma les yeux. Tout semblait tellement clair maintenant. La prophétie prenait tout son sens. Soudain, elle reprit pied avec la réalité et demanda sèchement à Tristan :

« Parle-moi de la magie sans baguette !

— Eh bien, c'est très rare.

— Tu as dit que tu étais capable de la détecter. Comment ?

— Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé à tes dix-sept ans ? contre-attaqua le jeune homme.

— _How do you know… ?_

— Comment est-ce que je sais que tu as mis la pièce où tu te tenais à sac ? Je n'en sais rien, je suppose. En tout cas c'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi.

— Pour toi ? Mais alors tu …

— Je fais de la magie sans baguette. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches avant de comprendre comment maîtriser ces pouvoirs sans me faire mal. Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, cela peut être très dangereux quand on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire. Alors raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Pour faire court, j'ai inondé la salle de bal et une tornade a balayé la pièce.

— L'eau et le vent, murmura Tristan stupéfait. Ce n'est pas possible…

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? s'alarma Kate.

— Tu maîtrises les éléments eau et vent. Non, ne me fais pas cette tête-là, je te l'assure. Si tu réfléchis bien, à chaque fois que tu as fait de la magie sans baguette, cela avait toujours un lien avec l'un de ces deux éléments, non ? »

Kate essaya de se rappeler. Le soir de son anniversaire, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sa répartition. L'eau. Les filles dans le couloir. L'air. Tous les objets dans l'infirmerie. L'air à nouveau.

« Alors ?

— Tu as raison… Mais pourquoi dis-tu que ce n'est pas possible ?

— Kate, tu domines l'eau et l'air. Je domine la terre et le feu. Nous sommes le Ying et le Yang. Deux pouvoirs complémentaires. Les parfaits contraires qui s'attirent.

— Non ! Je… Je ne te crois pas ! _It can't be !_

— Je savais bien que tu le prendrais comme ça, lâcha d'un ton sec le jeune homme, déçu. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je crois que ça vaut mieux. »

Kate regarda Tristan sortir de l'infirmerie sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir. Le claquement de la porte la sortit de sa torpeur. Dans quel bazar Merlin l'avait-il mise ? Elle était une Avalon qui était attirée magiquement par un Dulac sans qu'elle ne puisse le côtoyer de trop prêt sous peine de guerre civile. Bon sang que ces histoires de famille étaient compliquées !

* * *

**Ça avance, ça avance :). **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette révélation? Vous vous y attendiez ? **

**Il y a toujours quelqu'un à me lire malgré ma pause estivale ^^ ?..  
**


	21. La goutte d'eau

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas mal de choses au programme aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse les découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre :D  
**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me touche vraiment de voir que des personnes attendent la suite de cette histoire, ça me booste à écrire même si c'est difficile avec mon emploi du temps. Ce chapitre est assez riche en révélations, j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis dessus ;). A bientôt !

**TheTwincess :** Un grand merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que des lecteurs sont toujours au rendez-vous :D. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Je crois que la dernière phrase du chapitre 20 résume assez bien les choses ^^ : "Mais dans quel bazar Merlin l'avait-il mise ? Elle était une Avalon qui était attirée magiquement par un Dulac sans qu'elle ne puisse le côtoyer de trop prêt sous peine de guerre civile. Bon sang que ces histoires de famille étaient compliquées !"  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – La goutte d'eau**

Kate chercha ses vêtements pendant dix bonnes minutes. Comment était-ce possible ? Tristan, le feu et la terre. Elle, l'air et l'eau.

_« Les parfaits contraires qui s'attirent. »_

Elle entendait encore la voix du jeune homme lui murmurer cette phrase. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Certainement pas à son rejet, c'était certain. Mais si Aleaume disait vrai ? Elle n'était en France que pour une année. Pouvait-elle réellement mettre un pays à feu et à sang pour une amitié aussi forte soit-elle ?

Une fois habillée, elle s'allongea sur son lit.

_« Je te laisse te reposer. »_

Bon sang, que la tristesse dans sa voix lui faisait mal ! Kate se mit en boule sur le bord de son lit et ferma les paupières aussi fort que lui permis la douleur.

Des bruits dans le couloir la sortirent de sa torpeur. D'un bond elle se remit sur pied. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière qui poussa des hauts cris devant le capharnaüm qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

— Heu… Rien, rien, justifia précipitamment Kate en sortant sa baguette. Je vais arranger ça tout de suite. »

Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et… rien. Sous les sourcils froncés de l'infirmière, elle recommença. Toujours rien. Pas le moindre petit frémissement de couverture. Agitant sa baguette pour la troisième fois sans le moindre résultat, Kate commença à paniquer. L'infirmière s'avança vers elle et essaya de la rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça peut arriver quand on a subi un choc.

— Vraiment ? Vous avez déjà vu ça ?

— Heu… non, dit-elle embêtée. Mais j'imagine ! »

Elle imaginait ? Kate, complètement paniquée repoussa violemment l'infirmière et courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle ouvrit avec force les portes de la salle à manger qui claquèrent contre le mur faisant sursauter tous ceux en train de manger leur déjeuner.

En de grandes enjambées, elle se dirigea vers la table des sept feux. Tristan la regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

« Il faut que je te parle. Maintenant.

— Et tu étais obligée de faire un raffut pareil pour une simple discussion ?

— J'ai dit MAINTENANT ! » cria-t-elle au bord de hystérie.

Elle tapa du poing sur la nappe blanche et tous les verres de la salle explosèrent.

« Ok, ok, je te suis », dit rapidement Tristan en la traînant hors de la salle aussi vite que possible.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Tristan sentait le bras de Kate trembler. Dans quel état s'était-elle encore mise ? Un coup d'œil sur le visage terrorisé de la jeune fille le convainquit. Il fallait qu'il éloigne Kate du château, et le plus vite possible. La dirigeant vers le lac, il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui jeter des regards inquiets de temps en temps. Enfin arrivés, le jeune homme lâcha Kate et lui cria, passablement énervé :

« Tu m'expliques ? Kate je ne crois pas que tu m'aies bien compris quand je t'ai dit que la magie sans baguette était rare. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache ! Combien de temps crois-tu…

— Je ne peux plus faire de magie ! le coupa Kate.

— Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui a fait exploser les verres tout à l'heure selon toi ? Le Père Noël ?

— Je veux dire avec ma baguette. Je n'arrive plus à utiliser ma baguette ! »

Tristan hocha la tête et fit quelques pas sur le ponton en bois. Ainsi elle avait fini par le découvrir.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva Kate. Tristan réponds-moi !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'arrives plus à te servir de ta baguette. C'est un fait, c'est comme ça.

— Attends, tu es en train de me dire que c'est… normal ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire.

— Et ça revient au bout de combien de temps ? »

Tristan lui fit un regard équivoque.

« Jamais ? s'étrangla Kate. C'est impossible ! Mais toi, tu te sers de ta baguette !

— Bien sûr que non ! C'est ce que je te fais croire, s'emporta-t-il.

— Mais en métamorphose, tu te sers de ta baguette enfin ! Je l'ai vu, je ne suis pas folle !

— Je te dis que non. J'agite ma baguette, on est d'accord, mais je ne m'en sers pas. Un vulgaire bâton de bois m'est tout aussi utile que ma baguette.

— Je ne te crois pas !

— Tout est dans l'illusion et visiblement je ne me débrouille pas trop mal puisque tu n'y as vu que du feu.

— Comment fais-tu ?

— Oh ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai redoublé à ton avis ?

— Je ne vois pas le rapport. Ne change pas de sujet je te pris ! s'énerva Kate en tapant le buste du jeune homme de son index.

— Tout est lié, absolument tout. Maintenant tu te calmes si tu veux que je t'explique ou je te balance dans le lac ! », menaça Tristan d'un ton sec en attrapant la main de Kate qui commençait à lui faire mal avec ses ongles. « Comme toi j'ai découvert ce qu'on appelle des pouvoirs, mais que je qualifierais plutôt de malédiction, le soir de mes dix-sept ans. Comme je te l'ai dit ça a été un massacre. J'ai mis le feu aux rideaux et au canapé et le tremblement de terre a fendu le parquet du salon sur toute la longueur. Puis je me suis évanoui. Trop de dépense magique en trop peu de temps. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi il t'a fallu autant de temps pour que ton don se manifeste à son paroxysme. Comme si tes pouvoirs avaient été bridés jusqu'ici. Pour moi, dès le lendemain je ne pouvais pas manger tranquillement à table avec une chandelle devant moi sans que la nappe s'enflamme. Pareil avec les cheminées. Je ne faisais que songer à supprimer les marches et l'escalier se transformait en toboggan. C'était un véritable calvaire. Surtout quand j'ai compris comme toi qu'il m'était désormais impossible de me servir de ma baguette. Alors j'ai parlé avec mes parents. Beaucoup. Nous avons jugé préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ces phénomènes étranges. Si jamais il venait à se savoir que le futur Duc de Brocéliande ne pouvait plus faire de magie en dehors de catastrophes incontrôlées, c'était la ruine politique assurée. »

Tristan marqua une pause. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille l'écoutait. Alors il poursuivit :

« On a décidé que je ne devais pas retourner à l'école tant que je ne maîtriserais pas à nouveau la magie et ces phénomènes incontrôlés. Et que Lou ne devait rien savoir pour que mon absence soit plus crédible. Comme si j'avais fugué en quelques sortes. Monsieur Perrin est un très proche ami de mon père, il est au courant de tout. Tu ne t'es jamais posée la question de savoir pourquoi j'étais Préfet-en-chef alors que j'avais redoublé ? Parce que le directeur m'a soutenu, tout simplement. Le piston est effroyablement efficace parfois, soupira-t-il. Alors je suis parti. J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans les plus grandes villes, auprès des plus grands savants. Et finalement j'ai réussi. L'un d'entre eux m'a parlé de la magie sans baguette et m'a appris à contrôler ma magie d'une façon à la fois simple et terriblement compliquée.

— Comment ?

— En contrôlant ses émotions. Ce que tu dois savoir Kate, c'est qu'il est important que tu réussisses à canaliser tes sautes d'humeur. Une perte de contrôle comme celle de la grande salle est impensable à l'avenir.

— Je n'y suis pour rien enfin !

— Ce que tu peux être bornée ! s'emporta-t-il. Evidemment que tu y es pour quelque chose ! Tu peux contrôler ta magie. Ça s'apprend ! Si jamais ils découvrent que tu fais de la magie sans baguette et qu'on fait le lien avec moi…

— Eh bien soit ! hurla Kate, blessée. Puisque c'est comme ça, on ne se voit plus et tes petits secrets ne seront pas éventés !

— Très bien ! Si tu le prends comme ça, il vaut peut-être mieux…, commença-t-il, énervé, avant d'être coupé.

— Kate ! cria un jeune homme qui courait vers eux en agitant le bras.

— Un de tes admirateurs, cracha-t-il avec dégoût avant de s'éloigner, furieux.

— Kate !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marc ? demanda Kate de façon abrupte.

— Heu… Je te dérange ?

— Non, c'est bon, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

— On m'a remis une lettre pour toi. » dit-il en lui donnant un parchemin scellé.

_Kate,_

_Nous avons dû partir un peu précipitamment pour l'Angleterre. Les affaires… Je suis sûr que tu comprendras._

_Ta mère et moi t'embrassons fort !_

_Papa_

Ses parents étaient partis. Sa vie partait à volo et ses parents étaient partis ? Kate avaient envie de fondre en larmes, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Machinalement elle sortit sa baguette pour sécher les gouttelettes qui avaient perlées sur le parchemin, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité désormais.

D'un geste rageur du dos de la main, elle essuya ses yeux humides et chiffonna la lettre en fond de sa poche.

« Heu, Kate, tu viens ?

— Hein, quoi ?

— On a cours là », lui expliqua Marc.

Résignée, la jeune fille le suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle d'enchantements. Kate avait l'impression d'être branchée sur pilote automatique. Le brouhaha des bavardages la berçait et la plongeait dans une torpeur réconfortante. Elle vit Lou la fusiller du regard. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné visiblement.

« Entrez ! »

Monsieur Moineau semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Ça promettait !

« Bien, vous avez eu largement le temps de vous entraîner depuis la rentrée et comme me l'a très _aimablement _fait remarquer le directeur, il serait grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous allez passer un par un et me montrer ce dont vous êtes capables. Ce sera votre examen blanc de ce semestre, tenez-le vous pour dit. »

Les choses étaient claires : le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Les élèves défilaient devant le professeur, faisant des démonstrations plus ou moins impressionnantes de magie parfaitement maîtrisée. Kate savait très bien ce qui allait se passer quand son tour viendrait. Il y avait deux solutions : soit elle créait un cataclysme incontrôlé faisant perdre l'esprit à tous ceux présents dans la pièce, soit elle allait rester plantée comme une moule accrochée à son bouchot sans manifester quoi que ce fut.

« Kate Evans »

Le sort en était jeté. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, Kate sortit sa baguette pour se donner contenance. Elle respira à fond. Deux solutions, il n'y avait que deux solutions. Maintenant il fallait choisir, ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué !

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Si vous n'aviez pas loupé autant de cours aussi, ça serait plus simple mademoiselle ! » la rabroua sèchement le professeur.

Deux solutions.

Ah non, visiblement il y en avait une troisième. Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Kate se laissa tomber à genou et pleura à chaudes larmes, laissant la crise de nerf qui menaçait depuis un bon moment déjà la saisir toute entière.

« Bon ça suffit ! Mademoiselle Evans vous serez en retenue ce soir ! Il va falloir travailler un peu ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes anglaise que vous avez des passe-droits. J'en toucherai un mot au directeur, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, croyez-moi ! Sortez de cette classe immédiatement et séchez-moi ces larmes de crocodiles, c'est ridicule à votre âge ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate avait tellement honte ! Elle essayait depuis une bonne heure de cacher le rouge de ses joues dans son oreiller sans parvenir à l'estomper ne serait-ce que d'une nuance.

« Toc toc ! »

Un hibou au pelage mordoré frappait la fenêtre de son bec. Kate parcourut la courte distance et ouvrit à l'animal. Décachetant l'enveloppe qu'il portait accroché à sa patte, elle sursauta en reconnaissant l'écriture.

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le voir, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre. Si ça vous tente, j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis sur ces révélations. **

**Au choix (ou plus si affinité ^^) : **

**\- comment va faire Kate sans sa baguette, vous vous y attendiez ? **

**\- le redoublement de Tristan, vous en aviez deviné la raison ? Tout est lié depuis le début je vous l'avais dit ;)  
**

**\- enfin à qui appartient l'écriture dans la lettre ? J'aime bien les devinettes ^^.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos lectures, ça me touche beaucoup. Et un gros bisous à ceux qui prennent une minute pour me laisser un petit mot, ça me motive pour la suite malgré mon planning qui ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour écrire !**


	22. Entraînement

**Bonjour bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! J'avoue que je suis assez impatiente de savoir ce que vous allez en penser ;)  
**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah tu fais intervenir Lou toi ? Tu as de bonnes intuitions ;). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

**Eliie Evans : **Ah tu as un chapitre d'avance dans tes hypothèses Eliie ;). Non, la lettre n'est pas de James mais c'était tout à fait possible, dans le prochain chapitre on aura des nouvelles de l'Angleterre. Un grand merci pour ta review :D. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate découvre qu'elle peut faire de la magie sans baguette en maîtrisant l'eau et l'air. En contre-partie elle se voit privée de la magie qu'elle a toujours connu. Paniquant totalement, elle manque de révéler à l'école entière ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Hors de lui, Tristan lui dit qu'il veut prendre ses distances avec elle, il ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'on découvre qu'il fait de la magie sans baguette.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – Entraînement**

Tristan.

Il avait pourtant été très clair tout à l'heure.

« Mais à quoi tu joues mon grand ?! s'énerva Kate en dépliant brutalement le parchemin.

_Kate,_

_Visiblement tu n'es pas capable de faire profil bas…_

_Retrouve-moi demain dans la salle d'enchantements à minuit._

_Tristan_

Incapable de faire profil bas ? Il se prenait pour qui ce type ? Kate chiffonna la lettre en boule de papier qu'elle balança à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant sa rage. Laissant l'écho répercuter sa colère, elle se jeta sous les couvertures. Il fallait vraiment que ce cauchemar cesse, et vite !

**_ooOOoo_**

La journée du lendemain semblait s'étirer indéfiniment. N'osant plus utiliser la magie de peur de blesser quelqu'un, Kate resta dans un état proche de la léthargie qui inquiéta sérieusement ses amis et ses professeurs.

Elle laissa même ses pensées divaguer loin des cours, ce qu'elle ne s'était au grand jamais permis de faire de toute sa scolarité. De toute façon elle n'aurait jamais ses Aspics, alors à quoi bon…

Madame Legrand l'interpela plusieurs fois en vain durant le cours. Le professeur se tourna vers Tristan pour savoir s'il savait ce qui pouvait bien avoir piqué sa voisine. Le jeune homme répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule désinvolte. À quoi ces garnements jouaient-ils aujourd'hui ?

Le diner dura des heures. Comme si l'espace-temps avait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Incapable de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans son assiette, Kate ne cessait de tapoter nerveusement la table avec ses ongles.

« Arrête ça ! siffla Lou. Tu stresserais un régiment !

— Hum…, l'ignora la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées.

— Bon sang Kate, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'énerva Nathan. Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours. »

La cloche sonnant la fin du repas retentit et permit à Kate de s'échapper de la table sans répondre.

L'air frais ! Enfin ! Comme si elle venait enfin de se réveiller, Kate fit quelques pas parmi les arbres et finit par s'accroupir entre des racines séculaires qui semblaient lui tendre les bras.

Son avenir n'était pas glorieux. Quand allait-elle se décider à écrire à sa mère pour lui annoncer que jamais elle ne pourrait passer ses examens ? Quand allait-elle avouer à son père qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison et que la confiance qu'il lui avait donnée en acceptant qu'elle vienne en France allait être trahie ?

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça pendant les cours de la journée. Comment pourrait-elle passer les épreuves pratiques des Aspics sans baguette ? Et si Tristan disait vrai et que personne ne devait être au courant de ses pouvoirs instables ? Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, revoir son frère, Emily et sa famille au grand complet.

Tous ses rêves d'avenirs n'étaient plus. Kate avait toujours imaginé devenir une auror reconnue, comme son père. Comment pouvait-elle coffrer quelqu'un avec de l'eau ou de l'air ? C'était ridicule ! De toute façon, elle n'était plus tellement sûre que ce métier lui convienne. Personne ne manquerait de faire des allusions à son père, le grand Harry Potter. Etait-elle à ce point présomptueuse pour croire qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que lui arriver à la cheville ? Visiblement elle l'avait été. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui coupe les ailes en plein vol. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui vole sa magie.

Kate se sentait flouée. Merlin lui avait pris tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé si dur jusque-là. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lui donner une vague maîtrise d'un aquarium ou d'un ventilateur. C'était terriblement frustrant ! Et humiliant ! A quoi ce maudit ancêtre jouait-il à la fin ?

Dong. Dong. Dong.

La grande horloge vibra de toute la force de ses aiguilles et Kate fit un bond. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle était glacée ! Toute perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié la notion du temps. La jeune fille jeta un coup à sa montre et sursauta à nouveau. Minuit ! _Bloody hell !_ Elle allait rater le rendez-vous de Tristan.

Elle commença à courir avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Et si elle n'y allait pas ? C'était terriblement tentant. De tout façon ils allaient encore se crier dessus, alors à quoi bon ? Ses pas continuaient malgré tout à la mener vers la salle d'enchantements, par automatisme. Au fait, que lui voulait Tristan ? Il n'avait rien dit à propos de cette réunion hormis un lieu et une heure. Elle ne la sentait pas cette histoire…

A l'autre bout du couloir, elle vit la porte de la salle d'enchantement s'ouvrir avec force et une voix chuchoter en colère :

« Tu te dépêches oui ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Kate ne hâta pourtant pas le pas. Et voilà, il commençait déjà à l'énerver !

« Ferme la porte. »

Elle fit claquer le battant contre son chambranle.

« Tu es en retard, grogna-t-il.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, lui Kate sur le même ton.

— J'avais dit minuit ! Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué d'arriver à l'heure !

— Eh oh ça va hein ! Il n'est que minuit cinq, on ne va pas en faire un fromage !

— Tu es quand même en retard. C'est dingue la façon dont tu refuses systématiquement que tu as tort !

— Si tu veux tout s'avoir, s'emporta Kate, je ne voulais pas venir ! Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer et, franchement, je ne me suis pas trompée !

— Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? demanda Tristan surpris.

— Notre dispute. Comme toujours. Tu as bien dû remarquer qu'on est incapable de parler, il faut toujours qu'on crie, soupira-t-elle. Même avec Aleaume j'ai des relations plus cordiales, et crois-moi, c'est peu dire ! »

Tristan commença à faire les cent pas.

« C'est de ta faute aussi, chuchota-t-il.

— De MA faute ? s'offusqua-t-elle. _You've got some cheek !_ Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! C'est toi qui m'a agressée je te signale !

— C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est de ta faute ! dit calmement Tristan en se tournant vers elle. Tu as le don pour me faire sortir de mes retranchements. Mes réactions sont toujours extrêmes avec toi, je n'ai jamais connu ça avant. »

Il s'avança vers elle et lui murmura :

« Tu me fais me sentir tellement différent d'avec autres, tellement plus fort, plus vivant. Alors oui, ça m'énerve, parce que je voudrais pouvoir maîtriser ce que je ressens. Parce que je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. Parce que j'avais tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je m'étais juré que ça n'arriverait pas…

— Je ne comprends rien, le coupa Kate.

— Je t'aime Kate. Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est tout ce qu'i comprendre. Et je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Le silence s'éternisa dans la pièce mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en formaliser.

« _Wh… What ?!_

— Je suis sûr que tu as parfaitement compris, soupira Tristan un sourire aux lèvres.

— Ça ne fait pas de mal de l'entendre à nouveau, rit Kate.

— Soit. _I love you Kate Potter._

— Depuis quand ?

— Ma parole tu vas me passer au détecteur de mensonges ? s'indigna-t-il.

— Pourquoi pas…, lança-t-elle d'un ton taquin en s'approchant de lui.

— Tu es vraiment impossible ! La prochaine fois je…, commença-t-il avant que Kate ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— _And if you kissed me instead?_

— J'aime bien cette idée-là… », murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

**_ooOOoo_**

Le temps avait décidemment décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu que les minutes durent des heures, Kate voyait les aiguilles tourner à vive allure. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés dans cette salle rien que tous les deux ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Deux heures. Peut-être trois.

« A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Tristan en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Au temps.

— Plutôt philosophique comme réflexion pour une heure pareille.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'avais faite venir au fait ? se rappela-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

— Je voulais t'apprendre à gérer tes pouvoirs.

— C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle en s'extirpant de ses bras.

— Je sens déjà que je vais le regretter mais oui, riat-il. C'est un peu une question de sécurité nationale, là. Si je ne fais rien tu vas tous nous tuer dès le petit déjeuner en nous plantant des couteaux dans le dos sans faire attention.

— Eh ! Comme si je faisais exprès !

— C'est bien ce que je dis. Bon alors tu es partante ou pas ?

— Et comment ! On commence par quoi ?

— Tu te mets en tailleur et tu vides ton esprit. »

Kate s'empressa de s'exécuter. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le tri dans toutes ces émotions contradictoires de la journée.

« Bien maintenant, tu dois imaginer ton sort. Il ne sert à rien de penser à une formule, ça ne marche pas avec cette magie. Il faut que tu visualises la façon dont tes deux éléments peuvent t'amener à faire ce que tu souhaites. On va commencer pas quelque chose de facile. Tu vas faire voler cette feuille de papier. »

Kate riva son regard sur la feuille de papier. Toute sa concentration tournée vers cette foutue feuille qu'elle voulait voir s'élever de quelques centimètres.

« Il faut que tu libères ta magie. Ne soit pas trop concentrée, ça doit se faire naturellement. »

Kate fusilla littéralement la feuille du regard dans l'espoir de la voir frémir.

Soudain Tristan posa sa main sur la peau nue de cou et une rafale de vent fit valdinguer chaises et tables à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« _What did you do ?_ s'énerva Kate.

— Je voulais juste te dire de détendre tes muscles, rit Tristan.

— Tu aurais juste pu me le dire ! Tu m'as surprise !

— J'ai vu ça, répliqua-t-il hilare. Pas très concluant comme essai mais je suis content.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— Je ne pensais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis TRES content.

— Bon je recommence, annonça-t-elle les joues écarlates.

— Détend tes muscles.

— Ça va j'ai compris. »

Elle reporta son regard sur la feuille que Tristan avait à nouveau posé au sol.

« Imagine que tu pousses un filet d'air sous cette feuille. Un tout petit filet d'air. Oui ! C'est ça ! Maintenant dose-le, tu vas le… »

Mais déjà la feuille retombait au sol. Kate s'allongea au sol, le souffle court comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètre.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Tristan.

— Oui, je crois. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était aussi fatiguant.

— Ça ne devrait pas l'être. Du moins pas pour un sort aussi minime. »

Kate le fusilla du regard.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à doser la magie que tu libères. Je ne vais pas te mentir _Honey_…

— _Honey ?_

— Bah quoi, ce n'est pas ce que disent les anglais ?

— Si, rit Kate. Mais bon personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça alors…

— Mais j'espère bien ! Je disais donc que tu dois y aller progressivement. Maîtriser correctement des sorts simples comme celui-ci avant de te lancer dans des sorts plus compliqués. Si tu surestimes tes forces tu peux te vider de ton énergie magique.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ces cas-là ?

— Tu tombes dans un coma de plusieurs jours.

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

— Une fois. Mes parents ont eu la trouille de leur vie.

— Et je vais réussir à maîtriser tous mes anciens sorts quand ?

— Ne sois pas trop pressée Kate. Un tel contrôle demande du temps. Il m'a fallu près d'un an et demi avant d'y arriver.

— Autrement dit, c'est mort pour mes examens.

— Ne perd pas espoir. Tu as un atout non négligeable, ne l'oublie pas.

— Lequel ?

— Moi. »

* * *

**Chapitre pas évident à écrire comme vous pouvez vous en douter.  
**

**Là vous êtes un peu obligés de me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^, ce chapitre NE PEUT PAS vous laisser indifférent ^^.**


	23. Oups

**Je poste le jeudi au lieu du mardi cette semaine (et les deux prochaines également je pense) pour cause d'incompatibilité d'emploi du temps. J'espère que vous comprendrez.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie :** Ah je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :D. Ce chapitre m'a donné des sueurs froides ^^. Pour tout t'avouer je ne sais absolument pas précisément combien de chapitres va durer va durer cette fiction. J'ai la trame de l'histoire et on en est à peu près à la moitié je dirais. J'ai réussi à avoir quelques chapitres d'avance pour que mon emploi du temps très chargé n'entraîne pas trop de retard et que je puisse garder mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promets rien :/. Tes désirs vont être réalisés, on retrouve Lou dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**Elia : **Oh je suis super contente de te retrouver :D ! Effectivement, Kate est complètement déboussolée, ça fait beaucoup de choses en même temps. Lou a été absente pas mal de temps, je trouvais que c'était une trahison suffisamment grave pour qu'elles ne se réconcilient pas en deux secondes. Mais on va la retrouver dans ce chapitre. Tu as parfaitement cerné les personnages, Tristan est sûr de lui, Kate avance sur des oeufs. Pour le moment ;)... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt !**  
**

* * *

_Résumé : La vie de Kate est chamboulée avec sa nouvelle magie. Après une énième dispute, Tristan lui avoue qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Il accepte de lui apprendre à gérer ses pouvoirs.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – Oups**

Chaque matin, Kate se levait beaucoup plus tôt que tout le monde. Elle filait près du lac et méditait plusieurs minutes. Des recherches parmi les ouvrages de la bibliothèque lui avaient appris que cet exercice permettait d'augmenter rapidement la concentration. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Depuis plusieurs semaines elle enchaînait les entraînements. La solitude devenait peu à peu son quotidien. Alternant entre faire voler des feuilles et faire des bulles dans le lac, elle se voyait progresser. Lentement mais sûrement. Quelle n'avait pas été sa joie quand elle avait réussi à faire faire des loopings à un des nénuphars !

Tristan l'aidait autant qu'il pouvait, mais comme il ne cessait de le répéter c'était un travail qu'on ne pouvait qu'exercer seul. Un chemin vers la magie dans sa version la plus pure.

Curieusement elle parvenait de mieux en mieux à faire le deuil de sa baguette. Les interludes romantiques dans les bras de Tristan y étant certainement pour quelque chose. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder ça pour eux. Leur jardin secret.

Alors que la neige s'était plus que jamais installée dans les montagnes entourant le château, Kate reçut une lettre qui acheva de lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

_Sœurette,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que ma dernière lettre remonte à près d'un mois, je suis impardonnable. Ici les choses sont toujours aussi compliquées. Papa doit sans cesse lutter contre ses opposants politiques. Cette semaine les journalistes en manque de scandale ont remis sur le tapis ta soi-disant annexion aux forces du mal. Papa et Maman font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le cacher, mais je vois bien que ça les peine. Tu nous manques beaucoup !_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir la semaine prochaine. Les vacances de Noël ne m'ont jamais paru aussi loin. Maman me fait te transmettre ton portoloin pour le retour. Essaie de ne pas le perdre, tu sais combien elle tient à ce bijou._

Kate jeta un coup d'œil dans l'enveloppe et reconnu le pendentif et la chaîne de sa mère. Elle s'empressa de le mettre à son cou afin de ne pas l'égarer puis repris sa lecture.

_En parlant des fêtes, je voudrais connaître ton avis sur une question personnelle. Je sais que je peux compter sur ta discrétion. Voilà, j'ai rencontré il y a maintenant plusieurs mois une jeune fille. Elle s'appelle Gemma et je crois que c'est assez sérieux. _

_Je voudrais que Papa, Maman et toi la rencontriez. Penses-tu que ce soit judicieux de l'inviter à la soirée pour la nouvelle année ? Je sais que Noël se fera chez Papi et Mamie et, franchement, je n'ai pas trop envie de la balancer dans la fosse aux lions directement. Le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre nous le passons toujours rien que tous les quatre, voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à cette idée. A moins que tu ne penses que j'aille trop vite et qu'une simple invitation à prendre le thé serait plus convenable. Après tout, cela ne fait que dix mois que nous sommes ensemble._

Dix mois ? Il se foutait d'elle ? James était vraiment un cachotier ! Il allait l'entendre !

_Papa m'a raconté pour cette histoire de cousins éloignés. C'est quand même dingue ! Ce Aleaume, comment est-il ? J'aimerais bien le rencontrer moi-aussi, mais d'après Maman son père est un type qui ne lui inspire pas tellement confiance. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir entendre par là ?_

_J'attends ta réponse et tes précieux conseils._

_A très vite !_

_James_

Cette lettre c'était du James tout craché. Il était exactement comme son père : il fonçait toujours tête baissée au risque de jouer les kamikazes sauf quand il s'agissait de sentiments, là même un botruc aurait été plus entreprenant que lui ! Dix mois quand même et il n'avait pas laissé échapper un mot, un indice, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kate quant à l'existence de cette Gemma.

Se saisissant de sa plume, elle s'empressa de répondre à son frère.

_James,_

_Moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous revoir. Ces quelques jours vont me paraître longs ! Le collier de Maman est bien au chaud autour de mon coup, tu peux la rassurer. _

_Je ne m'étonne plus de la bêtise des journalistes. Ils verront bien que je rentrerai pour les fêtes de Noël, je pense que je ne vais pas couper à une nouvelle vague d'articles tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres._

_J'espère que Papa arrive à se reposer un peu quand même. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il ne m'avait pas paru très en forme la fois dernière. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas dans le meilleur état de fraîcheur possible pour cerner les gens. Bref, je verrai bien le week-end prochain._

_Tu as de la chance que plusieurs centaines de kilomètres nous séparent et que je me répugne à utiliser des beuglantes ! James, à quoi tu pensais ? Dix mois, tu te rends compte ? Ça fait dix mois et tu ne m'en as même pas soufflé un mot ! A Papa et Maman je peux le comprendre, mais à moi ? Je suis vraiment vexée !_

_Bien sûr que tu peux l'inviter pour le Nouvel An, mais il me semble que Maman voulait que nous le passions chez Granny et Grampy, non ? A toi de voir, mais en tout cas je veux la rencontrer !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort,_

_Kate_

Kate ramassa ses affaires et se leva. Après avoir retourné le hibou elle se sentit vaguement honteuse. Elle se sentait vexée que son frère ne lui ait rien soufflé à propos de sa copine alors que de son côté elle n'avait jamais évoqué Tristan. Elle était mal placée pour faire des remontrances. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle aurait bien le temps. Après tout, son frère avait bien attendu dix mois pour la tenir au courant. Elle pouvait bien faire pareil.

Elle songea soudain qu'elle avait oublié de répondre aux questions de James concernant Aleaume. Tant pis, elle lui en parlerait de visu. A vrai dire, Kate n'avait jamais envisagé le jeune homme comme le cousin de James, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'à elle. Pourtant son frère avait raison, il était lui aussi un descendant de Merlin. Il était un des héritiers de la lignée des Avalons, peut-être même plus légitime qu'elle-même puisqu'il était un garçon. Oui, il fallait absolument qu'elle explique tout ça à James.

**_ooOOoo_**

La semaine s'étiolait calmement, le stress des cours où elle était définitivement la plus nulle laissait petit à petit place à la magie de Noël. Chaque soir, elle s'échappait de son dortoir pour retrouver Tristan dans la salle d'enchantements qui était devenu leur repère.

« Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme qui la serrait dans ses bras.

— Quand pars-tu ?

— Demain soir mais directement après les cours.

— Donc tu ne pourras pas me dire au revoir ?

— Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là à ton avis ?

— Je pourrais peut-être te rendre visite en Angleterre, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je ne préfère pas.

— Sympa…, bougonna le jeune homme.

— Laisse-moi finir ! Mon frère veut nous présenter sa copine. C'est très sérieux entre eux, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse la comparaison.

— Parce que ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous peut-être ? s'énerva Tristan.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. James et Gemma sont ensemble depuis longtemps. Et puis ils sont plus âgés, coupa-t-elle comme si cette réponse ne souffrait aucun appel.

— Tu sais Kate, l'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il n'y a pas d'âge à partir duquel tu rencontres la personne qui t'es destinée. Ça se fait comme ça, c'est tout.

— Peut-être mais je ne préfère pas.

— Soit. On va donc en profiter encore un peu avant que tu ne t'échappes chez les rosbifs.»

Sans répondre à l'attaque évidente, Kate sourit et répondit au baiser de Tristan.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as osé ! »

Sursautant, les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à… Aleaume.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Bon sang Kate tu m'avais promis !

— De quoi tu parles Avalon, lui demanda sèchement Tristan.

— Alors c'est vrai, tu sors avec lui ? continua Aleaume sans quitter Kate du regard.

— _Bloody hell_ Aleaume mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

— Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Kate, une Avalon ne sort pas avec un Dulac. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

— Une Avalon ? s'étonna Tristan qui ne comprenait rien à la dispute. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Aleaume se tourna d'un bloc vers Kate et dit ébahi :

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ! Mais évidemment ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ! Bien sûr que tu ne lui as rien dit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit Kate ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

— Je… Je…, bredouilla la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Il se passe, Dulac, que ma chère cousine a juste oublié de préciser un minuscule détail sur son arbre généalogique.

— Ta cousine ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

— C'est juste que…

— Juste que Kate Potter ici présente n'est autre que ma cousine, soit une Avalon. Liens familiaux que nous avons tous deux découvert il y a peu. Comme je le lui ai bien évidemment expliqué, il est tout simplement hors de question qu'une Avalon sorte avec un Dulac, il en va de l'honneur de la famille ! Je suis certain que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus Dulac ?

— C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment une Avalon ?

— Non ! Je suis une Potter ! s'affola Kate.

— Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi Kate ! s'emporta Tristan. En début d'année tu t'appelais Evans, puis Potter et maintenant j'apprends que tu es la cousine de ce type ? Une Avalon ! Bon sang Kate, mais à quoi tu pensais ? Bien sûr qu'il ne peut rien y avoir entre un Dulac et une Avalon ! Jamais mon père ne me permettra d'épouser quelqu'un de la famille de son pire ennemi ! Jamais ces deux familles ne seront liées, c'est impossible ! Tu t'es bien fichue de moi !

— Non ! glapit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Tu es une intrigante, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu t'es servie de moi pour récolter tous les renseignements possibles et les donner aux Avalons. Jamais je n'aurais dû te faire confiance !

— Tristan ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

— C'est fini Kate ou quel que soit ton nom. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Tristan sortit de la salle, la laissant plantée au beau milieu de la pièce complètement anéantie.

« Tu es content de toi ?!

— C'est mieux ainsi et tu le sais Kate.

— Mieux ? Mieux pour qui ? Vos querelles familiales je n'en ai cure ! Tu viens de ruiner mon couple Aleaume !

— De toute façon il n'y avait aucun avenir possible entre vous deux, tu le sais très bien Kate.

— _Get out !_ »

Ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'elle venait de dire à Aleaume de sortir, elle se précipita elle-même en dehors de la pièce. Trop tard, Tristan avait déjà disparu. Ces mots qu'il lui avait dits s'étaient gravés dans son cœur. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle remonta dans la salle commune des eaux et pleura de tout son soul sur les cousins de la salle de vie. Une main vint caresser ses boucles brunes et elle se redressa d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Louise. C'est mon crétin de frère ?

— _How…_ Comment le sais-tu ?

— Je suis peut-être rancunière mais pas aveugle ! Je connais mon frère mieux que quiconque. Comment aurais-je pu manquer vos sourires idiots entre les cours et les regards que vous échangiez ? Je ne suis pas stupide. Alors vas-y raconte-moi.

— Tu vas encore m'en vouloir.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire, tu ne crois pas ?

— Oh que si !

— Ça c'est à moi d'en juger. »

Alors Kate raconta tout. Comment le duel avait déclenché une malédiction ancestrale. Comment Aleaume et elle avait pris conscience de leurs liens familiaux au royaume des esprits. Comment après s'être une fois de plus disputée avec Tristan, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Comment ce soir Aleaume les avait surpris et avait tout révélé à Tristan. Comment il avait vu rouge et avait décidé de rompre puisque rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux.

« Ah oui quand même ! comprit Louise.

— Tu vois tu me détestes toi-aussi, je te l'avais bien dit…

— Je ne te déteste pas Kate. Je comprends juste que c'était un peu trop pour mon frère tout ça. Depuis tout petits, on nous a élevés dans la haine des Avalons. Alors apprendre de but en blanc que celle qu'il aime lui a menti et qu'elle fait partie des ennemis c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait encaisser.

— Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemie !

— Peut-être, mais tu en portes le nom.

— C'est faux, je suis une Potter. Je suis anglaise. Je ne sais rien de vos haines séculaires !

— Je sais bien Kate, mais Tristan est comme moi, on a beaucoup de mal avec le mensonge. On est un peu extrême dans nos réactions.

— Tu m'en veux encore ?

— Non. Ça fait même un moment que je ne t'en veux plus si tu veux savoir. C'est juste que j'avais du mal à mettre ma fierté de côté et venir m'excuser. L'humilité ne fait pas franchement partie de mes qualités, dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

— Amies ?

— Toujours ! Ne t'en fais pas pour mon frère, il va vite regretter de s'être comporté comme un idiot.

— Mais je pars demain.

— Hum… Peut-être pas aussi vite. Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes assez rancuniers dans la famille. La faute aux nombreux titres élogieux. Allez, va te reposer, ça ira mieux demain. »

Kate en doutait sérieusement mais se dirigea tout de même vers le dortoir. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna et dit :

« Lou ? Merci ! »

* * *

**Je suis sadique, je sais ^^**


	24. Esprit de famille

**Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Elia : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review Elia ! J'espère que le retour à la maison de Kate sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :D. A bientôt !**  
**

* * *

_Résumé : Aleaume a surpris Kate et Tristan ensemble. Il a "accidentellement" révélé à Tristan que Kate était sa cousine et donc une Avalon. Tristan a décidé de rompre. Kate se fait remonter le moral par Lou et se réconcilie avec elle.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 24 – Esprit de famille

Kate se réveilla les yeux secs et bouffis le lendemain matin. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil la veille au soir. S'efforçant de faire bonne figure, elle suivit Lou pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La bonne nouvelle au milieu de ce chaos émotionnel c'était l'amitié retrouvée de Louise. Elle avait eu beau faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, elle devait reconnaître que leurs discutions de filles lui avaient manqué.

Elle savait qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. Les quelques sortilèges cosmétiques qu'elle s'était appliquée n'avait pas vraiment réussi à masquer les choses. A l'autre bout de la salle, elle voyait Aleaume qui lui jetait des regards noirs. Il ne manquait pas de toupet !

Tristan ne se manifesta pas de la matinée. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun aujourd'hui ! Elle ne l'aurait certainement pas supporté. Les heures filaient à vive allure mais encore trop lentement pour Kate. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : que le portoloin se déclenche et qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle.

A dix-huit heures pétante, elle achevait d'embrasser Lou en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël et une lumière bleutée l'enveloppa toute entière avec sa valise. Enfin !

**_ooOOoo_**

« Kate !

— James, tu m'as manqué !

— Toi aussi Kitty ! rit James avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant sa sœur. Tu as une sale tête, et tu as encore maigri. On ne te nourrit pas là-bas ou quoi ?

— Mais si enfin ! dit Kate en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas arrivée directement à la maison ?

— Papa et Maman ont préféré cette solution plutôt que de risquer de voir un inconnu débarquer à la maison. Question de sécurité élémentaire.

— Je vois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis mon départ, soupira la jeune fille.

— Oh non ! Bon, on y va ? A tout de suite !

— Quoi ? Attend ! James !

— Quoi ?

— Tu veux rentrer à la maison en transplanant ?

— Evidemment. Elle est sous Fidelitas je te rappelle et on a fait en sorte que cette chambre du Chaudron Baveur n'ait pas de cheminée. Donc à tout de suite !

— Attend ! s'écria Kate en attrapant le bras de son frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— Je… Je ne peux pas.

— Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as passé ton permis l'an dernier ? Pour continuer le transplanage d'escorte peut-être ? Tu sais, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

— Je le sais bien James, s'énerva Kate. Si je te dis que je ne peux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. Point. Alors arrête de poser des questions et passe-moi ton bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Kate ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?

— Je te raconterai tout, mais à la maison, soupira la jeune fille.

— Bien, répliqua sèchement James. Allons-y alors. »

Il détestait ne pas comprendre.

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate retrouva avec délice le salon des Potter. La cheminée jetait un agréable halo doré sur le fauteuil pourpre. Elle s'y jeta en éclatant de rire. Que c'était bon d'être chez soi ! James regarda sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire perler sur ses lèvres.

« Papa et Maman ne devraient pas tar…, commença-t-il avant que les flammes de la cheminées se mettent à verdir.

— Oh Kate !

— Maman !

— Tu as fait bon voyage ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Oui, aucun souci.

— Hum hum, fit James en se raclant la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? Tu as eu des soucis avant de récupérer ta sœur ?

— Pas avant. J'ai eu des soucis AVEC ma sœur.

— Hein ? »

James se tourna vers Kate et commença à s'énerver.

« Tu vas me dire maintenant pourquoi tu m'as fait ce caprice à propos du transplanage ?

— Quel caprice ? se renseigna Hermione.

— Elle a refusé de transplaner seule. Il a fallu que je fasse du transplanage d'escorte !

— Mais enfin Kate, tu as eu ton permis pourtant ? s'étonna son père.

— James je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas par gaîté de cœur que je l'ai fait. Si je n'ai pas transplané moi-même c'est parce que je ne le pouvais pas.

— Sottises !

— De toute façon il fallait que je vous le dise alors autant le faire tout de suite. Je ne peux plus faire de magie. Voilà c'est dit.

— Quoi ? s'affola Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « je ne peux plus faire de magie » ?

— Je veux dire que je ne peux plus me servir de ma baguette. Que toute la magie que j'ai apprise jusqu'ici ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

— Mais…, balbutia James. C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux plus du tout faire de magie ? A quoi c'est dû ?

— Je peux faire de la magie mais pas la vôtre. Vous vous rappelez ma soirée d'anniversaire ?

— Et comment !

— En réalité c'était les prémices de ce qui allait m'arriver. Juste après qu'Aleaume et moi nous soyons réveillés à l'infirmerie j'ai commencé à faire des choses étranges.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par des choses étranges ? se renseigna son père.

— Je ne faisais que songer que les objets s'approchent qu'ils me sautaient à la figure. J'ai mis la pièce sens dessus-dessous sans le vouloir. Je l'avais juste pensé. Tristan Dulac m'a expliqué que…

— C'est qui celui-là ? coupa James.

— Le frère de Lou. Un ami. Tu sais, je suis allée chez eux à la Toussaint.

— Ah oui c'est vrai ! se remit James. Et donc qu'est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué ?

— Que je faisais de la magie sans baguette. De la magie ancestrale.

— De la magie ancestrale ? C'est ce dont parlait la prophétie.

— Exactement. Il était dit que par les liens familiaux oubliés, la magie ancestrale serait révélée. J'ai pris conscience que j'étais une Avalon et la magie sans baguette s'est manifestée.

— Et en quoi ça consiste ? s'intéressa Hermione.

— Comme Tristan me l'a expliqué…

— Je le trouve bien renseigné ce type, grommela James qui semblait fâché sans que Kate ne sache pourquoi. Comment est-ce qu'il sait tout ça alors que même Maman ne sait rien là-dessus ?

— Parce qu'il est dans la même situation que moi. Mais laisse-moi finir. Merlin m'a donné le pouvoir de maîtriser deux éléments : l'eau et l'air. La contrepartie c'est que je ne peux plus du tout utiliser ma baguette, la magie comme je l'ai toujours connue s'est éteinte en moi. La magie ancienne et la moderne sont apparemment incompatibles. C'est ce que m'a expliqué Tristan. Si je maîtrise l'eau et l'air, lui domine le feu et la terre. L'exact contraire de moi.

— Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, fit remarquer Harry.

— Certainement pas. Je suis sûre que Merlin avait une idée là-dessous. Les Dulac sont les ennemis des Avalons, et ce depuis des centaines d'années. Depuis le combat entre Viviane et Morgane pour être exacte, les deux amantes de Merlin. Lancelot, le fils de Viviane, a donné la lignée des Dulac et Mordred, le fils de Morgane, celle des Avalons.

— En gros tu pactises avec l'ennemi si j'ai bien compris, sourit James.

— Oh ne m'en parle pas ! répliqua Kate amère. Aleaume et Lou n'arrêtent pas de me monter le bourrichon avec ça ! C'est terriblement lassant surtout que je ne connais rien de leurs disputes puériles. Enfin bon, bref, Tristan m'a donné quelques pistes pour maîtriser ma magie. Pour le moment je sais faire voler les petits objets et leur faire décrire des trajectoires sans trop m'épuiser mais avant de trouver comment palier à mes anciens sorts il va falloir que je travaille beaucoup.

— Tu nous montres ? » s'enthousiasma James.

Kate fixa des yeux le plateau de thé situé dans le coin de la pièce et le fit voler jusqu'à eux. D'un négligent mouvement de la main, elle fit apparaître de l'eau bouillante dans les tasses.

« Trop cool ! murmura James.

— C'est certain James, dit Kate en le fusillant du regard. Je vais pouvoir tenir un salon de thé. C'est Gé-ni-al…

— Non… Enfin… Je voulais dire…

— Ça va j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai travaillé tellement dur jusqu'ici pour être la meilleure, pour faire le métier de mes rêves, et voir tout ça s'effondrer d'un claquement de doigts ça me déprime !

— Comment vas-tu faire pour tes examens ? demanda Hermione. Ça se passe comment en cours ?

— Très mal. Je refuse de faire la pratique. J'ai trop peur de blesser quelqu'un en essayant un sort que je ne maîtrise pas. Ou de me blesser. Si j'utilise tout mon capital magique dans un sort, je peux me retrouver dans le coma. Sur ça, Tristan a été très clair.

— Mais et lui, comment fait-il ? Il va bien passer ses examens de fin d'année, non ?

— Oui. Il a redoublé l'année dernière parce qu'il l'a passée chez lui à travailler pour atteindre un plein contrôle de ses deux éléments. Et il y arrive très bien. S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, jamais je n'aurais deviné qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Il se contente de l'agiter pour donner le change mais elle ne lui sert à strictement rien.

— Oh… Et que veux-tu faire ?

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Kate.

— Veux-tu retourner à Beauxbâtons à la rentrée ou rester à la maison ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais déjà profiter un peu du calme des vacances et réfléchir à tout ça.

— Bien. Tu devrais monter tes affaires dans ta chambre. On ne va pas tarder à manger. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Après le repas, Kate se tenait assise en tailleur sur son lit. Fermant les yeux, elle essayait de faire un origami à la seule force de la pensée. Alors qu'elle achevait le dernier pliage mental, elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer le résultat.

« C'est balèze quand même, fit James en faisant sursauter sa sœur qui ne l'avait pas vu adossé à la porte.

— Tu m'as observée depuis le début.

— Oui. Je trouve ça impressionnant de voir ce que tu peux faire rien qu'en imaginant les choses.

— Certes, concéda Kate en faisant tourner l'oiseau entre ses doigts. Il y a encore du boulot, il faut savoir que c'est un oiseau pour le reconnaître.

— Tu es trop exigeante avec toi-même, dit le jeune homme en se jetant sur le lit de sa sœur. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, tu ne retrouveras pas ta magie aussi vite.

— Je sais mais ça m'énerve ! s'exclama-t-elle en envoyant l'oiseau s'écraser au beau milieu de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ?

— Toujours aussi perspicace, soupira James.

— James, tu ne viens jamais dans ma chambre sans que tu aies quelque chose à me confier. Alors ?

— Gemma vient demain. Pour le thé, compléta-t-il.

— C'est cool ça !

— Papa et Maman ne sont pas au courant.

— Moins cool. Pourquoi tu ne leur dis rien ?

— J'ai la trouille, avoua-t-il.

— Bah ce n'est pas bien méchant. Si tu l'avais épousée en secret je ne dis pas, mais là il n'y a pas mort d'homme, rit Kate. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle. Elle est comment ?

— Tu verras bien demain, lança James en sortant de la chambre un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

— James ! »

* * *

**Un grand merci pour vos lectures et à ceux qui mettent de gentils petits mots. Ça fait chaud au cœur !  
**

**Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	25. Rencontre

**Mon planning est assez affreux en ce moment (et ça ne va pas s'arranger hélas !), j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard. J'essaie de trouver autant que je peux des moments pour écrire mais c'est vraiment compliqué.  
**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Elia : **Et oui, petit chapitre de transition, il en faut pour que vous remarquiez les rebondissements après ;). Petite scène de la vie quotidienne dans ce chapitre encore. Merci pour ta review Elia !**  
**

* * *

_Résumé : Kate rentre enfin chez elle. Elle révèle à ses parents qu'elle a perdu sa magie. James lui apprend que Gemma est invitée le lendemain à prendre le thé mais qu'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de prévenir ses parents.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – Rencontre**

Kate, affalée de tout son long sur le canapé du salon, observait du coin de l'œil James faire des allers-retours entre la porte et la cheminée. Il semblait monté sur ressorts. Au moindre bruit extérieur, il se précipitait vers l'entrée avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

« Tu as bientôt fini ton cirque ? grogna Kate. J'essaie de me concentrer !

— Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ?

— J'aimerais éteindre le feu.

— Lance un _Aquamenti,_ lâcha négligemment James avant de se rendre compte de sa bévue. Oh Kate excuse-moi ! »

Mais déjà la jeune fille était sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte avec force.

« ON NE CLAQUE PAS LES PORTES ! », hurla Harry à l'étage.

James se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Kate était sur les charbons ardents depuis son retour, faire une remarque aussi stupide alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie c'était digne du premier imbécile venu !

Que fabriquait Gemma ? Il lui avait dit cinq heures ! Et il était… quatre heures et demie. Ok. Et si ses parents ne l'appréciaient pas ? Et si Kate avait raison ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas prévenus de sa venue au juste ? La réponse était d'une simplicité déconcertante : il avait la trouille. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

Pris d'une poussée de courage qu'il se s'expliquait pas, James sortit en trombe de la pièce et cavala jusqu'au bureau de son père au premier étage.

« ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES ESCALIERS ! » cria Hermione de la salle à manger.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme faisant sursauter son père.

« James ! s'écria-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Je vais devoir recommencer maintenant ! », ajouta-t-il en roulant en boule la lettre à moitié écrite désormais tachée d'encre. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

— J'ai invité ma petite amie à prendre le thé, expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse.

— Eh bien c'est très bien tout ça ! Je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin Gemma, sourit-il en prenant un nouveau parchemin.

— C… Comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Gemma ? s'étonna James, abasourdi.

— Services secrets. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir, même ce que je préfèrerais ignorer. Ces espions sont parfois très pesants. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu de très bon échos sur cette jeune fille ne t'inquiète pas. Pourrais-tu me laisser maintenant James ? Je voudrais finir cette lettre avant qu'elle n'arrive. »

Complètement sonné, James prit soin de fermer calmement la porte du bureau. Les services secrets ? Vraiment ?

La sonnette retentit et James entendit la voix de sa mère :

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? » s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Oups. Alerte rouge ! Il dévala les escaliers en sens inverse et s'empressa de tenter de sauver les meubles comme il put.

« Gemma ! Tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, laissant sa mère comprendre seule le rattrapage aux branches qu'il était en train d'effectuer.

En entendant le nom de la jeune femme, Hermione sourit. Il aurait pu la prévenir tout de même ! Elle aurait fait un thé amélioré ! Elle se dit qu'avec un fils comme James, il était heureux que les espions de son mari soient si indiscrets, sinon elle serait passée pour la dernière des idiotes !

« Bienvenue chez nous Gemma ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire. James ne vous a jamais décrite, j'ai été surprise.

— Il n'y a pas de mal Mrs Potter.

— Si nous passions dans le salon plutôt ?

— Très bonne idée.

— James, où est ta sœur ?

— Dans sa chambre j'imagine. Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il penaud.

— De quel genre ?

— D'un genre magique.

— James ! s'énerva Hermione. Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet sensible enfin !

— Ça m'a échappé, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

— Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même…, soupira sa mère. KATE ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE, GEMMA EST ARRIVEE ! »

James emmena la jeune femme au-devant de sa mère qui appelait avec force l'âne buté qui lui servait de sœur.

« Il y a des sujets à éviter avec ta sœur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— En ce moment oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu mets les pieds dans le plat elle ne dira rien.

— Si je pouvais éviter ça serait encore mieux, fit-elle remarquer. Alors dis-moi, de quoi est-ce que je ne dois pas parler ?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire.

— James ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu tiens à ce que je me ridiculise devant tes parents ou quoi ?!

— Secret de famille. Crois-moi tu ne préfèreras pas savoir.

— Je vois que tu me fais confiance, ça fait plaisir..., se renfrogna la jeune fille.

— A ce niveau, ce n'est plus de la confiance, crois-moi. C'est une question de survie personnelle. Donc je suis désolé mais tu ne tireras rien de moi. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate descendit de son perchoir de mauvaise grâce. Elle retenait son frère avec ses idées à deux noises ! D'une humeur massacrante, elle poussa la porte du salon et se stoppa.

Devant elle une magnifique jeune femme blonde aux yeux turquoise discutait avec James et sa mère. Elle avait élégamment replié ses jambes interminables l'une derrière l'autre et ses mains fines étaient posées délicatement sur ses genoux à la lisière de sa robe cintrée beige. James sortait avec une top-modèle !

Kate se renfrogna. Evidemment que son frère ne faisait plus attention à elle, il sortait avec la poupée Barbie que lui avait offert sa grand-mère pour ses six ans ! Elle était prête à parier qu'elle n'avait rien dans le crâne, tient !

« Kate, viens que je te présente Gemma ! » sourit James.

Kate se rapprocha et se pencha vers la jeune femme pour lui faire la bise. Gemma eut un mouvement de recul et Kate comprit qu'elle avait commis un impaire :

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! s'affola-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste un automatisme que j'ai pris en France. Je suis désolée. Là-bas on se fait la bise pour se dire bonjour.

— Ce n'est pas grave, rit-elle. Les us et coutumes ! James m'a expliqué que tu étudiais à Beauxbâtons, ça se passe comment ?

— Bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

— Je suis sûre que tu dois être la première de la classe comme James, assura Gemma en lançant une œillade amoureuse au jeune homme qui secoua férocement la tête de droite à gauche les yeux écarquillés.

— Pas du tout. Je suis la dernière.

— Oh… Heu…

— Et sinon Gemma, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? demanda poliment Hermione en lui venant en aide.

— Je suis étudiante.

— Dans quelle filière ?

— En histoire et civilisation magique. C'est ma dernière année, l'an prochain à cette période je présenterai ma soutenance de fin d'étude.

— Et vous avez déjà choisi le sujet j'imagine ? C'est un travail tellement long et fastidieux !

— Tout à fait. Je vois que vous savez de quoi vous parlez Mrs Potter ! s'enthousiasma Gemma. J'avais plusieurs domaines qui m'intéressaient particulièrement mais j'ai fini par me décider. Enfin ! J'ai choisi d'étudier la magie occulte et ancestrale au Moyen-Age. »

Kate lâcha sa tasse de thé qui répandit son contenu sur le tapis persan. Elle était livide.

« Heu… Kate, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Kate se leva d'un bond et hurla à son frère.

« Comment as-tu pu Comment as-tu pu le lui dire ?! C'était un secret James ! Un secret de famille ! Mon secret ! Ça dépasse tellement plus que tu ne t'imagines, tu n'avais pas le droit !

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'affola Gemma. James, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

— Je n'ai rien dit Kate ! Gemma ne sait rien. Elle a choisi seule ce sujet de mémoire. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait fait son choix. Je viens de l'apprendre.

— Tu vas me faire croire que t'a copine travaille sur MOI c'est le hasard ? Tu me prends pour qui James ? _Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie tu sais !_

— Bien sûr que c'est le hasard !

— Je ne comprends rien…, balbutia Gemma. Kate, c'est mon sujet de mémoire qui te met dans cet état-là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Pourquoi as-tu voulu étudier là-dessus précisément ? contre-attaqua Kate rouge de fureur.

— Pour l'histoire du Moyen-Age, Merlin en particulier. C'est mon domaine d'expertise, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— _Ben voyons ! _Et tu vas me faire croire que James soit le descendant de Merlin c'est le hasard ?!

— Qu… Quoi ? s'étouffa Gemma en se retournant vers James. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

— Tu étais obligée de balancer ça ? grogna James à sa sœur. C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu vois bien qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Puisque je te dis que je ne lui en ai pas parlé !

— James, réponds-moi ! Tu es lié à Merlin ?

— Et voilà ! Vous avez décidé de vous liguer pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi ? s'énerva le jeune homme. Vu que ma très chère sœur n'est pas capable de tenir sa langue je vais te répondre, soupira-t-il. Oui, mon père, Kate et moi descendons de Merlin.

— Mais c'est impossible. Merlin n'a pas eu d'enfant.

— Si. En France, expliqua Kate toujours en colère. On est de la branche de Morgane.

— Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Avant ou après que je me sois ridiculisée devant le jury en disant que la magie de Merlin avait disparu avec lui ? »

Kate se redressa dans son fauteuil soudain attentive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la magie de Merlin ?

— Tu parles du pouvoir de divination ou du pentacle ? »

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court :/. Mais j'étais obligée de couper là. Comment trouvez-vous James ? Et Gemma ? **

**Du coup vous avez de quoi faire des suppositions avec sa dernière phrase, selon vous que va-t-elle nous apprendre ?  
**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours ! Bisous !**


	26. Pentacle

**Bonsoir ! Vous avez été frileux sur les hypothèses concernant le pentacle dites-moi ^^. J'espère que ce que je vais vous laisser entrevoir vous conviendra ;). Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie : **Je suis contente de te retrouver :D ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Oui je sais, le dernier chapitre était fort court, mais pour une question de suspense j'étais obligée de couper comme ça :). J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop pénible ^^. A bientôt !**  
**

**The Twincess : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah là là, les chapitres courts sont terribles pour les lecteurs, je compatis :/. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que l'interprétation du pentacle te conviendra, même si je n'en dévoile qu'une petite partie. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Gemma, la petite amie de James est invitée à prendre le thé. Entre des parents qui ignoraient sa venue et une soeur en furie, ses premiers pas dans la famille Potter ne sont pas de tout repos. Kate se radoucie un peu quand elle apprend que Gemma est étudiante en histoire de la magie. Son sujet d'étude : Merlin.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Pentacle**

« Le pentacle ? répéta Kate.

— L'élément de base de la magie de Merlin et de ses disciples. »

Elle sortit un calepin et un crayon de son sac, et dessina une étoile à cinq branches qu'elle entoura d'un cercle.

« C'est ça le pentacle. Les cinq branches représentent successivement l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air et l'esprit. Beaucoup ont dit que c'était l'œuvre du diable, ce qui est complètement faux ! Il y a deux pentacles : celui avec la pointe vers le haut représentant le corps humain, et celui vers le bas, le diable avec ses deux cornes. Un pour la magie blanche, l'autre pour la magie noire.

— Et qu'est-ce que Merlin a à voir là-dedans ?

— J'y viens. Chacun des éléments a sa signification. La Terre représente la stabilité et la résistance physique, le Feu c'est le courage et l'audace, l'Eau l'émotion et l'intuition, et enfin l'air signifie l'intelligence et les arts.

— Et la dernière pointe ?

— L'Esprit symbolise le tout, le divin. Le cercle qui seing cette étoile corrobore l'ensemble. Il représente le Dieu ou la Déesse apportant au porteur l'intelligence totale, la sagesse universelle et la protection.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces âneries ? soupira James.

— C'est de la symbologie James. Ce symbole est le plus fort que l'on connaisse dans la magie ancienne. Celle qui était utilisée jusqu'au Moyen-Age était totalement différente de la nôtre. Mon professeur jure même que si quelqu'un l'utilisait aujourd'hui, il lui serait impossible de revenir à notre magique contemporaine. »

James jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa sœur. Elle était pendue aux lèvres de Gemma et n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Les derniers témoignages que nous ayons sur cette magie remonte à Merlin lui-même. Beaucoup pensent qu'elle a disparu en même temps que lui, qu'il ne l'a pas transmise.

— Comment se transmet-elle ? s'interrogea James.

— Par l'apprentissage j'imagine, suggéra Gemma dans un haussement d'épaules.

— Absolument pas, coupa Kate. Elle se transmet par le sang.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Parce qu'il y a un mois, ma magie m'avait été enlevée. Oui, si tu te poses la question je fais de la magie sans baguette. Un petit cadeau que je dois à Merlin.

— C'est incroyable ! s'extasia Gemma. Alors elle a survécu ? Quand mon maître de mémoire va savoir ça ! »

Kate fronça fort les sourcils en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme.

« Un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire en dehors de ces murs et tu n'auras pas le temps de dire ouf. Même si James t'aime beaucoup. Compris ? »

Gemma porta ses mains à sa gorge et hocha la tête à moitié asphyxiée. Kate respira à fond pour se calmer et laissa l'air entrer à nouveau dans la trachée de la jeune fille.

« Tu arrives à dominer les éléments à ce que je vois, soupira-t-elle en se massant la gorge.

— Seulement l'eau et l'air.

— Seulement deux ? s'étonna la jeune femme. C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours lu sur les quatre éléments, jamais la moitié. Si on interprète les signes au sens le plus pragmatique et usuel de la symbologie, ça signifie qu'il te manque une part de toi-même que tu n'as pas encore trouvée. Une fois complète tu atteindras la sagesse universelle et la protection.

— A part Merlin, qui a pratiqué cette magie ?

— Très peu. Le premier grand sorcier dont les écrits parlent c'est l'Enchanteur en personne. Les textes de cette époque étant rares, il est difficile de savoir si tout le monde en usait ou si seule l'élite parvenait à la maîtriser. C'est justement mon sujet d'étude. Une chose est sûre, après Merlin, jamais je n'ai retrouvé ou entendu parler de cette force magique hormis en terme de légende.

— Tu parlais d'un autre pouvoir tout à l'heure, lui rappela James.

— Le pouvoir divinatoire. Merlin a fait de nombreuses prédictions de son vivant. Nous avons réussi à en récupérer quelques-unes et c'est tout à fait stupéfiant. Il avait prédit nos deux guerres ! Kate, tu peux aussi prédire l'avenir ?

— Crois-moi, si je le pouvais je ne ferais pas autant d'erreurs dans ma vie, déplora-t-elle.

— Et toi James ?

— Moi, chérie, la seule chose que je sache faire correctement, c'est mon boulot. Et je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. J'ai autre chose à faire que de chercher dans les affaires de famille datant de centaines d'années !

— C'est mon boulot James ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Ne fais pas comme si j'étais une gamine qui jouait à la chasse au trésor avec un niffleur ! C'est très sérieux, la preuve ! Si tu m'en avais parlé aussi, je n'aurais pas été si enthousiaste.

— Comme si je pouvais te dire quoi que ce soit… Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier quand Kate est rentrée. Et je ne tiens ma survie qu'à mon silence alors…, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à la brunette.

— C'est vrai qu'en ce moment les légendes c'est dangereux, remarqua Gemma d'un ton morne.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate.

— A cause des meurtres. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

— Quels meurtres ?

— Ceux qui ont été commis à la rentrée. On n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'assassin. Deux d'entre eux étaient mes collègues, les autres travaillaient également à l'institut d'histoire de la magie.

— Mais pourquoi eux ? Vous faites quoi comme genre de trafic à l'institut ? demanda en rigolant James qui reçut un coup de coude en échange.

— Ne plaisante pas avec ça veux-tu !

— Gemma a raison James, ce n'est pas drôle, le sermonna Hermione. Ton père s'arrache les cheveux sur cette affaire depuis des mois.

— Pourtant papa ne fait plus partie des aurors, pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui s'en charge ? s'interrogea Kate.

— Il supervise, c'est tout. On ne comprend pas le mobile de ces meurtres, qui peut bien vouloir tuer des historiens ?

— Gemma, sur quoi travaillaient-ils ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'est mal vu de poser des questions à l'institut, surtout quand on n'est que stagiaire.

— Et papa n'a vraiment aucune piste ?

— Même pas l'ombre d'une », soupira Hermione.

**_ooOOoo_**

Les journées passaient à la vitesse d'un escargot passablement fatigué : terriblement lentement ! Kate avait pensé que revenir chez elle lui ferait du bien, mais force était d'avouer qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle ne cessait d'errer comme une âme en peine dans les corridors du manoir. Elle avait monté les escaliers cent trente-deux fois, visité le grenier quarante-huit fois, rangé sa chambre immaculée quatorze fois, fait une sieste neuf fois, et surtout essayé de maîtriser ses pouvoirs mille deux-cent-vingt-neuf fois. Tout cela en une semaine. En vain. Elle ne parvenait pas à occuper son esprit. Ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers LUI.

Que faisait Tristan ? Pensait-il à elle ? Regrettait-il ses mots ? Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'a sert dans ses bras en ce moment, qu'il lui murmure des mots tendres à l'oreille. Kate laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues sans même essayer de les essuyer. Pour la … Elle n'avait pas osé compter, c'était bien trop fatiguant. Et tellement pitoyable ! Allons bon, elle était une Potter oui ou non ?! Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pas un stupide chagrin d'amour, si ?!

Visiblement si.

James poussa la porte du salon et vit sa sœur prostrée devant les flammes, dans la même position que la veille. Et l'avant-veille. Il poussa un soupire et s'approcha.

« Hey ! chuchota-t-il.

— Hey… dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— Il s'appelle comment ?

— Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant précipitamment ses joues du dos de la main.

— Pas avec moi Kate. Tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer comme une madeleine depuis que tu es rentrée à la maison. Il ne faut pas être auror pour comprendre qu'il y a une histoire de cœur là-dessous. Alors, donne-moi son nom.

— A quoi ça t'avancerait ?

— Moi ? A rien, reconnut-il. Mais ça te soulagerait peut-être de pouvoir sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur à quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un soupire à fendre l'âme lui répondit. Au bout d'un très long silence, elle lâcha finalement :

« Tristan. Il s'appelle Tristan.

— QUOI ? Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec Delarivière ou je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle.

— Dulac, corrigea Kate machinalement.

— Ouais, Dulac ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu sors avec un petit aristo imbu de lui-même qui a toujours eu la petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche ? »

Kate se crispa, sentant la colère monter. James ne manquait pas de toupet ! Pour ce qui était de petite cuillère en argent il pouvait parler !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est fier, arrogant, prétentieux…

— James ! coupa Kate.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne le connais même pas !

— Et alors ? Je suis sûr que tu vaux mieux, crois-moi.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? J'ai eu mon mot à dire sur Gemma peut-être ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir voyons ! Gemma est parfaite, que veux-tu trouver à redire ?

— James Sirius Potter vous êtes un hypocrite ! Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends ! » s'énerva-t-elle en sortant de la pièce à grande enjambées. « Y compris pour mes ruptures ! » hurla-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de porte qu'elle venait pourtant de franchir.

**_ooOOoo_**

Affalée sur son lit, elle contemplait le ciel de son lit à baldaquins en battant la mesure du pied. Tristan… Tristan… Elle se redressa d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'elle se le sorte de la tête ! Ça devenait ridicule !

Un froissement d'aile calma sa tempête intérieure. Un hibou ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle fit tourner la poignée à pommeau d'argent et entrouvrit la baie vitrée pour laisser le volatile entrer. Il laissa choir lamentablement l'enveloppe sur le tapis tissé en poussant des hululements plaintifs. Maudit volatile ! Même pas fichu de remettre une lettre en main propre. Se pliant en deux, elle ramassa la missive et décacheta le scellé.

_Kate,_

_Notre dernière conversation m'a intriguée, je l'avoue. Dès que je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai commencé à mener ma petite enquête. Il se trouve que l'un des historiens décédé travaillait sur la généalogie de l'Enchanteur en personne. Ma demande ayant déjà suscité de nombreuses questions, je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. En revanche, j'ai réussi à récupérer l'adresse de sa femme. Elle accepte de me recevoir demain pour le thé. Serais-tu d'accord pour m'accompagner ? J'attends ta réponse par retour de hibou._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Gemma_

_P.S : Ne parle pas de tout cela à James s'il te plait. Je préfèrerais que cela reste entre nous._

Gemma lui proposait de l'accompagner ? Elle ? Au fond, elle avait peut-être jugé cette fille un peu hâtivement… Elle se jeta sur son bureau, se saisit d'une plume et répondit directement au dos du parchemin.

_Gemma,_

_Je serais ravie de t'accompagner. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne soufflerai pas un mot à James. Retrouve-moi à quinze heures devant Gringotts._

_A demain !_

_Kate_

Maintenant il s'agissait d'attraper le stupide hibou qui volait à travers la pièce en piaillant son enthousiasme. Ô joie !

* * *

**Qu'en dites-vous ? Que pensez-vous du pentacle ? Et de la relation qui s'installe entre Gemma et Kate ? De la réaction de James ?**

**Quelles sont vos suggestions sur la prochaine rencontre ?**

**A bientôt !**


	27. Potins historiques

**Bonne année à tous !**

**Je sais, j'ai été absente pendant longtemps, la faute aux exams et au boulot ;). Je tiens à vous dire que même si je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite (je réponds quand je poste un nouveau chapitre), vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur et m'ont motivée pour reprendre l'écriture !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Elia : **Un grand merci pour ta gentille review toujours aussi complète ! Oui James n'est pas franchement objectif ^^. J'aime beaucoup tes théories Elia, et tu es très très proche de la vérité. Je n'en dis pas plus ;). Bisous !

**Leslie :** Ce n'est absolument pas égoïste, tu as eu raison de me tirer les oreilles ^^. J'ai été très prise par mon boulot et mes exams ces derniers temps mais j'ai repris l'écriture en début de semaine. Comme j'ai pas mal avancé, je voulais vous faire partager. Ta review m'a motivé d'autant plus parce que j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre que demain ^^. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

* * *

_Résumé : __Gemma, la petite amie de James, invitée à prendre le thé chez les Potter, explique à Kate ce qu'elle sait sur les pouvoirs de Merlin. Intriguée par ces meurtres dont on ne trouve toujours pas de coupable, elle propose à Kate de rendre visite à la veuve d'un de ses collègues._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – Potins historiques**

« Kate !

— Lou ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

— Très bien. Mon père n'a pas arrêté d'être sur mon dos mais bon, c'était à prévoir... Avec Tristan qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête il faut bien que mon petit papa exerce son autorité parentale sur quelqu'un.

— Comment..., bredouilla Kate. Comment va ton frère ?

— Je t'arrête tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les deux mains. Il est hors de question que je joue le hibou.

— Ok, ok ! C'était une question comme ça, pas la peine de t'énerver !

— Mais bien sûr, prends-moi pour une idiote», marmonna Louise.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à la table des sept eaux et attendirent en silence le début du repas.

Monsieur Perrin se leva et se racla la gorge. Les étudiants peu à peu se turent pour plonger la grande salle dans un silence attentif.

« Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année ! Qu'elle soit studieuse et pleine de bonheur ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire qui, mes collègues et moi-même le pensons, vous fera plaisir. D'ici deux semaines nous allons accueillir une compétition d'un nouveau genre. Un tournoi international de duel.»

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toute part. Le directeur s'éclaircit la voix et reprit :

« Comme convenu avec la directrice de Poudlard et avec les Ministres français et britannique, des élèves anglais se joindront à nous pour ce second semestre afin de favoriser l'entente internationale.

— _They are kidding_ ? marmonna Kate complètement hébétée.

— Ils arriveront la semaine prochaine. Inutile de vous dire que nous attendons de vous que vous leur réserviez le meilleur accueil possible. Sur ce, bon appétit !»

Il se rassit. Kate, encore choquée, n'en revenait pas.

« Ça les aurait tués de me mettre au courant ? s'énerva-t-elle en se tournant vers Lou. Tu te rends compte ?

— Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? s'étonna son amie.

— Évidemment que non ! Je ne ferais pas cette tête autrement ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, "le secret professionnel avant tout Kate", ajouta-t-elle en imitant sa mère d'une voix aiguë. Je te jure ! J'en viens vraiment à douter des valeurs qu'on m'a inculquées quand j'étais petite. Je leur en foutrais de la confiance moi !

— Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave...

— Pas si grave ? Et tu crois que les autres vont réagir comment en me voyant ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit le "Evans" qui leur vienne en premier si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez pourrie comme ça ! grogna-t-elle.

— Arrête de te plaindre ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

— Mff...»

Kate trouva difficilement le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête l'annonce du directeur. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elles se reverraient plus tôt que prévu ? A quoi avait bien servi au juste son petit discours larmoyant sur "ma petite chérie pourquoi ne restes-tu pas en Angleterre" ? Retourner à Poudlard pour qu'elle remette les pieds une semaine plus tard en France ? C'était vraiment l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. Qu'elle vienne de sa mère était d'autant plus affligent.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. N'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de penser aux réactions des Gryffondors, des Serpentards et de tous ceux qui allaient colporter les pires rumeurs sur son compte et polluer son espace vital. Kate repensa à la visite qu'elle avait faite avec Gemma. Cette veuve adorable était bien plus à plaindre qu'elle-même. Lou avait raison, elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, ça ne servait qu'à la rendre encore plus ridicule.

Kate respira à fond sous ses couvertures. Pour cette nouvelle année, elle se devait de prendre des résolutions. La première serrait de ne pas songer à la venue prochaine de Victoria Stauton entre les murs de sa nouvelle école. Kate allait devoir trouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas pour mener à bien ces recherches qui lui tenaient à cœur ? Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait se plonger avec délice dans un pavé afin de trouver réponses à ses questions. Forte de cette décision, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois. S'enroulant dans sa couette, elle ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée la bercer doucement dans ses bras.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Attend, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi, sursauta Lou au petit-déjeuner le lendemain. Tu veux quoi ?

— Tu as bien entendu, je veux aller à la bibliothèque ce matin.

— Mais pourquoi faire ? pleurnicha la jeune fille.

— Des recherches.

— Kate, je sais que tu es un peu perdue en ce moment avec mon frère et tout ça...

— Ton frère n'a rien à voir là-dedans, coupa sèchement Kate.

— Mais, reprit Lou comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. On n'est que le premier jour, tu ne peux pas avoir de devoir à rendre le premier jour !

— Qui t'a dit que c'était pour l'école ? Hein ? C'est pour ma culture personnelle.

— C'est pire que ce que je pensais..., soupira-t-elle.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner ! s'offusqua Kate.

— Encore heureux», maugréa la jeune Française en mordant à pleines dents dans un morceau de baguette fraîche.

Kate engloutit le reste de sa viennoiserie et attrapa la bandoulière de son sac pour le balancer sur son dos. Les couloirs étaient très calmes de si bonne heure. C'était comme cela qu'elle les préférait. Le silence lui vidait la tête, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se réveiller en douceur.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se stoppa brusquement. Elise, la préfète-en-chef riait à gorge déployée avec Tristan au bas de l'escalier jouxtant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle commença à rebrousser chemin quand une petite voix lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête de vivre pour Tristan.

Kate prit son courage à deux mains, bomba le torse et passa la tête haute devant les deux préfets. Elle aurait juré voir le sourire de Tristan se crisper quand elle tourna la poignée de porte de l'antre du savoir. Pourtant elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier, elle avait encore une fierté ! La gorge nouée, serrée par des larmes qu'elle se refusait de voir couler, elle resserra sa prise sur son sac à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Repérant son coin préféré, elle alla y installer ses affaires avant de se rendre vers la section histoire.

« SalutChapitre 27 – Potins historiques

Kate commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Pour se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Gemma, elle avait dû brouiller les pistes. Après avoir "malencontreusement" renversé son dessert sur un James furieux et menti éhontément à sa mère à propos d'une virée shopping tout droit sortie de son imagination, elle avait quitté la maison comme une voleuse en direction de Gringotts.

Les cendres de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur encore accrochées au bas de sa robe et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, elle n'avait pas fière allure. Où était Gemma ? Une voix qui lui semblait familière s'éleva non loin :

« Oh Maman ! J'ai tellement envie de ce chapeau !

— A quoi te servirait-il, tu peux me le dire ? Tu en as déjà des tas ! Faut-il que je te rappelle que tu passes tes Aspics à la fin de l'année ? Tu vas à Poudlard, pas à un défilé !

— Mais Maman !

— Victoria, j'ai dit non !»

Aïe aïe aïe ! Kate se mordit la lèvre en jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle. Victoria Stauton, le pire cauchemar de toute sa scolarité. Cette fille lui avait presque fait regretter d'être venue au monde avec ses vacheries dignes d'une hyène enragée. Kate aurait tout fait, oui, tout fait, pour qu'elle ne la voit pas en ce moment même seule devant Gringotts avec son allure à faire peur à un junkie.

La panique la gagna un peu plus. Ramassant une Gazette humide et à moitié déchirée par terre, elle se cacha comme elle put derrière le torchon contenant des nouvelles plus tellement fraîches. Au bas des marches blanches salies par la neige fondue, elle aperçut Gemma lui faisant de grands signes, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kate jura à voix basse.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers sa potentielle belle-sœur en rasant les murs et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long à cause d'un dérapage pas franchement contrôlé sur les marches aussi glissantes qu'une patinoire.

« On y va ?» dit Kate à Gemma en attrapant sa manche sans attendre sa réponse, et lui faisant fait un cent quatre-vingt degrés à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elles remontèrent toutes deux le Chemin de Traverse à vive allure. Au bout d'un moment, Gemma n'y tint plus et fit volteface.

« Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

— Crois-moi, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'on doit fuir comme la dragoncelle, c'est cette fille », expliqua-t-elle en désignant Gringotts au loin.

« Mais...

— Ecoute, Victoria Stauton est une véritable garce. Depuis que j'ai malencontreusement cassé la queue de son chat dans le train de notre première année, elle a une dent contre moi.

— Tu as cassé la queue de son chat ? répéta Gemma choquée.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! se justifia Kate. Il y avait plein de monde dans le couloir et la pauvre bête est passée entre une porte et ma valise au mauvais moment. C'était un accident !

— Hum...

— Depuis, cette fille s'est donnée pour objectif de me pourrir la vie en permanence. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me cachais aussi ?

— Ah c'est pour ça le bout de journal humide ! comprit la jeune fille en explosant de rire.

— Mouais... Bon, on y va ?

— Je te fais transplaner ? proposa-t-elle en essayant de contenir son hilarité.

— Je veux bien. Et arrête de rire !»

**_ooOOoo_**

L'estomac encore sujet aux loopings, Kate observa la maison devant laquelle elles venaient d'apparaître. De style élisabéthain, la demeure avait fière allure.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?

— A Bath. Chez la veuve d'un de mes collègues.

— Tu lui as dit que je venais ?

— Oui, elle est au courant. Allez, viens.»

La jeune fille écrasa la sonnette et une symphonie des Bizarr' Sisters retendit derrière la porte.

« Mesdemoiselles, entrez», les pria une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années très bien habillée.

Sa coiffure tirée à quatre épingles faisait doucement écho à la propreté de la pièce. Cette maison respirait le calme et la tristesse. Kate aurait juré que le temps y était figé. En silence, elle suivit la maîtresse des lieux dans le salon. Un feu ronflait doucement dans l'âtre, ramenant un peu de chaleur dans ce mausolée.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en leur glissant des tasses de thé entre les mains.

— Madame, je travaille au département de recherches historiques du Ministère. Votre mari était un de mes collègues.»

Le visage de la femme se figea en une grimace douloureuse. Gemma hésita à poursuivre.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? soupira son interlocutrice.

— Sur quoi travaillait votre mari avant de mourir ? demanda Kate un peu mal à l'aise.

— Georges a consacré sa vie entière aux légendes. Comme vous Miss, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête vers Gemma.

— Est-ce qu'il avait changé quoi que ce soit dans sa façon d'être, dans sa façon de travailler ? Etait-il plus inquiet les jours précédant sa mort ?

— Non... Franchement, je ne saurais dire. Georges me parlait beaucoup de son sujet d'étude et je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. Du moins pas plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire...

— Sur quoi portait précisément son sujet d'étude ? s'intéressa Gemma.

— La généalogie de la lignée de Merlin.»

Kate et Gemma sursautèrent. Elles s'avancèrent un peu plus au bord du canapé, suspendues à ses lèvres.

« Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ?

— Merlin a eu trois enfants, vous le savez comme moi Miss.»

Gemma hocha la tête.

« Lancelot et les jumeaux Avalon n'ont cessé de se battre à travers leurs réputations. Tout à tour ils lançaient des rumeurs plus ou moins fondées afin de déstabiliser l'adversaire.

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint Kate. Pourquoi votre mari s'intéressait-il à tout cela ? Ces faits se sont déroulés en France, ils ne nous concernent pas vraiment.

— A cause de Blanche, tout simplement.»

Elle but une gorgée de thé avant d'ajouter.

« Blanche Avalon a toujours été le souffre-douleur de sa famille. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Miss Potter, mais à cette époque il ne faisait pas bon d'être une fille. D'autant plus dans cette dynastie j'ai envie de dire. Viviane a donné naissance à un fils fort et vigoureux qui faisait toute la fierté de son père. Morgane, jalouse de n'avoir jamais été qu'un second choix pour Merlin a vécu comme un affront de donner la vie à une petite fille...

— Mais..., coupa Gemma.

— Blanche est née la première Miss. Son frère jumeau n'est arrivé qu'en seconde position. Si l'ordre de succession était bien clair à l'époque, il n'empêche que Morgane a toujours vu en sa petite-fille la honte d'être une fois encore passée en seconde position aux yeux de son amant.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec l'Angleterre.

— J'y viens. Je vous disais donc que Blanche a toujours été traitée comme la cinquième patte de l'hippogriffe. Son frère, adulé comme un petit prince, n'a jamais fait que la rabaisser en permanence. Un jour, la légende dit qu'il s'est octroyé le droit de lui choisir un mari. Folle de rage, Blanche s'est enfuie.

— Enfuie ?

— Tout à fait. En Angleterre.

— Je croyais qu'elle était venue en Angleterre pour se marier, pas pour fuir un mariage.

— Elle s'est bien mariée en Angleterre mais elle y a d'abord séjourné en tant que dame de compagnie auprès de Guenièvre.

— Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Gemma en se frappant le front. Morgane était la sœur du roi Arthur ! Blanche a trouvé refuge auprès de son oncle !

— C'est exact. Arthur a accueilli sa nièce à bras ouverts, d'autant plus quand il a appris de Blanche elle-même qui était son père. Mon mari me racontait souvent qu'il était entré dans une colère noire ce jour-là. Il n'a jamais franchement aimé les cachoteries de son maitre, surtout quand ce-dit maitre se permettait de le rappeler à l'ordre à propos de ses maîtresses. Mais tout cela n'est peut-être que légende, je ne sais même pas comment George l'a découvert.

— Et Arthur a accepté sa nièce à la cour ? Comme ça ?

— Oui.

— Mais c'était une bâtarde ! s'étonna Kate. Je croyais qu'à l'époque ils étaient considérés comme des pestiférés.

— Vous n'avez pas tort miss, sourit-elle. Mais je pense qu'il vous manque certaines données pour bien comprendre l'histoire.»

Elle agita sa baguette, fit voler jusqu'à elle un grimoire poussiéreux et soupira.

« Ce que j'aurais aimé que George soit là... Il adorait raconter ces histoires. Rendez-vous compte, ces légendes ne sont ni plus ni moins que les potins de l'époque. Voyons voir... Voilà, c'est ici. Votre vision de cette famille est obscurcie par le ton romanesque qui a été donné au couple que formaient Merlin et Viviane. Beaucoup les voient comme un couple maudit, séparés par la cruelle Morgane avide de pouvoir. Pourtant c'est faux. Quand Morgane a rencontré Merlin, il était seul. Viviane était déjà retournée en France suite à leur rupture. Le magicien, troublé par sa beauté lui a montré milles merveilles, des sortilèges et des attentions qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginés. Elle s'est laissée séduire.»

Elle tourna quelques pages et reprit son récit.

« Malheureusement tout cela est arrivé aux oreilles du roi. Inutile de vous dire qu'Arthur était dans un état de rage effroyable. Merlin s'était permis d'approcher ce qui lui appartenait : Morgane, sa sœur.

— En quoi le fait que sa sœur soit amoureuse de quelqu'un le gênait-il ? coupa Kate.

— Parce que la relation entre Arthur et Morgane n'était pas franchement morale, expliqua Gemma qui commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu se tramer à l'époque. Aujourd'hui encore les moldus restent persuadés que Mordred est le fils d'Arthur. Disons qu'il était extrêmement protecteur envers sa sœur et la voir s'émanciper ne lui a pas du tout plu.

— George avait une théorie tout autre. Il pensait qu'Arthur gardait Morgane comme son arme secrète.

— Une arme ? En quoi une jeune fille est-elle une arme ?

— Morgane était la jumelle d'Arthur, c'est ce qui explique d'ailleurs qu'elle ait elle-même donné naissance à des jumeaux, c'était une prédisposition familiale. Avec un lien aussi proche entre deux personnes, ils partageaient tout. Arthur confiait sa vie à sa sœur. C'est pour ça qu'il lui donnait les missions les plus délicates. Recueillir des informations capitales auprès d'un seigneur influant en le charmant était la plus fréquente. Quand il a appris qu'elle s'était attachée à Merlin, sans son consentement de surcroît, il l'a vécu comme une trahison. Pour lui, cette relation signifiait la perte de l'allégeance de sa sœur.

— Et qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Kate suspendue aux lèvres de la conteuse.

— Il lui a posé un ultimatum. Ou Morgane quittait Merlin, ou elle quittait l'Angleterre. Au même moment, elle a appris sa grossesse. Elle n'a donc pas eu le choix et s'est exilée en France. On dit qu'Arthur a regretté ses mots au moment où les a prononcés et a maudit Merlin pour lui avoir volé sa jumelle.

— Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a recueilli Blanche ! comprit Gemma. Pour se racheter.

— En partie. Arthur ignorait tout de la grossesse de sa sœur. Il a d'abord vu Blanche comme une très belle jeune femme qu'il aurait aimé ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes. C'est un portrait peu flatteur de ce grand roi, je le reconnais. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne se soit jamais remis de la liaison de Guenièvre avec Lancelot.

— Finalement, c'est elle qui le lui a dit ?

— Exactement. Guenièvre est une femme intelligente, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour faire le rapprochement. Arthur a été choqué, il s'est senti trahi.

— On l'aurait été pour moins que ça, compatit Gemma.

— Mais Merlin avait déjà quitté l'Angleterre à cette époque, non ?

— Tout à fait. Quand Blanche a mis les pieds ici, son père était enfermé dans une prison d'air depuis bien avant sa naissance. Arthur a choyé sa nièce comme il aurait voulu choyer sa sœur. Il a fait d'elle une véritable princesse en la couvrant d'attention.

— Ça n'a pas dû plaire à la reine.

— Pas du tout, en effet ! D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants. Blanche était un peu la fille de substitution de son oncle. C'est d'ailleurs pour la préserver de la jalousie de Guenièvre qu'Arthur lui a rapidement fait fuir la cour afin qu'elle se cache dans le Devonshire.

— C'est votre mari qui a découvert tout ça ?

— Vous savez, miss. Il y a tellement de légendes qui circulent sur cette famille qu'il est impossible de démêler ce qui est faux de ce qui est vrai. Mais George était une référence dans son domaine. Il était reconnu comme le plus grand spécialiste de Blanche d'Avalon, il a passé sa vie à reconstituer la sienne.

— Pourquoi lui en voudrait-on pour ça ? » s'étonna Kate à voix haute.

**_ooOOoo_**

« C'est dingue ça quand même !» s'écria Emily.

Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le lit de Kate et piochait dans la boite de chocolats de Noël qui avait sacrément diminué depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Tu ne peux vraiment plus utiliser ta baguette ?

— Puisque je te le dis.

— Et comment tu le vis ?»

Kate éclata de rire. Elle reconnaissait bien sa meilleure amie. Plutôt que de s'extasier devant un phénomène au combien rare, elle pensait d'abord à elle, à sa détresse.

« Pas très bien. Déjà que j'étais nulle à Beauxbâtons mais là, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Bref, je préfère ne pas y penser, dit-elle en soupirant.

— Et sinon, commença Emily en souriant en coin. Il est comment ton prince charmant ?

— Comment tu...? James..., devina-t-elle.

— Qui d'autre ? rit Emily. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir garder ça pour toi longtemps ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Ce qui est humainement possible en parcourant la distance porte d'entrée-salon. C'est à dire pas grand-chose. Il est riche, imbu de lui-même, t'a laissée tomber. Ah ! Et j'allais oublier, il le déteste.

— Mouais... Du James tout craché en somme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a dit tout ça au juste ?

— Pour te convaincre de passer à autre chose. Ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Sérieusement Emy, tu crois vraiment que mon frère approuvera un jour que je sorte avec qui que ce soit ? »

La moue que lui fit la jeune fille répondit d'elle-même.

« Et, la bonne version, ça donne quoi ?» demanda-t-elle en riant avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine figure.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Tu es vraiment sûre Kate ?

— Puisque je te le dis !

— Tu peux encore refuser tu sais.

— Maman ! J'ai eu toutes les vacances, crois-moi c'est mûrement réfléchi.

— Mais tu...

— Hermione, lâche-là un peu ! Si Kate veut retourner en France, c'est son choix, soupira Harry.

— Bien, bien ! Je m'incline ! Mais tu sais...

— Maman...», soupira Kate.

* * *

**Un peu tordu ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route ^^ et que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions, ça me ferait super plaisir !**

**A bientôt !**


	28. Tournoi

**Bonjour ! Je poste plus tôt que prévu parce que je veux récupérer un rythme de croisière en postant tous les vendredi. Comme j'ai de l'avance, j'ai bon espoir que mes bonnes résolutions perdurent jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Allez, on y croit ^^. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Résumé : __Grâce à la veuve d'un historien et de Gemma, Kate en sait plus sur l'histoire de ses ancêtres. Ses vacances touchent à leur fin et elle décide de rentrer en France._

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - Tournoi**

« Kate !

— Lou ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

— Très bien. Mon père n'a pas arrêté d'être sur mon dos mais bon c'était à prévoir... Avec Tristan qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête il faut bien que mon petit papa exerce son autorité parentale sur quelqu'un.

— Comment..., bredouilla Kate. Comment va ton frère ?

— Je t'arrête tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les deux mains. Il est hors de question que je joue le hibou.

— Ok, ok ! C'était une question comme ça, pas la peine de t'énerver !

— Mais bien sûr, prend-moi pour une idiote», marmonna Louise.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à la table des sept eaux et attendirent en silence le début du repas.

Monsieur Perrin se leva et se racla la gorge. Les étudiants peu à peu se turent pour plonger la grande salle dans un silence attentif.

« Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année ! Qu'elle soit studieuse et pleine de bonheur ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire qui, mes collègues et moi-même le pensons, vous fera plaisir. D'ici deux semaines nous allons accueillir une compétition d'un nouveau genre. Un tournoi international de duel.»

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toute part. Le directeur s'éclaircit la voix et reprit :

« Comme convenu avec la directrice de Poudlard et avec les Ministres français et britannique, des élèves anglais se joindront à nous pour ce second semestre afin de favoriser l'entente internationale.

— _They are kidding ?!_ marmonna Kate complètement hébétée.

— Ils arriveront la semaine prochaine. Inutile de vous dire que nous attendons de vous que vous leur réserviez le meilleur accueil possible. Sur ce, bon appétit !»

Il se rassit. Kate, encore choquée, n'en revenait pas.

« Ça les aurait tués de me mettre au courant ?! s'énerva-t-elle en se tournant vers Lou. Tu te rends compte ?!

— Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? s'étonna son amie.

— Évidemment que non ! Je ne ferais pas cette tête autrement ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, "le secret professionnel avant tout Kate", ajouta-t-elle en imitant sa mère d'une voix aiguë. Je te jure ! J'en viens vraiment à douter des valeurs qu'on m'a inculquées quand j'étais petite. Je leur en foutrais de la confiance moi !

— Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave...

— Pas si grave ?! Et tu crois que les autres vont réagir comment en me voyant ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit le "Evans" qui leur vienne en premier si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez pourrie comme ça ! grogna-t-elle.

— Arrête de te plaindre ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

— Mff...»

Kate trouva difficilement le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête l'annonce du directeur. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elles se reverraient plus tôt que prévu ? A quoi avait bien servi au juste son petit discours larmoyant sur "ma petite chérie pourquoi ne restes-tu pas en Angleterre" ? Retourner à Poudlard pour qu'elle remette les pieds une semaine plus tard en France ? C'était vraiment l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. Qu'elle vienne de sa mère était d'autant plus affligent.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. N'importe quoi qui l'empêche de penser aux réactions des Gryffondors, des Serpentards et de tous ceux qui allaient colporter les pires rumeurs sur son compte et polluer son espace vital. Kate repensa à la visite qu'elle avait faite avec Gemma. Cette veuve adorable était bien plus à plaindre qu'elle-même. Lou avait raison, elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, ça ne servait qu'à la rendre encore plus ridicule.

Kate respira à fond sous ses couvertures. Pour cette nouvelle année, elle se devait de prendre des résolutions. La première serrait de ne pas songer à la venue prochaine de Victoria Stauton entre les murs de sa nouvelle école. Kate allait devoir trouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas pour mener à bien ces recherches qui lui tenaient à cœur ? Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait se plonger avec délice dans un pavé afin de trouver réponses à ses questions. Forte de cette décision, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois. S'enroulant dans sa couette, elle ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée la bercer doucement dans ses bras.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Attend, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi, sursauta Lou au petit-déjeuner le lendemain. Tu veux quoi ?!

— Tu as bien entendu, je veux aller à la bibliothèque ce matin.

— Mais pourquoi faire ? pleurnicha la jeune fille.

— Des recherches.

— Kate, je sais que tu es un peu perdue en ce moment avec mon frère et tout ça...

— Ton frère n'a rien à voir là-dedans, coupa sèchement Kate.

— Mais, reprit Lou comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. On n'est que le premier jour, tu ne peux pas avoir de devoir à rendre le premier jour !

— Qui t'a dit que c'était pour l'école ? Hein ? C'est pour ma culture personnelle.

— C'est pire que ce que je pensais..., soupira-t-elle.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner ! s'offusqua Kate.

— Encore heureux», maugréa la jeune Française en mordant à pleines dents dans un morceau de baguette fraiche.

Kate engloutit le reste de sa viennoiserie et attrapa la bandoulière de son sac pour le balancer sur son dos. Les couloirs étaient très calmes de si bonne heure. C'était comme cela qu'elle les préférait. Le silence lui vidait la tête, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se réveiller en douceur.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se stoppa brusquement. Elise, la préfète-en-chef riait à gorge déployée avec Tristan au bas de l'escalier jouxtant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle commença à rebrousser chemin quand une petite voix lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête de vivre pour Tristan.

Kate prit son courage à deux mains, bomba le torse et passa la tête haute devant les deux préfets. Elle aurait juré voir le sourire de Tristan se crisper quand elle tourna la poignée de porte de l'antre du savoir. Pourtant elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier, elle avait encore une fierté ! La gorge nouée, serrée par des larmes qu'elle se refusait de voir couler, elle resserra sa prise sur son sac à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Repérant son coin préféré, elle alla y installer ses affaires avant de se rendre vers la section histoire. **_  
_**

« Salut Kate.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Aleaume ?

— Je t'attendais.

— Je ne veux pas te voir.

— Ecoute...

— Et encore moins t'entendre me convaincre que tout est pour le mieux.

— Mais...

— Sors d'ici Aleaume !

— Ok, si tu le prends comme ça... Mais il faudra bien que tu m'écoutes un jour Kate. Il y a des devoirs dans la famille Avalon, tu n'y dérogeras pas.

— Dégage !» siffla Kate entre ses dents.

"Il y a des devoirs dans la famille Avalon", pour qui se prenait-il ?! Ouvrant avec rage le grimoire poussiéreux qu'elle avait récupéré dans les rayons, elle fit voler un petit nuage de particules miroitant au soleil. Les livres seraient peut-être meilleurs conseillers que les hommes, allez savoir...

**_ooOOoo_**

« Ils arrivent, ils arrivent !»

Les premières années couraient à vive allure dans les couloirs, bafouant au passage une bonne partie des règlements de l'école. L'effervescence était à son comble. Depuis le matin, les étudiants avaient l'esprit ailleurs. Les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de faire cours à une bande de puces surexcitées. A midi passé, ils avaient jeté l'éponge et s'étaient joints à l'enthousiasme ambiant.

« Ils arrivent !» cria une petite en poussant la porte de la salle commune.

Tous les eaux sautèrent sur leurs pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se précipiter vers la sortie.

« Pousse-toi !»

« J'étais le premier !»

« Aie ! Mon pied !»

« Pas le chapeau, pas le chapeau ! »

« SILENCE ! hurla Mme Legrand. Mettez-vous en rang. Et calmement ! Ne faites pas honte à votre pays !

— Comme si ce n'était pas pareil en Angleterre..., marmonna Kate. Crois-moi, tu peux être sûre que ma mère fait le même discours en ce moment.

— Ils viennent comment, tu sais ? lui demanda Lou à voix basse.

— Aucune idée ! »

Un vrombissement se fit entendre et la Terre se mit soudain à trembler. Jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'eux, les petits Français n'en menaient pas large. Que se passait-il ? Un monticule de terre grossit à vue d'œil au plus grand désespoir du jardinier de Beauxbâtons.

« Oh !»

Sous les cris admiratifs de la foule, une locomotive d'un rouge rutilant apparut au beau milieu des parterres.

« Ils ont pris l'EuroPoudlard, souffla Kate à ses camarades. Ça fait un bail qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé !

— C'est la classe ! » laissa échapper Ambre, ébahie.

Le train cessa de cracher de la vapeur et les portières s'ouvrirent calmement. Les élèves descendirent petit à petit à la suite de leur directrice. Hermione vint saluer Monsieur Perrin qui s'inclina bien bas devant sa « chère amie ». Sous les remarques de leurs hôtes aussi constructives que « T'as vu, ils ont des uniformes ! », les petits Anglais se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Kate capta le sourire et le discret signe de tête de sa mère, et suivit la foule pour s'installer à sa place habituelle.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Kate ! Oh, Kate !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marc ?

— Comment elle s'appelle la fille là-bas ?

— _Jane_, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de...

— Stop ! N'y pense même pas !

— Tu n'as pas écouté ! s'offusqua le garçon.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les entremetteuses.

— Je te demande juste de nous présenter !

— C'est bien ce que je dis...

— Tu n'es pas drôle.

— Je sais. »

La soirée se passa plutôt calmement. A la plus grande joie de Kate, aucun de ses anciens camarades de classe ne semblait l'avoir repérée. Pour l'instant… La paix allait être de courte durée, elle le savait. C'est stressée qu'elle sortit de table.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione Potter lui sourit et chuchota à son oreille :

_« Viens dans mes appartements ce soir, il faut qu'on parle. »_

Kate hocha la tête, sous les yeux ahuris des sept eaux. En silence, elle rejoignit la salle commune. Une fois la porte refermée, on lui sauta dessus :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

— Tu la connais bien ?

— C'est sa directrice, imbécile ! »

Louise lança un regard de défi à Kate. Sa mimique semblait dire : « Alors ? Tu vas continuer à t'enfoncer ? ». Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait aller plus loin dans le mensonge, elle s'assit et prit une grande inspiration, son coeur battait à la chamade.

« Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. »

Le silence ce fit dans le groupe.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Kate Evans. Je suis Kathleen Ginevra Potter. Hermione Potter est ma mère. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendue, la nouvelle ne fit pas grand bruit. On aurait entendu les fizwizbiz voler. Ambre fut la première à réagir.

« Attend, tu es la fille de Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ?

— Oui.

— Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! C'est génial ! Tu es tellement célèbre !

— C'est bien ça le problème justement.

— Tu as eu mille occasions de nous le dire, tu nous as menti plein de fois, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ça maintenant ? s'étonna Nathan.

— Parce qu'on va me reconnaitre, c'est inévitable. Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, je n'étais pas franchement populaire à Poudlard.

— Pourquoi ?

— Quand votre vie est racontée dans les journaux, on est beaucoup moins intéressante dans la vraie vie. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un dont on sait déjà tout ? Sans compter les fausses rumeurs. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très douée pour me faire lier d'amitié non plus, ajouta-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

— Au moins, nous, on te connaît vraiment. C'est le principal, non ?

— Merci Nathan ! »

* * *

**Un petit message pour me donner votre avis, me dire si ça vous plait toujours, me donner vos hypothèses sur la suite, sur ce que vous voulez ? Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir !**

**A vendredi prochain !**


	29. Combats

**Bonjour ! Vous allez voir, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Elia :** Très bonne année à toi aussi Elia ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Effectivement ce tournoi ne va apporter que des réjouissances ^^ et Victoria sera bien évidemment du voyage. Emily également, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Aleaume, je le vois comme quelqu'un de piégé par son statut et ses préjugés, il n'a pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Mais on en saura plus dans la suite de l'histoire. Hermione est effectivement inquiète pour sa fille, la tournoi va l'aider à la garder à l'œil même si Kate est relativement incontrôlable quand même ^^.

* * *

_Résumé :_ _Un tournoi de duel entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons va être organisé. Avec l'arrivée des Anglais, Kate se voit obligée de révéler son identité à ses amis._

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - Combats**

Le petit-déjeuner se passa calmement. Pour une fois, les filles avaient pris la peine de se lever plus tôt et étaient descendues. Kate trouvait leur attitude particulièrement affligeante. Si elles espéraient que sa "notoriété" rejaillisse sur elles, elles n'allaient pas être déçues.

Kate repensa aux paroles de sa mère la veille au soir. Ses excuses à grand renfort de "Je ne pouvais absolument rien te dire !" et de "C'était secret professionnel !" l'avait passablement énervée. Elle soupira en la regardant en grande discussion avec Madame Legrand. Il avait été décidé qu'en tant que directrice, elle mettrait elle-même les professeurs de Kate au courant de la situation. Voilà qui allait ajouter du piment à la journée de Kate qui s'annonçait déjà suffisamment épicée, merci bien.

Devant la salle de potions, son moral remonta en flèche. Emily l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

_« Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vue hier soir ?_

_— On a mangé tous à la même table à l'opposé de la tienne. Puis on nous a gentiment évacués vers nos dortoirs spécialement aménagés sans qu'on ne puisse faire un pas de travers. Je soupçonne ta mère d'y être pour quelque chose. _

_— C'est certain ! Je l'ai vue hier soir._

_— Et alors ?_

_— Alors, si les élèves sont les seuls à ne pas être au courant, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Une vraie plaie!_

_— En parlant de plaie, regarde qui arrive._

_— Stauton,_ grogna Kate.

_— Oh ! Potter ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais morte et enterrée._

_— J'étudie ici depuis la rentrée Victoria,_ expliqua Kate en serrant les poings pour s'astreindre au calme.

_— Je préférais mon hypothèse. _

_— Et moi quand tu ne polluais pas mon espace vital !_

_— Tu n'es qu'une..._

— Kate ! »

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Tristan se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir et semblait de méchante humeur. Kate fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait-il ? Il allongea les foulées et vint se poster devant elle, le regard noir.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à distribuer de retenue dans la journée. J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas celle qui me fasse renoncer à ma résolution !»

Kate était furieuse. Sous les yeux ébahis de Victoria, elle attrapa la manche de Tristan et l'éloigna des autres.

« Tu es gonflé Tristan Dulac ! chuchota-t-elle pour que personne n'entende. Tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis un mois, tu me snobes dans les couloirs et tu te permets encore de m'humilier devant mes anciens camarades ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour pourrir ma vie sociale plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

— Je fais mon devoir de préfet, répliqua froidement Tristan.

— Et tout préfet que tu es, il ne t'est pas apparu que c'était elle qui avait commencé ?

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tiens-toi à carreaux, c'est tout.

— Oh mais évidemment que tu ne veux pas le savoir ! s'énerva-t-elle en agitant les bras. Tristan Dulac ne veut jamais savoir ! Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il connaissait la vérité ? S'il ne se complaisait pas dans les apparences trompeuses ? s'emporta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

— Arrête, tu te donnes en spectacle !

— Pourquoi aurais-tu pris le temps de discuter de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, hein ? Mais non, tu as préféré fuir ! ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

— Je ne veux pas en parler Kate ! Un point c'est tout. Toi aussi tu as tes torts, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos ! » cingla-t-il en lui serrant le poignet violemment pour la faire taire.

Comme brûlé, il la lâcha soudain et quitta rapidement le couloir.

Kate revint vers le groupe d'élèves qui entrait sagement dans le laboratoire. Elle repéra le regard noir d'Aleaume. Qu'il aille au diable ! Avec Tristan, ils formaient une belle paire d'hypocrites tous les deux. Emily la rejoignit rapidement. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

_« Mon ex,_ éluda Kate dans un grognement.

_— J'avais deviné. Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule,_ dit-elle en rigolant. _Si tu avais vu la tête de Stauton à ce moment-là, ça valait vraiment le coup ! »_

Kate soupira une nouvelle fois. A ce rythme, elle allait se transformer en locomotive avant la fin de la journée ! Elle se concentra sur sa potion. C'était à peu près la seule matière avec l'arithmétique et l'astrologie où elle n'avait pas échoué tel un cachalot sur une plage déserte, si ça pouvait continuer dans cette voix, ça l'arrangerait.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Hum, Kate ?

— Oui Ambre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tristan ce matin ?

— Ce matin ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Ambre se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien vu que Kate et Tristan n'agissaient pas du tout comme de simples amis. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, c'était évident ! Pourtant la dispute de ce matin lui avait paru houleuse. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz ? Peut-être avait-t-elle encore sa chance. Tristan Dulac était à elle !

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des nouveaux venus. Son regard croisa celui de —d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre grâce à ses rudiments d'anglais— Victoria. Ambre se redressa, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle venait d'avoir une idée, une idée géniale!

**_ooOOoo_**

« Alors, demanda Antoine. Qui va s'inscrire ?

— Moi, je pense, tenta Nathan. Ça n'a pas l'air tellement dangereux.

— Ça dépend contre qui tu tombes, tempéra Lou. Mais tu as raison, avec une organisation pareille, on ne risque pas grand-chose j'imagine.

— Ça veut dire que tu vas t'inscrire ?

— Evidemment ! Et si le tirage au sort pouvait faire que je tombe contre Avalon, ça serait parfait ! Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un lui fasse ravaler son orgueil mal placé !»

Les sept eaux échangèrent un regard affligé. Les luttes familiales étaient encore loin de tomber aux oubliettes…

« Et toi Kate, tu vas t'inscrire au tournoi de duel ?

— Certainement pas.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

— Hors de question que je me ridiculise devant deux écoles réunies, j'ai déjà bien assez des cours !

— Mais..., balbutia Marc. Tu as réussi à mettre Avalon à terre la dernière fois. En plus, tu peux parler anglais, ce n'est pas interdit.

— La dernière fois comme tu dis c'était début novembre. Depuis, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, éluda-t-elle. Ma décision est prise, je ne participerai pas.

— Eh bien moi je tente !» s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

Tous les élèves ne parlaient que du tournoi depuis le matin. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les élèves de Poudlard étaient arrivés à Beauxbâtons. Au dîner, la veille, Monsieur Perrin et Hermione avaient officiellement ouverts les inscriptions. Chacun était libre de poser sa candidature, quel que fut son niveau d'études. Les organisateurs avaient assuré que des groupes de niveaux seraient formés, au moins pour les poules.

Kate était triste. Ce tournoi lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait perdu. En début d'année, elle se serait fait une joie d'y participer. C'était désormais hors de question, ses pouvoirs étaient encore beaucoup trop instables. Elle ne parvenait déjà pas à suivre en cours, alors de là à parler de duel...

**_ooOOoo_**

« Je te cherchais ! chuchota Louise un samedi matin. Nathan qui m'a dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque. Tu sais, je crois que ce garçon est un peu trop gentil avec toi pour que ça ne soit pas louche.

— Lou... On ne va pas reparler de ça...

— Enfin Kate, quand est-ce que tu vas parler à mon frère ?

— Il ne veut rien entendre.

— Tu n'as pas tellement essayé non plus, lui fit-elle remarquer.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser, Louise !

— Ok, ok ! Vous êtes vraiment plus butés que des hippogriffes !» dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Kate replongea dans le grimoire qu'elle étudiait depuis plus d'un mois. Il était hors de question qu'elle supplie Tristan de l'écouter, elle avait encore une fierté!

Soudain, elle se figea. Fronçant les sourcils, elle relut le passage qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son cœur fit un bond.

_« La magie ancienne fait partie des légendes les plus lointaines de notre monde. Les manuscrits de la mythologie celtique la décrivent comme est une arme très puissante qui, entre de mauvaises mains, causerait malheur et dévastation. Elle a traversé les siècles jusqu'au Moyen-Age, jusqu'à ce que les hommes n'en soient plus dignes, et qu'elle soit cachée au sein même du pentacle. Seule la preuve du bien le plus pur pourra la libérer.»_

Kate resta stoïque au milieu de la bibliothèque. Après avoir parcouru des yeux plusieurs fois ces lignes, elle était toujours aussi abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia ? Les mots en français la faisaient douter. Peut-être existait-il un sens caché dont elle n'avait pas connaissance ?

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Saisissant une plume et un bout de parchemin qui trainait, elle recopia le passage et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Sa première pensée fut pour Lou, elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer ça, assurément.

Kate n'était pas arrivée au bout du couloir qu'elle se stoppa. Louise n'était au courant de rien, la magie ancienne lui était complètement inconnue. Si elle lui montrait ce papier, elle allait lui devoir des explications. C'était hors de question.

Tristan.

Il était bien la seule personne à qui elle pouvait confier sa découverte.

Kate se dandina sur place. Passant d'un pied à l'autre, elle hésitait. Son orgueil blessé lui murmurait qu'elle pouvait très bien se passer de lui, que cette énigme était tout simplement insoluble. Et pourtant... Tristan lui manquait terriblement. Ses mains sur ses hanches... Ses lèvres sur les siennes... Que n'aurait-elle donné pour se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras ? Ne tenait-elle pas là l'excuse parfaite pour l'avoir à nouveau rien qu'à elle pendant cinq minutes ?

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à sa torture cérébrale. Le repas était le bienvenu pour lui changer les idées.

**_ooOOoo_**

_« Mais je t'assure !_ s'écria Victoria d'une voix un peu trop forte pour que ça soit naturel. _Je les ai vus comme je te vois.»_

Kate hâta le pas, elle ne voulait pas entendre quoi que soit venant de cette vipère.

_« Tu es sûre de toi ? »_ lui demanda une voix que Kate reconnut comme celle d'Ambre.

Elle ralentit. Que ces deux commères se soient associées ne présageait rien de bon.

_« Absolument._

_— C'était bien Tristan Dulac ? Le préfet en chef ? »_

Kate se stoppa, interdite.

_« Tout à fait. Avec la préfète. _

_— Ils sortent ensemble ?_

_— Crois-moi, il n'y a pas le moindre doute là-dessus. _

Le cœur lourd, Kate se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle. Les paroles de Victoria lui perçaient le cœur comme une dizaine de poignards affutés. C'était impossible. Tristan et Elise ? Inconcevable ! Victoria n'était là que depuis quelques semaines, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que les préfets-en-chef étaient très souvent ensemble du fait de leurs fonctions. Elle avait eu la berlue, voilà tout.

Décidant que son estomac était beaucoup trop noué, elle choisit de sauter le repas. A moitié nauséeuse, elle rejoignit la salle commune et resta cloitrée dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Lou vienne la chercher.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ?»

Kate ne répondit pas. Elle n'était qu'une idiote, voilà pourquoi.

« Tu sais Kate, j'ai entendu les rumeurs moi-aussi, commença Lou d'une voix fluette.

— Quelles rumeurs ? s'énerva Kate.

— Je crois que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas retrouvée ici au beau milieu de l'après-midi. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Répéter les propos de Victoria ne les rendrait que plus réels, elle se le refusait.

« Ambre ne raconte ça rien que pour t'énerver. Et ça marche, la preuve ! Tristan ne s'est jamais intéressé qu'à toi. Ce n'est pas avec Elise, toute comtesse d'Anjou qu'elle soit, que ça va commencer. »

Kate crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle se redressa d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

— Que Tristan t'aimait...

— Non, pas ça. Elise a quelque chose à voir avec le comte d'Anjou ?

— Bien sûr, c'est sa fille. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Kate se laissa glisser au sol et fondit en larmes.

« Kate ! Kate ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? s'affola Lou.

— Ton... Ton père..., sanglota Kate.

— Quoi mon père ?

— Il... Il veut que... ton frère... épouse la... la fille du comte... d'Anjou.

— Hein ? »

Kate renifla bruyamment et attrapa un mouchoir. Essayant de tarir ses larmes, elle expliqua les choses à Lou de façon plus compréhensible.

« A la Toussaint, Tristan m'a expliqué que le comte d'Anjou avait proposé la main de sa fille à ton père. Tristan avait refusé. Visiblement, il a cédé à la pression, conclut-elle amère. Il m'a bien vite remplacée.

— Ne soit pas stupide, Tristan t'aime ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Rien n'est fondé. Je suis certaine que c'est encore un coup foireux d'Ambre pour te mettre hors-jeu et récupérer mon frère.

— Tu... tu crois ?

— Evidemment ! As-tu déjà vu mon frère et Elise plus proches que ne le devraient deux préfets-en-chef ? Oui ils sont souvent ensemble, c'est normal ils patrouillent dans les couloirs. Mais ils ne sont rien de plus que des amis, voilà tout ! »

Les paroles de Lou rassurèrent Kate. Elle sécha ses larmes. Rien n'était fondé. Ce n'était rien qu'une rumeur de plus.

* * *

**Il y a de quoi spéculer dans ce chapitre ! Alors, que pensez-vous de  
**

**1) la dispute**

**2) des inscriptions au tournoi (j'attends vos paris)**

**3) du passage du grimoire (c'est quoi ce bazar ^^ ?)**

**4) de la rumeur, info ou intox ?**

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques ou des hypothèses ;).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à vendredi prochain ! Bises !**


	30. Crise de folie

**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes impatient de connaître la suite de cette histoire :D. Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, j'étais malade (les joies de l'hiver ^^). Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Elia :** Effectivement ils sont tous les deux beaucoup trop bornés pour leur bien :). Je n'ai pas tellement envie de suivre la trame du canon, Kate ne participera pas à ce tournoi. Par contre tu as raison, Lou le fera :D. Oui, j'aime rester dans le flou ^^, je suis désolée pour vos nerfs. Ah ah, mystère sur cette rumeur ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, il t'en dira plus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review Elia !

* * *

_Résumé :_ _Ambre et Victoria lance une rumeur qui n'est pas du goût de Kate : Elise, la fille du Comte d'Anjou, sortirait avec Tristan. Alors, info ou intox ?  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 – Crise de folie**

« Comment tu te sens Lou ? s'inquiéta Marc. Tu es prête ?

— On ne peut plus prête ! J'ai hâte de commencer !»

La salle commune ressemblait à une ruche en pleine effervescence. Aujourd'hui commençaient les premiers duels. Du fait de son nom de famille, Louise faisait partie des premiers candidats.

« Je suis dégouté qu'ils n'aient pris que la première moitié de l'alphabet ! maugréa Eric pour la dixième fois depuis le matin.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Agnès. Tu prendras ta revanche demain.

— Elle raison, renchérit Lou. Tout le monde a sa chance ce week-end, ce n'est pas un jour de retard qui va changer les choses.»

Kate s'était jointe à l'enthousiasme ambiant. Même si elle n'avait pas posé sa candidature, elle était pressée d'assister aux combats.

« C'est l'heure !» leur dit Madame Legrand.

Le troupeau prit la direction de la grande salle où plusieurs petites estrades avaient été installées. Hermione se chargea de réunir les candidats engagés ce jour. Kate souhaita bonne chance à Lou et Emily, et alla jeter un coup d'œil au programme pour choisir son estrade.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Mademoiselle Dulac contre Mr Jones» appela Monsieur Moineau.

Louise avait un curieux teint verdâtre en montant les marches. Kate croisa les doigts pour soutenir son amie. Le combat fut âpre, pourtant Kate sursauta quand Lou fut mise à terre sur un simple _Expelliarmus_. Avait-elle loupé un épisode ? La jeune fille semblait pourtant plutôt bien s'en sortir jusqu'ici. Le sourire charmeur qu'adressa Lou à son adversaire quand il vint l'aider à se relever la fit éclater de rire. Louise ne changerait pas !

« Candidats suivants, annonça le professeur d'enchantement. Monsieur Dulac contre Miss Knight.»

Kate se crispa légèrement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir fixer le beau visage de Tristan sans que personne ne vienne lui dire quoi que ce soit, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver ! Le combat commença. Il était évident que Miss Knight n'avait aucune chance, Kate était bien placée pour savoir que Tristan avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Le combat était loin d'être équitable.

« Tu devrais l'oublier Kate », murmura quelqu'un à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête si vite qu'elle faillit se bloquer le cou. Elise se tenait à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi ?

— Tristan a pris sa décision, tu ne peux plus rien. Il m'a choisie, moi.

— Comment ça ? demanda Kate d'une voix blanche.

— La date de notre mariage a été fixée à fin mai. Je n'ai rien contre toi Kate, mais ces histoires de famille et d'honneur sont des choses qui te dépassent, qui nous dépassent tous. Je te conseille de l'oublier, le plus vite possible.

— Fin mai ? répéta Kate au bord de la syncope.

— Fin mai. Tu ne peux plus rien. Oublie-le », répéta-t-elle une dernière fois avant de reporter son regard sur son fiancé.

Kate avait l'impression que la foudre lui était tombée dessus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, et vite ! Sentant la magie picoter au bout de ses doigts, elle recula comme elle put sans s'effondrer dans la foule. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin près de la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois et croisa le regard de Tristan. Il fronça les sourcils comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Des larmes pleins les yeux, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Arrivée tout au bout du ponton surplombant le lac, elle se laissa tomber à genou, s'écorchant la peau au passage. La douleur n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Les sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter se firent plus violents. La pluie se mit à tomber dru. Kate perdait complètement la maitrise d'elle-même. Invoquant le vent et la pluie pour laver sa douleur, elle laissa sa magie la consumer à petit feu.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Tristan ! l'interpela Louise.

— Oh, Lou ! Joli combat ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais avoir par un sort de débutant.

— Il m'a souri, ça m'a déconcentré. C'était tout à fait déloyal ! se justifia-t-elle. Tu n'as pas vu Kate ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne la trouve plus. On devait se retrouver ici après le tournoi.

— Je l'ai vue sortir de la salle tout à l'heure.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Lou ? J'étais sur l'estrade !

— Mais tu as quand même remarqué qu'elle était sortie», fit remarquer la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois. « Ok, ok ! ajouta-t-elle brusquement sous le regard noir de son frère. Je n'insiste pas !»

Elle rejoignit Emily et toutes deux prirent la direction de la salle commune des eaux. Elise se rapprocha de Tristan et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette, murmura-t-elle confuse.

— Ce qui signifie ? s'informa Tristan, le front plissé.

— Il se peut que j'ai révélé nos fiançailles à Kate, expliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

— Tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en s'éloignant d'Elise.

— Enfin Tristan ! Il allait bien falloir le lui dire un jour !

— Je t'avais dit que je m'en chargerais moi-même.

— Quand ? Le jour des noces ? fit-elle remarquer d'un ton cinglant. La décision a été prise au début de vacances de Noël je te rappelle ! Nos pères ont choisi pour nous Tristan, il faut que tu t'y fasses. Crois-moi, les choses seront beaucoup plus faciles maintenant.

— Kate..., commença Tristan.

— Est ton ex ! Ton ex, Tristan ! répéta-t-elle à voix basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Je vais être ta femme, rentre-le toi bien dans le crâne ! Il est hors de question qu'on traine le fantôme de cette idylle toute notre vie, je te préviens.

— Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire.»

Il leva les yeux et pâlit. La pluie battait avec force les carreaux, ce n'était pas normal. Que faisait Kate ? Etait-elle folle de créer un cataclysme pareil ? Il se précipita dans le couloir, Elise sur ses talons.

« Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

— Retrouver Kate avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu...

— Lou ! apostropha Tristan en voyant sa sœur au bas des marches. Vous l'avez trouvée ?

— Non. Je ne comprends pas, où peut-elle bien être ?

— Ok, vous vous chargez du château toutes les trois, je m'occupe du parc.

— Moi aussi ? demanda Elise.

— Etant donné que c'est de ta faute, oui.»

La jeune fille honteuse, baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à son père de la fiancer à l'héritier du Duché de Brocéliande sans lui demander son avis ? Elle aimait beaucoup Tristan, c'était vrai, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu d'un amour qui n'était pas partagé !

**_ooOOoo_**

Tristan jeta sa cape par-dessus sa tête. C'était peine perdue, la pluie le trempa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au parc et manqua de se rompre le cou plusieurs fois. Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : pourquoi avait-il dit à Elise à Noël qu'il venait de rompre avec Kate ? Il voulait justifier ainsi sa distance envers elle, force était de reconnaitre qu'il avait fait tout le contraire. Elise était terriblement jalouse. En même temps, annoncer à sa fiancée qu'il en aimait une autre n'était pas très malin.

Elise avait raison, il devait se sortir Kate de la tête. Et vite ! Il fallait qu'il se rende enfin digne de sa famille, il était grand temps.

Dans une dernière glissade, il arriva près du lac. Au loin il crut distinguer une forme sombre sur le ponton. Kate ? Tristan ralenti le pas, soudain il n'avait plus franchement envie de se confronter à elle. Il aurait dû le lui dire, ça faisait des siècles qu'Elise le harcelait à ce propos. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Les raisons étaient multiples et toutes parfaitement valables à ses yeux. La principale étant qu'il avait la trouille, mais ça, il était hors de question qu'il le reconnaisse ! Pendant qu'il se persuadait du bien-fondé de son attitude, Tristan avançait prudemment sur le ponton de bois.

La pluie formait un rideau qui l'empêchait de bien voir à quelques mètres. La forme fantasmagorique d'une jeune femme à genou sur le bois humide le fit s'arrêter. Il n'était plus qu'à une quarantaine de centimètres.

« Kate ! Parle-moi !» hurla-t-il pour couvrir le mugissement du vent.

Elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle s'était transformée en statut de sel. Sentant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, Tristan la contourna doucement pour voir son visage. Le regard fixe, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être pétrifiée. Les pupilles aréactives, les traits figés, Kate faisait peur à voir. Tristan paniqua.

« Kate ! Bon sang ! Ça suffit maintenant les conneries !»

Il lui donna deux bonnes claques sur ses joues exsangues pour la sortir de sa torpeur, sans réaction. Elle était glacée. Tristan paniqua, qu'avait-il fait ? Il ensorcela un galet, y grava un appel au secours et le fit rouler jusqu'au château. Tristan serra Kate dans ses bras, déversant une douce chaleur magique sur le corps inerte. Il sentit Kate trembler entre ses bras et vit ses joues se colorer peu à peu. Le soulagement fit place à la colère :

« Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule Kate Potter ! Combien de fois t'ai-je mis en garde contre l'utilisation abusive de tes pouvoirs ? Et toi tu te lances dans une tempête, tu as perdu la raison ?

— Je n'ai pas réfléchi, grelota Kate. La magie est sortie toute seule.

— Et le contrôle, tu connais ? ironisa Tristan.

— Et l'honnêteté, ça te dit quelque chose ? répliqua-t-elle vertement. Lâche-moi Tristan, demanda-t-elle froidement. Comment as-tu pu me mentir à ce point après ce qu'on avait partagé tous les deux ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix Kate !

— Kate ! hurla Emily en se précipitant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— J'ai voulu prendre l'air, j'ai glissé et je me suis tordue la cheville, mentit-elle sans aucun scrupule. Je n'arrivais plus à remonter. Ça va mieux maintenant. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur pour si peu.

— Allez, viens on rentre.»

Kate s'appuya sur l'épaule de son amie pour se relever et s'éloigna. Arrivée au bout du ponton, elle se retourna et lança :

« On a toujours le choix Tristan.»

**_ooOOoo_**

L'absence de Kate était restée relativement discrète. Emmitouflée dans une couverture devant le feu de la salle commune, elle se réchauffait en riant aux propos de Louise.

« Et ses yeux ! Ah, Kate, si tu avais vu ses yeux !

— Tu lui as parlé ?

— Ça ne va pas, tu es folle ! Je n'oserais jamais ! En plus il ne parle qu'anglais.

— Ça vaut bien le coup de faire exprès de perdre contre un garçon que tu trouves craquant si c'est pour ne pas lui parler après, tiens ! fit remarquer Kate en riant. Ça t'a avancé à quoi ?

— C'est pas faux... Pff, ce gars a de trop beaux yeux pour son bien.»

Kate éternua. Elle était bonne pour un gros rhume !

**_ooOOoo_**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier tour du tournoi. Louise se tenait en embuscade au coin d'un couloir.

« Dis, tu crois que je devrais y aller ou pas ?

— Tu me poses la question depuis plus d'une semaine, pourquoi ma réponse aurait-elle changé ? soupira Kate. Ça serait bien que tu te lances maintenant, je commence à en avoir marre.

— J'ose pas.

— Je vois ça.»

N'y tenant plus, Kate sortit de leur cachette et se dirigea vers Chad Jones.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? s'affola Lou.

— Je crois qu'elle te facilite les choses», rit Emily.

Plus loin, les filles entendirent clairement Kate qui s'adressait au jeune homme.

_« Salut ! Dis, j'ai une copine qui me casse les oreilles à propos de toi depuis le tournoi. Tu l'as mise au tapis sur un lamentable Expelliarmus. Ça serait vraiment gentil de ta part si tu pouvais aller lui parler, histoire qu'elle nous laisse tranquille.»_

Emily explosa de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je ne comprends rien ! Emy, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dit ? »

Emily ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. La carrière d'entremetteuse de Kate n'avait vraiment aucun avenir ! Le jeune homme, complètement hébété, demanda finalement :

_« Tu es Kate Potter, non ?_

_— Tout à fait. Donc maintenant si tu pouvais me rendre ce service ça serait adorable_ !» conclut-elle en le trainant pas le bras jusqu'à une Lou écrevisse et une Emily qui se tenait au mur tellement elle riait.

« Voilà, je vous laisse faire connaissance !» expliqua-t-elle dans les deux langues.

Elle embarqua Emily et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

_« Tu es complètement folle,_ constata Emily.

_— Il fallait bien faire quelque chose,_ répondit Kate le sourire aux lèvres. _A ce rythme-là, nous en aurions encore entendu parler à la fin de l'année !_

_— C'est pas faux. _

_— Il a l'air d'être un type bien. Tu le connais ? _

_— Chad ? Un peu. Aucun de risque de son côté._

_— C'est donc lui qu'il faut plaindre. Le pauvre chou va se faire dévorer tout cru. A ce propos, tant que j'y suis, y a-t-il d'autres démarches de coalitions internationales à mettre en place ? _demanda-t-elle pince-sans-rire en jetant à Emily un coup d'œil équivoque.

_— Qui ça ? Moi ? Absolument pas._

_— Allons, allons, Emy ! Si même Stauton s'est mise en chasse c'est que le gibier ne doit pas être si mauvais._

_— Pour tout t'avouer, il y a bien quelqu'un._

_— Tu as toute mon attention,_ confirma Kate avec un air de conspiratrice sur le visage.

_— Il est brun, a des yeux noisettes et s'appelle Lome ou quelque chose comme ça._

_— Aleaume ?_ répéta Kate d'une voix blanche.

_— C'est ça !_

_— ..._

_— Kate ?_

_— Hum, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, _dit-elle dans un raclement de gorge._ C'est une mauvaise idée._

_— Pourquoi?_

_— C'est mon cousin. Et, crois-moi, tu n'as aucune chance._

_— Ah c'est lui ton fameux cousin !_ comprit Emily. _Celui qui se permet de te dire qui tu dois fréquenter ou pas ? Celui qui est très à cheval sur la pureté sanguine ?_

_— Lui-même,_ grommela Kate amère.

_— En effet, mauvaise idée. Bon, ce n'est pas grave,_ éclata-t-elle de rire. _Je vais bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre !»_

Kate lui donna une petite tape sur la tête pour la rappeler à l'ordre et se joignit à son hilarité. Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

**_ooOOoo_**

Lou se jeta sur le banc aux côtés de Kate. Elle rayonnait.

« Alors ?

— Oh Kate ! Il est tellement gentil ! Et ses yeux !

— Vous avez réussi à discuter ? demanda-t-elle ahurie.

— On ne peut pas dire ça, reconnut Lou. Mais il n'a pas arrêté de me sourire quand je parlais.

— Il parle français?

— Pas du tout.

— Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt si vous ne vous comprenez pas l'un l'autre, fit remarquer Kate qui voyait mal comment ils avaient pu occuper leur après-midi.

— Le langage de l'amour est partout Kate ! énonça-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

— Mouais... »

Au bout d'un moment, Kate jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas louper les premiers duels.

— Tu as raison ! Chad ne passe que demain, j'ai vérifié.

— C'est normal, confirma Kate en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ont pris la fin de l'alphabet cette fois-ci.

— Ne sois pas si aigrie ! » lui reprocha Louise en la distançant.

Kate se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas aigrie ! Enfin... pas tant que ça ?

Elles rejoignirent les sept eaux qui avaient décidé de former un fan-club pour encourager Marc. Il était tellement fier d'avoir passé le premier tour qu'il ne parlait plus que de sorts pendant le repas. Lassée d'entendre Alix s'extasier devant la tenue de Marc, elle parcourut la foule des yeux.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Tristan et Elise. Une petite bête tapie au fond de son cœur se mit à gronder. Voir les deux préfets roucouler devant tout le monde la rendait malade. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour être à la place d'Elise ! L'après-midi lui parut durer une éternité. Peu importe où elle regardait, il lui semblait que le couple était toujours dans son champ de vision. Se fustigeant mentalement, elle se répéta en boucle : « Lâche l'affaire ! Tu dois l'oublier ! Lâche l'affaire ! ». Tant et si bien qu'à la fin du tournoi, elle était plus épuisée que les duellistes eux-mêmes.

« Kate, ça va ? s'inquiéta Agnès. Tu n'as pas dit un mot de l'après-midi.

— Oui, oui. Une migraine », éluda-t-elle pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu fusilles Elise du regard depuis tout à l'heure ? s'intéressa Lou à voix basse.

— Tu dois bien le savoir !

— Hein ? Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber toutes les stupides théories d'Ambre ? »

Kate la regarda, une profonde expression de stupéfaction sur le visage.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ?

— Au courant de quoi ?

— Que ton frère et Elise sont fiancés ?

— QUOI ?

— _Shhh !_ lui fit Kate en bâillonnant son amie. Pas si fort !

— Attend, tu en sais plus sur ma famille que moi-même, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ou pas ? C'est quoi encore ces âneries ?

— Elle me l'a annoncé hier. Ça a été décidé aux dernières vacances. Je croyais que tu le savais !

— De toute évidence, non. Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais qu'elle bande d'enfoirés ! Ça les tuerait de me mettre au courant au moins une fois dans leur vie ? Je suis qui moi ? La fille du jardinier ? Je te jure, j'ai des envies de meurtres ! »

Louise se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son frère. Le règlement de compte promettait d'être houleux. Kate entendit au loin la voix suraiguë de Lou, preuve qu'elle était vraiment hors d'elle.

« Et tu comptais m'inviter au mariage au moins ? Parce qu'à ce rythme-là je n'en suis pas sûre ! »

Kate capta le regard de Tristan. La grimace qu'il lui fit était très explicite : "Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ?". Elle ricana. Tristan récoltait ce qu'il avait semé, chacun son tour ! Elle mima une révérence, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et sortit de la salle. Elle avait enfin eu sa vengeance !

**_ooOOoo_**

« Je vais en demi ! En demi-finale ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

— Mais oui Marc, on se rend très bien compte, soupira Nathan. Ça fait trois heures que tu nous le rabâches ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

— Si ça se trouve je vais me retrouver contre ton frère Lou.

— Peut-être...

— Si c'est le cas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, ricana Antoine.

— Le connaissant ça ne devrait être qu'une formalité en effet, rétorqua Lou en haussant les épaules.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à douter de mes compétences ? s'énerva Marc. Je suis parfaitement capable de battre Tristan Dulac en duel ! »

La moue de ses camarades acheva de le vexer.

« Ok... Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher !

— Bonne nuit Marc ! clamèrent-ils en cœur.

— C'est ça… Bande d'hypocrites !

— Moi aussi je vais me coucher, bailla Louise. Tu viens Kate ?

— Non, vas-y. Je vais aller prendre l'air plutôt.

— A cette heure-ci ?

— Je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil de toute façon.

— Ok. Bonne nuit alors !

— Bonne nuit Lou !»

La porte de la salle commune claqua. Kate resserra les pans de sa cape, il ne faisait pas très chaud ce soir. A pas feutrés, elle se faufila en catimini vers le hall d'entrée. Poussant prudemment la grande porte, elle sortit dans la nuit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Bonsoir Madame Legrand ! clamèrent les eaux en chœur en voyant leur directrice dans la salle commune.

— Bonsoir ! Je cherche Mademoiselle Dulac, savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

— Lou ? Elle vient d'aller se coucher. Voulez-vous que j'aille la chercher ? s'étonna Ambre.

— Oui s'il vous plait. C'est vraiment très important.»

Ambre monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra comme une furie dans le dortoir.

« Lou ! s'écria-t-elle en la secouant comme un prunier.

— Quoooooiii ? Je commençais à m'endormir !

— Madame Legrand veut te voir ! Tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle.

— Ok, ok ! grogna Lou en attrapant son peignoir. J'arrive...»

La tête dans le pâté elle avisa sa directrice de maison. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle venait d'être sortie du lit manu militari mais, vu sa tête, les nouvelles n'avaient pas l'air d'être bonnes.

« Ma pauvre enfant, asseyez-vous.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Votre père est au plus mal. Il faut que vous vous rendiez à son chevet au plus vite.

— Comment le savez-vous ? souffla Lou, complètement déboussolée.

— Je viens de recevoir un hibou de votre mère. Vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée du grand hall bien évidemment !

— Et mon frère ? Tristan est au courant ?

— Il a déjà été parti. Vous le retrouverez là-bas.»

* * *

**Oui, je sais, j'aime jouer avec les nerfs de mes personnages (et ceux de mes lecteurs). **

**Alors, que dites-vous de ce retournement de situation ?  
**

**A vendredi prochain !**

**EDIT : J'avais oublié que j'avais refondu deux chapitres en un, désolée ! Je viens de vous mettre la suite.**


	31. Désobéissance

**Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre de la semaine. Il est certes un chouia plus court que les autres mais il s'y passe pleeeeein de choses et puis, bon, j'étais obligée de couper là. Vous comprendrez ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Résumé : Kate apprend que Tristan est fiancé à Elise depuis les vacances de Noël. Elle est dévastée. Madame Legrand vient chercher Lou pour lui annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle..._

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - Désobéissance **

Il était vingt-deux heures passées, il fallait qu'elle rentre. Kate grelottait de la tête aux pieds et n'avait toujours pas la moindre envie de dormir. Ces insomnies à répétitions commençaient à devenir lassantes. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle se repose un jour !

Elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le grand hall et tomba nez à nez avec Tristan. Il était dans un état pitoyable, trempé de la tête au pied avec un regard à faire peur. Il lui tendit la main et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Viens. S'il te plait. »

Kate acquiesça et toucha ses doigts. Ils étaient étrangement chaux. A peine avait-elle refermé sa main sur la sienne qu'elle sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol et vit le décor changer à vive allure autour d'elle. Que se passait-il ? Soudain tout s'arrêta et elle se retrouva au beau milieu d'une forêt avec Tristan qui la fixait toujours.

« Où est-on ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme pour ne pas céder à la panique.

— A Brocéliande.

— On ne peut pas sortir du château sans autorisation, comment m'as-tu amenée ici ?

— On ne peut pas sortir du château avec les moyens magiques usuels, corrigea-t-il. J'ai juste demandé au sol de bouger pour nous amener ici, rien de plus.»

Kate regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit noire pourtant les arbres étaient mystérieusement baignés d'une douce lueur argentée. Elle avait sous-estimé le pouvoir des étoiles semblait-il.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ?

— Mon père est en train de mourir. »

Kate sursauta.

« Sur son lit de mort, il m'a obligé à me marier. C'est pour ça qu'Elise est venue au Château de Comper.

— Je vois, bredouilla Kate. Je te remercie de ton honnêteté… De toute façon, nous savions tous les deux que rien n'était possible entre nous. Nos familles ne l'auraient jamais permis. Enfin, surtout la tienne et celle d'Aleaume.

— Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Kate ?

— A quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? s'énerva-t-elle. Oui je t'ai aimé! Bien plus que je ne m'en serais crûe capable ! Je ne connaîtrais probablement plus jamais un amour aussi fort dans toute ma vie, mais c'est comme ça, il faut que je m'y fasse. Tu as choisis Elise, et tu as eu raison. Elle représentera certainement bien mieux votre famille que moi.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, murmura Tristan en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es tout aussi capable qu'Elise.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? De toute façon c'est fait, tu es marié.

— Pas tout à fait.»

Kate releva brusquement la tête.

« Comment ça "pas tout à fait" ?

— Je me suis enfui.

— Enfui ? répéta Kate comme un vulgaire perroquet.

— Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à regretter, Kate. Alors peu importe ma famille, peu importe le titre, je m'en fiche. Je n'épouserai pas Elise.

— Mais si tu ne te maries pas avant que ton père décède..., commença-t-elle.

— Ma famille sera perdue, tu as raison. Mais c'est toi que j'aime Kate, pas Elise ! Je veux être heureux et ça, toutes les richesses ne le remplaceront pas.

— Tu es fou !

— Je sais. »

Soudain, il combla l'espace qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surprise, Kate mis un moment avant de réagir. Oh Merlin ! Ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Ce baiser passionné effaçait toutes ces semaines difficiles, toutes les rancœurs encore tenaces. Il l'aimait, il était prêt à abandonner sa famille pour elle. C'était insensé ! Kate le repoussa brusquement.

« Tu es complètement cinglé Tristan Dulac ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse ruiner ta famille sans rien faire ! Tu vas de ce pas retourner chez toi et te marier !

— Kate, tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

— Oui, mais je ne veux pas que ta mère et ta sœur se retrouvent à la rue à cause de moi ! Je ne le permettrai pas. Même si je t'aime. »

Tristan resta muet. Au bout d'un moment il soupira.

« Soit. Je ne vois qu'une solution dans ce cas.»

Il lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Kate Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle resta interdite. Son cerveau semblait en panne ou en manque cruel d'oxygène. Venait-il réellement de la demander en mariage ? A même pas dix-huit ans ? Pourtant il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre solution. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Kate répondit d'une voix chevrotante :

« Tu es complètement malade !

— Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? ironisa-t-il.

— Oui », souffla-t-elle.

**_ooOOoo_**

Constance Dulac était assise sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier de verre. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Des petits pas discrets se rapprochèrent et Lou s'installa à ses côtés en la prenant par les épaules.

« Il ne devrait pas partir. Pas aussi vite. Le monde est vraiment injuste, sanglota-t-elle.

— Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda sa mère à voix basse.

— Qu'il voulait que je sois heureuse. »

Elle ajouta dans un petit sourire triste.

« Et que si je pouvais éviter de me retrouver en prison pour le meurtre d'Avalon il m'en serait très reconnaissant. »

Constance eut un petit rire qui fit redoubler ses larmes. Lou tendit un mouchoir à sa mère.

« As-tu vu ton frère ?

— Non. Je crois qu'il lui faut un peu de temps. Enfin... Je veux dire... Pour le mariage, tu vois ? »

Constance hocha la tête.

« J'ai toujours su que cette idée de mariage arrangé était mauvaise. Mais personne ne pouvait savoir que ton père nous quitterait si jeune. Je comprends mieux son point de vue maintenant.

— Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Contrairement à moi, Tristan a le sens de l'honneur.

— Je l'espère ma puce, je l'espère de tout cœur. Sinon nous sommes tous perdus. »

**_ooOOoo_**

« Il faut que nous retournions au palais !

— Non.

— Comment ça non ? Je croyais que le but de ce mariage était qu'il soit prononcé avant la mort de ton père ?

— Tu as raison. Mais nous allons nous marier ici.

— Ici ? Dans cette forêt ?

— Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle forêt Kate. Il s'agit de Brocéliande. Et tu te trouves en ce moment-même devant la tombe de Merlin.

— Ne faut-il pas un mage pour les sacrements ?

— Merlin va s'en charger. Bien qu'il soit emprisonné dans sa prison de verre, sa magie est toujours active. »

Il prit les deux mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans ses iris émeraude.

« Kathleen Ginevra Potter, voulez-vous me prendre, moi, Tristan Aymeric Dulac, pour époux ?

— Je le veux », jura-t-elle la voix voilée. « Tristan Aymeric Dulac, voulez-vous me prendre, moi, Kathleen Ginevra Potter, pour épouse ?

— Je le veux. »

Un faisceau lumineux vint ceindre leurs mains. Quand il disparut, Kate aperçut un anneau d'or à son doigt. Son alliance. Elle agita la main devant ses yeux pour juger de l'effet de la lumière de la lune sur le métal poli.

« Ça alors ! C'est complètement dingue !

— Hum... Tu sais, d'habitude la formule usuelle est plutôt "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée", la taquina Tristan.

— Mais je t'en prie ! Ne te gêne pas ! » rit-elle.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Monsieur le Comte, salua Constance en entrant dans le salon.

— Duchesse ! Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Comment se porte mon cher ami ?

— Très mal, malheureusement. Le médicomage ne lui donne pas plus de quelques heures à vivre.

— Le monde est vraiment cruel de nous enlever les meilleurs d'entre nous en premier. »

Constance acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous connaissez bien évidemment ma fille, Elise.

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Mademoiselle, la salua-t-elle.

— Tristan ne m'a dit que du bien de votre famille Vôtre Grâce.

— Ah ce propos, s'inquiéta le comte. Les vœux ne devaient-ils pas être prononcés cette nuit.

— Si, c'est ce qui était prévu. Il semblerait pourtant que mon fils, trop affligé par l'état de son père, ait disparu.

— Disparu ?

— Disparu, confirma-t-elle. Il est très tard, il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous. Je me chargerai moi-même de vous envoyer un message dès qu'il reviendra.

— S'il revient, fit remarquer le comte.

— Tristan ne décevra pas son père.

— Bien. Je compte sur vous Duchesse, conclut-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

— Bonne nuit Monsieur le Comte, Elise.»

La jeune fille esquissa une révérence et sortit de la pièce à son tour. Constance se laissa choir sur le divan de soie. Où était donc son fils ?

**_ooOOoo_**

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? chuchota Kate en entrant à la suite de Tristan dans le palais de Comper.

— Tu préfères dormir dans la forêt peut-être ?

— Evidemment que non !

— De toute façon, tout le monde est couché si c'est ce qui t'inquiète », murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main pour la traîner à sa suite à l'étage.

Sur la pointe des pieds, ils montèrent l'escalier principal. Kate s'arrêta devant la chambre qui avait été la sienne et commença à ouvrir la porte.

« Tu me fais quoi là ?

— Bah je vais me coucher !

— Ça ne va pas la tête ? s'offusqua Tristan. Tu ne dors pas là !»

Il la traîna jusqu'au bout de l'immense couloir, jusqu'à SA chambre.

« Tu comptais sacrifier ma nuit de noce ou quoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

— Si tu le prends comme ça... », rit Kate en refermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

* * *

**Tada ! Vous comprenez, j'étais obligée de couper là XD.**

**Bon, ce chapitre ne peut PAS vous laisser indifférent alors fissa, à vos claviers ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous vous y attendiez, si vous êtes contents, comment va se passer la suite, etc. Ce qui vous passe par la tête :D.**


	32. Enterrement

Voici la suite de cette histoire ! J'ai terminé de l'écrire, il y aura en tout 37 chapitres. Je vais vous en poster un pas jour cette semaine :).

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia : **Oui, c'est précipité en effet. mais kate est une Gryffondor, elle fonce et réfléchit ensuite ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira :). Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

**TheTwincess : **C'est le commentaire qui fait la puissance donc merci :D ! A bientôt!**  
**

* * *

_Résumé : Le Duc d'Avalon est mourant. Tristan doit se marier sous peine de voir sa famille tomber dans la déchéance. Refusant d'épouser Elise, il demande Kate en mariage.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 – Enterrement**

Kate ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent tous en tête à la vitesse de l'éclair et achevèrent de la réveiller parfaitement. Mariée, elle était mariée ! Elle peinait vraiment à y croire. Tout s'était passé si vite !

Elle revoyait les reflets de la lune miroiter sur les feuilles de la forêt de Brocéliande, les étoiles si brillantes dans le ciel clair de ce début mai, les roches sombres et chaudes qui avaient formé l'autel improvisé qu'avait choisi Tristan pour leurs noces clandestines. Son sourire rayonnant quand elle avait dit « Oui » tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle soupira d'aise en se rappelant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, en se souvenant de son rire quand elle s'était émerveillée devant leurs alliances. Tout lui paraissait tellement irréel !

Le temps avait filé comme une étoile filante. Bien sûr le contexte avait précipité les choses, pourtant cette fuite aussi romantique fut-elle lui paraissait ce matin tellement inconsidérée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ses parents allaient l'étriper quand ils allaient l'apprendre ! Elle partait en France pour une année scolaire et se retrouvait à y vivre indéfiniment. Ils allaient faire une crise cardiaque à coup sûr ! Sans parler des parents de Tristan.

N'avait-elle pas une once de jugeote ? Etait-elle suffisamment stupide pour fondre comme n'importe quelle midinette devant une demande aussi impromptue ? Elle n'était pas dans ces films Hollywoodien dont elle s'abreuvait le dimanche après-midi devant la télé de ses grands-parents, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Non, elle n'était que Kate Potter, une étudiante même pas encore diplômée, à peine majeure, suffisamment écervelée pour laisser son cœur gouverner sa raison.

Elle sentit le torse contre lequel elle s'était endormie bouger, signe que le sommeil venait également de d'abandonner Tristan. Dehors, les rayons de la lune dansaient encore à travers les eaux claires du lac.

« Bonjour ! murmura-t-il en attrapant une de ses mèches pour l'enrouler au bout de ses doigts. Bien dormis ?

— Hum.

— Je vois. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à ne pas te poser de questions trop précises au saut du lit, constata-t-il en riant.

— Je réfléchissais.

— Voilà qui n'annonce rien de bon. »

Kate se redressa un peu pour faire face à Tristan.

« Tu n'as pas peur ?

— De quoi ?

— De la décision qu'on a prise hier. Se marier aussi jeune ce n'est pas rien !

— Je sais. Kate, j'ai dix-neuf ans et tu en as presque dix-huit, je sais que c'est de la folie.

— Et tu n'as pas peur ? répéta-t-elle la voix tremblante.

— On a été mis devant le fait accompli, il a fallu prendre une décision. Evidemment si nous avions eu plus de temps je n'aurais jamais fait ça comme ça ! J'aurais attendu encore deux ou trois ans avant de te demander de m'épouser, et encore ! Mais c'est comme ça, avec des "si" on mettrait Paris dans un flacon de potion.

— Et tes parents ?

— Ils vont piquer la crise de leur vie. Ou peut-être pas, nous verrons bien.

— En tout cas, je te conseille de ne pas mettre un pied en Angleterre si tu tiens à ta peau.

— Pourquoi ? rit-il.

— Parce que tu peux être sûr que mon père va utiliser sa _licence to kill_ sur toi pour avoir embarqué sa petite-fille du côté obscure de la force.

— Ça promet d'être mouvementé.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »

Kate tremblait. Sa décision hâtive lui faisait tellement peur désormais. Tristan la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu comptes leur dire comment ? s'intéressa-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas. J'hésite entre leur dire de vive voix ou leur écrire.

— Ce qui est plutôt lâche.

— Je sais, confirma Kate. Je n'ai pas tellement envie non plus de ressasser toute ma vie les remarques acerbes que je ne vais pas manquer de recevoir.

— Tu as donc pris ta décision, devina-t-il.

— Il semblerait. Tu as du papier et une plume ?

— Dans le secrétaire », dit-il en désignant du menton le bureau dans le coin de la pièce.

Kate commença à repousser les couvertures avant de piquer un fard. Elle se remit sous les draps contre Tristan qui s'étonna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

— C'est embêtant, ricana-t-il.

— Si tu avais une solution à proposer au lieu de te moquer, suggéra-t-elle.

— Voyons voir. »

Il sonna et une domestique accourut. Kate était mortifiée, elle remonta la couverture jusqu'aux yeux mais là encore on pouvait voir qu'elle était devenue écrevisse.

« Jeanne, pourriez-vous apporter une robe à Madame s'il vous plait ?

— Tout de suite Monsieur, obéit la domestique en inclina la tête.

— Oh bon sang ! souffla Kate quand elle fut partie. J'ai cru mourir de honte ! Tout le palais va être au courant !

— Certainement pas. Ce qui se passe dans les chambres, reste dans les chambres. Ça fait partie de la clause de confidentialité à laquelle ils sont tenus. De toute façon, effectivement, tout le monde va être au courant avant la fin de la journée. De la nuit même vu qu'il est cinq heures du matin.

— Peut-être, mais si je pouvais être vêtue d'autre chose que mon uniforme boueux et troué par les branches quand tu me présenteras à ton père, j'aurais peut-être moins honte.»

Elle se laissa tomber sur les oreillers en soupirant. Tristan lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. Kate sursauta :

« J'y songe, tu m'as appelée comment ?

— "Madame". Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ce mot s'applique à toi.

— Oh bon sang... » maugréa-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

On frappa doucement à la porte.

« Entrez !

— Voilà Monsieur, dit Jeanne en déposant une robe sur le dossier du divan.

— Je vous remercie Jeanne.»

Kate fit voler jusqu'à elle le peignoir de Tristan et s'en vêtit.

« Mais c'est ma robe ! Celle que Viviane m'avait offerte ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant l'étoffe violine.

— Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais laissée ici.

— Moi non plus.

— C'est parfait, comme ça plus de problème vestimentaire ! »

Il fit un geste vers la cheminée où un feu s'alluma de lui-même. Tristan s'extirpa du lit et s'habilla en trois minutes. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna.

« Je vais parler à mes parents. Il vaut mieux que tu n'assistes pas à ça. »

Kate hocha la tête et entreprit de défaire le nœud du peignoir quand il passa le seuil de la porte. La robe lui allait toujours comme un gant. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle entreprit la — oh combien délicate ! — mission d'arranger un peu ses cheveux. Comme malgré tout ce temps, Tristan n'était toujours pas revenu, elle ne trouva plus aucune excuse pour repousser davantage ses devoirs familiaux. Elle s'attabla au secrétaire et commença à rédiger sa lettre pour le manoir Potter.

**_ooOOoo_**

Tristan fut surpris de trouver Kate à son bureau. Cette vision de la jeune fille baignée par la lumière argentée du lac lui arracha un sourire. Tant de choses avaient changé en à peine quelques heures. Il claqua légèrement la porte pour signaler sa présence.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? grimaça Kate.

— Bien.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle fataliste. Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir Tristan, je sais que ton père ne voulait pas ça pour toi.

— Vraiment, lui assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils veulent te voir.

— Oh... »

Pieds nus, elle le suivit dans le couloir. Le son feutré de la moquette était apaisant. La chambre de Constance et Aymeric Dulac était à l'écart, dans l'autre aile du château. Passant devant la porte de Lou, Kate s'arrêta.

« Et ta sœur ?

— Elle est aux côtés de mon père. »

Kate hocha la tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ce couloir sombre, sa gorge se nouait. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine était coincée dans un étau dont on resserrait les rouages petit à petit. Comment les Dulac allaient-ils l'accueillir ? L'avoir pour invitée c'était une chose, la voir devenir maîtresse des lieux en était tout autre ! Cette pensée n'avait pas quitté Kate depuis son réveil. Tristan allait devenir Duc, il allait vivre au palais de Comper. Elle était sa femme. Il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore pour comprendre par A plus B que ces pièces étaient désormais son foyer. Ces successions de corridors plongés dans la pénombre la faisait frissonner. Tout ça était trop soudain. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

La porte grinça sur ses gonds et ils entrèrent. Louise s'arracha à la contemplation des flammes mais ne se leva pas. Le visage bouffis, l'air hagard, elle semblait en plein cauchemar. Constance Dulac lissait le drap recouvrant son mari pour la énième fois pour qu'il tombe juste. Elle prit la main de son époux et se tourna vers eux. Le Duc avait les traits tirés, sa respiration se faisait hachée. Il ouvrit la bouche et balbutia.

« Kate... »

Tristan la poussa doucement dans le bas du dos pour qu'elle s'avance. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Un petit supplément de courage gryffondorien n'aurait pas été de refus.

« Je suis désolé que les choses se passent de cette manière... »

Il respira plus fort, les muscles du cou contractés.

« Ton geste est exceptionnel, nous te serons éternellement reconnaissants ! »

Exceptionnel ? Inconsidéré plutôt ! Kate se dit qu'après tout, c'était vraiment une question de point de vue. La cage thoracique d'Aymeric Dulac était secouée de soubresauts qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

« Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue dans la famille. Soyez heureux les enfants ! »

Kate lui prit la main et le remercia doucement. Le soulagement relâcha un peu la tension qui s'était installée entre ses deux omoplates. Aymeric fit signe à son fils d'approcher. Kate se recula et Constance vint la prendre par les épaules. La présence d'une mère la rassura. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'Hermione soit là ! Toutes deux virent Tristan se pencher vers son père qui lui murmura une dernière parole. Louise se posta de l'autre côté du lit et attrapa la main du Duc. Il essaya de prendre une dernière respiration, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il expira doucement, le regard dans le vide.

Aymeric Dulac venait de s'éteindre.

Se sentant de trop, Kate serra une dernière fois la main de Constance sur son épaule et sortit. Elle se réfugia dans le salon qu'elle laissa plongé dans le noir. La tête entre les mains, elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis une bonne demi-heure.

**_ooOOoo_**

Le soleil faisait entrer ses premiers rayons dans la pièce quand deux domestiques ouvrirent la porte.

« Oh ! fit Jeanne surprise de trouver Kate là. Excusez-nous, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez déjà levée.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit tristement Kate. La nuit a été très longue... »

Elle hésita puis se mit debout et ajouta plus fort :

« Monsieur le Duc nous a quitté il y a une heure. »

Les domestiques portèrent leurs mains à leur visage.

« Par Merlin ! La Duchesse doit être effondrée ! »

Toutes les trois se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Kate s'avança.

« Comment vont ta mère et ta sœur ? » demanda-t-elle à Tristan qui avançait le visage hagard.

Il grimaça. Toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée en une nuit semblait sur le point de le faire craquer. Kate le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa aller comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Jeanne fit un signe de tête à sa collègue pour lui montrer la sortie et elles s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

Kate caressa les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Ton père était quelqu'un de bien Tristan. Il a tout fait pour vous protéger, pour faire honneur à votre famille. Il vous aimait beaucoup.

— Je sais.

— Maintenant c'est ton rôle. Il faut que tu sois fort. Pour ta mère. Pour Lou.

— Ses derniers mots… Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai toujours su que tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête. C'est ce qui fera de toi un bon Duc. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. »

Kate resserra un peu plus ses bras.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais dit ça quand il était en vie ?

— Mais il était en vie Tristan. Il voulait être sûr que tu saches combien il t'a aimé.

— Tu as raison... »

Le regard perdu, il redressa la tête.

« Il... Il faut que je parle aux domestiques. Il faut que je leur dise.

— Je l'ai déjà dit à Jeanne.

— Oh. Et Martin ? Il faut que je prévienne Martin, c'est mon rôle maintenant ! Il faut organiser les obsèques ! »

Kate leva une main apaisante contre sa joue.

« Je me charge de Martin, dit-elle. Vois avec ta mère pour l'enterrement.

— Tu as raison... Tu as raison. »

Ne le quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchit la pièce, Kate soupira. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en une seule nuit. Cette maturité qu'elle avait longtemps refoulée prenait aujourd'hui tout son sens. De l'autre côté de la pièce, elle entendit quelques sanglots. Doucement Kate ouvrit la porte, très mal à l'aise. Plusieurs paires d'yeux la scrutèrent ce qui eut le don d'accroître son inconfort.

« Bonjour. Je suis désolée de vous déranger de si bonne heure..., commença-t-elle.

— Vous ne nous dérangez pas Miss, lui sourit Martin.

— Je voulais vous faire part du décès de Monsieur le Duc. C'est une perte terrible...

— Oui, terrible en effet. Jeanne venait de nous l'apprendre, Miss.

— Très bien. »

Elle se tordit les mains. Une idée lui vint. Ce n'était pas son rôle, c'était à Tristan de le dire. Pourtant il était clair qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de clarifier son état civil. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Tristan et moi nous sommes mariés cette nuit. »

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration. Elle passa du rouge écrevisse au rouge brique.

« J'ai pensé que vous deviez le savoir, ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et comme Tristan est occupé... »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas celle que vous espériez pour lui, déplora-t-elle en baissant piteusement la tête.

— Ne dites pas ça ! s'insurgea Martin. Que le jeune maître fasse un mariage d'amour est plus que nous ne pouvions demander ! Vous êtes la bienvenue au palais de Comper, Madame ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire qu'imitèrent bien vite les autres en répétant en écho : "Bienvenue !", ce qui toucha beaucoup Kate. La porte s'ouvrit en grand derrière elle, laissant la place à Tristan qui déclara calmement :

« Kate, les obsèques auront lieu demain matin.

— Si vite ?

— Oui, c'est l'usage.

— Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?

— J'imagine que oui, réfléchit-il. Pourrais-tu te charger de la réception ?

— De la réception ?

— Je veux dire de préparer la salle qui accueillera ceux qui viendront rendre hommage à mon père.

— Oh, euh... Je n'ai jamais fait...

— Nous vous aiderons Madame, lui assura Martin en lui venant en aide.

— Oui, ajouta Jeanne. Je vous expliquerais les us et coutumes.

— Je vous remercie », sourit Kate.

Tristan fronça les sourcils avant de sourire timidement.

« Tu leur as dit.

— En effet.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Au nom de tout le personnel, même si nous regrettons que ce soit en des heures si sombres, je vous présente nos sincères félicitations, déclara pompeusement Martin.

— Je vous remercie. Je vous confie Kate dans ce cas. »

Il sortit de la pièce. Jeanne hésita puis chuchota finalement à Kate :

« Madame ? Vous avez oublié de mettre vos chaussures. »

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude ^^.

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ça fait toujours plaisir :D.


	33. Premières responsabilités

**Chose promise, chose due : voici la suite de cette histoire !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia : **Un grand merci pour ta review adorable! C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée sur la réaction de Lou :S. Elle savait que son frère devait se marier, que ce soit Kate plutôt que qui que ce soit d'autre la réconforte mais pour le moment elle est marquée par le décès de son père. Pour la réaction des parents j'ai une autre vision, même si j'ai fait le choix de ne pas m'attarder dessus, j'espère que le procédé scénaristique auquel j'ai pensé te plaira. A très vite j'espère! Bises!

* * *

_Résumé : __Kate et Tristan se sont mariés en secret. Au moment des présentations, Kate est prise de doutes._ _Et si tout s'était passé trop vite ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 – Premières responsabilités**

« Madame, vous avez oublié vos chaussures. »

Kate baissa la tête et prit conscience qu'elle avait les orteils à l'air. Terriblement gênée, elle s'excusa et fila jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée sur le palier, elle croisa Tristan et lui agrippa la manche au passage.

« Tu as une minute ?

— Je te suis. »

Prenant soin de fermer la porte, Kate lui confia ce qui la tracassait :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi quand j'étais dans le salon. Ce mariage, tout ça, dit-elle en embrassant la pièce. C'est trop pour moi. Trop tôt en tout cas.

— Attend Kate, s'inquiéta Tristan en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? On s'est marié hier ! Tu veux déjà me quitter ?

— Non ! s'horrifia-t-elle. Non, je n'ai pas dit ça !

— Alors explique-toi ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Je veux qu'on garde ça pour nous. Du moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

— Ma mère, ma sœur, tout le palais est au courant ! Comment veux-tu qu'on, je te cite, "garde ça pour nous" ?

— Tu l'as dit, il y a une clause de confidentialité. Je suis sûre que si on demande à ceux qui sont dans le secret de se taire ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ça marche aussi pour mes parents évidemment.

— En gros, tu veux que tout le monde sache que je suis marié — parce que tu peux me croire, ça va se savoir ! — sans dire qui est ma femme ? C'est ça ?

— C'est ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne me sens pas prête pour toutes ces responsabilités. Organiser des fêtes, me tenir comme une _lady_, tout ça ce n'est pas moi Tristan ! Moi, il ne faut pas m'adresser la parole avant que je ne sois vraiment réveillée, à ma dernière soirée j'ai transformé la pièce en piscine et en plus je fais encore des fautes de français j'en suis sûre !

— Ok, ok, on arrête de paniquer..., la calma-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

— Je te demande juste quelques mois, rien de plus. A la fin de l'année tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je te le promets !

— En gros, tu veux finir ta scolarité comme avant ?

— Aussi normalement que possible, en effet.

— Kate, tu as conscience qu'en faisant ça, on ne pourra pas se voir quand on sera à Beauxbâtons. Si on est trop proches, on sera grillés direct.

— On se verra en secret, suggéra-t-elle. On est trop jeunes pour avoir une telle pression sur les épaules ! Je préfère finir ma vie d'adolescente avant de commencer réellement ma vie d'adulte.

— Tu n'as pas tellement tord..., reconnut-il.

— Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aiderai pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. J'organiserai la réception comme promis, tu diras juste que c'est ta sœur qui s'en est chargé. Et je serai au fond de la salle, comme n'importe quelle camarade de classe de Lou.

— On va me poser des questions, c'est inévitable.

— Trouve une excuse.

— Ton absence aujourd'hui va jouer en ta défaveur, fit-il remarquer.

— C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu me ramènes à Beauxbâtons maintenant. »

Tristan fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

« Je suis partie tard hier, je pourrai toujours prétexter que tout le monde dormais quand je suis allée me coucher. Et avec un peu de chance personne ne sera réveillé aussi tôt et je me faufilerai ni vue ni connue dans mon lit à baldaquins. Je ferai semblant d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle et Lou m'enverra un mot pour me dire de venir aux funérailles.

— Complètement tordu comme plan ! Mais ça se tient..., soupira-t-il. Tu vas me rendre dingue avec tes conspirations alambiquées ! Tu n'es pas une Avalon pour rien, tiens !

— Eh ! s'indigna-t-elle.

— Allez, je te ramène alors.

— Attends, j'envoie juste ma lettre. »

Elle attrapa la plume et ajouta un post-scriptum indiquant la date et l'heure des obsèques. Elle mit le pli cacheté dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet. Dans quelques heures, ses parents seraient au courant de tout. Advienne que pourra !

**_ooOOoo_**

« Kate ! Kate !

— _Whaaat ?_ bailla-t-elle. _Whaaaat's goooooing ooonnn ? »_

Arrivée à sept heures dans son lit, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se rendormir. Ambre était en train de la secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire regagner le monde des vivants.

« Il est quelle heure ?

— Neuf heures. Tu ne sais pas ! Hein, les filles, elle ne sait pas ?

— Non, elle ne sait pas.

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

— Il se trouve que tu ne sais pas ce que nous savons puisque que tu n'étais pas là quand nous l'avons su. »

Kate battit des paupières plusieurs fois. Venait-elle d'être plongée dans une dimension parallèle sans qu'on ne l'ait prévenue ?

« Explique-toi calmement s'il te plait. »

Ambre obtempéra et s'assit sagement au bout du lit de Kate.

« C'est Lou.

— Quoi Lou ?

— Son père est mourant. »

Kate feignit la surprise. Les larmes qui lui montèrent naturellement aux yeux achevèrent de convaincre son auditoire.

« Madame Legrand est venue la chercher hier soir. Tu venais de sortir. »

Un bruit de bec cognant contre le verre se fit entendre à la fenêtre.

« C'est le hibou de Lou ! » s'exclama Kate en faisant voler sa couverture.

Elle ouvrit au volatile et se saisit de la lettre qu'elle lut avec attention. Le ton était assez formel, sa nouvelle belle-sœur avait joué son rôle à la perfection.

« Elle nous invite aux funérailles. Tous. Les garçons aussi.

— Vous allez y aller ? demanda timidement Alix. Je ne connaissais pas le père de Lou, j'ai peur que ça soit déplacé, non ?

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate. C'est un moyen de soutenir Louise dans ce moment difficile. Moi j'y vais en tout cas !

— Tu as raison, je crois qu'on devrait tous y aller », confirma Ambre en coupant court à toute nouvelle protestation susceptible de l'éloigner du nouveau Duc de Brocéliande.

Chacune se tourna vers sa malle à la recherche d'une tenue sobre pour la cérémonie. Kate récupéra son alliance sous l'oreille, la glissa sur sa chaîne et la cacha délicatement sous ses vêtements.

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate se tenait, mal à l'aise dans le hall d'entrée de ce qui était désormais sa maison. A ses côtés, les sept eaux s'extasiaient devant la beauté du lieu. Elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts en priant pour que personne ne fasse de gaffe.  
« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, salua aimablement Martin. Puis-je vous montrer vos chambres ?

— C'est inutile, dit précipitamment Kate. Nous ne voulons pas déranger. Les Dulac ont certainement beaucoup à faire sans qu'on soit en permanence dans leurs pattes.

— Monsieur m'a demandé de vous faire préparer des chambres, lui expliqua-t-il.

— Oh ! _Well_... Si nous étions attendus...

— Nous vous suivons », s'exclama Ambre en prenant un air de maîtresse des lieux qui ne plut pas du tout à Kate.

C'était étrange. Se retrouver ici comme une étrangère lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Elle allait s'engager dans l'aile ouest, là où s'était trouvée sa première chambre, quand Martin continua à monter les escaliers. Le deuxième étage ? Elle n'y avait jamais été. Comme s'il avait deviné sa gêne, sans se retourner, Martin expliqua :

« Le premier étage est réservé à la famille. »

Kate rougit. Lou et Tristan s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Le deuxième étage était tout aussi fastueux que le premier. La seule différence notable était la taille des chambres. D'allure "modeste" comme les qualifia le majordome, elles auraient pu contenir deux dortoirs chacune. Kate se vit attribuer celle à l'extrémité du couloir.

La décoration de sa chambre la fit sourire. Les dominantes rouge et or faisaient doucement écho à sa vie d'avant, à sa vie de gryffondor. Elle mit les quelques effets personnels qu'elle avait jugé bon d'apporter dans la commodes et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Tout semblait si paisible sous l'eau. Elle voyait les poissons former d'étranges ballets aquatiques. La présence d'une espionne non loin d'eux ne semblait pas les gêner outre mesure.

Kate entendit des craquements qui la firent sursauter. Elle se retourna et cacha dans son dos l'une des lampes de chevets de la pièce. Que se passait-il encore ? Le bruit semblait venir du coin de la pièce. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés et leva la lampe, prête à frapper. Soudain, le mur s'ouvrit et Tristan apparut devant elle. Kate retint difficilement un cri d'effroi et réussi à se mordre les lèvres _in extremis_.

« Tu comptais sérieusement te défendre avec une lampe de chevet ? se moqua-t-il en la voyant toujours cramponnée à son arme de fortune.

— C'est mieux que rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle plus bas en jetant des regards frénétiques vers la portes. Si quelqu'un entrait !

— Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'a assigné cette chambre ? Il n'y a des passages secrets que pour certaines d'entre elles. Dont celle-ci.

— Ça me dépasse, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sofa au pied de son lit. Un de ces jours il faudra que Lou et toi me fassiez une visite guidée.

— Ça ne tient qu'à toi.

— Pourquoi cette phrase sens le sarcasme et le double sens à plein nez ? »

Tristan haussa les épaules, blasé. De toute façon elle ne changerait jamais d'avis, à quoi bon essayer de la convaincre ? Ce serait une perte de temps pure et simple.

« Pour la réception, commença-t-il.

— J'y ai réfléchi. Le mieux serait de faire un buffet froid. Comme ça chacun pourra se servir et présenter ses condoléances de façon séparée sans craindre que tout ait refroidit.

— La magie ça existe Kate, ricana-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas faux, mais je pense qu'un en-cas où chacun peut se servir montrera davantage votre souhait de mettre en avant les funérailles et pas la nourriture.

— Si tu le dis.

— Tu te vois vraiment faire un repas guindé avec tout le monde autour d'une immense table, les yeux rivés sur toi, se demanda si tu vas te coincer la fourchette dans le nez ?

— Pas vraiment, en effet. Je n'y avais pas songé.

— Avec un buffet, tu pourras grignoter et passer de groupes en groupes sans que cela ne paraisse inconvenant. Je t'offre même la meilleure excuse qui soit pour t'éclipser : l'appel du ventre.

— Ok, ok ! abdiqua Tristan. Allons-y pour un repas froid ! Tu sais que c'est typiquement anglais au moins ?

— Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, très cher, qu'en France on ne mange que des petits plats mitonnés.

— Ceux qui seront là, si.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que toute la bonne société française sera là.

— Aleaume aussi ?

— Avalon aussi, à mon plus grand déplaisir...

— Pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je montre à tout le monde que le Duché de Brocéliande est toujours debout. C'est purement politique.

— Ce sont des obsèques Tristan, la politique n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

— Hélas, si. Je te laisse, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Je te laisse voir pour le "repas froid".

— J'imagine que si c'est un fiasco tu m'en reparleras encore dans trente ans ?

— Tu as tout compris », confirma-t-il en fermant le passage secret derrière lui.

* * *

**Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière ^^. Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Kate ? Vous êtes d'accord avec elle ou vous trouvez qu'elle mérite deux paires de baffes pour laisser Tristan seul dans sa galère ?**


	34. Traduction

**Comment allez-vous? Concernant ce chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir il est un peu "hard". Une bonne partie des pièces du puzzle font s'imbriquer mais ça risque de vous laisser complètement hébété à la fin ^^. Je vous rassure, à la fin de l'histoire je ferai un tableau récapitulatif qui vous aidera à comprendre mais je ne peux pas le mettre tout de suite au risque de vous spoiler la fin.**

**Accrochez vos ceintures !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia : **Un grand merci pour ta review! Tu as parfaitement cerné le personnage ^^. Les choses vont être un peu moins compliquées cette fois-ci . Ou pas... ;) A bientôt! Bises!

**Lauraisonfire : **Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir signalé cette erreur! C'est corrigé! J'ai relu mes chapitres cette semaine à la recherche des fautes d'orthographe et j'ai fait une erreur de copier-coller. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review! A bientôt! Bises!

* * *

_Résumé : __Kate prend peu à peu conscience des conséquences de son mariage avec Tristan. Elle le supplie de garder leur union secrète et œuvre dans l'ombre pour aider son mari à organiser l'enterrement d'Aymeric Dulac._

* * *

**Chapitre 34 – Traduction**

Un enterrement c'est triste, Kate l'avait toujours su. Nier cette évidence aurait été d'une absurdité sans nom. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle en venait presque à remettre en question cette affirmation. La salle de réception des Dulac était pleine à craquer d'invités de tous les horizons. A sa gauche on parlait français au jugeant d'un coup d'œil sévère la tenue de son voisin. Ne portait-il pas de la flanelle ? Allons, allons, le cachemire était de bien meilleur goût quand on s'y connaissait un peu ! A sa droite, elle aurait juré comprendre quelques mots d'allemand.

Si le contexte lui avait été caché, elle se serait crue dans une fête mondaine. Elle grimaça pour la énième fois depuis le début d'après-midi. Comment Tristan pouvait-il laisser tous ces gens manquer à ce point de respect envers son père ? Elle s'était attendue à des murmures étouffés, des bruissements de mouchoirs ou encore des sanglots émouvants. Hormis le premier rang et les domestiques, personne n'avait esquissé un geste témoignant de la douleur que causait cette perte terrible.

Une fois la brève cérémonie prononcée, ils s'étaient tous regroupés au château pour présenter leurs condoléances à la famille. Kate s'était abstenue. Ce défilé d'hypocrites lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Aleaume se joindre à la file ininterrompue qui attendait d'adresser quelques mots au futur Duc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Agnès. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— Je ne pensais pas que les choses se passeraient de cette manière.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Toutes ces simagrées, ces sourires dissimulés et ces fausses courbettes, je trouve ça irrespectueux.

— C'est l'usage.

— C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Il n'empêche, ça me gêne.

— Une cérémonie plus discrète aurait plus appréciable pour les Dulac, le deuil n'est pas évident.

— Surtout quand on a d'aussi lourdes responsabilités ! renchérit Antoine.

— A ce propos, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? s'excita Ambre. Tristan est marié !

— Marié ? répéta Alix. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il n'a que dix-neuf ans !

— C'est ce que la Comtesse de Savoie m'a confié quand on attendait toutes les deux pour aller aux toilettes. Elle est la tante de Tristan du côté de sa mère et elle m'a juré qu'il était marié, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle m'a expliqué que les pouvoirs de la famille se transmettaient du patriarche à son héritier à sa mort sous la seule condition que celui-ci ait pris épouse. Comme le palais tient encore debout, il est évident, selon elle, qu'il a trouvé chaussure à son pied.

— Ou qu'on a trouvé pour lui, compléta Kate pour se disculper de tout soupçon.

— Mais oui ! Kate a raison, s'emballa Agnès. Lou ne nous avait pas parlé d'un quelconque mariage arrangé ?

— Oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Ambre. C'était avec qui déjà ?

— La fille du comte d'Anjou.

— Elise ?

— Elle-même.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas à côté de lui dans ce cas ? »

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la pauvre Elise qui s'ennuyait férocement aux côtés de son père. Le comte semblait en grande conversation avec un vieillard visiblement dur d'oreille.

« Je ne vois pas de bague, remarqua Alix. Tu es vraiment sûre de toi Ambre ?

— Cette vieille peau avait l'air formel.

— Le pauvre, obligé de se marier si jeune..., fit remarquer Marc.

— Sa vie ne va pas être rose, compatit Nathan. Imaginez, il va devoir se rendre au Ministère presque tous les jours, administrer ses terres, régenter les pairs de France... Tout ça avec une bande de vautours autour de lui qui ne vont attendre qu'une chose : qu'il montre un signe de faiblesse. Franchement, je ne l'envie pas.

— Vous le croyez capable ?

— Tristan a toujours été quelqu'un de décidé. J'imagine que s'il a accepté de faire un mariage de raison, il sera capable de tout pour maintenir la réputation de sa famille.

— Je suis sûre que c'est Elise !

— Oh Kate ! s'exclama Marc en désignant la porte d'entrée. Tes parents ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

— Je les ai prévenus. Ils ont déjà rencontré le père de Lou pendant les vacances. Ils ont tenu à lui rendre hommage. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout. Kate les suivit du regard. Elle jura voir Tristan grimacer quand son père essaya de lui broyer la main en l'assassinant des yeux. Kate sourit. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout il l'avait un peu cherché.

**_ooOOoo_**

Les murmures allaient bon train en ce début de semaine à Beauxbâtons. Ambre semblait s'être donnée pour mission personnelle de savoir si oui ou non Elise avait bien épousé Tristan.

« Cet après-midi elle a sortilège, je l'ai vu. Je vais attendre qu'elle passe près du grand escalier et...

— Ça tourne à l'obsession ton affaire, soupira Nathan. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire de tes journées ?

— Je VEUX savoir ! J'ai le droit, non ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que ce soit Elise ou pas ? s'énerva Antoine pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Kate.

— Ça ne peut que être elle, je ne vois vraiment pas qui d'autre serait à la hauteur...», poursuivit-elle pour elle-même.

Kate se dandina sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise. Les garçons avaient raison, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé !

— Bon, Ambre, tu vas te taire oui ou non ? Arrête de nous rabattre les oreilles avec ton Tristan Dulac ! C'est insupportable à la fin ! »

Kate sourit, Antoine serait-il jaloux ?

Les jours suivants parurent une éternité à Kate. Ambre avait suivi Elise comme un petit chien jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. La mine victorieuse d'Ambre au repas avait fait soupirer d'avance ses camarades. Ils n'allaient pas avoir la paix du repas, assurément !

« Elle m'a dit que non, elle n'était pas mariée à Tristan, que non, elle ne savait pas s'il s'était lié à quelqu'un ou pas, et que oui, il était possible qu'il soit encore célibataire. Rien n'est perdu !

— Ambre...

— Quoi ?

— Tais-toi ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate avait mis l'absence de Louise à profit. Elle était retournée consulter le grimoire au message mystérieux. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, elle relut ce qui l'intéressait :

_« La magie ancienne fait partie des légendes les plus lointaines de notre monde. Les manuscrits de la mythologie celtique la décrivent comme une arme très puissante qui, entre de mauvaises mains, causerait malheur et dévastation. Elle a traversé les siècles jusqu'au Moyen-Age, jusqu'à ce que les hommes n'en soient plus dignes, et qu'elle soit cachée au sein même du pentacle. Seule la preuve du bien le plus pur pourra la libérer. »_

Kate était complètement déboussolée. Que venait faire la magie ancienne avec le pentacle ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris avec Gemma, la magie ancienne était le pentacle. Pourtant ce texte semblait dissocier les deux. Comme si l'un dépendait de l'autre.

Et la magie ancienne ? Tristan lui avait affirmé que la magie ancienne et la magie ancestrale était synonymes or ces lignes remettait tout en cause. La prophétie avait été claire cependant : "Par les liens familiaux oubliés, la magie ancestrale sera révélée". Merlin vivait au Moyen-Age, il semblait étrange qu'un aussi grand sorcier et érudit se soit trompé dans sa syntaxe.  
Kate réfléchit. La magie ancestrale, c'était sa maitrise de l'eau et du vent, tout comme Tristan maîtrisait le feu et la terre. Elle avait été révélée par sa prise de conscience du lien qui l'unissait à Aleaume, le lien familial oublié. Jusque-là, tout se tenait.

Gemma lui avait expliquée à Noël que le pentacle avait cinq branches. Mais il n'y avait que quatre éléments. Même si Gemma était persuadée que l'esprit corroborait le tout, Kate n'en était plus si sûre.

Et s'il y avait un autre sens au pentacle, un sens que les historiens modernes ne pouvaient pas comprendre ?

Elle parcourut à nouveau le texte et buta sur un mot. Se mordillant la langue, elle décida finalement d'aller chercher un dictionnaire. Pourquoi "magie ancienne" et "magie ancestrale" lui laissaient-elle une drôle d'impression, comme un pressentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ? Tournant les pages aussi vite qu'elle put, Kate chercha la traduction des deux mots qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Elle se figea.

Mais bien sûr ! Merlin était anglais, il faisait toutes ses prédictions dans la langue de Shakespeare. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Dans sa langue maternelle, "ancestrale" se traduit par "ancestral" alors que "ancienne" se dit "ancient". Deux mots qui peuvent prendre un tout autre aspect selon le contexte. « Ancestral » peut aussi bien dire ancestral qu'héréditaire, et selon ce qu'elle avait compris de la prophétie il était fort probable que la seconde interprétation soit la plus juste. Elle avait hérité d'une magie que Merlin lui-même maîtrisait, à savoir le contrôle des éléments. Tristan lui avait assuré que certains Dulac en avait autrefois été capables également. « An ancestral magic », une magie héréditaire.

Au contraire, « ancient » pouvait signifier « vieux » mais aussi « antique » dans le sens de datant de l'Antiquité. Les quelques lignes du grimoire sous-entendaient que la magie ancienne ou « ancient magic » datait déjà de plusieurs siècles avant qu'au Moyen-Age il ait été décidé de la cacher. Tout cela n'était qu'une histoire de mauvaise traduction, une erreur qui s'était répétée au fil du temps. Voilà pourquoi Tristan lui avait affirmé que la magie ancestrale et la magie ancienne ne formaient qu'un. Voilà pourquoi ses pouvoirs n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ce passage sur le pentacle. Voilà pourquoi le pentacle avait cinq branches. Parce que la magie ancienne et la magie ancestrale étaient deux choses très différentes.

La magie ancienne est suffisamment dangereuse pour avoir été précieusement cachée au Moyen-Age. Kate aurait mis sa main à couper que Merlin n'y était pas inconnu. Elle trépignait sur place. Depuis le temps qu'elle faisait fausse route ! En réalité, ses pouvoirs n'avaient rien à voir avec le pentacle comme elle le pensait de prime abord. Mais alors, que pouvait donc bien représenter cette étoile dans un cercle ?

Kate s'adossa dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Un pentacle. Cinq branches. Ça pouvait être absolument tout et surtout n'importe quoi ! Un mal de tête commençait à poindre. Ces histoires alambiquées n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Et ces premières années qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler à côté sur les pronostics de la finale à venir ! S'ils ne baissaient pas d'un ton, elle allait en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre !

Evidemment, un duel opposant un Anglais à un Français en finale, ça avait de quoi créer de l'émulation. À les entendre, Aleaume emportait tout leur soutien ! Kate ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle devait en penser. Que son cousin l'ait emporté aurait dû la rendre joyeuse, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser l'état de frustration qui l'avait sein quand elle avait appris que Tristan n'irait pas en finale pour avoir manqué son duel à cause de l'enterrement de son père. Il y avait un mois entre les deux derniers tours, les organisateurs ne pouvaient-ils pas décaler de deux misérables semaines la demi-finale ? C'était trop leur demander ?

Kate soupira. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Aleaume méritait amplement de sortir de l'ombre de son père. Elle restait persuadée que cette attitude bravache qu'il se donnait n'était là que pour cacher un cœur tendre qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'attention. Il allait falloir qu'elle se décide un jour à lui pardonner, après tout il avait voulu bien faire…

* * *

**Oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu et je comprendrais tout à fait que ce chapitre vous laisse dans un état proche de celui de Ron découvrant qu'Hermione va au bal avec Victor Krum ^^. Mais n'hésitez pas à me poser toutes les questions qui vous passe par la tête, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre en attendant le tableau récap' que je posterai à la fin de la fic.**

**D'ailleurs un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté d'adorables messages d'encouragement ! Ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur alors big hug à tous !**


	35. Finale

**Comme promis en cette fin de week-end, je vous poste la suite de cette histoire. Les choses se compliquent sacrément pour nos personnages !  
**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia : **Un grand merci pour ta review! Ce chapitre n'est pas aisé à comprendre, je reprends les explications par la suite et je vous mettrais un tableau récapitulatif qui devrait simplifier les choses :D. A bientôt!

* * *

_Résumé : __Tristan a enterré son père. Ambre s'est donné pour mission de savoir s'il était marié. Kate se réfugit à la bibliothèque et comprend qu'une erreur de traduction lui avait faire fausse route à propos des magies anciennes et ancestrales. Aleaume participera à la finale du tournoi de duel._

* * *

**Chapitre 35 – Finale**

La brume faisait miroiter les rayons du soleil encore timides en cette heure matinale. Pour cet avant-dernier jour de l'année, le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Les légères vapeurs qui tourbillonnaient au-dessus du lac et les chants des oiseaux donnaient envie de sortir du lit pour profiter encore un peu du décor qu'offrait le parc de Beauxbâtons en cette fin juin.

Kate se tenait lovée dans les bras de Tristan entre les racines d'un chêne. Ces moments de tranquillité, quand tout le monde dormait encore, était devenu un rituel. Contempler le lever de soleil et les premières lueurs de l'aube avait quelque chose de magique. C'était ces interludes privilégiés qui leur avait permis de garder secrète leur fuite romantique de début mai.

« A quoi tu penses ? murmura Kate en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Tristan.

— A ton frère.

— Laisse James tranquille. A quoi tu t'attendais ?

— Ce n'est pas faux, j'imagine que je l'ai un peu cherché. »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Leur décision puérile mais si lourde de conséquences de se marier avait curieusement été plutôt bien accueillie par les parents de Kate. Ils lui avaient froidement demandé de se justifier, de leur expliquer. Quand toute l'histoire avait pris fin, ils lui avaient simplement souhaité tout le bonheur possible. Son père n'était pas novice en termes de décision hâtives et plus ou moins irréfléchies, elle n'était que sa digne fille après tout. Tristan était à l'épreuve, mais ça, il est inutile de le préciser.

Pour James ça avait été une autre histoire. Kate lui avait écrit et le lendemain elle recevait une réponse de Gemma.

_Kate,_

_James a débarqué chez moi tel un scroutt en pétard enragé en hurlant que tu avais fait la connerie du siècle. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Je ne précise pas que James est très en colère, ça, tu t'en doutes. Mais ça lui passera…_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Gemma_

Tristan soupira.

« Je ne pensais pas me mettre ton frère à dos dès le départ…

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. De toute manière il vient ce soir, si tu y tiens tant que ça tu pourras lui parler.

— Pourquoi ? Il vient pour le tournoi ?

— Oui, son chef se charge de la juridiction internationale. C'est une excuse pour entretenir des relations de confiance entre la France et l'Angleterre. _I think…_

— Super…, maugréa Tristan.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de James ?

— Moi ? Absolument pas ! s'offusqua-t-il.

— Mais bien sûr, sourit Kate.

— Tu crois que ton abruti de cousin a ses chances ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Il n'est pas mauvais, reconnut Kate.

— Il a failli te faire mordre la poussière la dernière fois, lui rappela Tristan en ricanant.

— Il faut juste qu'il ne perde pas son sang-froid.

— Tu sais que le Duc d'Avalon doit venir ce soir ?

— Oui, je sais..., dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Il ne faut pas qu'il sache pour...

— Je sais Tristan ! coupa Kate. Ça va faire plus de deux semaines que tu me le répètes ! De toute façon il le saura bien un jour, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

— Ça change que je préfèrerais que tu sois au château de Comper quand il l'apprendra.

— Ce que tu peux être mère-poule parfois ! J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'enfermer toute ma vie ? Parce que je te préviens j'ai plein de projets.

— Comme ? s'intéressa-t-il.

— J'ai toujours voulu être auror.

— Kate, c'est impossible et tu le sais.

— Pourquoi ? Non, non, vas-y explique-moi ! s'emporta-t-elle.

— Kate, tu ne songes pas sérieusement à aller faire tes études en Angleterre ? s'horrifia Tristan. Et nous ? Je pensais que tu viendrais t'installer au château avec moi. Tu es la Duchesse de Brocéliande maintenant. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas en France ? On a de bonnes formations nous aussi. »

Kate le calma d'un rapide baiser.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je quitterai la France. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi vois-tu et je pense que l'année prochaine va être une année de transition. Il faut que j'apprenne à contrôler mes pouvoirs, que je récupère mon niveau d'avant. C'est mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Tu m'apprendras. »

Tristan hocha la tête et la laissa poursuivre pressentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Ensuite je déposerai ma candidature aux Mousquetaires.

— Une anglaise parmi les Mousquetaires ! J'en connais qui vont se retourner dans leur tombe, rit-il.

— Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

— Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que quand ton père va apprendre que tu pactises avec l'ennemi...

— C'est déjà fait, fit remarquer Kate en agitant sa main gauche sous son nez pour faire miroiter son alliance.

— Et le Ministre ne va jamais s'en remettre.

— A toi d'être convainquant.

— A moi ? Pourquoi à moi ? Je ne postule nulle part !

— Attend, tu es sensé être un des pairs les plus influents de France, non ? Alors pourquoi ta femme n'aurait pas le droit de postuler à un poste utile si elle est compétente ? Même si elle est anglaise.

— C'est dangereux comme métier Kate.

— Nous y voilà ! Donc, c'est TOI qui ne veux pas que je me présente ! Pas mon père, le Ministre ou qui que ce soit, mais TOI !

— Tu pourrais te faire tuer ! s'emporta-t-il.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il y a des inconvénients dans tous les métiers.

— Et toi tu choisis le pire de tous !

— Mes parents me soutiennent depuis que je suis toute petite ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me feras changer d'avis !

— Tes parents sont connus dans le monde entier pour leurs décisions téméraires !

— Tristan, dit-elle tristement. Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais. Je pensais que tu comprendrais combien ce projet me tient à cœur.

— Je comprends Kate, mais j'ai peur. Ce n'est pas un métier pour une vie de famille.

— Mon père y a très bien réussi pour ce que j'en sais, fit-elle remarquer.

— Mais pour une femme...

— C'est misogyne comme remarque !

— Mais si on veut des enfants...

— Je te préviens, ne me parle pas d'enfant avant au moins mes vingt-cinq ans ou je te mets à la porte ! Il est hors de question que je reste sagement à la maison en attendant que Môssieur rentre. Ce n'est absolument pas ma vision de la femme moderne !

— Ok, ok, je m'incline. A l'évidence quoi que je dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

— Certainement pas. C'est ma vie Tristan, je ne vais pas renoncer à mes rêves parce que je t'ai épousé à dix-huit ans ! Après réflexion, tu vas très bien t'entendre avec James. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Une estrade gigantesque bleu roi brodée d'or avait été installée au milieu du parc. Des gradins avaient été disposés tout autour pour permettre aux nombreux invités de bien voir le combat. La foule grondait et d'où il était, Aleaume entendait les pas, frappés sur le bois des marches, résonner. Ses mains tremblaient. Il essaya de se détendre en faisant les cent pas mais ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant.

Il voulut repasser dans sa tête tous les sorts qu'il connaissait et n'obtint qu'un vaste trou noir d'où les formules et les intonations s'étaient échappées. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se présenter à ce tournoi? Il allait se faire ridiculiser devant la France entière et même une bonne partie de l'Angleterre !

Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre le tira de sa rêverie. Dans le chambranle se tenait son père, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Es-tu prêt ?

— Presque.

— N'oublie pas, tu as l'honneur de la famille entre tes mains.

— Je sais. »

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment la pression ! La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Kate passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je repasserai.

— Non, rentre Kate ! l'invita Aleaume, soulagé.

— Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, dit-elle en inclina la tête pour saluer le Duc.

— Vos parents sont ici Miss ?

— Oui, dans la loge principale.

— Je vais les saluer dans ce cas. »

Il se retourna pour sortir quand Kate vit un bout de parchemin tomber de sa poche.

« Monsieur, vous avez laissé tomber quelque chose ! » l'interpela-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

Avec la pesanteur, sa chaîne glissa doucement hors de son décolleté pour montrer en plein jour l'anneau d'or fin accroché au bout. Il brillait de mille feux. Kate eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la cloison derrière elle. Le Duc serrait sa chaîne à lui en couper la respiration. Il avait pris une teinte rubiconde et semblait sur le point de cracher de la fumée. Aleaume s'affola :

« Père, que faites-vous ? Lâchez-la voyons !

— Où avez-vous eu ça ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? cracha Kate entre deux bouffées d'oxygène. Qu'on allait vous demander votre avis ?

— C'est hors de question ! Tout simplement hors de question ! Je refuse de voir ma famille traînée dans la boue de cette manière !

— De quoi parlez-vous père ? s'énerva Aleaume qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cousine se faisait à moitié étrangler sous ses yeux.

— Vous allez tout de suite demander le divorce ! Immédiatement !

— Hors de question !

— C'est un ordre !

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de qui que ce soit ! » répliqua Kate.

La gifle claqua avec force et Kate se laissa glisser au sol. La fureur du Duc commençait à lui faire peur. Blessée et humiliée, elle laissa quelques larmes couler en se massant la joue.

« C'est... hors... de... de... question ! » sanglota-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois. Louise entra tout sourire avant de se figer.

« J'étais venue voir si tu avais fini Kate, bredouilla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire « _Quidditch »_ que Jean-Charles Avalon se tenait derrière elle la baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

« Un geste, et elle est morte ! menaça-t-il.

— Louise n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

— Vous avez deux heures pour prononcer le divorce ou ce sera la dernière soirée qu'elle passera. Je ne suis pas sûr que Dulac appréciera de perdre sa précieuse sœur par votre faute. »

Kate essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Il répéta :

« Deux heures ! N'oubliez pas ! »

Et il disparut avec Lou.

Kate, toujours par terre était hébétée. Aleaume n'y tenant plus s'emporta :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

— Aleaume, va chercher Tristan. S'il te plait.

— Mais je...

— Dépêche-toi ! »

Se disant que tout le monde avait vraiment décidé de le prendre pour un imbécile aujourd'hui, il sortit en claquant bruyamment la porte.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Aleaume ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Je croyais que tu te préparais dans ta loge ? s'étonna Elise en le voyant foncer vers elle.

— Ouais... Contretemps. Tu sais où est Dulac ?

— Dans une des loges officielles, pourquoi ? »

Aleaume ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il fonçait dans la direction indiquée. Il aperçut Tristan en grande discussion avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tant pis pour la politesse.

« Dulac, faut que tu viennes.

— Avalon... Que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Surtout ne te dépêche pas, je n'ai que ça à faire, ironisa-t-il.

— Ecoute, le tournoi va commencer, je suis installé, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger.

— Si je te dis que Kate m'a dit te ramener, ça te va ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Mon père. »

Tristan se crispa. Il échangea un regard avec son voisin et tous deux se levèrent d'un bond.

« Conduis-nous là-bas !

— Eh ! Elle n'a dit que toi ! »

Tristan lui passa devant en lançant :

« Aleaume Avalon, James Potter. James Potter, Aleaume Avalon. Vous êtes cousins. On peut y aller maintenant ?

— Po... ? Ok, suivez-moi ! »

Le départ des trois jeunes gens ne passa pas inaperçue. Elise fronça les sourcils et arrêta un instant Aleaume en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est encore mon père qui fait des siennes. Ça sera réglé pour le début du tournoi.

— Hum... Tu dois être sur l'estrade dans quarante minutes, n'oublie pas ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

La porte s'ouvrit et Tristan trouva Kate recroquevillée par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle montra sa chaîne où pendait toujours son alliance.

« Il a tout découvert ! Je... Je n'ai rien pu faire, il a emmené Lou. Il... Il... Il...

— Calme-toi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en est pris à Lou ?

— Il a dit qu'on avait deux heures, sinon il la tuerait. Tristan, je crois qu'il était sérieux !

_— Two hours? Why?_ interrogea James.

— Pour prononcer le divorce », comprit Tristan.

Kate hocha la tête. Aleaume se tenait en retrait. Au bout d'un moment il n'y tint plus et explosa :

« Est-ce qu'on va enfin daigner m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

— Il se passe, Avalon, que ton père a découvert l'alliance de Kate et qu'il a compris qu'on s'était mariés en secret. Il se passe qu'il a pris ma sœur en otage comme moyen de pression pour qu'on renonce à nos vœux sous prétexte qu'une Avalon n'épouse pas un Dulac. C'est plus clair ? »

Aleaume ouvrit des yeux ronds. S'il s'était attendu à ça...

« _Aleaume, that's it? Where can Louise be hidden?_

— Où Louise peut-elle être cachée ?

— Au château, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

— _So, here we go!_

_— James, wait! We can't go together!_

_— Why? I'm able to fight too. _

_— Ok, ok. Do what you want... »_

Elle se mit sur pieds et se tourna vers Aleaume.

« Amène-nous là-bas. »

* * *

**Il n'y aura que 37 chapitres comme je vous l'ai dit. J'ai préféré faire des chapitres un peu plus longs que d'habitude plutôt que de couper, j'espère que ça vous conviendra ^^. Il ne vous reste donc que ce chapitre et deux autres pour me donner votre opinion sur cette histoire ;).**

**A demain!**


	36. Et la lumière fut

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Celui qui pose la clef de voûte de cette histoire. J'espère que les explications seront à peu près claires, j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois ce chapitre ^^.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Amista : **Un grand merci pour ta review! C'est super gentil d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot :D. Bises!

* * *

_Résumé : __Juste avant la finale du tournoi de duel à laquelle participe Aleaume, Kate se fait menacer par le Duc d'Avalon quand il découvre son mariage secret avec Tristan. Il prend Lou en otage et ne la libèrera que sous condition qu'ils prononcent le divorce._

* * *

Chapitre 36 – Et la lumière fut

« C'est immense ! s'écria Kate.

— Chut ! la rabrouèrent les garçons.

— _What ?_

— Tu vas nous faire repérer ! siffla Aleaume.

— Attend, tu es chez toi ou pas ? s'énerva Kate.

— Quand je fais entrer en douce des personnes au château, tu peux me croire que je ne suis plus du tout le bienvenu ici !

— _Bloody hell_..., soupira Kate en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle _drama queen_ !

— Mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua son cousin en prenant la même couleur que la tapisserie rouge brique qui se trouvait derrière lui. Je couvre mes arrières, voilà tout !

— Ça explique bien des choses..., ricana Tristan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Rien.

— Dulac ! s'énerva Aleaume. J'exige de connaitre le foutu double-sens qui se cache derrière ton sarcasme.

— Sarcasme, sarcasme... Tout de suite les grands mots !

— Evidemment ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de redorer le blason de la culture française quand les autres renient leur pays ! »

Tristan perdit instantanément son sourire et prit un regard noir qui fit reculer Aleaume de plusieurs pas.

« Jamais je n'ai renié la France ! le rabroua-t-il avec emphase.

— Mais tu épouses une Anglaise, répliqua Aleaume avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. »

Sans que ni Kate ni James n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Aleaume se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les jambes battant désespérément dans le vide. Le frère et la sœur poussèrent un cri d'effroi. Kate se précipita et attrapa le bras de Tristan.

« Arrête ! Arrête je te dis ! Bon sang Tristan, lâche-le !

— Certainement pas ! Ce petit coq mérite une bonne correction !

— Mais... Pourquoi ?

— Il t'a insultée !

— Insultée ? s'étonna Kate, complètement perdue. Tristan, je SUIS anglaise. C'est un fait, pas une insulte ! Tout le monde va réagir comme ça quand ils sauront, c'est couru d'avance ! J'imagine déjà les gros titres : "Le riche et célèbre héritier qui épouse la roturière étrangère", singea-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. A quoi est-ce que tu t'étais attendu par Merlin ?

— Mais... Je...

— Lâche-le. »

Le jeune homme desserra uns à uns les doigts qui tenaient serré le col noir. Aleaume s'étala lamentablement sur le plancher ciré et se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put. Il épousseta ses vêtements de la poussière imaginaire pour se donner constance et redressa la tête. Il ne saurait dire qui était le plus fâché. Kate croisait ostensiblement les bras sur sa poitrine et fusillait son mari du regard. Oh oh... Scène de ménage à l'horizon...

« Chérie, je... commença Tristan d'un air penaud avant d'être coupé par un reniflement dédaigneux de James. Quoi ? aboya-t-il en se tournant vers son beau-frère.

— Si vous pouviez nous épargner ça, nous vous serions éternellement reconnaissants.

— Ouais, je suis d'accord ! s'écria Aleaume soulagé d'échapper à la guimauve dégoulinante qui lui donnait déjà envie de vomir avant l'heure. Epargnez-nous vos petits surnoms à l'eau de rose par pitié ! »

Kate resta bouche bée devant les grimaces de son frère et de son cousin. Quels âges avaient-ils donc ? Puis elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lancer un : « Bon, on y va ? » un peu sec qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

Kate était habituée aux vieilles pierres un peu angoissantes avec Poudlard, pourtant le château Avalon lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle aurait juré que le soleil n'y brillait jamais ! Les couloirs austères lui donnaient la chair de poule. Elle suivait en silence Aleaume dans ce dédale de tapisseries et de tapis anciens. Où les emmenait-il donc ? Soudain un doute cruel la prit. Et s'ils se jetaient tête la première dans un piège ?

Elle s'arrêta si brusquement que James la heurta de plein fouet.

« _Kate? What's going on?_

— _I think... __We are lost James._

— _What?_ » s'étonna son frère.

James scruta le visage paniqué de sa cadette. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelques instants plus tôt elle riait aux éclats et là on aurait juré qu'elle venait de passer un pacte avec le diable.

« _Don't you think it could be a trap?_ chevrota-t-elle.

— _Of course not! Just let go!_ » la rassura-t-il en la poussant dans le dos pour qu'elle continue sa progression.

Kate se retourna et avança à la suite du duo de tête qui se lançait des regards assassins. Tristan et Aleaume étaient irrécupérables ! Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste : on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagnait... Les couloirs s'enchainèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand Kate n'y tint plus.

« Aleaume ! Où diable nous emmènes-tu ? J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond !

— Chut ! Moins fort ! la coupa-t-il. Tu es folle ou quoi ?

— Il n'y a personne pour...,» commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Un grognement sourd s'éleva dans son dos. Tournant doucement la tête, Kate se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature de la taille d'un veau de quelques semaines qui crachait de la fumée par les naseaux. Une couronne de flammes dansait autour de sa tête et deux yeux luisants étaient braqués sur la belle brochette de poulets sur pattes prêts à être rôtis qu'ils formaient tous les quatre. Kate était supéfixée sur place. Quand la créature décolla ses coussinets du sol pour leur foncer dessus, elle sentit James la tirer par le bras et hurler :

_« Run ! »_

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Prenant les jambes à son cou, elle rattrapa Tristan et Aleaume qui leur criaient de se dépêcher.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où Aleaume les emmenait, et n'était pas certaine qu'il le sâche lui-même, mais les couleurs chatoyantes des tapisseries qui se succédaient à toute allure commençaient à lui donner la nausée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Un grondement sonore la rappela à l'instant présent et elle accéléra aussi vite que lui permettait son point de côté. Le galop des pattes aux griffes acérées se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud des flammes lui lécher les chevilles. Vite !

Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce ronde et se stoppèrent d'un même mouvement. Devant eux, le Duc d'Avalon les accueillait, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Sa main tenait fermement une dague aiguisée sur le cou blême de Lou. Kate essaya de rebrousser chemin mais la porte par laquelle ils venaient de s'engouffrer était désormais gardée par la créature. Ils étaient pris au piège !

« Ah, mes enfants ! Comme c'est gentil d'être venus vous joindre à nous ! Je vois que ma petite salamandre est toujours aussi bonne hôtesse d'accueil. C'est bien ma jolie ! Mademoiselle Dulac et moi-même commencions à trouver le temps long. Il faut dire que cette jeune fille n'a pas beaucoup de conversation digne d'intérêt.

— Lâchez-moi ! s'agita Lou, furieuse.

— Tut tut tut ! En voilà des manières, murmura le Duc en rapprochant davantage la lame. N'oubliez pas que cette ravissante petite chose est très tranchante. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il entailla la peau fine de Lou et laissa quelques gouttes vermeilles perler. Elle hurla.

« Lâchez tout de suite ma sœur ! s'emporta Tristan. C'est un ordre.

— Vous avez répondu à ma requête j'imagine ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Quelle requête ? fit Tristan pour gagner du temps.

— NE. JOUEZ. PAS. AVEC. MOI ! fulmina-t-il. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Le divorce ! Où est le papier ! Je veux le voir !

— Vous ne pouvez pas régenter nos vies comme bon vous semble, vous n'êtes rien pour nous ! s'offusqua Kate.

— Allons, allons, ma mignonne, ricana le Duc. Vous comme moi savons combien ces paroles qui sortent de cette jolie bouche sont fausses. Vous êtes une Avalon. ALORS SOYEZ-EN DIGNE !

— Je ne...

— STOP ! cria Aleaume. Ça suffit ! Père, libérez-la tout de suite, tout cela est complètement ridicule. Vous allez vous attirer de gros ennuis.

— Des ennuis ? s'indigna l'homme. Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, un immonde traitre. Comment oses-tu m'insulter et me poignarder dans le dos de la sorte, moi, qui aie fait plus que n'importe quel père aurait fait pour son fils ?

— Vous...

— Moi qui ait passé des années entière de ma vie à la recherche du plus grand des pouvoirs pour faire de nous les plus respectés, les plus craints. Pour faire de toi, mon fils, le plus puissant de France ! Moi qui aie cherché jusqu'en Angleterre pour la trouver ! s'emporta-t-il en pointant Kate du doigt.

— M... Moi ? balbutia-t-elle. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

— La magie ancienne, c'est elle qui permettra aux Avalons de régner. Les véritables héritiers de Merlin gouverneront enfin le monde ! » s'enflamma-t-il.

Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, les jeunes gens le regardèrent. Le Duc semblait hors de lui, il poursuivit sa harangue :

« Tout a été dit depuis longtemps ! Blanche libèrera ce pouvoir caché depuis des siècles ! Notre pouvoir, notre secret ! Celui que Merlin a caché aux yeux du monde sous prétexte que sa fille chérie avait fui sa famille ! Tout ça parce que cette traitresse a préféré aller pleurer auprès du roi d'Angleterre !

— Attendez, coupa Kate. Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia. Que vient faire Blanche dans cette histoire ? Quel est le rapport avec moi, avec la magie ancienne ?

— Mais tout ! Seul le retour de Blanche dans sa famille peut libérer la magie ancienne ! Son retour parmi les Avalon.

— Vous êtes fou..., murmura Kate. Je ne suis pas Blanche !

— Sa magie coule dans tes veines ! Les historiens sont formels, ses pouvoirs sont tes pouvoirs.

— Les historiens, quels historiens ? Vous voulez dire que..., comprit Kate en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur.

— Evidemment ! Seule l'Angleterre pouvait m'apporter toutes les réponses à mes questions.

— Les meurtres, c'était donc vous ! s'horrifia James. Vous êtes un grand malade !

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser divulguer mes petits secrets. Ce pouvoir n'appartient qu'aux Avalons.

— Bon sang Père, de quel pouvoir parlez-vous donc ? s'énerva Aleaume qui ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— La magie ancienne bien sûr ! Ce pouvoir de destruction que Merlin a caché au sein même de sa famille pour les protéger.

— Les protéger de quoi ?

— Tout le monde sait que Merlin a protégé les Avalons de leur ambition, grogna Tristan. A trop vouloir, on finit par tout perdre !

— Cette magie nous appartenait ! cria le Duc. Il nous l'a volé ! Il fallait que Blanche rentre en France pour qu'il nous la rende, pour que nous puissions régner à nouveau ! Il fallait que son sang rejoigne notre maison ! Il fallait que tu viennes en France, dit-il d'une voix sourde à Kate.

— J'ai choisi de venir au France, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

— Tu as tout à voir là-dedans jeune fille. Pourquoi crois-tu que du jour au lendemain tu te sois finalement décidée à annoncer à tes parents que tu partais pour Beauxbâtons ? Hum ? Quelques sortilèges de persuasion et le tour était joué.

— Vous avez lancé une _Imperium_ sur ma sœur ? s'offusqua James.

— Elle était une cible tellement facile. Quand tu es arrivée en France, tout était si parfait. Tu détestais déjà Dulac. Une véritable Avalon ! Si jolie, si têtue, oh Blanche ! chuchota-t-il en tendant la main vers la jeune fille.

— Je m'appelle Kate ! » s'effraya-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, la voix tremblante.

Elle heurta le mur de la pièce. Le Duc semblait possédé, les yeux injectés de sang il psalmodiait des paroles délirantes à propos de destruction, de pouvoir et autres légendes moyenâgeuses. Aleaume profita de l'inattention de son père pour tirer sur la manche de Louise et la soustraire de l'emprise de son père. Comme brulé au fer rouge, le Duc se retourna et aperçut la main du jeune homme sur le poignet de Lou. Il hurla, Kate plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Les cris lui vrillaient les tympans.

« Immonde bâtard ! Les Dulac ne sont que d'abjects menteurs qui souillent le nom de nos ancêtres. Jamais un Avalon digne de ce nom ne se serait abaissé à fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! Vous méritez le châtiment tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Il sortit sa baguette d'un vif revers de la manche. Tristan serra la main de Kate et lui écrasa les doigts pour les empêcher de trembler. Cernés par le Duc d'un bord, la salamandre de l'autre, les jeunes gens étaient pris au piège.

« Un geste, et je vous envoie rejoindre notre cher Merlin, » les menaça-t-il.

Sentant la paroi froide du mur derrière son dos, Kate se dit qu'ils étaient foutus. Elle chercha la main de James dont elle entendait le souffle saccadé à ses côtés. Elle ferma forts les yeux, laissant couler quelques larmes d'amertume. Tout cela était tellement stupide ! Pourquoi tant de haine pour une malheureuse histoire d'amour qui datait depuis des siècles ? Une histoire que les protagonistes avaient déjà oubliée.

Kate trouvait le destin de ces deux familles bien triste. Tant de haine entre deux familles pourtant si semblables. Elle pensa à son frère qui l'avait suivie pour la protéger, à Tristan avec qui elle ne pourrait pas vivre toutes ces longues années de bonheur qu'ils s'étaient promises, à Aleaume à qui elle n'avait toujours pas dit qu'elle lui avait depuis longtemps pardonné, à Louise qui s'était faite embarquer dans cette histoire pour lui avoir été trop fidèle. Toutes ces vies sacrifiées pour quoi ? Pour des légendes, des mots mis bout à bout, pour des parchemins jaunis et des volutes de fumées qui se dispersaient sous le souffle du temps qui passe. Pour un misérable chagrin d'amour, pour une tragique question d'orgueil. Elle ferma fort les paupières et attendit le coup fatal.

Une forte déflagration retendit, le sol trembla sous ses pieds, la poussière fouetta son visage l'empêchant de respirer, puis le calme se fit. Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

Une épaisse forêt les entouraient tous les cinq. Le chant des oiseaux couvrait le doux mugissement du vent. L'herbe était moelleuse sous leurs pieds nus. Kate portait à nouveau la robe d'étoffe violette. Cette tenue lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Le Royaume des Esprits. Combien de fois allait-elle encore s'y rendre ?

Kate fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup de coude de Tristan. Au loin, à l'orée de la clairière dans laquelle ils se tenaient, un vieillard s'avançait vers eux. La démarche chaloupée, il peinait sur la terre tendre avec sa canne noueuse. La longue cape sombre traînait au sol et le faisait paraître plus maigre qu'il ne l'était réellement. Arrivé face à eux, il les détailla de ses yeux émeraude et inclina légèrement la tête avant de dire :

« Je suis content de vous rencontrer enfin. Il y avait si longtemps que j'attendais votre venue. »

Les jeunes gens le fixaient toujours, pétrifiés. Qui était donc cet homme qui semblait les connaitre ? Comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées, le vieillard éclata d'un rire rocailleux.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Merlin, pour vous servir ! »

Il esquissa un simulacre de révérence qui fit toucher le sol à sa longue barbe blanche. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Pourtant Kate brûlait de poser tout un tas de questions. Enhardie par le regard perçant qu'il posa sur elle, la jeune fille se jeta à l'eau.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? tenta-t-elle timidement.

— Vous avez le droit à des explications je crois.

— Quelles explications ?

— Sur tout ça bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Il tapa dans ses mains et cinq rochers glissèrent derrière eux pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir. Merlin se racla la gorge et commença :

« Il y a des siècles, mes enfants trop avides de pouvoir m'ont obligé à prendre des mesures radicales. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de les voir se déchirer par pure jalousie. Quand Blanche a quitté le château pour l'Angleterre, je me suis dit que je n'avais que trop tardé. J'ai jeté un sort pour leur faire comprendre que seule la famille comptait plus que tout. Quand mes jumeaux se retrouveraient, ils souffriraient le martyr jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent pleinement conscience de ce que qui les unissaient. Malheureusement, ma fille n'a jamais remis les pieds en France et cette malédiction s'est transmise à travers leur magie jusqu'à vous, Kate et Aleaume. Cette souffrance ne vous était pas destinée, je m'en excuse. »

L'homme marqua une pause. Il passa sa main ridée sur son visage fatigué.

« Comprenant que Mordred ne regrettait en rien le départ de sa sœur, je l'ai vu, impuissant, s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la magie noire. Cette haine féroce qu'il nourrissait pour Lancelot l'éloignait chaque jour davantage de ces idéaux que je m'étais efforcé de leur inculquer. Un jour il a dépassé les bornes. Ce pouvoir que je leur avais confié, qu'ils devaient protéger, Mordred a décidé de l'utiliser contre Lancelot. Contre son frère !

Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes enfants s'entretuer. Alors j'ai jeté ce même sort qui m'avait mené à ma perte. J'ai enfermé la magie ancienne, cette arme de destruction, dans une prison de verre. La mort dans l'âme, j'ai posé une condition pour ne pas perdre à tout jamais cet héritage. Si un jour mes descendants s'en montraient dignes, alors cette magie serait libérée. Il y a longtemps que je vous attendais mes enfants. »

Kate regarda Merlin éberluée. Louise fut la première à revenir de sa stupeur.

« Vous voulez dire que nous avons libéré la magie ancienne ? »

Pour seule réponse, Merlin fit un geste de la main devant lui. La terre se creusa et devint transparente comme un puit de lumière. Ils se penchèrent au-dessus du hublot fraichement créé et virent leur monde. Sous leurs pieds, s'étendait la pièce circulaire du château des Avalons. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Un spectacle de désolation s'offrait à eux. Au milieu des ruines qui remplaçaient désormais la grande salle, le Duc gisait telle une marionnette désarticulée. Mort.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Kate entendit Merlin murmurer :

« Seul le pentacle pourra libérer la magie ancienne. »

Kate regarda autour d'elle. Elle tenait toujours les mains de James et de Tristan. Son frère avait attrapé le poignet d'Aleaume qui serait étroitement les doigts de Louise. Et elle comprit.

Ils se tenaient là, vivants et unis. Comme les cinq doigts de la main.

Comme les cinq branches d'une étoile qui brillait au nom du bien le plus pur.

Comme un pentacle qui avait libéré cette puissance destructrice qu'était la magie ancienne. Le grimoire disait donc vrai.

Merlin sourit en voyant l'éclair de lucidité passer dans les yeux de sa descendante.

« Oui, votre union a fait votre force. C'était la condition que j'avais posé pour confier à nouveau à mes enfants ce pouvoir effrayant. Vous en êtes dignes. Comme je l'avais prédit.

— Merlin? demanda Kate. Qu'en est-il des pouvoirs que Tristan et moi avons reçus à notre majorité ?

— Oh, ça c'est encore une autre histoire ma petite ! rit-il sans se soucier des exclamations de surprise de Lou et Aleaume qui n'étaient au courant de rien. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je n'utilise pas non plus de baguette. Ce don s'est transmis à certains de mes descendants, j'ignore pourquoi. Il est tellement puissant que mon patrimoine génétique en a certainement été modifié. Pourtant je pense qu'au fil des générations, cette magie ancestrale s'est atténuée. La preuve, vous ne possédez plus que deux éléments chacun au lieu de quatre comme moi.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce pouvoir s'est majoré quand j'ai appris qu'Aleaume était mon cousin ?

— Tu ne vois pas les choses sous le bon angle Kate. Tes pouvoirs se sont majorés parce que tu as appris que tu étais toi-aussi une Avalon, donc mon héritière. Jusque-là ton subconscient bridait tes pouvoirs ne t'en estimant pas légitime. Tu étais dans le déni tout simplement.

— Et le fait que Tristan contrôle les éléments opposés aux miens … ?

— Ce n'est que le pur hasard. »

Kate médita ses révélations. Tout prenait enfin sens. Le silence s'épaissit encore plusieurs minutes quand James demanda finalement :

« Et maintenant ? »

Merlin sourit doucement. Il étendit la main une nouvelle fois. Le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à former une tornade qui les enveloppa des chevilles jusqu'au sommet de leurs crânes. Se protégeant le visage de ses bras, Kate entendit distinctement dans sa tête la voix abimée par les ans de son aïeul leur chuchoter :

« Maintenant, prouvez-moi que vous méritez ma confiance. Que tout n'est pas qu'une question de génétique. »

* * *

**Qu'en dites-vous ? Pour plus de clarté, je vous ai fait un petit tableau récap' sur l'intrigue principale ^^. ICI **_( /images/83409_R_sum_intrigue_ .html)_** et LÀ **_( /images/27058_R_sum_intrigue_ .html)**  
**_

**Je vous posterai l'épilogue demain parce que j'adore les happy ending ^^. J'ai tout relu depuis le début pour essayer de corriger le maximum de coquilles et fautes qui trainent donc si vous en voyez d'autres n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ;).**

**Un immense merci à tous ceux qui contribuent à me motiver pour mettre le point final à cette histoire en laissant des petits mots tous plus adorables les uns que les autres.**

**Bisous !**

**Bibi**


	37. Douze ans plus tard

**Et voilà, c'est l'épilogue. ça me fait vraiment bizarre de mettre le point final à une histoire qui a duré un peu plus d'un an. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et c'est un univers qui me tient vraiment à coeur.**

**C'est ma première fanfic donc elle est loin d'être parfaite, j'en ai conscience, mais j'ose espérer que si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici c'est qu'elle vous a plu au moins un tout petit peu :D.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, les revieweurs qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour partager leurs opinions sur mes chapitres, tous ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris et surtout ceux qui me suivent depuis très longtemps (ils se reconnaîtront ;) ). Un immense merci !**

**Après cette note, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit épilogue. Je suis adepte des happy ending, ne m'en veuillez pas trop ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 – Douze ans plus tard**

Tristan profitait des derniers rayons de soleil sur le balcon donnant sur le lac. Les hippocampes valsaient paresseusement devant ses yeux, pas dérangés le moins du monde de voir un intrus les observer. Il relut pour la troisième fois la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il sourit. Derrière lui résonnaient des cris et des rires aigus, une douce mélodie qui berçait doucement ses oreilles. Un claquement de porte et un : « Je suis rentrée ! » le tira de sa rêverie. Il fit volteface et trouva Kate appuyée négligemment contre la rambarde.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

— Bof, deux-trois suspicions de fraude et une interpellation. Rien de bien méchant », éluda-t-elle du revers de la main.

Tristan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Kate, je reste persuadé que dans ta situation il n'est pas très prudent de...

— Ne me dit pas qu'on va encore avoir cette discussion ? soupira-t-elle, blasée.

— Mais tu es enceinte de quatre mois ! Et toi tu continues de courir après les mages noirs. Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Si tu faisais un boulot de bureau comme Emily ou que tu enseignais calmement l'histoire de la magie comme ta belle-sœur, là je ne me m'inquièterais pas. Mais te voir partir le matin sans savoir si tu vas rentrer le soir, je... », s'enflamma-t-il.

Kate le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tristan, on en a déjà parlé. Au moins cent fois même ! Pour Aliénor et _Lizzy_ j'ai arrêté d'aller sur le terrain à cinq mois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferai pas la même chose cette fois-ci.

— Mais..., essaya-t-il.

— De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide !

— Bon..., bougonna-t-il. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à mon fils parce que sinon je...

— Ton fils ? rit Kate. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça sera un garçon ?

— L'instinct très chère ! singea-t-il avec emphase en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Mais bien sûr... Et extra-lucide en plus ! Ça fait beaucoup trop de qualités pour un même homme, ironisa-t-elle.

— C'est ça, moque-toi. De toi façon, avec la modification testamentaire c'est Aliénor qui récupérera le titre, donc tu peux continuer à compenser l'affreuse absence féminine dans mon arbre généalogique si ça te chante.

— Plains-toi. Comme si tu n'étais pas gaga avec tes filles… »

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant des hurlements dans la pièce adjacente. D'une voix forte elle intima :

_« Elizabeth, Aliénor ! Do not be so noisy! Stay quiet!_

_— Yes mom ! _rirent les fillettes.

— Tu te laisses complètement mener par le bout du nez par tes gamines de six et trois ans. Si tes chers diplomates voyaient l'inflexible Duc de Brocéliande à la maison..., fit-elle remarquer à Tristan en riant.

— C'est complètement faux ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je sais me faire obéir ! »

Il marqua un instant de pause comme prit d'un doute et ajouta :

« Enfin... Quand je l'ai décidé.

— Ce qui arrive assez rarement, on est d'accord. »

Le regard que lui jeta Tristan la convainquit définitivement de changer habilement de sujet. Elle remarqua le papier qu'il tenait à la main et essaya de l'attraper, sans succès. Tristan prit un malin plaisir d'écarter le bras au dernier moment. Vaincu, elle abdiqua :

« Et ta journée ?

— J'ai croisé Avalon.

— Pas de ça avec moi ! le menaça-t-elle gentiment.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Fais comme si je ne savais pas que vous déjeuniez ensemble le midi pour médire sur Elise et moi, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça m'étonnerait que tu lui donnes du "Avalon" entre le plat principal et le dessert.

— Comment oserait-on se plaindre d'avoir de si jolies épouses douces et attentionnées, qui restent sagement à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants en attendant que nous rentrions le soir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Kate éclata de rire. La description d'Elise, brillante médicomage, et d'elle-même collait si peu avec la réalité.

« Comment va Aleaume ?

— Oh, comme d'habitude. Il veut encore que je cède à son point de vue pour la prochaine proposition de loi. Mais j'ai déjà cédé la semaine dernière, cette fois c'est son tour ! Franchement, il y a des jours où je regrette d'avoir fait cette fichue paix ! grogna-t-il.

— Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure décision que vous n'ayez jamais prise. Si vous ne vous étiez pas serrés les coudes, jamais les paires de France ne vous auraient laissé garder des postes aussi hauts placés que ceux de vos pères alors que vous n'aviez pas vingt ans. L'union fait la force. Viviane et Morgane avaient raison !

— Mouais, je sais…

— Maintenant que vous vous connaissez mieux, je suis sûre que vous vous êtes trouvé des points communs ! Non ?

— Tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de Clément samedi prochain ? demanda Tristan pour éviter de répondre à cette question embarrassante.

— Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Les filles me le rappellent tous les soirs ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Elise se prend autant la tête, ce n'est qu'une fête pour les enfants…, soupira-t-elle.

— Tu connais son goût pour l'organisation.

— Elle pourrait concurrencer ma mère sur ce point-là ! Donc tu pourras dire à Aleaume demain midi que, non, je n'ai pas oublié l'anniversaire de mon filleul samedi prochain. Je vais peut-être même écrire un mot directement à Elise, ça la rassurera. En parlant de lettre, vas-tu me dire ce que tu caches derrière ton dos depuis tout à l'heure?

— Curieuse, hein ? la taquina-t-il.

— Dulac, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs…

— Oh mais c'est qu'on est susceptible ! Tu as le bonjour de Lou si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Toujours pas mariée…

— Sapristi, Tristan ! Lâche-lui la grappe avec ça !

— Mais ça va faire près de douze ans qu'elle batifole avec son anglais, il serait temps qu'ils se décident !

— Laisse ta sœur vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Elle est à Londres, elle est heureuse, que te faut-il de plus ?

— Ok, ok, tu as raison. Je vais lui répondre tout de suite.

— Passe-lui le bonjour. Et invite-là à la maison, ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas vu ses nièces.

— On la verra pour les prochaines vacances chez tes parents de toute façon.

— Invite-la. Et Chad aussi tant que tu y es ! » suggéra-t-elle.

Kate s'appuya à la rambarde en caressant doucement son ventre, le regard dans le vague. Comment Tristan pouvait-il être si sûr de lui en pensant que ce serait un garçon ? Pour ses deux premières grossesses il avait fait un sans-faute. Il allait falloir qu'ils réfléchissent à des prénoms masculins. Ils allaient encore y passer des nuits blanches pour se mettre d'accord !

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de sa femme, Tristan s'éloigna silencieusement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, pour répondre à sa sœur.

« _Daddy, Lizzy stole my doll!_

— Aliénor, quand tu t'adresses à ton père, tu parles français ma puce. C'est ce qu'on a décidé, souviens-toi.

— Lizzie m'a piqué ma poupée ! corrigea la petite.

— Il faut apprendre à partager princesse, lui fit remarquer Tristan. Tu peux jouer à autre chose en attendant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Boudeuse, la fillette fila rejoindre sa mère sur le balcon et se blottit contre le ventre légèrement rebondi bordé d'étoffe soyeuse. Calmée par la caresse de la main de sa mère sur ses cheveux dorés, elle leva ses yeux émeraude suppliants :

_« Mom, could you do some magic, please? »_

Kate rit et pour le plus grand plaisir de son aînée fit voler une nuée de papillons d'eau autour d'elles. Bien vite rejointe par sa sœur, la fillette sautait de toute la force de ses jambes pour toucher les créatures. Les cris résonnèrent dans tout le palais.

Des cris de vie.

Des cris de joie.

* * *

**J'ai volontairement laissé certains passages dans l'ombre pour une question de lourdeur, je trouvais que ça n'apportait rien à l'intrigue. Mais si vous êtes curieux et que ça vous turlupine, vous pouvez toujours me le demander dans votre review ^^.**

**Petite note pour l'anecdote ^^ : Aliénor est un clin d'oeil à Aliénor d'Aquitaine la seule a avoir été successivement reine de France et reine d'Angleterre. Et puis, Lizzy c'est mon petit clin d'oeil perso au personnage de Jane Austen dans "Orgueil et Préjugés" que j'adore.**

**Si vous avez lu cette fic en entier, ça me ferait super plaisir que vous me laissiez un petit mot. Je réponds toujours aux reviews ou aux mp :D, c'est ma petite récompense d'auteur ^^.**

**Encore merci pour vos nombreuses lectures ! Vous êtes géniaux ! ****Bisous !**

**Bibi**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Amista** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Alya** : Wow *.* un immense merci pour ta review adorable ! Je suis contente que tu aies dépassé tes préjugés moi aussi ˆˆ. A bientot sur une autre histoire j'espère :D. Bises !

**Guest** : Merci à toi d'avoir lu cette histoire et d'avoir laissé un petit mot :).

**Guest 2** : Merci beaucoup !


End file.
